Bleach: series de one shot lemons
by ladyotaku8231
Summary: ¡Hola! con mas de cinco mil lecturas y muy pocos reviews :P el dia les y traigo "Bleach: series de one shots lemons" es un fic que escribí hace algunos meses y como ya se acabo la publicación, pues no esta abierto a pedidos pero espero que lo que lean aqui, les guste. Bye un enorme beso y abrazo, gracias por leer y si comentan ¡mejor! :D muchísimo mejor :)
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Yoruichi/Urahara**

Después de un aburridor día de trabajo (entre comillas, si algo caracterizaba a Kisuke Urahara era eso, lo mucho que odiaba el trabajo) estaba en la sala tomando algo de té con los demás.

Después de un rato de haber comido muchos dulces y de haber compartido risas con sus empleados pero más que nada amigos, se despidió formalmente y se dirigió a su habitación. Pero la sorpresa que se llevaría al llegar ahí, sería una de las mejores.

-¿Yoruichi-san?

-hola, hola Kisuke—respondió muy sonriente y con una botella de whisky en la mano— ¿ocupado?

Sorprendido pero para nada molesto con su sorpresiva visita, fue con ella y alzándola en brazos para bajarla de la ventana y evitarle una dolorosa caída, la deposito en su cama. Quitándole la botella y sonriendo con ella, no pudo evitar preguntarle porque estaba tan ebria.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta mucho o qué? ¿Cómo cuando vivíamos en la sociedad almas y lo hacíamos toda la noche no te quejabas ah?

-eh, no, no me molesta en lo absoluto Yoruichi-san, preciosa y ebria gatita pero es que es raro ¿no se supone que tú te ibas a ir justamente hoy a la sociedad de almas para ayudarles a Ichigo y a los demás con ese problema que hay con las zanpakuoto? Es extraño, solo eso.

-ay no Kisuke-san ¡a la mierda!—se levanto eufórica de la cama—que se vayan a la mierda. Que dijeron ¿que venga Yoruichi y limpie toda la mierda que nosotros no podemos? Ba, que se encarguen la amargada de Soi Fong y los demás ¡que sirvan para algo!

-Yoruichi-san…estas muy, muy ebria ¿no?

-ah si Kisuke-san, papacito…

Entrelazo sus manos al cuello muy sonriente y con los ojos muy chinitos de lo tomada.

-…lo estoy, estoy muy, muy borracha pero sobre todo, caliente. Dime ¿me vas a ayudar a que se me baje esta calentura? Tu eres el único que me puede seguir el ritmo ¿quieres o te da mucha pereza, mi amor?

-ah Yoruichi-san—contesto con una enorme sonrisa mientras ella ya le había quitado el sombrero y juagaba con el—gatita, deliciosa y sádica gatita. Muy bien, con mucho gusto te ayudare.

Cayendo sobre ella en la cama, no se demoro nada para empezar a besarla. La besaba y la besaba con pura y física pasión, con locura y mucha seducción. Mientras la besaba, manoseaba y enredaba su lengua con la suya a un ritmo completamente desenfrenado y delicioso, ella trataba de quitarle la ropa con mucha dificultad. Pero él, que se las daba de gracioso, detuvo sus manos y no la dejo.

-¿qué? ¿Por qué no…?

-porque no, tu quieres que te lo meta ya pero yo lo que quiero es…

-¡ah! ¡Ah sí!

Grito y gimió con fuerza cuando él le destrozo el ajustado pantalón negro y con él, sus bragas.

-…eso no pasara ya, oh bueno, al menos no en este instante.

-¡ah! ¡Ah sí, sí!

Grito y gimió de nuevo cuando Kisuke le rompió la blusa anaranjada con fuerza y dejo sus ya erizados senos al descubierto. Luego, se tumbo sobre ella y no se demoro nada en empezar a tocarlos y a succionarlos.

Sobre ella y sintiendo (mejor dicho viendo) como rozaba su desnuda intimidad con la de él que aun sobre la ropa se sentía tan fuerte, estaba muy contento por toda la escena. Verla sobre su cama, completamente ebria y excitada por sus atenciones, era algo que le fascinaba. Kisuke la quería mucho por ser su amiga pero también, le gustaba. Le gustaba desde hacia muchísimos años y cada vez que estaban así, lo disfrutaba mucho.

Kisuke estaba sobre ella, subía sus tersas y muy diestras manos por sus bronceadas y bellas piernas pero estaba olvidando un pequeño detalle. Yoruichi era muy impaciente. Por eso esta uso un _"shunpo"_ y pronto, estuvo al otro lado de la habitación.

Contra una pared y de nuevo con la botella en la mano, la llevo hasta sus senos y los mojo con el fuerte alcohol.

-Yoruichi-san, nena traviesa ¿qué estás haciendo?

-no quiero que me sigas calentando, quiero que me lo hagas y que me lo hagas duro ¿Cuánto más voy a tener que rogarte para que me lo hagas ah? ¿Por qué eres tan haragán?

Usando un _"shunpo"_ y llegando con ella en un santiamén, entrelazo sus manos con las suyas contra la fría pared para atraparla. Bajando el rostro y lamiendo con cadencia y lentitud uno de sus embriagados pezones, la escucho gemir y halarle el ya desordenado y rubio cabello nuevamente.

-Kisuke…

-¿quieres que te coja, Yoruichi-san? ¿Quieres que te lo meta?

-si….oh si, si….

-pues no, eso todavía no lo voy a hacer.

Tocando su muy humedad intimidad con dos diestros y suaves dedos, no dejaba de lamer y succionar cada uno de sus senos. Yoruichi que solo era una esclava de su boca y más especialmente de su hábil lengua, solo abrió más las piernas.

Luego, cansada de tanto juego previo, lo tomo por la cabeza y bajándola hasta que quedara frente a frente con su depilado sexo, le ordeno que se lo hiciera.

-vaya, ya te me estabas demorando en dar órdenes. Pero ¿sabes que hermosa gatita? Para mi será más que un placer.

-ah, ah sí, hasta que por fin haces algo bien, Kisuke….

Abriendo mucho más las piernas y sin dejar de revolcar su cabello, sintió su caliente y deliciosa lengua muy, muy adentro. Gimiendo, gritando y disfrutándolo mucho, era consciente de que no iba a poder resistirlo por mucho más tiempo. Entrelazando sus fuertes piernas en sus hombros y la espalda contra la pared, le pidió, le suplico que no parara de hacerlo y que la sostuviera por el trasero.

Él, que estaba más que encantado al saborearla de esa forma, hizo lo que le pidió sin poder ahogar una sonrisa. Pero lo mejor de todo eso seria, cuando ella lo consiguiera. Si había algo que a Kisuke le gustara, era sentir su calor y el sabor de sus fluidos sobre él cuando esta se corría.

-¡ah! ¡Ah si Kisuke! ¡Kisuke….!

_-"ah sí, rico nena. Como me gusta escucharte gritar y que te corras en mi boca"_

Después de llevarla a un poderoso orgasmo con su muy graciosa y hábil lengua, se levanto y quedo a la misma altura con ella. Aprovechándose de su excitación, de sus jadeos, las risas y el calor, se fue desprendiendo de la ropa para hacer lo que se moría por hacer desde que la vio en el umbral de esa ventana por donde esa noche entraba la luna llena, perderse en ella.

Y tomándolo en una mano y subiéndole una pierna, le susurro al oído y le hablo con lentitud. Quería seguir incitándola.

-¿te corriste rico, Yoruichi-san?

-ah…ah Kisuke-san, ah….si no me lo metes ya, te mato.

-que conste entonces que solo lo hago por salvar mi vida.

Entro con una increíble fuerza.

-¡ah sí! ¡Ah si Kisuke! Si….

Entrando de lleno y de un solo golpe, le levanto las piernas y las enredo en su cintura. El color blanco de su suave piel contrastaba perfectamente con el de Yoruichi, eran como un delicioso café con leche, muy apetitoso y muy caliente.

Entrado cada vez con más fuerza, con el sudor resbalando por su marcada espalda y escuchándola gemir muy gustosamente por sus embestidas, no dejaba de besarla pero más que nada, de mirarla. Le gustaba ver a sus ojos miel completamente perdidos por la excitación del momento y el alcohol.

-¿te gusta, Yoruichi-san? Dime ¿quieres más?

-oh si, ah si Kisuke-san, ah sí…. siento que de nuevo, quiero correrme de nuevo y…

Se podría decir que era perverso, cada vez que sabía que ella iba a dejarse ir, mermaba el ritmo o hacia lo que hizo en ese momento, salió y la miro con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Kisuke! ¿Por qué lo sacaste?

-porque no—la giro, inclino su espalda y le tomo las manos para ponerlas contra la pared—esto apenas está empezando, Yoruichi-san. Ya hasta parece que lo has olvidado, gatita.

-Kisuke…

Con la cara llena de sudor, inclinada sobre esa pared y sintiendo mucha excitación, le encantaba cuando hacia eso que le estaba haciendo, le gustaba cuando le apretaba las nalgas con fuerza y empezaba a morderlas.

-ah….ah sí, ah sí Kisuke, Kisuke….

Con mil y una emociones recorriendo su atlético cuerpo, sintió que cada vez se acercaba más a ella.

Después de un reguero de besos y mordidas que dejo por toda su parte trasera, llego hasta su cuello y mordiéndola con fuerza al tiempo que entraba de nuevo a donde se moría por entrar, le encantaba escuchar sus blasfemias mezcladas con gemidos.

-¡maldito seas Kisuke-san! ¡Ah sí, maldito! Nadie me ha cogido nunca como tú, nadie. Ni siquiera Soi fong que es tan buena, puede igualar tu habilidad.

Gritando de nuevo porque volvió a morderla, luego sonrío con suficiencia. Ella ya se había acostado muchas veces con él y sabia que cuando empezaba a morderla de esa forma, era porque estaba a muy poco de correrse. Excitada, caliente y como por intensificar su experiencia, empezó a moverse al mismo ritmo con él.

Kisuke que también la estaba pasando de maravilla y no lo podía tener más hinchado y duro, empezó a penetrarla con mas salvajismo y para intensificar su orgasmo que era inminente gracias al calor que le transmitía su delicado cuerpo, le abrió mas las nalgas y le introdujo muy delicadamente un dedo en el apretado trasero.

-¡ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah Kisuke! ¡Ah! ¡Oye!

-ni te quejes Yoruichi-san que después de hacerte correr, es esto lo que me vas a dar ¡¿verdad que me lo vas a dar también gatita?! ¡Dilo Yoruichi-san! ¡Grita!

-¡ah! ¡Ah si Kisuke-san, ah sí, sí! lo que quieras pero….pero… ¡ah!

Siendo solo presas y esclavos de lo que se hacían sentir con esos cuerpos, Yoruichi se entrego de nuevo a la delicia del orgasmo y él, lo hizo por primera vez. Cayendo sobre su sudada espalda mientras ella reía y salía, otros en la casa ya empezaban a sentir curiosidad. Pues para ellos era divertidísimo jadear, reír, gemir y gritar con fuerza mientras lo hacían pero había un problema, Kisuke no vivía solo.

-no, no pasa nada Jinta, Ururu, es solo que Urahara-dono a veces se acuesta con la televisión prendida. Eso es todo.

-oiga no pero ¿qué clase de cosas está viendo? ¿Si escucho esos gritos?

-no pasa nada y mejor ¿salimos? Me pareció sentir la presencia de un _"hollow"_ hace poco.

-pero ¿Por qué no le decimos al señor Urahara que…?

-vámonos, vámonos Ururu que no, para algo tan sencillo como eso no debemos despertar al maestro. El casi no duerme y hay que dejarlo descansar.

-si claro, casi no duerme. Algo muy raro pasa aquí.

Y mientras ellos salian y les daban mas privacidad, Urahara se estaba aprovechando de esa soledad.

-¿sí? ¿Quieres que te lo….?

-favor con favor se paga, Yoruichi-san. Así que abre esa alicorada y pequeña boquita y chupa, chúpamelo como nunca en tu vida.

-que grosero eres, Kisuke-san—lo miro con diversión mientras no dejaba de moverlo de arriba abajo— ¿de verdad? ¿Tanto lo deseas? Muy bien, entonces en ese caso…

-hey, hey, ten cuidado con él, Yoruichi-san. Es mi parte más querida y le tengo mucho cariño, pero dime ¿acaso tu no?

-ah sí, y mucho pero tendrás que rogar. Quiero escucharte suplicar que lo haga.

Cediendo ante su chantaje pero sobre todo a su sonrisa que le encantaba y lo dominaba por completo, la miro y le suplico que se lo hiciera. Que moría por ser atendido una vez más al igual que en un pasado no muy distante, por su experta y deliciosa boca.

Desordenándose el morado cabello que a Kisuke tanto le prendía, lo hizo a un lado de su cuello y con mucha delicadeza, lo metió de lleno en su boca.

-ah Yoruichi-san, esta será una noche sensacional.

Prendido de su cabeza y halándole ocasionalmente el cabello, disfruto de su boca, de sus besos, de los arañazos que le dio por la espalda y de todo su ardiente sexo toda la noche. Tomándola de todas las formas que se le ocurrieron, al final tuvo consideración y la dejo dormir sobre su desnudo pecho muy a esos de las tres de la mañana. Disfrutando de su sexo pero más de su compañía, durmió abrazado a ella mientras esta, enredaba una de sus suaves y aterciopeladas piernas sobre la suya.

.

.

Al otro día todo fue confusión. Despertó y cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el plano, suave y blanco pecho de un hombre. Relajándose porque sabía que solo podía tratarse de él, se aparto y se levanto para irse.

Pero cuando se levanto de un solo golpe, todo su mundo (literalmente) se tambaleo de un lado al otro.

-¡demonios! ¡¿Qué carajos hice anoche?!

-hola, hola, Yoruichi-san—se sentó en la cama y con medio cuerpo cubierto por una sabana blanca, le sonrío—dime ¿dormiste bien, gatita?

Al escuchar la forma como se había referido a ella, lo entendió; pero más que nada, recordó todo lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Recordó que tenía mucha pereza de tenerse que ir a la sociedad de almas y que por eso, se había pegado la borrachera de su vida con aquella botella.

Volviendo a la cama, completamente desnuda y sentándose en la orilla, no le quedo más remedio que mirarlo y darle las gracias con una enorme sonrisa.

-no tienes nada que agradecer, Yoruichi-san. Fue como siempre que estas ebria, increíble. Oye ¿quieres algo de tomar antes de irte para la sociedad de almas?

-ni me lo recuerdes Kisuke-san que no sabes la pereza que me da. Lo que me gustaría es quedarme aquí durmiendo contigo un poco más. Ummm si, que pecho tan suave y rico tienes.

-ah pero entonces—extendió su brazo sobre la cama y le sonrío— ¿que estas esperando? Aun es muy temprano para el trabajo gatita y además, que se encarguen Ichigo y los otros ¿no? para eso están. Ellos son los protagonistas.

-ay si tienes toda la razón vago degenerado.

Rió con él y se acostó en su regazo.

-más tarde me voy, después de que haya dormido, comido algo rico y claro, después de hacértelo pero ya en mis cinco sentidos, me voy ¿quieres?

-¡pero claro que sí!—se giro y apretó su fuerte erección contra su firme trasero muy sonriente—y así será Yoruichi-san, preciosa y deliciosa sádica, así será. Ven, durmamos. Ahora les pedimos a los muchachos que nos hagan algo. Para eso los tengo ¡que se ganen los que les pago!

-¡Kisuke-san! En verdad eres terrible, pero por eso te quiero tanto.

- y yo a ti preciosa, y yo a ti Yoruichi-san.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Ulquiorra/Nelliel/Orihime**

_**No, no, no, no se me espanten (risa descontrolada) no es lo que están pensando; oh bueno, no como lo creen. Sería divertido leer un trió de estos personajes pero pues no lo hare así. Solo y para que vean que yo si cumplo lo que prometo, hago esto porque me lo pidió May_Schiffer. Aprovecho para darle las gracias por haber sido la primera en comentar y pedir algo. oki, oki, la cosa es así.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Resulta que Ulquiorra no era tan de hierro como decía. Una noche en la que se le mando a dar vuelta a la prisionera más bella de toda _"las noches"_ (léanlo como en el anime por favor, era súper gracioso y a la vez sexy cuando lo decían ¿no?) sintió algo que hacía bastante tiempo no sentía, excitación y calentura desmedida.

Si, si mis queridos amigos, así como lo leen. Nuestro atractivo, serio y muy comestible Ulquiorra, tenía una erección que para la "dulce" Orihime, no paso para nada desapercibida.

-buenas noches, querido carcelero. Dígame ¿está muy contento de verme?

-¿de qué hablas mujer? lo de siempre ¿Por qué hoy estaría emocionado de verte? Solo vengo porque Aizen-sama….

-¿ah sí?

Se le acerco muy lentamente y con una algo perversa sonrisa.

-¿entonces me estás diciendo que siempre te calientas cuando vienes a verme, Ulquiorra?

No lo pudo evitar ¡no pudo! Soltando una descontrolada risa que nadie jamás le había visto ni escuchado, tomo con delicadeza su suave mano que lo había empezado a tocar por encima de la ropa. Sonriente y siguiéndole el juego, la apretó con fuerza y la miro a los ojos para hablarle como siempre, intimidantemente.

-¿qué es lo que pretendes con esto, mujer? ¿Quieres acaso seducirme para poder escapar de aquí?

-oh no Ulquiorra, para nada; yo aquí estoy muy contenta esperando a que Ichigo por fin deje de ser tan idiota y me rescate a ver si lo hacemos, no, no es por eso. Estoy aburrida y ya me hace falta algo de diversión. Como con Aizen no se pudo porque mantiene más ocupado jodiendo a los _"shinigamis"_ que un doctor atendiendo pacientes, toco conformarse contigo.

Orihime no pensó que su juego iba a llegar tan lejos pero se sorprendió (y muy agradablemente) cuando este la arrincono contra una de las paredes y empezó a subir una fría mano por el muslo. Besándola y sin parar de enredar su fría y sádica lengua con la de Orihime que en cambio si estaba muy caliente, destruyo su delicado interior rosa para tocarla más profundamente.

-¡ah! ¡Ah Ulquiorra, ummm si! que dedos tan fríos tienes pero eso, me encanta. Oh si así ¡mas! ¡Más Ulquiorra!

Y mientras este la exploraba sin haber cambiado en su rostro esa expresión fría, de ojos verdes rasgados y gélidos que siempre tenía, empezó a recordar. Mientras la escuchaba gemir y gritar de gusto por como la tocaba, recordó la última vez que había estado así con una mujer; oh bueno, lo equivalente a una mujer para él en su mundo.

**_Narra Ulquiorra en un flash back que estaba teniendo…._**

_Me gusta más hacerlo contigo mujer, tú eres mucho más escandalosa que Nelliel cuando la cogí hace tanto tiempo esa noche. Fría, tan fría como esta noche, fue aquella en donde se lo metí y se lo metí hasta que la escuche y la sentí llegar sobre mí. Vaya que Nelliel es una mujer hermosa, muy hermosa. Sus enormes senos, ese numero tres tatuado en su espalda y ese verde cabello que le queda tan bien, fueron mi perdición. Pero no, fue delicioso pero no se compara contigo bella peli roja. Para nada._

_Estaba haciendo mi acostumbrada ronda por hueco mundo cuando la vi. Vi que estaba sentada en el suelo visiblemente cansada de haber luchado de nuevo con ese idiota, pero bueno, al menos ya es historia. Es una alegría que por fin este muerto, era un debilucho insignificante y además un estúpido._

_Siguiendo mi camino y restándole importancia, luego fui atrapado por ella que llego sin que lo previera._

_-Ulquiorra, dime ¿estás muy ocupado, mi amor?_

_-no soy tu amor Nelliel y ya suéltame ¿qué te pasa?_

_-estoy caliente y sin nada que hacer, dime ¿me puedes coger un ratico bien rico? No hay nadie con quien jugar aquí y es una suerte que me haya encontrado contigo precisamente. Ummm si, eres el espada más sexy de hueco mundo, Ulquiorra._

_Igual, así hubiera querido, no tenia escapatoria de esa sádica y enferma mujer. Ella (aunque me moleste reconocerlo) era un grado superior a mí y por ende, un poco más fuerte. Sin poder hacer nada cuando cayó sobre mí en la arena que estaba tan fría como el viento que circulaba por todo el lugar me sorprendió lo rápido que empezó a descubrirse el cuerpo, guau, que buen par de senos._

_-oh Ulquiorra, oh si, así ¡pellízcalos mas fuerte!_

_Fue lo único que dijo. Me ordeno que le pellizcara los pezones que estaban muy erguidos bajo mis manos y eso fue lo que hice. Se los hale, se los pellizque lo más duro que pude y luego, al poco tiempo, sentí como empezó a mojarme aun con la ropa puesta. Su excitación, sus fluidos eran tantos que no hubo ningún problema cuando después de desnudarme con rapidez (de la cadera para abajo) y chupármelo con violencia, lo tomo en una mano y entro completamente._

_Ella no dijo nada, pero yo en cambio si deje escapar un fuerte gruñido. Oh si, era la primera vez que lo hacía y estaba encantado en su compañía. Lo que no sabía y no me hacia una idea, era lo loca que estaba esa mujer ¿Por qué siempre me tocan las locas a mi ah? Bueno, aunque no es tan malo. Ummm si me gusto y mucho lo que hizo._

_-¿pero qué…?_

_Se levanto y luego dándome la espalda con una maliciosa sonrisa parecida a la que me diste tu Orihime cuando entre aquí, volvió a tomarlo en una mano y a ponerlo en su ya abierta y muy humedad cavidad. Se sentó de lleno sobre mí y volví a sentir la calidez y calentura de su interior. Siendo mi bello paisaje nada más que su juagada espalda en sudor y ese numero tres que me recordaba que era inferior a ella, me sorprendí cuando después de unos cuantos pocos minutos, la vi moverse más fuerte y gruñir con fuerza._

_Luego se levanto, empezó a vestirse como si nada pero si había algo en su impasible cara que era muy bella y muy parecida a la mía, una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. Por lo que puedo deducir ella se corrió y se corrió con gran fuerza pero para mí, apenas estaba empezando lo mejor. Me dio tristeza porque justo cuando iba a estallar y llenarla, esta se levanto y me dejo así, con ganas de más._

_-eh Nelliel ¿ya? ¿Se acabo?_

_-oh no—me miro con una estúpida sonrisa burlona— ¿no me digas que no alcanzaste, Ulquiorra? Que mal, lo siento mucho. Es que estaba muy ansiosa pero no te preocupes mi amor, yo tengo la solución._

_Arrodillándose ante mí y abriendo grande la boca, escupió sobre él y luego, me lo chupo hasta que me corrí._

**_Deja narrar y de recordar Ulquiorra…._**

_-"guau, no cabe de duda de que son parecidas pero lo que tú me estás haciendo mujer, es mucho mejor, mucho mejor"_

Orihime estaba arrodillada ante él. Con el vestido blanco tallado rasgado por el centro por un ansioso espada, estaba lo estaba masturbando con sus senos y al mismo tiempo, lo estaba lamiendo. Lamiendo la punta de su excitación con la punta de su caliente lengua, de pronto se detuvo y se levanto.

-¿qué pasa mujer? ¿Por qué te detienes?

-oye, Ulquiorra ¿tu siempre eres así de frio cuando coges? ¿No puedes hacer un ruidito al menos? Es que dime ¿lo estoy haciendo mal? ¿No te gusta o que como te lo estoy chupando?

Ulquiorra se sonrojo, se sonrojo y no supo que decir; pues ¡pobre Ulquiorra! Era su segunda vez y era tan de malas, que Orihime también era como Nelliel, estaba medio loca. Orihime que en realidad era una morronga (solapada) era completamente adicta al sexo. Lo hacía con el que más le gustara y le encantaba correrse. Era de sus experiencias preferidas.

-¿qué? ¿No vas a decir nada mi excitado carcelero, Ulquiorra caliente y delicioso bombón? Dime ¿no te gusta?

Este solo la miro con seriedad pero al mismo tiempo con algo de diversión.

-muy bien entonces, tendremos que probar algo a ver si logro que digas algo. Al sofá, siéntate.

De verdad que no había derecho ¡pobre Ulquiorra! Sin saber muy bien que hacer pero manteniendo su postura de autoridad y poder, se sentó y vio con gran sorpresa cuando ella se desprendió de lo que le quedaba de ropa. Sin dejar de verla y ansioso por tenerla, mas se alegro cuando ella abrió mucho sus piernas y se sentó sobre él muy, muy caliente y dispuesta.

-cógelo y métemelo, métemelo Ulquiorra pero suave. Muy lentamente, estoy disfrutando esto y no quiero que se acabe ¿no serás eyaculador precoz verdad? Odio a esos inútiles.

_-"¿eyaculador precoz? ¿Que será eso?"_

En medio de sus confusos pensamientos, lo tomo en una mano como esta se lo había ordenado y entro. Entro con delicadeza y lentitud.

-¡ah! ¡Ah sí Ulquiorra, papacito rico y delicioso! ¡Ah más! ¡Mas!

Más contento por lo cálido de su interior que por los fuertes gritos de placer que estaba dando esta excitada y hermosa mujer sobre él, lo estaba por las expresiones de su rostro. Confundido y sin entender en lo absoluto a esa mujer, se asusto cuando esta tomo su pálida cara y la puso en medio de sus senos.

-chúpamelos Ulquiorra, chúpamelos lentamente por favor ¡oh si! ¡Ah sí, si….!

Sin más remedio que obedecer, empezó a lamer por turnos esos grandes y suaves senos. Pero mientras se los chupaba y se embriaga de placer por su dulce sabor, podía escuchar los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Cada vez más confuso con ella y con todo lo que la rodeaba, estaba contento por sus movimientos, por su calor que lo abrazaba y por sus apasionadas caricias por toda la cara y el pelo.

De nuevo, pobre Ulquiorra. Parecía que una gallina le había bailado encima. Tenía el pelo mas alborotado que Trunks cuando se convierte en súper sayayin.

-Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra, estoy tan, tan caliente. Esto esta tan rico y no quiero que se acabe pero no quiero posponerlo más. Quiero correrme y hacerlo ya ¿puedo? ¿Puedo y si lo hago igual me sigues cogiendo?

-haz lo que quieras mujer, ya que.

Poniendo las manos en su ajustada y muy blanca cintura, esta vez no iba a cometer el mismo error que cometió con Nelliel; oh no, en cuanto la escucho gritar con esa increíble fuerza y apretar sus hombros con violencia, se dejo ir. Se libero y como ella aun no acababa, fue incluso mejor. Desparramando toda su infértil semilla en su cálido interior, la escucho gritar y sobre todo reír de emoción.

-ummm si, ummm si Ulquiorra ¡rico! Ok, me gustaría que hicieras más ruido y mostraras algo más de emoción mientras lo hacemos pero ni modo. Como te dije, toco conformarse contigo por ahora ¿cansado?

-soy un espada mujer—la miro con demasiada suficiencia mientras esta le sonría con malicia—esto, no es absolutamente nada para alguien como yo. Nada.

-¡qué bien! ¡Me vas a coger más!

Le tomo el rostro con tanta fuerza y lo pego a su desnudo pecho que si, él pudo volver a escuchar su palpitante y cálido corazón.

-¿esto…esto que suena dentro de ti mujer, es un corazón?

-sí, es mi corazón y aunque le pertenece al estúpido de Ichigo que nada que llega, esta noche es solo para ti ¿lo quieres?

No dijo nada; pues no entendía de qué le estaba hablando. Confundido por todos esos conceptos extraños en los que lo sumergía esa hermosa y apasionada mujer, disipo esas ideas rápidamente cuando ella se inclino sobre aquel sofá y levantando mucho el trasero y abriendo las piernas, le pidió que la volviera a penetrar.

-¿Cómo te gusta coger, no mujer?

-oh si Ulquiorra, mucho ¡oh si! ¡Así! Oh si, así….

Tras ella y sin dejar de embestirla, le gustaba como gemía. Agarrado de sus grandes caderas y embistiéndola esta vez sin ninguna delicadeza, le gustaba ver como el sudor bañaba su blanca espalda mientras esta, no dejaba de reír y gemir con alegría.

-¡Ulquiorra! ¡Ulquiorra! ¡Ummm si, si! ¡Ulquiorra más! ¡Más duro!

_-"¿más duro? Definitivamente esta mujer está más loca de lo que creía pero ah… eso es perfecto. Perfecto para lo que quiero hacerle toda esta noche. Te jodiste conmigo mujer, te voy a coger hasta que no te quede una sola gota de energía"_

Apretándole la cintura fuertemente y sin dejar de entrar y salir con fuerza, se inclino más y le lamio con lascivia y seducción la espalda. Disfrutando el salado sabor de su sudor, luego elevo las manos hasta su pecho y si, le apretó fuertemente los grandes y tambaleantes senos.

-¡ummm si! ¡Si Ulquiorra! Ummm Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra. Como me gustaría que fueras más….más expresivo. Oye ¡di algo!

-¿y qué es lo que quieres que te diga, mujer? ¿Ah? ¿Alguna ridiculez de esas de amor o qué?

-no, nada de eso—sonrió mientras este le empezó a halar violentamente los erizados pezones—claro que no, tú me estas cogiendo y… ¡ah! ¡Ah sí! ¡Ah sí Ulquiorra, así! Me estas cogiendo, no haciendo el amor.

-¿hay alguna diferencia acaso?

-oh si mi sexy y frio espada—se giro y lo miro—mucha ¡ah! ¡Oye!

Ulquiorra volvió a sentirse confundido por sus palabras y ya llevándolo a un ámbito de mal genio que le resultaba mucho mejor que sentirse confundido, la halo hasta su frio pecho de espada y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

-oh si, si…..rico Ulquiorra, delicioso….como me gusta que me cojan duro, así, así como lo estás haciendo tu. Dime Ulquiorra, dime groserías.

-¿groserías?

-sí, dime todo lo que me quieres y me vas a hacer toda esta noche. Dime que te gusta, dime como quieres tenerme.

Apretándole el pecho, lamiendo su oído y diciéndole las groserías más obscenas que se le ocurrieron, le gustaba como se erizaba su piel bajo la suya, bajo sus manos que no dejaban de tocarla con insistencia.

Suspirando fríamente en su oído y dándole más fuerte cuando esta se lo pidió, no iba a controlarlo por más tiempo. La sensación de correrse dentro del interior de aquella bella y escandalosa mujer, era incluso mucho mejor que luchar contra un fuerte oponente; oh bueno, eso era lo que creía. Aun no tenía el placer de luchar contra Ichigo que hasta que por fin me di cuenta cual es la cuestión con él. Ichigo tiene un trauma psicológico de proteger a cuanta mujer este en peligro. Siendo siempre el valeroso caballero que rescata a la damisela, no sabía que con ese acto estaba confundiendo a una enamorada Orihime. Pero como Orihime era Orihime y era una sexo-adicta, en ese momento sus sentimientos por él y su corazón, no valían una mierda.

-¡ah Ulquiorra! ¡Ah sí, sí, sí, si así! ¡Si…..!

_-"¿se está corriendo otra vez? vaya, esto de verdad será divertido"_

Entrando con mucha fuerza, se desplomo sobre su espalda cuando sí, lo consiguió de nuevo y ella con él.

El "pobre" e inexperto Ulquiorra, disfruto la forma como gimió su nombre mientras se lo hizo casi toda la noche y corriéndose mucho y de muchas formas con ella, al final (cuando por fin Orihime se canso de que la cogiera) la arropo sobre el sofá y salió a seguir vigilando.

Con una disimulada sonrisa que no dejo que nadie viera, disfruto de todo, de todo lo que le hizo. Aunque para Orihime todo haya quedado como un misterio. A ella le gustaba que sus amantes le dijeran que les gustaba cogerla, pero Ulquiorra no era exactamente un hablador. Para Ulquiorra fue más que placentero pero para la pobre loca de Orihime, fue un sexo más o menos. Algo muy regular de hecho.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Yoruichi/Byakuya y Ichigo/Rukia**

_**Hola, hola de nuevo mis estimadas lectoras; mis queridos lectores (si es que hay alguno) y si, como yo soy más cumplida que novio feo, les traigo un nuevo capi de este fic lemon, lemon que me está encantando hacer. Esto me lo pidió muy amablemente Katy y de nuevo, aprovecho para agradecerle esta vez a esta bella lectora, por haber leído y haber comentado. Espero les guste mucho y sobre todo a ti preciosa, pues mi único propósito es divertirlos.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ok, ok, la cuestión es la siguiente. Resulta que nuestro querido care puño del capitán más serio de todos (hablo de Byakuya) no era tan serio como decía, oh no, era todo lo contrario.

Debido al parrandon que armo _"Sode No Shirayuki_" con _"Senbonzakura"_ (para los que no tienen idea son las zanpakuoto de Rukia y Byakuya materializadas pero en fin…) todos estaban muy distraídos. Estaban muy entretenidos para saber lo que un apuesto y muy serio capitán, estaba haciendo a puerta cerrada. Pero para desgracia del pobre y caliente de Byakuya Kuchiki, alguien lo sorprendería literalmente con las manos en la masa.

-oh, ya veo ¿decidiste sacar a jugar al pequeño Kuchiki, Byakuya? ¡Qué bien!

Oh no ¡pobrecito! Yoruichi en forma de gata, llego a dañarle la diversión. Byakuya estaba muy contento y muy alegre masturbándose con una deliciosa y olorosa prenda de Matsumoto cuando ¡pam! Llego Yoruichi a interrumpirlo. Que mal por él pero no, a la larga eso no era tan malo y estaba a punto de comprobarlo.

Soltando la prenda y acomodándose el interior, la miro con la misma seriedad de siempre cada que la veía. Le provocaba era sacar su zanpakuoto (que estaba borracha con Haineko) y matarla. La odiaba con toda su alma.

-¿Por qué me miras así, pequeño Byakuya? Dime ¿muy enojado porque interrumpí tu pequeño momento personal? Oh no, no te enojes. No es para tanto. Mejor dime ¿no prefieres hacer otra cosa?

-vete por donde entraste, endemoniada gata. Vete de una buena vez antes de que haga que te arrepientas por tus palabras.

-uy…-se le acerco muy sonriente al tiempo que se transformaba en humana—no sabes el miedo que me da, pequeño e inofensivo Byakuya. Estoy….petrificada.

Byakuya Kuchiki, odiaba a esa mujer pero sin importar lo mucho que la odiara, tenía que reconocerlo ¡era hermosa! Ahí, sin poder apartar la mirada de sus erguidos senos gracias a lo fría que estaba la noche, su erección (que era enorme) palpitaba con mucha insistencia bajo su desacomodado interior. Eso y ver como cada vez más se acercaba a él, estaban provocando en su cuerpo un fuego y una pasión en verdad abrasadoras. Sentía que se estaba quemando vivo con cada lento paso que daba para acercársele.

-vamos, pequeño Byakuya, no juegues solo. Con mucho gusto yo puedo ayudarte.

Yoruichi estaba encantada con la situación; pues nunca, nunca en todos los años que llevaba de conocerlo lo había visto así, sonrojado. Su rostro seguía tan impasible como siempre pero sus mejillas, el rubor que había en ellas, no podían esconderse. Por eso y porque ella también lo detestaba por antipático y por grosero, empezó a hacerle una travesura que no sabía lo costosa que le saldría.

Apoyándose contra una de las paredes de la poca e iluminada habitación por velas, empezó a descender su suave y achocolatada mano muy lentamente por todo su pecho. Llegando hasta uno de sus erizados pezones y halándolo con mucha suavidad y cadencia, cerró los ojos y empezó a gemir y a suspirar de puro y físico placer.

-¿qué demonios estás haciendo?

-lo que ves…-descendió su otra mano hasta llegar a su ya humedad intimidad, lo había hecho con Kisuke antes de irse para allá—estoy haciendo lo mismo que estabas haciendo tu cuando llegue, pequeño Byakuya. Ummm si….en verdad es delicioso ¿quieres ver más?

Ese pobre hombre ¡se estaba volviendo loco! Cuando ella abrió mas esas hermosas y torneadas piernas y le mostro como se daba placer y lo humedad que estaba, le provoco usar un _shunpo_ y poseerla en el acto pero no, no lo haría. Su orgullo era mucho más importante que una calentura.

Tratando de no verla pero siendo imposible resistirse a sus gemidos y a su delicioso y bronceado cuerpo que ya empezaba a sudar por el calor de la habitación, su cuerpo actuó involuntariamente. Empezó sin quererlo ni pensarlo a acercarse a ella.

-oh, pequeño y agresivo capitán ¿qué hace aquí? Pensé que solo quería mirar, nada más.

-quiero cogerte.

-¿qué?—abrió los ojos y lo miro con diversión—pero ¿qué has dicho, pequeño Kuchiki? ¿Que tu quieres qué?

-lo que oíste.

Empezó a abrirse el traje de _"shinigami"_ de nuevo.

-quiero metértelo muy duro y correrme adentro.

Byakuya ya esta fregado estaba ¡desinhibido por completo! Excitado y más caliente que el sol, lo tomo con fuerza en una mano e iba a introducirse en ella pero ¿qué creen? ¡No! ella no lo dejo. Lo que hizo fue que subió rápidamente su pierna y con el pie, empezó a masturbarlo muy lenta y agonizantemente.

-oh no, no lo harás. Cuando llegue aquí estabas jugando solito ¿verdad? Pues muy bien, así es como lo harás. Toma de nuevo esa prenda y háztela. Quiero ver cómo te corres sobre ella.

De verdad que Yoruichi era perversa ¡era una sádica! Usando un _shunpo_ y yendo por la delicada prenda de color rosa, se la tiro a la cara y sonrió por su sorpresa. Dándole una fría mirada que indicaba que no estaba bromeando para nada, le dijo que la pusiera sobre su enorme miembro y se la hiciera. Estaba ansiosa por verlo entregarse por completo al placer, a la pasión desmedida y gratificante que produce el orgasmo.

Al fuerte y muy temperamental capitán Byakuya, no le quedo más remedio que obedecer. Por Dios ¡como la odiaba en ese momento! se aparece de la nada a interrumpirlo en su momento sagrado de masturbación y ¡no solo eso! a provocarlo con su bello y sensual cuerpo. Si, no había duda. Algún día la mataría pero esa noche, no lo haría. Entre sus planes estaba hacerle otra cosa.

Con la prenda sobre él y moviéndolo con fuerza de arriba abajo mientras Yoruichi se había sentado en el suelo y se tocaba por todo el cuerpo sin dejar de gemir, suspirar y reír, no pudo más. Se dejo ir y se libero con tanta fuerza, que cayó en sus rodillas sobre el suelo.

-oh si ¿rico verdad, pequeño e inofensivo Byakuya? Delicioso pero oh, mira que caliente eres. Dejaste empapada esa linda prenda que por cierto ¿de quién es? En fin….fue divertido pero ahora si me voy. Adiós pequeño Kuchiki, nos vemos después.

-quiero hacértelo.

-¿qué?—se giro con diversión y lo miro atónita— ¿es es de verdad lo que acabas de decir, pequeño y mal geniado Byakuya? ¿Tu, tu quieres coger hasta el cansancio a la mujer que odias con toda tu alma?

No dijo nada, solo asintió y la miro con frialdad. En sus ojos y como siempre, solo había seriedad.

-oh, veo que lo dices completamente en serio pero hmmmm no, aun no me convences. Quiero que me ruegues. Quiero verte postrado, de rodillas y completamente a mis pies suplicando por ello. Si de verdad lo quieres, tienes que esforzarte más.

Oigan, sé que es difícil de creer porque se trata de Byakuya pero ¡lo hizo! Inclino todo su delicioso y caliente cuerpo de _"shinigami"_ y le suplico. Mal encarado, en el suelo, sin mirarla y con erección que madre mía….le suplico, le rogo que la dejara cogerla.

-¡dilo mas fuerte Byakuya!

-¡déjame cogerte! ¡Quiero cogerte y duro, muy duro maldita gata!

Y sin más preámbulo ni juegos, ella se acostó completamente sobre un suave futon que había en la habitación y si, abrió esas preciosas piernas de par en par para recibirlo.

-oh sí, lo has hecho muy bien. Ahora ven, ven y me muestras pequeño Byakuya, que tan ansioso estas.

Llegando a la velocidad de la luz, pronto estuvo sobre ella. Golpeando su humedad y fuerte erección con la de ella, lamia con perversión y violencia sus erizados pezones. Tocándola, recorriéndola de arriba abajo con esas blancas y poderosas manos, le dio la vuelta y la dejo de espaldas contra él. Siendo ahora su vista su bronceada y marcada espalda, empezó a lamerla con mucha necesidad por todo el cuello.

-oh si, oh si pequeño Byakuya. Te has convertido en todo un hombre.

-shu, silencio gata y no soy pequeño Byakuya. Soy un capitán, tu capitán en este momento. Dilo ¡que lo digas maldita enferma!

-¡capitán!—grito con todas sus fuerzas cuando este la levanto y se introdujo con violencia—oh si, oh si capitán, ah sí ¡sí!

Dándole y dándole sin parar, no quería contenerlo más pero como se trataba de ella, estaba esperando algo en especial antes de liberarse (de nuevo) y bañarla toda. Estaba esperando con mucha impaciencia de hecho, a que ella estuviera cerca, muy cerca.

Quince minutos después y sin haber dejado de lamerla, tocarla, embestirla con fuerza y violencia, escucho lo que quería escuchar, la escucho rogar y suplicar por mas porque ya, ya no podía controlarlo más.

-oh si Byakuya, así ¡mas! ¡Más que yo, yo me….!

-pues muy de malas por ti, maldita gata.

Le halo el morado y sudado cabello con fuerza antes de sacarlo con rapidez. Lo saco, lo saco justo en el momento que se estaba entregando a la maravilla del orgasmo y lo peor ¡no fue eso! fue lo que hizo. Le abrió el trasero de par en par y sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, se introdujo con fuerza Entrando completamente y casi que matándola con ese hecho, se estaba dejando ir mientras esta sí, lo maldecía y trataba de zafársele muy enojada.

-¡idiota! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a sacármelo y dejarme así?! ¡¿Ah?! ¡Lo que debería es matarte por….!

-vaya, siempre creí que eras una maldita perra muy caliente y que esto también—le nalgueo el trasero con fuerza cuando se desparramo en ella—se lo habías dado al inútil ese de Urahara cada noche que se encerraban en su habitación pero hmmm veo que no, estas muy apretada, deliciosa gata.

-¡maldito! ¡Eres un maldito idiota Kuchiki! ¡Idiota! Y si, así te duela así es. Kisuke es el mejor amante que haya tenido en mi vida y tu, engreído y estúpido "capitán" no le llegas ni a los tobillos ¡estúpido bueno para nada!

-vete con tus insultos a otra parte, gata. Ve, ve y busca a tu perfecto amante. Yo ya no tengo nada más que hacer ni que hablar contigo. Eso es para que aprendas a no meterte con un Kuchiki, maldita y endemoniada gata.

-¡maldito! Pero me las vas a pagar Byakuya ¡te lo juro!

Y hecha una leona y con el trasero adolorido porque no le gustaba que la cogieran por ahí, se transformo de nuevo en gata y se fue mientras nuestro mal encarado amigo, se acostaba con una gran y enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en aquel manchado futon. Estaba muy complacido con su maldad.

_-ah sí, perra. Por fin me pagaste todas tus burlas y tus humillaciones del pasado. Pero no puedo negar que fue divertido. Delicioso. Ah sí, que culo tan apretado y rico tienes maldita gata. Muy rico._

Y bueno, pasando de lo sádico, enfermo y perverso, le damos paso a una de las parejas más reconocidas (dicho por su mismo autor) de "Bleach" ¡Rukia y Ichigo! Estos dos no eran como Yoruichi y Byakuya, no, estos si se querían y vaya que se querían mucho. Se veían tan tiernos en ese momento. Abrazados sobre un futon, algo ebrios y después de haberlo hecho, aun querían seguirse demostrando cuanto se querían y lo mucho que se necesitaban sus calientes y bellos cuerpos.

-Ichigo, Ichigo ¿no me digas que….?

-si ¿Por qué? ¿Tú no? te he extrañado mucho Rukia, muchísimo. Estar en mi habitación y saber que no estás en el armario, es muy triste. Ese lugar es horrible si no estás ahí.

-Ichigo….te amo Ichigo….

-y yo a ti Rukia Kuchiki, y yo a ti mi amor….

Apoyando una de sus fuertes manos sobre el futon, volvió a quedar como a él le encantaba estar cuando estaba con ella, encima. Sobre ella y besándola, besándola con lentitud, cadencia y mucho amor, su fuerte y poderoso miembro volvía a erguirse con rapidez. Rukia, Rukia era en definitiva el amor de su vida. Ella era la única que sabia como animarlo cuando estaba deprimido, cuando estaba muy asustado con alguna situación que se le salía de las manos. Rukia, fue ella que una acalorada noche de verano y aprovechando que Ishin (padre _"shinigami" _de Ichigo) los dejo solos, le robo su virginidad pero con ella también, se llevo su complicado y afligido corazón.

Sobre ella y entrando muy, muy lentamente, le llenaba el alma de orgullo y de mucha satisfacción escucharla gemir y pronunciar su nombre como lo que veía en sus ojos al verla culminar, con todo su amor.

-Ichigo….Ichigo….

Encantando con la dulce melodía que eran sus ahogados gemidos, seguía embistiéndola solo que esta vez un poco más fuerte. Sosteniendo su propio peso sobre sus fuertes y muy musculosos brazos, le alegraba y mucho cuando ella empezaba a mover sus pequeñas caderas debajo de él y a acariciar su espalda (la cual estaba llena de sudor por aquel movimiento) con suavidad y con amor, mucho amor.

-Ichigo, oh Ichigo, te amo….

-dilo de nuevo—le tomo el rostro por la quijada y después de besarla, volvió a pedírselo—dilo mas fuerte Rukia, dilo por favor una vez más.

-te amo Ichigo, Ichigo ¡ah Ichigo! Ichigo….

Lleno de orgullo pero más de excitación, entrelazo su caliente y deliciosa lengua con la suya que estaba igual a la de él, muy caliente. Luego, algo cansado en esa posición, dejo caer completamente su cuerpo sobre el de ella. Besándola, besándola y besándola sin parar y con toda la pasión y amor que había en su interior, le gustaba sentir su blanco y pequeño cuerpo tan caliente debajo de él. Halándole un poco el negro cabello cuando ¡por fin! (lo siento, siempre quise que le quitaran ese mechón de la cara a Rukia ¡el colmo!) le quito el negro mechón de la cara que la cubría por la mitad, le pidió con una gran y enorme sonrisa después de más de veinte minutos de estar encima embistiendo sin parar, que se lo diera. Dijo con mucha suficiencia que sabía que ella lo quería y que él también se moría por escucharla de nuevo.

-¿sí? ¿Pero si yo, tú te….?

-oh no, no Rukia. Estoy completamente bajo control. Dámelo, dámelo todo mi amor.

-Ichigo, Ichigo yo, yo ¡ah! ¡Ah sí! ¡Ichigo…!

Moviéndose bajo él con el rostro lleno de sudor, los pezones rojos de tanto que se los halo y apretando los ojos con fuerzas por todas aquella sensaciones que su poderoso y gran miembro dentro de ella le hacían sentir, grito, gimió y se entrego (por segunda vez) una vez más al hombre que amaba. Al hombre que aunque era prohibido por su sociedad y sobre todo por su complicado hermano, ella adoraba con toda su alma.

-ah, ah, ah Ichigo, Ichigo…..

-ah sí, que delicia Rukia pero arriba — salió de ella y se acostó muy, muy sonriente— A cabalgar preciosa. Esto apenas empieza.

Ichigo estaba que no cabía de la dicha porque ya habían pasado muchos días sin hacérselo toda la noche pero….alguien que estaba de muy mal genio, llego a dañarle la fiesta.

_-Ichigo ¡Ichigo! ¡Sal que yo sé que estas ahí! ¿Que no ves como tienes de elevado tu reiatsu? Sal que te necesito._

-Ichigo, mi amor….

-shu—dijo debajo de ella y con las manos en su cintura—tal vez si no hacemos ruido, se vaya y deje de joder.

_-¡Ichigo! ¡Que salgas maldita sea! ¡Sal que esto es más importante que lo sea que estés haciendo con Kuchiki ahí! ¡Que salgas si no entro y te saco de las orejas!_

Sin más remedio que levantarse mientras Rukia reía alegremente, se levanto para vestirse pero mientras se vestía, la maldecía mil veces.

-tranquilo, tranquilo Ichigo. Mejor ve y no te tardes, te voy a estar esperando, mi amor.

-Rukia…-se agacho a su altura y después de darle un beso, un beso con lengua que demostraba cuanto odiaba tenerse que ir en ese momento, se separo y le sonrió con lo que ella amaba de él, con todo su amor—no tardare, te lo prometo.

Ichigo se vistió con su traje de _"shinigami_" sustituto y salió pero la cara de mal genio que tenia y la mirada asesina que le dio a una también mal encarada Yoruichi, era más que de miedo ¡Era de risa!

-¿qué? Ni me mires así Ichigo que yo tampoco quiero ir ¿tú qué crees ah? ¿Que el único que quiere coger esta noche eres tu o qué?

-¡maldita sea Yoruichi! ¡Demonios! Pero es que dime ¿que acaso no podías ir y joder a otro, por ejemplo no sé a Renji? ¡¿A qué tenias que venir aquí ah?! Estamos en el relleno ¡nada tengo que ir a hacer todavía! ¡Carajo!

-pues de malas, de malas porque tú eres el protagonista y además, si fui y busque a Renji pero estaba tan ebrio con sus zanpakuoto que no—rió alegremente—no podía ni hablar de la borrachera. Mejor deja de quejarte y camina. Camina que solo se trata de esas zanpakuoto descontroladas sin dueño. No es mayor problema.

Ella que decía eso y si, la estúpida de la zanpakuoto que había dañado la diversión aparecía destruyéndolo todo.

-ah no pero ya van a ver—desenfundo a _Zangetzu_ y salto lleno de ira— ¡Getsuga…tenshou…. ¡

Al igual que Ichigo, Yoruichi también descargaba su frustración por aquel nefasto encuentro sexual con Byakuya. Dando fuertes patadas y puños, más ira le dio cuando Ichigo después de haber neutralizado de un solo golpe a la espada que lo atacaba, le dijo que no lo jodiera más y que mejor fuera y buscara a Byakuya.

-¡no me nombres a ese imbécil ahora y Ichigo, has tu maldito trabajo!

Maldiciendo una vez más su mala suerte al ser interrumpido cuando iba a penetrar de nuevo a la mujer que amaba, siguió lanzando reiatsu y acabando con cuanto idiota se le cruzara en el camino. Era el colmo, ese era el relleno. Pensó que él debía era estar cogiendo a su novia (como lo hicieron casi todos esa noche con sus respectivas parejas) y no hay perdiendo el tiempo con esos imbéciles pero bueno, de mala gana y como fuere hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

Luego, cuando por fin Yoruichi y él terminaron con los imbéciles que se habían puesto a joder en un día que era de fiesta y de vagancia, volvió a la habitación con la esperanza de encontrarla despierta pero no, ni mierda ¡vaya que esa no era su noche! Encontrándola angelicalmente durmiendo en el futon y con una de sus prendas, volvió a desvestirse y acostándose tras ella y abrazándola con fuerza, respiraba del dulce olor de su corto y negro cabello que le encantaba.

-Ichigo, ah Ichigo ¿apenas llegas?

-sí, malditos estúpidos de mierda pero duerme, descansa Rukia.

-te amo Ichigo, Ichigo…

Dijo entre medio dormida y despierta mientras este, la abrazaba con amor.

-y yo a ti mi hermosa y fuerte _"shinigami"_ y yo a ti Rukia, mi amor…

Muy abrazados y siendo uno solo con el reflejo de la luna que estaba muy brillante y muy llena esa noche, cerró los ojos y durmió como siempre dormía cuando estaba a su lado, de maravilla. Ansioso pero consciente de que ella estaba cansada y tenía sueño, se durmió con maléficos y deliciosos planes para cuando amaneciera. Fuera como fuera, ella era suya y siempre lo seria. Pobre Orihime pero ni modo, el amor funciona de formas misteriosas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: capitán Hitsugaya y Momo Hinamori ¡lindos!**

_**Hola, hola una vez más mis queridos y queridas lectoras (como yo jejeje) hentai; ok, lo repito, no necesariamente así pero a mí me encanta molestarlos con eso ¡sugoi! Ok y como en este fic se le da gusto a todo aquel que comenta, el día de hoy el turno es para un lector llamado VicenteAlex que me pidió esta pareja; bueno, no específicamente así pero eso fue lo que yo le entendí. Y bueno, gracias VicenteAlex por haber leído y haber comentado. Espero este shot de esta pareja que nunca me había imaginado pero que si me parece muy tierna, te guste. Es con mucho cariño para ti y para todos los que leen.**_

_**Bueno, pues la historia es así.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Un buen día y después de la fiesta que se armo cuando por fin las zanpakuto dejaron de joder y volvieron a la normalidad, estaba Momo Hinamori en una habitación; la cual le traía muchos recuerdos, sentada a la mesa. Mientras esperaba a que el se té le enfriara un poco, no podía dejar de pensar en él. En todo lo que había pasado hacia tanto tiempo con él esa noche. Siendo esa noche tan despejada y estrellada como aquella en donde se entrego a él y a toda su perversidad, suspiro su nombre sin siquiera pensarlo.

-capitán Aizen….

Muy sonrojada, recordaba una a una las cosas que le hizo y también las que le hizo hacer a ella aquella noche que fue tan mágica. De verdad que Aizen era una mierda despreciable pero con todo y eso, ella aun lo amaba. Cosa que a un platinado y mal geniado capitán le irritaba en el alma.

Con los ojos cerrados y reviviendo una a una las sensaciones que ese malvado pero muy atractivo sujeto le hizo sentir, no pudo escuchar ni mucho percibir cuando alguien entro.

-¿Momo? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás enferma? Estas como un tomate. Seguro tienes fiebre.

-¡Shiro-chan!—se levanto de un salto muy asustada por verlo ahí—no, no, no es nada de eso. No te preocupes, Shiro-chan pero por favor para la próxima, avisa antes de entrar a una habitación ¿no?

-maldita sea Momo ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no soy Shiro-chan? Soy capitán Hitsugaya ¡capitán Hitsugaya! No me gusta que me digas así. Me haces quedar en ridículo cada vez que lo dices frente a los demás.

-¿y por qué?—se le acerco mas y le sonrió como siempre, muy amigablemente— ¿cuál es el problema con eso, Shiro-chan? Tú eres Shiro-chan, eres mi mejor amigo y yo…

No se sabía si era por los tragos que se había tomado o por ver como tenia las mejillas Momo pero sin dejar que terminara la oración, uso un _shunpo_ y la tomo por la cintura; acto seguido la miro muy fijamente a los ojos y al igual que estaba el corazón de Momo por su actitud, estaba el de Toshiro por lo que iba a decirle.

-¿qué es lo que estás haciendo, Shiro-chan?

-es que ese el problema, Momo. Yo no quiero que solo me veas como tu amigo, yo quiero que me veas como algo más. Quiero que me mires y suspires como suspiras por el ¡maldito perro de Aizen! pero por mí. Quiero tener más que tu amistad, quiero tener tu amor y sobre tu corazón, Momo. Lo quiero todo de ti.

-pero, pero, Shiro-chan, es decir, capitán Hitsugaya, yo soy mayor que usted y pues….

Sin dejar de abrazarla y sentir su tembloroso y hermoso cuerpo junto al suyo, no pudo ahogar una risa. Era el colmo con Momo, ahora que se había decidido a confesarle sus sentimientos y a abrirle su corazón, entonces ella si había decidido ser formal con él. Pero dejando a un lado la risa y apretándola más contra su pecho sin dejar de mirarla, dijo sin quitarle la mirada ni por un instante, que eso a él no le importaba. Que su edad era lo de menos.

-pero capitán Hitsu….

-shu, no me digas así Momo.

Le puso un dedo sobre los labios para evitar que hablara.

-es demasiado formal y eso no es lo que quiero, al menos no ahora. Por lo de la edad ¡eso no me importa! Tú eres mayor que yo pero no por mucho. A mí eso no me importa porque para lo que siento por ti y lo que quiero hacerte, la edad es lo de menos.

-Toshiro-kun….

Toshiro era muy consciente de lo asustada que estaba la dulce y pequeña Momo entre sus brazos pero también se daba cuenta, de que no lo estaba evadiendo ni mucho menos quitando. Por eso tomándole una mejilla con delicadeza mientras que con la otra mano no dejaba de presionar su espalda, se acerco mas a esos delgados y provocativos labios que lo incitaban tanto y la beso. La beso y en su beso sintió lo que siempre soñó que sentiría. Sintió amor, ternura y después de unos cuantos minutos de insistencia, pasión. Mucho placer y pasión.

Intensificando su beso porque vio que a ella no le molesto en lo absoluto, también fue intensificando las caricias. Cualquiera podría pensar que esto es pasado de pervertido pero no ¡tranquilos! Toshiro Hitsugaya puede parece un niñito inocente y de muy mal genio pero no, no lo era para nada. Tenía como más de cien años pero lo que paso con él, es que tuvo un problema de crecimiento y se quedo así, bajito. Con lo proporcional para nosotros a un muchacho de diecisiete años que estaba muy, muy enamorado de esta bella chica que era muy dulce pero corrompida y dañada gracias a Aizen y sus maldades, la tomo por la cintura, le entrelazo las piernas a su cintura y la llevo con _shunpo_ contra una de las paredes de la iluminada habitación.

Siendo solo descontrol, locura, pasión, ansiedad y deseo, le empezó a abrir el traje de _"shinigami"_ con mucha urgencia. Dejando su pecho al descubierto mientras esta no paraba de besarlo y halarle el sedoso y platinado cabello, la escuchaba gemir de gusto cada vez que su erecto y muy ansioso miembro rozaba con fuerza sobre su aun cubierta pero ya muy humedad intimidad.

-Toshiro-kun, oh si, ah si Toshiro-kun, ah….

-dímelo, quiero que me lo digas.

Pidió sin dejar de halar sus erizados y muy rosados pezones.

-¡ah! Ah sí, si…pero Toshiro-kun ¿qué es lo que…? ¡Ah! ¿…Que es lo que quieres que te diga?

-quiero que digas que me deseas. Quiero que me pidas que te lo haga.

Roja, mas roja que la misma sangre que estaba en todo su rostro gracias a los besos y a las inquietas caricias que le daba por todo el cuerpo con esas manos que eran tan poderosas pero no por eso menos suaves Toshiro, le tomo el rostro en ambas manos y mirándolo fijamente a las dilatadas pupilas turquesas, le pidió que se lo hiciera. Que se lo hiciera y que se lo hiciera como él quisiera.

-otra vez, pídemelo de nuevo Momo.

-por favor Toshiro-kun, desvístete y lléname. Lléname toda y hazme lo que quieras, mi amor.

Mas rápido que un sonido de una espada estuvo desnudo y no solo eso, dentro de ella. Después de haber bajado sus pequeños y muy húmedos interiores blancos; de haberla tocado para comprobar que estaba preparada para recibirlo y lamiendo esos dedos con los cuales la toco sin dejar de mirarla con malicia, le levanto las piernas y entro. Entro completamente y cuando lo hizo, ninguno de los dos (mas especialmente ella) pudo ahogar un gemido de placer y más que eso, de pura satisfacción.

Tomándole esas pequeñas y muy delicadas piernas, las enrollo en su desnuda espalda y no dejaba de entrar y salir con fuerza. Sin duda le gustaba todo el calor que lo estaba envolviendo en su muy duro y necesitado miembro pero lo que más le gustaba de estarla embistiendo y besando, era el calor de su boca sobre la suya. Su lengua que bailaba a su mismo ritmo y le encantaba, le estaba haciendo querer perder la poca razón que aún le quedaba.

Lo peor era que sus gemidos y lo que decía no le ayudaban a concentrarse para nada.

-Toshiro-kun, Toshiro-kun, oh si Toshiro-kun, oh si, si, si, si ¡sí! dime, dime que tanto me quieres ¿me quieres? ¿Tu si me quieres Toshiro-kun?

-con toda mi maldita alma.

Sin parar ni un solo minuto de embestirla, la miro a los ojos y le respondió. Se lo dijo con tanta seriedad y al mismo tiempo con tanta honestidad, que ella ya empezaba a creerle. Muy excitada por sus caricias por todo el cuerpo, por sus besos que le estaban haciendo sentir cosas que no sabía que podía sentir y con sus muy buenas y deliciosas embestidas que desde lejos parecían tan violentas pero que no lo eran para nada, se excito de mas y estaba lista para estallar por lo que este le dijo después de succionar su seno derecho con delicadeza.

-¿sí? ¿Lo dices de verdad Toshiro-kun o solo lo dices porque me lo estás haciendo? ¡Ah! ¡Ah sí! ¡Sí!

-es de verdad, es en serio —se prendió con fuerza de su pequeño y muy sudado trasero para sostenerla mejor y mantener el ritmo— Te amo Momo, te amo con todo mi maldito y frio corazón. Te amo con todo lo que soy y todo lo que pueda llegar a ser.

-Toshiro-kun ¡Toshiro-kun más! ¡Mas por favor te lo ruego no pares, no te detengas que yo, yo….! Yo, yo ah sí, yo….

-oh ¿sí? ¿Me lo estás dando ya?—le pregunto con una hermosa sonrisa de satisfacción y embistiéndola con más rapidez—ah si mi Momo, que rico. Di, di mi nombre mientras lo haces mi amor ¡dilo con fuerza!

-¡Toshiro-kun….!

Entrando, entrando y entrando sin parar, disfruto hasta más no poder de los fuertes gritos de placer que le dio la mujer que amaba con toda su alma mientras se quebraba en mil pedazos gracias a él y a su habilidad. Con eso comprobó que no solo era especial para manejar su zanpakuto. Al parecer podía manejar cualquier tipo de espada y situación.

Elevando su _reiatsu_ y controlándose mucho, lo contuvo y se lo saco cuando ella termino. Con una muy poderosa erección que ya empezaba a doler porque lo que necesitaba era liberarse, la levanto en brazos con excesiva facilidad y se aproximo muy sonriente hacia un cómodo futón mientras esta no paraba de reír y jadear entre sus fuertes brazos.

Y mientras él la acostaba con mucha delicadeza en el futón para volver a donde se moría por regresar, unos ebrios _"shinigamis"_ habían extraviado el camino. Cosa que sería bastante divertido; oh bueno, al menos para ellos.

_-¡oh si, así Toshiro-kun! ¡Así mi amor! ¡Sí!_

-uy—exclamo un muy ebrio y alegre Kira junto a Hisagi que pasaba por ahí— ¿escuchaste eso, Hisagi-san? Yo conozco esa voz, esa voz es la de Hinamori ¡no puede ser!

-ya, ya, ya que tanto tu como yo Kira-san, hemos bebido mucho hoy. Por eso no puedes hacer caso a…

_-¡si, si, si, si así! ¡Oh Toshiro-kun! ¡Así mi capitán, así!_

Ante aquellas apasionadas y desenfrenadas exclamaciones de placer, Kira no pudo aguantar la risa ni mucho menos la tentación de escuchar más. Él quería mucho a Momo y lo que más quería, era que se consiguiera un novio que si la quisiera y que de una vez y por todas, se olvidara del maldito traidor de Aizen. Alegre porque por lo que se escuchaba y el reflejo de la luz sobre la algo transparente puerta de papel les dejaba ver, ella se estaba dando una oportunidad de olvidar y seguir adelante.

Todo eso estaba muy bien pero lo que estaban haciendo, no lo era. Cosa que un responsable Hisagi sabía de sobra; no importaba lo borracho que estaba, lo correcto era lo correcto.

-ya, ya, Hisagi-san que yo sé eso ¿crees que no lo sé? si el capitán Hitsugaya se llega a dar cuenta que andamos por aquí de chistosos, de pronto nos mata y no solo eso, te prohibiría ver a tu amor platónico. Seguro no te dejaría ver a tu querida Matsumoto.

Hisagi se enojo ante su comentario pero obviamente Kira no estaba para nada equivocado porque él (y todo el que lo conocía) sabía que Hisagi botaba la baba por Rangiku y su caliente y provocativo escote. En controversia y mientras reían, algo los desconcentro una vez más. Un grito de una muy excitada y caliente Momo, los hizo callar en el acto.

Y mientras ellos se quedaban callados y escuchaban, en aquella calurosa habitación Toshiro disfrutaba de su sudada mirada y más que nada, de las deliciosas caricias que le daba con las palmas de sus manos por toda la espalda.

-ah Toshiro-kun, Toshiro-kun si, si….

-ah si mi amor, si, dime ¿te gusta? ¿Te gusta mucho lo que te estoy haciendo?

-oh me encanta, me fascina Toshiro-kun pero estoy asustada. Esta no es ni tu habitación ni la mía y pues ¿qué tal que….?

-eso no va a pasar porque todos están muy borrachos y ocupados pero, si a alguien se le ocurre venir a joder y a interrumpirme mientras te lo hago, te juro que lo mato —se acerco y la beso, acto seguido volvió a entrelazar su ansiosa lengua con la suya— Tranquila Momo que esto apenas empezó, tranquila mi amor.

-¡ah si Toshiro-kun! Oh si, si, si mi amor así, si… te quiero Toshiro, te quiero mucho.

Esas no eran exactamente las palabras que Toshiro quería escuchar de la mujer que estaba poseyendo y que amaba pero eso era algo. Sabía que con algo de tiempo y paciencia, iba a poseer más que su pequeño y muy delicioso cuerpo. Sabía que si hacia las cosas bien y con paciencia, tendría lo que más quería de ella y que el estúpido de Aizen se había robado hacia tanto tiempo ya, tendría su amor y todo su corazón.

Sobre ella y acariciándole el sonrojado rostro, sobre ella y sin dejar de embestirla con pasión, sobre ella y mirándose en el cristalino y tranquilizador espejo que eran sus ojos, la sintió hervir otra vez. Siendo consciente de cómo se contraía su cuerpo y de que eso era la señal de que ella ya no podía más, no lo pudo resistir. Incrementando el ritmo al igual que lo hizo ella, se dejo ir. Se libero y se libero con tal fuerza que no pudo evitar gritar al igual que lo hizo ella. Lo bueno para ellos es que gracias a la amenaza que Toshiro lanzo al aire sin saber que lo escuchaban, estaban solos. Sus gritos de placer que se podría decir que lo dejó algo sordo por unos segundos, solo habían sido para él.

Completamente inmóvil y con la cara enterrada en uno de sus perfumados y sudados hombros, le gustaba como reía y jadeaba una vez más de placer. Todo, todo de ella le gustaba pero esa risa de satisfacción después de haberse corrido con más fuerza que la primera vez, era de verdad lo mejor que hubiera podido experimentar en su vida.

-ah, ah, ah Toshiro….ah Toshiro-kun. Ummm mi amor si ¡sí! que delicia. Mucho mejor que cuando…

-¿qué?—levanto la cabeza y la miro con diversión— ¿qué era lo que ibas a decir? ¿Mucho mejor que cuando qué?

-eh yo, no, no, no, no me hagas caso Toshiro-kun. No es nada.

Emocionado primero porque había vuelto a llamarlo su amor pero más por lo que iba a decir, se deslizo por su sudado cuerpo y acostándose a su lado, le tomo el rostro con delicadeza y después de darle un suave beso, le pidió que terminara la oración.

-¿y si te enojas conmigo por lo que iba a decir?

-prometo que no lo hare pero dime ¿esto fue mucho mejor que cuando qué? Dímelo Momo, me muero por saberlo.

-todo lo que me hiciste y todo lo que hicimos, fue mucho mejor que lo que paso esa noche con el capitán Aizen. Fue mucho más placentero que lo que él me….

-¿ah sí? ¿De verdad?—se giro y sostuvo su cuerpo en un codo sobre el futón con mucha diversión—imagino que si porque hay una gran diferencia mi ardiente y dulce Momo, yo si te quiero, yo si te amo. En cambio ¡el perro maldito ese de….!

-Toshiro-kun, no te enojes por favor ¿ves? Por eso no quería decirte nada de eso. Lo siento. Yo no quería que…

Conmovido por la cara de ternura que le dio y sintiéndose mal cuando vio tristeza en sus ojos, se juro a si mismo mientras ella se recostaba sobre su desnudo pecho que mataría a Aizen en cuanto lo viera por haberle hecho lo que le hizo. No solo por haber traicionado su confianza y haber hecho hasta lo imposible por separarlos, sino por haberse atrevido a tocarla. Jamás lo perdonaría por eso. Nunca.

_-"juro que te matare Aizen, te voy a volver mierda cuando te vea maldito traidor. Ya lo veras. Seguro te aprovechaste de esa maldita zanpakuto tuya para…"_

Y sus pensamientos se vieron abruptamente interrumpidos cuando Momo alcanzo con dificultad su interior y levanto ambas piernas (muy juntas lo cual le daba una vista casi que perfecta de su deliciosa intimidad y trasero) para ponérselo. Cosa que obviamente lo puso muy alegre en cuestión de segundos.

Por eso no pudo evitarlo y se hizo frente a ella para evitar que cometiera semejante locura.

-oye Shiro-chan ¿qué crees que haces?

-¿que parece?—le sonrió y le levanto una ceja con picardía sin dejar de mirarla—deleitándome con el paisaje. Uy si…

-¡oye!

Exclamo sonriente cuando este no lo pudo evitar y paso dos hábiles dedos por el medio de su bañada intimidad.

-déjame tranquila que tengo que ir a buscar un baño y limpiarme; además, sería muy malo si alguien decidiera entrar aquí y….

-ya te dije que por eso no te preocupes y ah no—se hizo sobre ella y si mis queridos lectores, muy listo y dispuesto de nuevo—tu de aquí no te me vas a mover.

Muy caliente y excitado, quería saborear de su apretada y dulce intimidad en la que se había corrido con tanta fuerza pero no pudo; pues la había bañado tanto que cuando le bajo las piernas para acomodarse de nuevo entre ellas y disfrutar de todo su calor, el liquido que estaba tan caliente como él, resbalo involuntariamente y mancho rápidamente aquel futón que si, fue el único testigo (además de los chismosos de Kira y Hisagi que los habían escuchado por error) de todo lo que Toshiro la amo. Hundiéndose en ella hasta muy tarde de la noche y siendo esa una de las mejores noches y experiencias de su vida, de verdad que no estaba preparado para lo que venía. Era un muchacho muy fuerte físicamente hablando pero su corazón, era tan frágil como el hielo cuando se moja. Era muy delicado.

.

.

Al otro día nuestro peli plata más bello y especial de la serie, despertó pero despertó solo. Sorprendido y muy impactado con ese hecho; pues hasta donde recordaba había dormido casi toda la noche abrazado a ella y a su suave espalda, se levanto, se vistió y claro, salió a buscarla.

Caminando por uno de los largos corredores del amplio lugar, sintió el _reiatsu _de Momo más fuerte de lo normal.

_-¡hado 31, Shakkahō!_

Frente a un barandal y sin creer lo que veía, la encontró. Ahí estaba su dulce amiga y más recientemente amante, luchando cuerpo a cuerpo contra Kira en lo que parecía un entrenamiento pero la verdad, era que no se trataba de eso. Momo estaba confundida y no sabía muy bien que iba a hacer para afrontar la situación en la que por caliente, se había metido la noche anterior con su amigo de toda la vida.

-lo siento Hinamori pero si tu eres buena con el _Kido_, yo también _¡Bakudō 39, Enkosen!_

Usando una de sus técnicas para protegerse de los ataques de Momo, alguien no lo aguanto al verla en el suelo. Desenfundado su poderosa y potente espada (esta vez si hablo de una real jajaja) invoco a su zanpakuto y llego en un santiamén a defender a su amor.

-Shiro…Shiro-chan ¿qué haces aquí?

Pobre Kira, se sentía tan fuera de lugar. De verdad que no lo hizo por maldad pero como Momo se había tomado el entrenamiento tan seriamente, él también decidió hacerlo. Preocupado por la mirada asesina que le estaba dando uno de sus superiores, sonrió y saludo para marcharse lo más pronto que le fuera posible.

-capitán Hitsugaya, buenos días señor.

Sin dejar de clavar con molestia esos bellos ojos azul turquesa sobre el pobre Kira que no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que pasaría, no le respondió con palabras. Solo le hizo un gesto y con ese solo gesto, Kira se disculpo y pretendiendo que lo estaban llamando con urgencia, se retiro y los dejo solos. Cosa que para Momo fue más que aterrador. Pobrecita, se sentía tan mal que no era capaz ni de mirarlo a los ojos.

-oye Momo ¿estás bien? ¿Qué paso ahí? Creí que solo estaban entrenando pero me pareció que tú te lo estabas tomando muy en serio ¿Por qué?

-eh no, por nada Shiro-chan.

-¿Shiro-chan?—le levanto el rostro por la quijada con suavidad, no soportaba que no lo mirara y mas que lo llamara de esa forma, sabía lo que eso significaba pero no quería aceptarlo— ¿qué es lo que te pasa Momo? ¿Por qué me esquivas la mirada? ¿Por qué estas tan rara?

No sé si a alguien le ha pasado pero no debe haber peor sensación en el mundo que acostarse con el mejor amigo sin amarlo. Ella si lo quería y mucho, pero en su corazón aun había mucha confusión. Ella sentía una profundad devoción por el maldito de Aizen, lo que mal interpreto con el paso del tiempo como amor. Por eso aunque le gustaba Toshiro y lo quería con toda su alma, se sentía mal por haberlo utilizado para desfogar sus ganas.

Pensamiento que la hizo llorar de inmediato.

-pero ¿Por qué lloras Momo? Dime ¿acaso estas lastimada? Porque si es así, lo mejor es ir a que…

-no, no se trata de nada de eso, Shiro-chan.

-¡¿Por qué demonios me estas llamando de esa forma?! Sabes que lo odio ¡lo detesto! Mucho más ahora después de lo que paso entre nosotros anoche y…

-shu no, no lo digas por favor—puso dos dedos sobre su labios e impidió que lo dijera—te lo ruego.

-pero ¿Cómo así? ¡¿Por qué no si es verdad?! No entiendo tu actitud Momo ¡¿qué es lo que te pasa?!

-¡no puedo hacerte eso Shiro-chan! ¡No puedo! ¡No es justo!

Se desplomo en el arenoso piso de entrenamiento a llorar, se sentía muy mal.

Él, que sentía como si le hubieran atravesado el corazón con una de sus técnicas de hielo, se agacho a su altura y una vez más, le levanto la mirada para que le hablara a la cara. Toshiro era un muchacho inteligente, por eso y porque además la conocía de toda su vida, supo la razón de sus lágrimas y más que nada, de su dolor.

-¿es por el maldito enfermo de Aizen verdad? ¿Es por eso que estas así y estas llorando? ¿Es por ese infeliz que tú no eres capaz ni de mirarme a la cara y decirme que me vaya al carajo con mi amor y mis sentimientos por ti? ¿Es por eso?

-no, no así. Yo si te quiero, Shiro-chan, te quiero y te quiero mucho pero yo, yo no te…

-lo sé, no lo digas que sé perfectamente que eso no es así pero a mí eso no importa. Yo puedo ser paciente y voy a darte el tiempo que necesites para que te des cuenta de que ese ¡maldito idiota! No vale una sola lágrima tuya, no vale ni mierda.

-lo sé—lo miro pero en sus bellos ojos oscuros solo había lagrimas—sé que tienes razón Shiro-chan pero ¿qué hago? no puedo evitar sentirme de esta forma y no es justo contigo. No soy capaz de hacerte eso. Sé por experiencia cuanto duele.

-Momo por favor, no hagas esto, no me alejes de ti de nuevo. De verdad que no tienes que preocuparte por mi o por mis sentimientos, de eso me encargo yo pero te lo suplico, no me digas más Shiro-chan. No sabes cómo me duele porque eso quiere decir que solo quieres que sea tu…

-sí, creo que por el momento es lo mejor, Shiro-chan—se levanto y giro el rostro muy apenada—no es justo contigo y lo mejor es que solo sigamos siendo amigos. Los buenos amigos que siempre hemos sido. Perdóname Shiro-chan ¡perdóname Toshiro-kun!

Y se fue corriendo en un mar de lágrimas por lo que le había dicho y más que nada, le había hecho.

Momo se fue y no podía dejar de llorar por sentirse la bruja más miserable y malvada de todo el _sereitei _por lo que le había hecho pero si ella estaba mal por la confusión y dolor que tenía en el corazón, él había quedado peor.

En el momento y punto que ella se fue diciendo su nombre con dolor, recordó las incontables veces que se lo dijo con el rostro rojo debajo de él y con placer, con toda su pasión. La amaba y como la amaba tanto, se juro que acabaría con el culpable de su separación y del profundo y agudo dolor que sentía en su corazón.

-¡maldito Aizen! ¡Infeliz! Pero lo matare ¡lo matare mil veces por lo que me has hecho maldito idiota! ¡Te lo juro Aizen! ¡Te lo juro!

Y así, sin quedarle más remedio que irse a buscar a Matsumoto que andaba de vaga chismoseando con las demás tenientes, se fue apretando un puño de la ira.

Toshiro no estaba enojado con Momo porque en parte le agradecía que no estuviera con él si no tenia claros su sentimientos pero por otro lado, le fundía de ira que fuera por culpa de ese maldito imbécil, que él no pudiera disfrutar más de su cuerpo y de la descontrolada pasión que le mostro sobre ese futón. La había recorrido toda la noche palmo a palmo y con la fragancia de su perfume aun presente, se juro que haría lo que tuviera que hacer para tenerla de nuevo sobre, debajo y de todas las forma en las que la tomo durante toda esa noche que fue tan especial para él.

Se había convertido en un adicto a su piel, a sus ojos y a su calor que lo envolvió desde el mismo momento en que la beso. La amaba y para su desgracia, eso se salía completamente de sus manos y de su control. No podía evitarlo y por más que le hiciera daño, no quería evitarlo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Grimmjow y una agradable visita a Karakura**

_**Hola, hola de nuevo mis queridas lectoras y lectores si es que hay alguno por aquí…todavía. La cosa es que MissRockyn me pidió un Grimmjow por un OC y ¿adivinen que era un OC? Era un "Original Character" ay si, estaba tan confundida. Tal vez ustedes si sabían pero como yo no, bueno, ni modo. Solo hasta hoy me pude sentar a seguir haciendo maldades con estos personajes y ¡oh si! les cuento rapidito antes de pasar a contarles todas las travesuras que le hizo Grimmjow a Victoria, el original character que me pidió esta nena ¡ya termine! Termine de ver Bleach y ay no saben, casi me muero de la tristeza porque pues claro, se acabo mi diversión pero no importa. Ahora sigue el manga y eso también estará sugoi.**_

_**Bueno pero ahora si pasando a la historia como tal les contare.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Resulta, pasa y acontece que, Aizen que es tan porquería y no perdía el tiempo para nada cuando se trataba de joderles la vida a los _"shinigamis"_ y más especialmente al papacito rico (obvio no antes de salir en el capitulo en donde acaba con Aizen de una buena vez y por todas) de Ichigo y sus amigos, convoco a una reunión para su siguiente movimiento.

Cosa con lo que un mal encarado Grimmjow no estaba para nada contento ni de acuerdo.

-ya, ya, ya deja de quejarte Grimmjow que Aizen-sama me dijo que….

-a mi me importa un culo para que nos quiere ese tipo Menoly —respondió mientras caminaba junto a ella y la otra arrancar, Loly, para ir al salón en donde los demás los estaban esperando—me importa muy poquito porque sinceramente, a mi ese tipo no me convence para nada. ¿Qué dijo, que porque vino aquí con un aparatico mágico todos nos tenemos que doblegar ante él como si fuera un Dios? Ba, por mi se puede ir muy al demonio.

Menoly y Loly no sabían si reírse o regañarlo, pero mejor optando por medio sonreír y abrir la puerta, llegaron a donde debían llegar en primer lugar. Llegaron a la gran mesa en donde estaba Harribel, la espada número tres, sirviéndole el té a Aizen muy diligentemente.

Obviamente el primero en decir algo y sacarle más la mierda a Grimmjow de lo que ya estaba, fue el de siempre, Ulquiorra.

-vaya, como cosa rara has llegado tarde, Grimmjow ¿que no te da pena con Aizen-sama? No hemos podido empezar por estarte esperando a ti.

Grimmjow solo lo miro como quien mira a una cucaracha, le provocaba matarlo. En eso se metió Aizen que le divertía mucho la situación.

-ya, ya Ulquiorra que no hay problema. Pasa, Grimmjow. Toma asiento y escuchen por favor atentamente lo que tengo que pedirles.

Estando al centro y al mando de la gran y larga mesa, Aizen empezó a explicarles lo que iban a hacer. Estando más oscuro porque estaban en una habitación completamente cerrada en _"las noches"_ no sentían el frio que hacía. Ellos que eran inmunes a las condiciones climáticas gracias a su resistente y fuerte piel de acero, no se inmutaban por nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor; oh bueno, eso cambiaria en cuanto hicieran lo que Aizen les estaba pidiendo que debían hacer.

Obviamente y como este shot trata es de Grimmjow, fue él quien protesto. Levantándose de la mesa y golpeándola fuertemente con un puño cerrado, miraba a Aizen con mucho, mucho odio y desprecio por el trabajo que le había encomendado.

-es que ¡¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?! ¡¿Por qué?! Nada tengo que ir hacer al mundo de los humanos ¡nada!

-Grimmjow —dijo Aizen pausadamente y le dio esa mirada que ya todos conocemos, entre sexy y "te voy a matar maldito si no haces lo que digo"—lo sé. Sé que no es trabajo para una espada de tus habilidades pero….como se trata de un tema delicado e importante para mí, te pido que vayas. Es sumamente importante traer a esa mujer aquí cuanto antes.

Como se imaginaran Grimmjow quería hacer cualquier cosa menos ir a Kakarura por Orihime pero como Aizen era algo así como su jefe, tenía que hacerlo. Con casi fuego en los ojos y con ganas de matar lo primero que se le cruzara por el frente, levanto la vista e iba a decirle que si pero algo que dijo alguien que odiaba casi tanto como odiaba a Aizen, lo saco de casillas completamente.

El de siempre, Ulquiorra.

-Aizen-sama, si me lo permite, yo puedo ir en lugar de Grimmjow. Como nos acaba de explicar, es un tema delicado y además, se necesita alguien más capacitado para lidiar con una situación como esa. Eso no es como ir y matar unas cuantas basuras a punta de golpes, no, no señor. Para eso se necesita inteligencia y bueno….

Dicen que para un buen entendedor, pocas palabras. Era más que obvio que Ulquiorra estaba diciendo que Grimmjow no era lo suficientemente inteligente como para encargarse de llevar a Orihime a _"las noches"_ de la forma como debía ser. Según lo que Aizen les había explicado, todo debía hacerse de una forma que pareciera que Orihime, había traicionado a sus amigos y a la sociedad de almas para unirse a ellos.

Aizen no podía ocultar esa sexy y malvada sonrisa por ver la cara de ira que se había formado en el bien formado y atractivo rostro de Grimmjow. Para Aizen y los demás, era muy divertido ver como se le iban oscureciendo los ojos de la ira y dirigía esa peligrosa y asesina mirada hacia Ulquiorra.

Definitivamente las cosas no estaban saliendo como Aizen había planeado pero no por eso dejaba de ser gracioso. Incluso algunos otros hasta se reían disimuladamente, como Yammy por ejemplo, que estaba sentado junto a Ulquiorra. Pero Ulquiorra no se reía para nada, este que permanecía impasible ante la penetrante y peligrosa mirada de un enojado espada, estaba tan serio como de costumbre y preparado para lo que tuviera que enfrentar.

-a ver Ulquiorra ¿Cómo así? Es que como yo soy tan bruto…no entendí ¿entonces yo no soy lo suficientemente inteligente para traer esa mujer hasta hueco mundo como Aizen-sama lo pidió? ¿Es eso lo que está diciendo?

-no sé _"al que le caiga el guante que se lo chante"_

De verdad que ni Aizen, ni Gin, ni ningún otro, pudo evitar reírse. A Grimmjow se le veía la ira a kilómetros y ya se había llevado la mano hasta su zanpakuto para desenfundarla y enseñarle buenos modales a un serio Ulquiorra pero fue aquí en donde a Aizen, le entro impaciencia. Aizen no tenía tiempo para estarlo perdiendo en peleas ridículas entre dos espadas que se caían mal. Tenía afán por tener a Orihime en _"las noches"_ y seguir llevando a cabo su plan.

Por eso se levanto de la silla y con la sola mirada que les dio a todos, Grimmjow se detuvo un segundo antes de sacar su zanpakuto para pelear.

-suficiente. Ha sido divertido pero hasta aquí. Ulquiorra, ven conmigo por favor. Esta es una tarea muy fácil y no será ningún problema para alguien como Grimmjow llevarla a cabo. Por hoy damos por terminada la reunión y Grimmjow, si te vas ya y la traes mucho mejor. Te lo agradecería enormemente.

Así, levantándose y saliendo de la lúgubre, oscura y fría habitación; al igual que hicieron todos los demás cuando el maldito de Aizen salió, a Grimmjow no le quedo más remedio que dañar de un solo golpe una pared para descargar de algún modo toda la ira y la frustración que le había producido no haber podido golpear hasta el cansancio al estúpido, preponte e imbécil de Ulquiorra (digo, eso pensaba Grimmjow porque a mi Ulquiorra ¡me parece divino!) suspirando con pesadez y lleno de ira, fue hasta donde estaban Menoly y Loly riendo por verlo tan enfadado.

.

.

Unos minutos después y luego de abrir el cierre en el cielo para llegar al mundo humano y hacer lo que había ido hacer, llego a Karakura con el mismo humor con el que había salido de hueco mundo. Solo, porque por más que les insistió a Loly y a Menoly que lo acompañaran no quisieron, se distrajo por lo que vio.

Ahí, de pie en el cielo y siento esa noche una particularmente bella y despejada, lo que vio lo dejo impactado. Era la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida (no era que conociera muchas pero bueno….) esta mujer que estaba usando una ropa muy ajustada y muy provocativa, era demasiado hermosa, demasiado provocativa.

Alta, de cabello rojizo ondulado hasta la cintura, grandes caderas, bonitas piernas, linda sonrisa y ojos dorados parecidos a dos bellos luceros que se escaparon del firmamento, lo habían dejado encantado. Pues una de las terapias de nuestro mal geniado y enojado espada para relajarse cuando lo hacían enojar, era hacérselo hasta el cansancio a alguna de sus amigas arrancar (o veces a las dos a la vez) Pero como ninguna de ella quiso acompañarlo para ir por Orihime y entretenerlo un rato, bajo y abordo a aquella hermosa mujer que le había gustado tanto.

Y ¿Cómo les parece? ¡Todo diablo es de buenas! Él no lo tenía claro porque no pertenecía a ese mundo pero aquella mujer que se llamaba Victoria Secret, era una trabajadora sexual que en cuanto lo vio, le encanto. Accediendo a irse con él a donde quisiera, le pareció muy particular su forma de vestir. Pero oh, pobre Victoria. No sabía en el problema tan grande en el que se había metido al irse con él.

Llegando a un oscuro y solitario bosque; con un gran lago frente a ellos y muchos árboles tapándolos, este ansioso espada no podía aguantar más. Sin siquiera preguntarle cómo se llamaba, desgarro con mucha facilidad una pequeña prenda que tapaba sus grandes y provocativos senos para empezar a lamerlos con urgencia y necesidad.

Empujándola con brusquedad contra un tosco árbol, luego se le acerco y empezó a halarle por turnos los ya erizados y rosados pezones antes de succionarlos. De lejos parecía que lo estaba haciendo muy fuerte pero no, eso que le estaba haciendo la tenía encantada.

-¡ah! ¡Ah sí! Si... Oh si cariño ¿qué me quieres hacer?

-la pregunta no es esa—le dio una diabólica mirada mientras se le acercaba mas y mas—lo correcto sería preguntar, que es lo que no te hare.

Y sin decir nada más que eso, le destrozo el resto de la poca ropa que estaba usando esta deliciosa mujer para hacer lo que quería y se moría por hacer, entrar de una buena vez. Pero no, decidió que no lo haría en ese preciso momento. Estaba cargado de mucho estrés y primero necesitaba que lo atendiera.

Por eso poniéndola de rodillas en un tosco movimiento, se desnudo de la cintura para abajo y tonándolo en una mano, le ordeno que lo hiciera.

-abre la boca y chupa ¡chúpamelo duro perra!

Introduciéndolo en su boca de un solo golpe cuando esta la abrió, no dejaba de halarle con fuerza aquel largo, rojo y hermoso cabello que olía tan bien. Mientras con una mano le halaba fuertemente el cabello en una ya casi que coleta de caballo roja, con la otra empujaba su cabeza hacia su miembro con mucha insistencia. Grimmjow era un espada muy agresivo y si lo era a la hora de pelear, no seria para nada diferente a la hora de coger.

Cada vez un poco más satisfecho con su atención, le halo una vez más el cabello después de cinco minutos para detenerla. Quería acabar en su boca y liberar un poco el estrés que tenia con esa deliciosa y liberadora acción pero no. La levanto, la empujo contra un árbol y luego llegando con ella en un segundo, le subió la ajustada falda de cuero negra. Acto seguido destruyo completamente aquella pequeña y provocativa tanga negra de encaje para por fin hacerlo.

Llevándosela hasta la cara para olerla, inspiro fuertemente de su delicioso olor y luego, se le acerco más. Apoderándose de sus labios de una forma completamente bestial y animal, empezó a entrelazar su lengua con la suya mientras esta bella y pobre mujer, gemía de gusto por como la tocaba por sobre las piernas y todo el cuerpo como tal.

Victoria estaba caliente, caliente y muy ansiosa por tenerlo dentro porque desde que lo vio y le hablo, le había encantado. Por eso poso sus arregladas manos sobre sus desnudas caderas para acercarlo a las de ella.

-ay papi ¿ya? ¿Me lo vas a meter ya o no? ummm, sabe delicioso pero apuesto a que puede hacer mucho más que eso ¿no?

Sonriéndole con satisfacción y malicia, le levanto las piernas, las enrollo en su cintura y sin ningún tipo de delicadeza y paciencia, entro de un solo golpe en ella. Entrando con fuerza y luego empezando un abrupto movimiento de caderas, la tomo por la quijada con una mano que le sobraba y no hacía más que besarla con lo que a este apuesto espada le sobraba, con impaciencia.

Hundiéndose y hundiéndose cada vez más en ella mientras la sostenía fuerte por las caderas, estaba empezando a sentirse mejor. No había mejor terapia para Grimmjow que tener a una mujer (fuera como fuera) dándole gusto con sus gemidos y todo su placer.

-¡oh si, si, si, así! Ah sí, si….

Hasta ese momento satisfecho pero sin querer que acabara todavía su terapia, salió de ella y le apoyo las manos y en si la misma cara, contra el árbol. Levantándole las caderas y volviendo a donde quería volver en el acto, siguió moviéndose sin dejar de tocarla por el ya todo empapado y sudado cuerpo. Disfrutando del olor de su perfume combinado con el de su sudor y su cabello, lamia su espalda, tocaba sus nalgas y le halaba el pelo sin ninguna contemplación.

Ya impaciente y queriéndose liberar, lo saco, la puso de rodillas otra vez y termino en donde quería terminar, en su bella cara de ojos dorados que le había encantado.

Más que satisfecho al verla hacer caras de incomodidad, la levanto de un solo golpe y la volvió a penetrar. Guau, de verdad que Grimmjow si no salió insaciable y muy fuerte. Sosteniéndola en sus brazos sin dejar de moverse, era como si estuviera sosteniendo una pluma. Era increíble ver con que soltura y tranquilidad la sostenía por las sudadas piernas y no dejaba de besarla por toda la cara, tocarla y embestirla sin misericordia. Complacido por la forma en cómo gritaba y gemía, sabía que a ella tampoco le faltaba mucho para alcanzarlo. Por eso, acostándose en aquel fastidioso pasto, le ordeno que se sentara sobre él. Esta bella nena que estaba entregada a lo que él quisiera hacerle, solo abrió mucho las piernas y se levanto un poco para que volviera a hacerlo.

Sosteniéndose de su pecho y sin saber nada del hueco y del número seis que lucía siempre con orgullo a un lado de su estomago, se movió y se movió hasta que finalmente después de veinte apasionantes minutos de sexo con él, lo consiguió. Caliente, muy caliente y satisfecha, se levanto y se hizo sobre el pasto en cuatro para hacer lo que este le había pedido tan demandantemente. Gritando fuertemente cuando este malvado le mordió con fuerza una nalga, grito aun más cuando Grimmjow lo tomo en su mano y se introdujo de lleno en su apretado y pequeño trasero blanco.

-¡ah! ¡Ah! ¡Oye! Mas….mas, mas pacito ¡me duele!

-oh, no lo sabía—se agarro con más fuerza de su cintra y se introdujo aun mas fuerte—de malas. A mí me gusta que griten y que griten mucho ¡grita más fuerte! ¡Grita!

-¡ah! ¡Ah, ah, ah, ah duele infeliz! ¡Detente! ¡Ah, ah, ah! ¡Me duele mucho!

Este Grimmjow si era malvado. No era consciente de lo que dolía porque jamás lo habían cogido por detrás (ni tampoco quería experimentarlo) Pero como a él le excitaba ese olor a miedo y a dolor que transpiraba esta bella mujer cada vez que se introducía más rápido y más fuerte, no dejo de hacerlo. Entrando, entrando y entrando hasta que no lo guanto mas, disfruto de todos sus gritos de dolor y de incomodidad cuando una vez más se libero.

Pero lo que les dije, ahí no acabo el asunto. Este Grimmjow estaba tan de mal genio y tan estresado por haber tenido que irse sin darle en la cara a Ulquiorra por grosero, que cogió dos veces más a esa bella nena que creía que estaba trabajando y que le iban a pagar el dinero de su vida por esa cogida tan rica pero obviamente no fue así. Cuando Grimmjow tuvo suficiente y se tranquilizo, solo se subió el pantalón, se acomodo la blanca chaqueta un poco y elevándose en el cielo para volver a hueco mundo, desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido. El maldadoso Grimmjow se había divertido tanto durante las dos horas que cogió sin piedad y sin misericordia a la preciosa de Victoria que yacía cansada sobre el pasto agotada de todo lo que la había cogido, que ni se acordó a que era que había ido al mundo de los humanos en primer lugar.

Pero cuando volvió a _"las noches"_ y se encontró con el tipo que odiaba más de lo que odiaba a Aizen por mentiroso, todo su buen humor desapareció y si, su memoria volvió.

-vaya, después de todo no estaba equivocado ¿y la mujer que debías traer, Grimmjow? ¿Dónde está? Aizen-sama…

-¡Aizen y tu maldito idiota, se pueden ir a la misma mierda! ¡Al demonio! –Se le acerco decidido a darle su paliza— ¡ahora si infeliz, a pelear! ¡Ni creas que se me ha olvidado lo que me dijiste hace rato maldito!

-pero—sonrió con suficiencia mientras Grimmjow desenfundaba su zanpakuto para pelear— ¿es que acaso no era verdad? Era cierto. Eres tan bruto que apestas a humana barata y ¡no trajiste lo que Aizen-sama te ordeno! ¡Eres un bruto!

-¡te voy a….!

Grimmjow uso toda su velocidad para ir con Ulquiorra y darle su merecido de una buena vez por idiota pero, si ¿qué creen? ¡No los dejaron! De verdad que Aizen tenía afán y como era de verdad que Grimmjow apestaba a perfume y sobre todo a humana, se hizo frente a Ulquiorra en un rápido movimiento y detuvo con un solo dedo la espada de Grimmjow que iba a la cara de Ulquiorra.

-no mas Grimmjow.

-¡Aizen-sama!

Asustado al verle esa cara, esa cara que hacía que parecía que todo estaba bien pero que en verdad era mas de amenaza que de advertencia, no le quedo más opción que guardar su espada rápidamente cuando Aizen se lo ordeno. Alejándose un poco y sin saber qué hacer, lo que Aizen le dijo no lo podía creer.

-ah, ya veo. ¿Entonces fue por eso que no trajiste a la chica que te pedí, Grimmjow? ¿estabas muy ocupado con Victoria verdad?

-¿Quién?

Pobre Grimmjow, él tenía tanto afán por hacerlo, que ni sabia como se llamaba la nena a la que cogió hasta que se aburrió.

-a Victoria, Victoria Secret pero es que guau, te entiendo. Una vez fui a Karakura para ver cómo era que iba a hacer cuando tuviera que invadirla y cuando la vi a ella, no lo pude resistir. Tiene unos ojos divinos color oro y bueno—le guiño un ojo muy pícaro—no solo eso. No te preocupes Grimmjow, a todos nos ha pasado. Mejor ve, ve a dar una ronda por _"las noches"_ para ver si así si te pasa ese olor. Me estás haciendo querer ir a Karakura a buscarla para pasar el rato y no, no puedo.

A Grimmjow le dio tanto enojo verse descubierto por Aizen y Ulquiorra, que sin decir más asintió con la mirada y desapareció rápidamente. Cuando Grimmjow se fue a "vigilar" el lugar como se lo habían ordenado, Aizen se acerco a Ulquiorra que tenía la cara más seria de lo normal y le pidió que lo acompañara hasta su silla y lugar de descanso. Necesitaba pedirle algo.

Ya en aquella habitación y sentado en donde el estúpido este se creía un Dios…

-¿si, Aizen-sama? ¿En qué le puedo servir?

-después de todo tenias razón Ulquiorra y—no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar el olor de Grimmjow—era verdad. Grimmjow no era el más indicado para traer a Orihime hasta aquí y lo mejor será que tú, te encargues de eso.

-como usted ordene, Aizen-sama—respondió inclinado ante él— ¿necesita que vaya ahora mismo?

-no, no, relájate. Mejor, haz como el degenerado de Grimmjow. Si quieres mejor ve y sales a divertirte un rato antes de empezar a trabajar. Es más, si quieres con la misma Orihime ¡mejor! –Soltó una sonora carcajada —esa mujer es hermosa y seguro que te va a gustar en cuanto la veas. Seguro que sí.

Oh no, no se imaginan ustedes la cara de ¿WTF? Que hizo Ulquiorra cuando Aizen le dijo eso. Ulquiorra no entendía nada de esas cosas pero eso, estaba por cambiar. Pues Aizen podía ser todo lo imbécil y malvado que fuera pero, en eso si tenía razón. Orihime era hermosa y no solo eso, muy loca. Su secuestro a hueco mundo iba a ser más divertido de lo que parecía.

Pero dejando un poco de lado a Aizen, Ulquiorra y todas sus pendejadas, despediremos la historia con el protagonista de este shot, con Grimmjow. Mientras caminaba sin un rumbo fijo por toda _"las noches"_ buscando algún invasor o enemigo, agradables recuerdos y con ellos pensamientos, volvieron a su mente.

**_Mini Flash Back…._**

-¡ah, ah, ah, duele maldito! ¡Ah, ah! ¡Détente!

**_¿Vieron? Fin de mini flash back…_**

_-"ah sí, fue en verdad delicioso coger a esa mujer, a esa preciosa mujer, hasta que la deje sin una gota de energía pero ¿qué raro? ¿El estúpido de Aizen la conocía? Eso si es increíble pero bueno, al menos pude saber gracias a ese imbécil, como se llama esa belleza ¿Victoria eh? Ah linda y deliciosa Victoria, ten por seguro que nos volveremos a ver para coger. Te lo aseguro. Pero como te deje cansada y ya me dio mal genio otra vez, voy a ir a buscar a Melony y a Loly a ver si me dejan cogerlas un ratico bien rico. Si, definitivamente es la mejor pelea que se puede tener. En medio de dos bellas mujeres que se mueren por coger"_

Y mientras Grimmjow se hacia el loco con una de las ordenes que Aizen le dio e iba a buscar con mucha impaciencia a sus amigas arrancar para cogerlas por largas horas y como a él le gustaba, muy duro y sin descanso, Victoria despertaba completamente desnuda y llena de morados en aquel bosque que ya no estaba tan frio porque el sol, empezaba a asomarse por la llanura.

Levantándose para luego vestirse e irse a dormir todo el día a su miserable apartamento, si le dolían las marcas que el sádico de Grimmjow le dejo por todo el cuerpo pero ni por eso, se arrepentía de nada. Le dolía hasta la consciencia de todo lo que le hizo pero aunque no había ganado nada de dinero por esa noche, solo elevo la vista al cielo y dijo muy sonriente, como si creyera que él podía escucharla, que había sido muy divertido. Esperaba con ansias poder volver a verlo. Había sido el sexo más salvaje y loco de toda su vida. Y vaya que esta mujer tenía experiencia en eso.

-ah desgraciado, fue parecido a cuando lo hice con ese triple papacito que se apareció así como tu tesoro, de la nada. Que delicia y aunque no me pagaste lo que debías, no importa. Solo espero que desde donde sea que hayas venido, te den permiso para volver. Ah sí, sí, sí, que delicia pero…mejor me voy. Necesito un baño y cama para dormir urgentemente. Que degenerado infeliz ¿dejarme como me dejo por…?

Y en hueco mundo que siempre era de noche….

-¡ah sí, sí, sí, sí, si Grimmjow! ¡Si…..!

-ummmm, ah…. ¡ah sí! Ah, sí, así…

Embistiendo a la rubia por detrás mientras que no dejaba de acariciar en su húmedo sexo con insistencia a la peli negra arrancar a su lado, la estaba pasando de maravilla una vez más. Vaya que mantenía estresado ¡vivía en constante terapia! Pero en fin…yo diría que bien por él ¿no? después vendría la batalla con Ichigo y eso, no estaría para nada _sugoi_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Grimmjow y Rukia**

_**Hola, hola mis queridas lectoras y lectores. El día de hoy les traigo un Grimmjow/Rukia. Sé que ya hablamos de Grimmjow en el capitulo pasado pero….esto me lo pidió Ilse Pachuca y como aquí se le da gusto a todo el mundo, eso hare. Gracias a todos los que han leído y han comentado el fic hasta ahora, se los agradezco mucho. Y oki, empecemos.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Eran las seis de la tarde y el cielo estaba hermoso, realmente deslumbrante. Igual a una paleta de colores del más inspirado y talentoso pintor, se encontraba el cielo bajo el cual estaba una enamorada pareja hablando; oh bueno, más específicamente tomados de la mano. Con la mirada muy alta y entre los rojizos colores del cielo, de la noche que ya empezaba a asomarse, Ichigo interrumpió los pensamientos de Rukia y la tomo por la quijada para hablarle.

-¿Rukia….?

-si, Ichigo. Dime ¿qué pasa?

-nada, no es nada—respondió sin quitar la mano de su delicada barbilla, luego sonriendo y sin quitarle la mirada, continuo—no es nada importante, Rukia. Solo te amo, solo es eso.

Y sin darle tiempo a siquiera sonrojarse lo suficiente por sus hermosas palabras de amor, la beso. Ahí, en un lugar que un día para Ichigo había sido de dolor, angustia y sufrimiento al perder a su madre a manos de un desquiciado y asqueroso _hollow_, era feliz de nuevo. Era completamente feliz pero como la vida es tan mala y mis lectores son igual de sádicos a mi (es broma amigos) que me piden parejas que madre mía….se daño la diversión.

De la nada y como por arte de magia, apareció Grimmjow con una de sus mejores amantes; eh perdón, con una arrancar amiga suya.

-¿pero qué demonios….?

Que mal porque entre los planes de Ichigo no estaba ponerse a pelear con ningún espada o idiota arrancar que Aizen le mandara por desocupado, no. Los planes de nuestro fuerte _shinigami _sustituto, eran otros. Ichigo quería aprovechar que su papa había salido a un corto viaje con sus hermanas para hacer lo que hacía siempre que tenía la oportunidad de estar a solas con la mujer que lo enloquecía y amaba, hacerla completamente suya y de muchas formas toda la noche. Pero lo que él no sabía, era lo que estaba por pasar.

Saliendo de su cuerpo al igual que lo hizo Rukia ante la peligrosa presencia de Grimmjow y su acompañante, alistaron sus zanpakuto para empezar el inminente combate.

El primero en lanzar amenazas y como casi siempre hacia, fue Ichigo.

-habla idiota ¿a qué has venido?

-¿es que no es obvio, _shinigami_?—dijo pero lo dijo sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Rukia, su actitud era en verdad algo extraña—Aizen nos mando a darle un vistazo a esta ciudad antes de invadirla pero nunca dijo nada—se llevo la mano hasta la funda de su _zanpakuto_—de no divertirse un rato ¡a pelear niñito! ¡Veamos qué es lo que tienes!

Y si, a mi no es que me guste mucho la pelea ni nada de eso pero como diríamos aquí en mi tierra, se armo la gorda. Ichigo tomo fuertemente a _Zangetsu_ en sus manos y expulsando mucho _reiatsu_ a través de ella, peleaba con todas sus fuerzas contra Grimmjow. Estaba especialmente molesto porque Grimmjow y Loly, su acompañante arrancar que peleaba con Rukia, lo habían interrumpido en uno de los momentos más importantes para él. Justo habían llegado a tirarse el momento en donde por fin se había decidido a decirle que la amaba. Peor era recordar el sabor de sus labios sobre los suyos y lo que venía después de eso. Pero que por culpa de la abrupta llegada de dos idiotas, no se pudo.

Peleando con todas sus fuerzas, llegaron los demás a según ellos, ayudarles.

-¡Ishida, no me ayudes! ¡No necesito de tu ayuda!

-Kurosaki—respondió aun con el arco y flecha en mano—no sabes lo que estás diciendo. Ese tipo es peligroso. Ten cuidado, Kurosaki.

-¡Kurosaki-kun! ¡Kuchiki-san!

Dijo la de siempre, la dulce y bella Orihime que llegaba agitada pero ¿qué creen? No estaba agitada precisamente porque estuviera corriendo, ella hmmm, digamos que estaba haciendo algo mucho más divertido que ver una pelea antes de que Uryuu sintiera esas presencias y parara con lo que le estaba haciendo.

-_sode no mai ¡Hakuren!_

Ahí, entre ataque y ataque, lo que paso nadie lo tenía previsto.

-¡Rukia!

-¿quieres volver a ver a tu noviecita _shinigami_? Pues tendrás que encontrarnos y cuando lo hagas ¡pelear de verdad! No tienes porque subestimarme idiota y eso—dijo Grimmjow con Rukia en brazos completamente desmayada cuando su amiga arrancar la noqueo por ordenes de él—lo vas a pagar muy caro; oh bueno, no sé si serás tú o tu novia. Adiós imbécil y para la próxima ¡pelea como hombre!

-¡Rukia…..!

Sin poder hacer nada cuando Grimmjow y aquella otra mujer se la llevaron, cayó en el suelo en sus rodillas. Saber que se habían llevado a la mujer que amaba para hacerle quien sabe qué cantidad de maldades y todo por culpa de él; por no pelear bien, lo tenían angustiado. Muy preocupado.

Sin tener consciencia de que Uryuu, Orihime y Sado le estaban hablando, se levanto del suelo hecho una furia y empezó a saltar de tejado en tejado para ir a buscarla. Para rescatarla una vez más.

Pero mientras Ichigo maldecía una y mil veces su suerte y sus amigos corrían tras él para ayudarlo, Rukia llegaba a un lugar, a un horrible lugar que para ella sería imposible de olvidar. Inconsciente y con algo de sangre en el labio cuando Loly la golpeo, no se daba cuenta que estaba en una repugnante, oscura y muy tenebrosa cueva.

En lo profundo de un bosque y ya siendo de noche, Grimmjow estaba despidiendo a su amiga. Loly ya se había aburrido y como ya no le parecía divertido, decidió irse.

-nos vemos en _"las noches"_ más tarde para jugar ¿no, Grimmjow? A mí me gusta mucho Aizen-sama pero como él no me da ni la hora, ni modo. Toca conformarse contigo por ahora.

-ah Loly—se elevo a su misma altura y la tomo con brusquedad por la cintura—lo caro que te va a salir haber dicho eso. Nos vemos mas tarde y no olvides llamar a Menoly ¿de acuerdo?

-como quieras.

Respondió muy sonriente cuando abrió la brecha en el cielo para volver a hueco mundo.

-allá te esperamos. Hasta pronto Grimmjow, no tardes mucho. Estoy… impaciente.

Guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo coquetamente, volvió a hueco mundo dejándolo con ganas de más. Lo que una bella, pequeña y golpeada _shinigami_ que apenas despertaba, pagaría con creces.

-pero ¿Dónde demonios estoy? No, no pero, ¿qué estoy diciendo? ¡Ichigo! ¿Dónde está Ichigo? ¿Qué le paso? Tengo que ir y….

Rukia se levanto tan asustada pensando que aquel desagradable sujeto le había hecho algo a Ichigo, que ni noto que no tenía a su zanpakuto con ella. Algo débil y tratando de buscar la salida, fue interceptada si, por él. Grimmjow se hizo en la pequeña abertura de la cueva lo cual podía considerarse como la puerta y le impidió el paso.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, _shinigami_?

-¿qué le paso a Ichigo? ¡¿Qué le hizo infeliz?!

-¿yo?—rió con gusto y empezó a caminar frente a ella, lo que la alejaba cada vez más de la salida—nada. Yo no le hice nada a ese imbécil porque el muy maldito ¡no estaba peleando en serio! Pero confió que ahora que me he llevado lo que más quiere, si cambia de opinión ¿no? ¿No crees?

-¡aléjese de mi idiota! ¡No se me acerque!

El corazón le latía a mil porque ella conocía esa mirada, esa mirada de perversión y maldad ya la había visto antes en muchos _hollows_ y ella la conocía a la perfección. Por eso, asustada y pensando lo peor, se llevo la mano hasta la funda de su zanpakuto para desenvainarla y defenderse pero no. Cuando en su lugar encontró un vacio, realmente se preocupo. Pero eso no fue nada. Cuando en cambio vio a su querida _sode no shirayuki _en manos del malvado de Grimmjow, realmente sintió pánico.

-¿acaso buscabas esto, _shinigami_? Relájate, no me interesa matarte ni nada por el estilo. Solo quiero que el estúpido idiota de tu noviecito _shinigami_, pelee conmigo en serio. Solo eso. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es sentarte por ahí hasta que a ese idiota le dé la gana de aparecer ¿has entendido? Y ni por error se te ocurra escapar porque te saldría muy, muy caro.

Rukia estaba tan asustada, se sentía tan indefensa sin su arma que decidió llevarle el juego. Pretendiendo que iba a sentarse por algún lugar de la húmeda, oscura y sucia cueva, se giro y uso un ataque de _kido _para distraerlo por unos segundos y así poder escapar. Pero ni porque uso uno de sus ataques más poderosos, logro escapar.

-¡maldita perra! ¡Te dije que no me interesaba matarte y que no intentaras escapar! ¡¿Es que eres sorda?! ¡Ah pero…!

Grimmjow detuvo su _Hadō 31, Shakkahō _con una mano y la empujo muy fuerte contra una de las paredes de aquel lugar. Enojado no tanto por el golpe si no porque intento escapar cuando él le ordeno que no lo hiciera, iba a golpearla hasta saciar su ira pero cuando le vio una desnuda, blanca y hermosa pierna gracias a que el traje se abrió un poco cuando la empujo, se le ocurrió otra idea.

Acercándose a ella y tomándola por el cabello con mucha fuerza, la levanto y la miro con una macabra y perversa sonrisa.

-¿Por qué me mira así?

-¿Por qué crees?—respondió al tiempo que le abría con fuerza el traje por el pecho con fuerza.

-¡no, no, no por favor! ¡No me haga nada! ¡Se lo ruego!

-oh si—se relamió los labios y acto seguido, le destrozo las pequeñas bragas que el pobre de Ichigo le había comprado por esos días—como me gusta que griten y estén muertas de miedo ¡¿tienes miedo?! ¡¿Sabes lo que te va a pasar por perra maldita _shinigami_?!

-¡no, no, no por favor! Se lo suplico, se lo ruego por favor, no me…

-¡cállate y grita más! ¡Grita fuerte! ¡Igual nadie te podrá ayudar ni mucho menos salvar!

Excitado gracias al olor a miedo que desprendía el ya desnudo y frágil cuerpo de Rukia, empezó a tocarla y a lamerla por todas partes con mucha perversidad. Mordiéndola y mordiéndola con más fuerza de lo normal, estaba dejando horribles marcas para que Ichigo las viera. A Grimmjow se le ocurrió que no había mejor manera de provocar a Ichigo que esa. Abusando de una forma muy perversa y grotesca a la mujer que amaba.

Deteniéndola por las manos con toda su fuerza, lo tomo en una mano cuando se bajo el blanco pantalón y entro. Entro y en cuanto lo hizo, las lágrimas de dolor, y el fuerte grito de horror que ella dio, lo excitaron aun más.

-oh si, si, si, ¡grita mas fuerte _shinigami_! Ummmm si….

Acerco la boca hasta su algo ensangrentado cuello y después de lamerlo, la beso con intensidad. Rukia se sentía la mujer más indefensa del mundo mientras este no dejaba de penetrarla pero en un acto reflejo, lo mordió y lo hizo sangrar un poco por el labio.

-oh ¿te estás poniendo más agresiva? ¡No! ¡Yo quiero que grites más y que llores! ¡Llora maldita perra! ¡Grita! ¡Nadie te podrá salvar! ¡Nadie!

Saliendo de ella y girándola con brusquedad, se apoyo contra la pared, la cargo y volvió a introducirse solo que esta vez por detrás. Entrando de un solo golpe en su hasta ese momento virginal trasero, la hizo gritar peor que a un cerdo cuando está a punto de ser sacrificado. Los gritos, las lágrimas y algo de sangre que desprendía el pobre y mal tratado cuerpo de Rukia, era espantoso.

Pero mientras ella trataba de no llorar, ni gritar para no darle gusto a ese malvado espada que abusaba sin piedad ni misericordia de ella como le daba la gana, Ichigo buscaba y buscaba por todas partes sin poder encontrarla.

-Rukia, Rukia ¡maldita sea! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿A dónde demonios se la llevo?! ¡Demonios!

-Kurosaki-kun—se le acerco una como siempre preocupada y dulce Orihime—tranquilízate. Ella es una mujer fuerte, seguro estará bien. Tranquilo.

-Inoue tiene razón, Kurosaki—se le acerco Uryuu y se acomodo los lentes—tienes que calmarte y tratar de sentir su _reiatsu_. Tú mejor que nadie tienes que poder. Tu _reiatsu_ y el suyo—dijo en voz baja para que Orihime no escuchara, él sabía lo que ella sentía por Ichigo—están muy mezclados.

Y dándoles la espalda para seguir su camino y encontrarla, no sabía por la tortura que estaba pasando su dulce amor.

-¡¿Por qué demonios no gritas mas maldita _shinigami_?! ¡Grita! anda vamos ¡llora más! si no lloras, ni gritas ¡no es divertido! si sigues así no voy a poder acabar ¡maldita!

Ya no penetrándola por detrás si no introducido en su sexo mientras la tenía sobre sus rodillas y estampaba su angelical cara contra la tierra y algo de pantano que había en esa aterradora cueva, no dejaba de embestirla sin piedad. Exasperado porque Rukia ya no gritaba ni lloraba como él quería, lo saco y girándola para que le diera la cara, se corrió y lo hizo sobre su desnudo y marcado pecho. Manchando un poco con esa espesa esperma su sucia y maltratada cara, reía muy feliz de verla hacer cara de asco y fastidio.

Habiendo sido el primer orgasmo mejor que el segundo, se subió el pantalón y salió porque sintió una energía muy particular. Mientras este maldito enfermo se elevaba y se encontraba en el cielo con Ichimaru que le decía que tenía que volver porque Aizen lo estaba buscando, Rukia no hacía más que llorar. Llena de sangre, morados, lágrimas y sobre todo y más que nada, humillación, estaba a muy poco de desmayarse por el intenso dolor que sentía por todas partes pero más que nada, en su corazón.

Antes de desmayarse y hundirse en su pena, pronuncio su nombre con la esperanza de verlo pronto.

-Ichi…Ichigo….

Era el colmo pero parecía que lo único que Grimmjow había ido a hacer a Karakura, era a eso, a joderle la vida a Ichigo. Pero lo que el pobre imbécil de Grimmjow no sabía era que lo había logrado. Había logrado provocar la ira, el dolor y la sed de venganza en Ichigo porque cuando por fin la encontró (aunque ahora si había sido demasiado tarde) solo tenía una idea en la cabeza. Matarlo mil veces por lo que le había hecho.

Después de mucho buscarla y ya cansado de recorrer casi todo ese bosque, sintió el _reiatsu_ de Rukia que provenía de una cueva. Su rastro era muy débil y en cuanto lo sintió, pensó lo peor. Ichigo entro y cuando entro, esperaba encontrarla con una profunda herida hecha por una espada, la espada del sádico de Grimmjow pero no, no fue así. Cuando entro y la encontró como la encontró, le provocaba morirse.

Corriendo hacia ella y sosteniéndola contra su pecho mientras no podía evitar las lagrimas, grito de angustia, de físico dolor y frustración por no haberla encontrado antes. Por no haberla salvado.

-¡Rukia…! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldito….!

Ahí, abrazado a ella y lleno de ira por no haberla podido encontrar antes, escucho a sus amigos que lo llamaban en la entrada de aquel horrible y feo escenario que había sido la desgracia de una pobre _shinigami_.

-¿Kurosaki-kun? ¿Kurosaki-kun, donde…? ¡aaaahhhhhh! ¡No! ¡¿Qué le paso a Kuchiki-san?! ¡¿Qué?!

Orihime era una sexo-adicta pero ni por eso, pudo evitar caer sobre el pecho de Uryuu llena de lágrimas cuando vio lo que vio. A ella le gustaba el sexo y lo hacía con el que más le gustara pero eso, eso que veía, era despreciable. Que un tipo someta y humille a una mujer de esa manera, solo se podía pagar de una manera, de la manera en que Ichigo lo estaba tramando. Con una muerte dolorosa y lenta, muy sangrienta y lenta.

-Inoue.

-¿si, Kurosaki-kun?

-cura a Rukia por favor, ayúdala—le puso una manta que llevaba puesta y la deposito en el suelo con delicadeza antes de levantarse—yo tengo que irme. Tengo algo que resolver.

En esas tanto un preocupado Sado como Uryuu, se acercaron a él para detenerlo. La mirada de Ichigo era asesina, daba mucho miedo en ese momento.

-¿qué es lo que vas a hacer, Kurosaki?

-voy a ir con Urahara-san—respondió en la puerta y dándoles la espalda.

-pero Ichigo—se le acerco Sado y lo detuvo por poniendo una mano sobre su hombro— ¿a qué vas a ir a la tienda de Urahara-san?

-necesito que me ayude a encontrar al ¡maldito! Que le hizo lo que hizo a Rukia porque lo matare—se giro y lo que les digo, parecía que en sus ojos había fuego—lo matare y lo matare aun después de muerto ¡infeliz! ¡¿Quería pelea?! ¡Pues pelea va a tener! Cuiden de Rukia, no la dejen sola.

Y saltando lleno de ira y dolor, se fue y los dejo.

-¡Kurosaki! ¡Kurosaki! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Kurosaki!

-tenemos que ir con él, Ishida. Nunca había visto a Ichigo así ni mucho le había escuchado decir algo como lo que dijo. Nunca. Puede ser peligroso.

Uryuu estaba de acuerdo con Sado pero como de verdad el estado de Rukia era lamentable, solo atino a mirar a Orihime para preguntarle si estaba bien dejarlas solas. Esta, con las manos extendidas y concentrada en curarla rápidamente, solo les dijo que se fueran. Que no dejaran a Ichigo solo.

-¿segura, Inoue?

-si Ishida, no te preocupes. Creo que Sado-kun tiene razón—los miro con lagrimas en los ojos—Kurosaki-kun no dice ni hace esas cosas. Puede ser peligroso que lo dejen solo. Vayan, vayan que yo me encargo de cuidar de Kuchiki-san.

Ellos decidieron ir pero diciéndole a Sado que se adelantara, Uryuu se acerco a Orihime y después de darle un suave beso en la mejilla, la miro y le pregunto si de verdad estaría bien.

-si, estaré bien, Ishida-kun.

-me gusta más cuando me llamas por mi primer nombre pero está bien. Cuídate mucho Inoue porque es verdad—le levanto el rostro con una mano por la quijada—yo tampoco podría soportar que nada malo te pasara. Dime ¿estás bien? Sé que lo de Kurosaki con ella te duele pero….

-no te preocupes por mi ahora, Ishida-kun—le sonrió—ve, ve y no lo dejes solo. Después hablamos y retomamos lo que estábamos haciendo ¿no, Uryuu?

Fascinado porque le encantaba cuando lo llamaba por su primer nombre, le robo un beso y se fue. Saltando para alcanzar a Sado y sobre todo a Ichigo, pensaba en él y le dolía lo que le había pasado.

Mientras sus amigos corrían tras él, Ichigo pensaba….

_-"maldito estúpido imbécil ¡maldito! Pero lo matare ¡lo matare! Con mi mujer nadie se mete y vive para contarlo ¡nadie! Maldito idiota ¡juro que me pagaras todo lo que le hiciste! ¡Lo juro!_

Pobre Ichigo, no pudo encontrar esa noche a Grimmjow porque Urahara no estaba. Andaba en un motel con Yoruichi haciendo muchas maldades y como Tessai se asusto al verlo así, lo noqueo y lo dejo dormir toda esa noche para evitar una desgracia. No era el momento ni mucho menos el capitulo para que acabara con Grimmjow.

Más adelante y muchos capítulos después, Ichigo por fin tuvo su venganza. Mato a Grimmjow al atravesarlo con su espada después de una dura batalla pero ni eso, lo hizo sentir mejor. Lo único bueno de todo lo que había pasado era que Rukia no recordaba nada. Ella había quedado muy mal después de haber sido mal tratada de esa forma tan cruel por Grimmjow y lo único que quería a veces, era morirse, dejar de existir. Pero Urahara para remediar un poco el hecho de no haber ayudado cuando lo necesitaban por andar de caliente con Yoruichi esa noche, le borro esos horribles recuerdos a Rukia cuando Ichigo se lo pidió. Ichigo estaba cansado de verla así y le dolía más porque se culpaba de todo lo que ese imbécil de Grimmjow, le había hecho esa noche.

Descansando un poco cuando al fin le hizo pagar todo ese dolor y sufrimiento que le causo, lo único que le alegraba era que su amada _shinigami_, era la misma de siempre. Después de haberla amado como le gustaba, muy dulce y apasionadamente sobre su cama, la abrazo para dormir tranquilamente a su lado. Como siempre hacían, solo que eso no se podía pasar en televisión porque la serie era para "niños" que mal ¿ni amigos? en fin….

-te amo, Ichigo.

-y yo a ti, Rukia. Y yo a ti.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ulqui/hime…..romántico :P**

_**¡Hola de nuevo mis queridos objetos sexuales! (risa descontrolada de fondo) ok, ok, no tan así pero es que les cuento. Hace poco me vi una serie llamada "Inu x Boku SS" y ¡awwww! Por Dios ¡la ame! Si no se la han visto, se las recomiendo pero oki (cara de ternura) a las nenas que les gusta lo romántico. A las que no pues ni para que, en fin….**_

_**La cuestión es que ya habíamos hablado del lindo de Ulquiorra y de Orihime pero, como una nena me pidió un shot de ellos romántico y yo no soy capaz de negarle prácticamente nada a alguien me lee y me comenta ¡aquí estoy! Espero les guste mucho y gracias a ti Hinata-Chan por haber leído y haber comentado. Sin más preámbulo mis juguetes sexuales y para no quitarles más tiempo ¡empecemos!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde que Ulquiorra había "secuestrado" a Orihime por orden del imbécil y desocupado de Aizen. Un poco aburrido y de mal genio porque prácticamente era la niñera malvada de una dulce chica asustada (esta vez sí dulce mi amores. Recuerden que este shot es de temática romántica) llego con Orihime cuando Aizen lo mando a vigilarla.

Con lo que no contaba nuestro mal encarado amigo, era con lo que esta bella y muy dulce peli roja; vestida de blanco y muy asustada, le iba a pedir.

-¿es en serio mujer, un baño? ¿Me estas pidiendo que te deje tomar un baño? ¿De qué me viste cara, de sirvienta acaso?

Pobre Orihime, se sintió tan mal por su respuesta que se puso a llorar. Acto seguido bajo el rostro y le explico porque le pedía eso.

-es que cuando estoy en mi casa y estoy muy triste, un baño de agua caliente en la tina con esencias, me hace sentir más tranquila. Me ayuda a relajarme.

Ulquiorra no soportaba ver eso en ella. Odiaba ver esas lagrimas porque no entendía de donde salian ni que significaban cada vez que las veía. Pero más que eso, odiaba verla así, tan sumisa, tan frágil y tan vulnerable ante él. Por eso la miro con la misma cara de puño de siempre y salió diciéndole que iría a consultarlo con el sádico y maldito enfermo de Aizen.

Mientras Ulquiorra caminaba por el pasillo para ir en busca de Aizen y pedirle permiso de bañarse con ella, eh no perdón digo, de prepararle un baño de agua caliente, Orihime se sentaba en el sofá que también era su cama a esperar razón de él.

-espero que le diga que sí. En verdad me hace falta un baño ¡apesto a _hollow_!

Orihime trataba de no pensar en el hombre de su vida mientras esperaba, el hombre que (según ella) amaba con toda su alma. Trataba de no pensar en Ichigo ni en todo el daño que les había provocado a sus amigos por su traición. Ella no lo había hecho a propósito pero como Ulquiorra no debió haber sido espada sino psicólogo, ella estaba convencida de que era la mala del paseo.

Pero volviendo con Ulquiorra, eso cada vez se ponía mejor. Él llego a la puerta de su querido Aizen-sama y ¿a que no adivinan quien estaba pasando de casualidad por ahí? Si, el mismo de siempre y que le sacaba tanto la mierda cada vez que lo veía. El sádico y malvado de Grimmjow pasó por ahí y como cosa rara, empezó a hacerle _"bulling"_

-ah, tenias que ser tu, Ulquiorra ¿otra vez vienes de lambiscón con tu "Aizen-sama"? que mal. Tanto que lo veneras y te puso como tarea ser la sirvienta de esa mujer que esta tan buena ¡salado!

Mirándolo como quien mira a una mierda aplastada en la calle, Ulquiorra hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y cerrándole la puerta en la cara cuando entro a la habitación en donde estaba Aizen jugando domino con Gin y Kaname, entro para ir hacer lo que había ido hacer en un principio. Pedir permiso para hacer lo que Orihime le había pedido.

Lo gracioso de eso fue que cuando Ulquiorra interrumpió el juego en donde sorpresivamente era Kaname quien llevaba la ventaja, Aizen y por supuesto Gin que eran tan perversos, se rieron con malicia de su requerimiento.

-¿qué es tan gracioso, Aizen-sama?

De verdad, sé que ustedes no me creen pero es de verdad ¡pobre Ulquiorra! (risa) me da un dolor con él que sea tan inexperto pero ni modo. El pobre Ulquiorra estaba muy desconcertado porque Aizen y Gin, no hacían sino mirarse con malicia y reírse de su cara de ¿WTF?

-nada, nada Ulquiorra. Es que de verdad no sé si tú de verdad eres así de ingenuo o simplemente te haces. Solo es eso.

-de nuevo Aizen-sama—dijo ya como de mal genio por sus descontroladas risas—no le entiendo. No le veo lo gracioso por ninguna parte. Solo necesito saber si es posible que esa mujer tome un baño como me lo pidió o no, solo eso ¿se puede o no, Aizen-sama?

-¡pero claro marica!—dijo muerto de risa Gin y se paró de la silla doblándose de la risa—es que ¿de verdad? Era para que le hubieras dicho que si de una Ulquiorra ¡el colmo! Si a mi Rangiku uy si, mamacita rica mi amor, como la extraño carajo.

-ah no Gin pero nada que ver, con mi Hinamori —dijo Aizen y dio una sádica y muy sexy sonrisa al aire por un momento al recordarla— Uy si, que delicia esa mujer. Lo único que me da maricada de haber dejado la sociedad de almas ¡fue haber dejado de hacérselo! Que mujer tan loca esa hermano, insaciable.

-bueno, ya, ya ustedes dos que Ulquiorra al igual que otros espadas que viven aquí en hueco mundo no entiende de eso —se levanto Kaname a poner orden carajo, digo, antes de convertirse en el bicho mas asqueroso de la vida y ser matado como eso, como un insecto— déjenlo tranquilo que a metros se le ve lo incomodo que esta con esa conversación de ustedes dos.

-si claro—dijo con ironía y una linda sonrisa Gin—como a este _"man"_ lo mandaron a la _"friend zone"_ desde el inicio….

Ver enojado a Kaname, era tan raro como ver descompuesto a Aizen. Pero ese comentario que hizo Gin, fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Kaname no veía un culo porque era ciego pero eso sí, no le saquen la mierda porque es grave. Como ese tema de la nena que el había amado tanto y que solo había sido su amiga era tan delicado para él, desenfundo su _zanpakuto_ y estaba dispuesto a darse en la madre con Gin por eso; por traerle tan vivo como aquella noche de estrellas, su precioso recuerdo. Pero Aizen se hizo en medio de ellos y nos los dejo. En cambio se le ocurrió cambiar el ambiente para distraerse y distraerlos a ellos dos.

Era una ironía pero para ser tan buscapleitos con los _shinigamis_, era genial pero no le gustaba para nada en el _"las noches"_ se pusieran a pelear; mucho menos entre ellos. Por eso le pidió a Kaname que guardara su espada y en cambio, volvió a dirigirse a Ulquiorra que ya tenía que salir de esta escena porque tenía que ir y hacérselo a Orihime cuanto antes a ver si dejaba de ser tan amargado.

-claro que puede tomar un baño y Ulquiorra, de hoy en adelante y si te queda gustando, todos los que quieras. Puedes retirarte y luego nos cuentas como te fue ¿no?

Miro con diversión a Gin que si le había entendido que era lo que le había querido decir con eso.

-como usted diga entonces, Aizen-sama. Con permiso y disculpe por interrumpirlo para esas nimiedades.

-no te preocupes y ve con ella que te debe estar esperando…impacientemente —le sonrió con malicia. Ese Aizen si definitivamente era una porquería pero estaba muy bueno carajo ¡divino!— ¿no Gin, Kaname?

-yo ya ni sé—se sentó aburrido el pobre Kaname. Odiaba que le recordaran a su amiga porque él la había amado mucho.

-yo sí creo que lo esté esperando impacientemente pero digo, con la razón. —sonrió igual a como lo hacía siempre, con los ojos cerrados—Esa pobre mujer debe estar que se "baña"

A la final Ulquiorra fue a la puerta y después de hacer una reverencia, se fue. Pero en el momento y punto que Ulquiorra se fue a hacer lo que Orihime le había pedido y lo que Aizen le había dado permiso, estos hombres retomaron su juego y con él, otro tipo de apuesta.

-¿es en serio? ¿No se cansan de ser tan pervertidos? Además, no creo. Yo creo que primero vuelvo a ver yo, que Ulquiorra acostarse con esa mujer. Lo dudo mucho.

-pues yo sí creo que terminen haciéndolo porque esa mujer esta hermosa ¿y tu Gin? ¿Tú qué crees que pase? —Respondió un sonriente Aizen— ¿te atreverías a apostar?

-pues a mí no me gusta contradecirlo en nada Aizen-sama pero…no, no creo. Ese Ulquiorra resulto más lento que el viejo Yamamoto cuando habla y no, sinceramente yo creo que primero voy yo y cojo a Rangiku bien rico que uy si—sonrió con alegría y Aizen con él—mamacita tan rica, es lo único que me hace falta de la sociedad de almas. Poder cogerla todas las noches como lo hacía cuando vivía allá.

-¿entonces son dos contra uno eh? Listo, acepto la apuesta. Ya verán la de gritos que vamos a escuchar en unos minutos y sé, que les voy a ganar. Como castigo tendrán que venir conmigo a Karakura a joder a Ichigo y todos los demás payasos que se aparezcan cuando me vaya a apoderar de esa ciudad ¿entendido?

Los dos algo ya algo asustados por poder perder contra Aizen, tomaron sus fichas y siguieron jugando mientras Ulquiorra que era tan diligente y bueno en todo lo que hacía, terminaba de preparar el baño en una habitación especial que Aizen tenía cuando se encerraba con alguna arrancar a hacer maldades toda una noche.

Ya con todo listo y llevándola a ella hasta el baño….

-guau esto, esto es más de lo que quería ¡gracias!

Exclamo Orihime muy feliz y en un acto reflejo y sin pensarlo, lo abrazo para agradecerle por el gesto. Ante este inesperado y sorpresivo abrazo si, como lo imaginan Ulquiorra permaneció estático y sin decir absolutamente nada. A pesar de no entender algunos de sus comportamientos ni muchos menos sus sentimientos, si hubo algo que le gusto. La suavidad de su prominente y hermoso pecho sobre el suyo.

Apartándola de él con algo de brusquedad y dirigiéndose a la puerta, le dijo que bañara rápido y que la estaría esperando afuera para regresarla a su "celda"

Ulquiorra salió y cuando salió, Orihime empezó a desnudarse para entrar a esa elegante tina que despedía vapor y con ella, un delicioso y muy agradable olor. Siendo este baño uno realmente especial, no se imaginaba que existía un lugar como ese en un lugar tan oscuro, frio y espantoso como _"las noches"_ no, no se parecía en nada al resto del gran complejo que se había convertido en su cárcel. En su tormento.

Siendo este un baño muy amplio, con todas las comodidades y blanco, completamente blanco, lo más sorprendente de todo era ver todos esos espejos. Había espejos por todos lados pero lo divertido del caso seria, cuanto los aprovecharía y disfrutaría.

Ya completamente desnuda y sumergiéndose en la cálida y olorosa tina, se relajo por completo y hundió la cabeza. Ensimismada en sus pensamientos y más en sus sentimientos al extrañarlo tanto, cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar. Pero lo malo de eso seria, lo que pasaría.

Media hora después Ulquiorra estaba impaciente. Con las manos cruzadas en señal de exasperación y parado frente a la puerta, algo que sintió; es decir, algo que estaba dejando de sentir, lo preocupo. El _reiatsu_ de Orihime era cada vez más bajo y parecía que ella se estaba muriendo. Por eso y sin siquiera pensarlo, abrió la puerta de un solo golpe y después de cerrarla con fuerza de una patada, fue con ella para sacarla.

-¡mujer! ¡Mujer, despierta! ¡Oye mujer! ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!

Completamente empapado con aquella agua que ya no estaba tan caliente y con su desnudo y provocativo cuerpo en brazos, no sabía qué hacer. Ulquiorra no sabía nada de los humanos pero por lógica pensó que al haberse quedado dormida dentro de la refrescante y olorosa tina, había tragado agua. Por eso se inclino ante ella y rozando su frio pecho con sus calientes y erguidos senos, pego su boca con la suya para despertarla. Para salvarla.

Tres segundos después Orihime despertó y escupió el exceso de agua que se había tragado.

-¡por Kami mujer! ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que te hubieras quedado dormida?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Te habrías podido matar mujer y aun no es el momento! ¡Aizen-sama te necesita para….!

-lo sé.

Dijo completamente roja y sentada sobre el blanco y frio piso con las piernas flexionadas. Estaba muy apenada porque él no dejaba de mirarla. Pero su pena era injustificada porque Ulquiorra no la estaba mirando con deseo, él la miraba con enojo. No quería que le pasara nada estando bajo su cuidado. No quería tener problemas con el idiota de Aizen.

-sé que Aizen me necesita para algo y me encantaría saber para que—se levanto y volvió a sumergirse en la tina, era mejor eso a seguirse exponiendo ante él de esa forma—no veo la hora de terminar con todo esto y volver a mi casa. Extraño mucho a mis amigos.

-¿amigos? no, no, pero espera un momento ¡¿te metiste de nuevo mujer?! Ah no, ya ha sido suficiente de baños por hoy y no me quiero arriesgar a que te vuelvas a….

-entonces no te vayas—lo miro y le sonrió con amabilidad—quédate y me vigilas. Me doy cuenta de que no hay ningún tipo de malicia en ti y no pasa nada. Después de todo ya paso lo peor—abrió de nuevo la llave de agua caliente—ya me viste desnuda y no desperté nada en ti. Vaya, parece que no solo no logro despertar nada en Kurosaki-kun sino que es lo mismo con cualquier tipo. Sea espada o no. Que mal por mí.

Pobre Orihime, no hay nada peor en el mundo que ser rechazada; se siente horrible. Pero sorprendida cuando de verdad Ulquiorra no se fue y en cambio se hizo de espaldas a ella, cerró los ojos y tomo un shampoo que había por ahí cerca para lavarse el largo sedoso y rojo cabello que a Uryuu tanto le gustaba. Si Orihime supiera que de verdad despertaba los más bajos instintos de un intelectual hombre, no se sentiría tan mal como se había sentido siempre por el rechazo de Ichigo. Pero como este shot es de Ulquiorra y Orihime, toca darle paso es al lemon de ellos.

Orihime estaba teniendo problemas para lavarse la parte más baja de la espalda y como ella de verdad pensaba que no le despertaba nada a Ulquiorra, le pidió el favor que le ayudara.

-¿yo? De verdad no sé si eso es confianza exagerada o atrevimiento, mujer. Yo solo estoy aquí para vigilar que no seas tan incompetente que termines matándote antes de tiempo. Solo para eso.

-oh vamos—se giro y le sonrió con dulzura—por favor Ulquiorra ¿me ayudas? Solo me falta lavarme esa parte y ya. Ya después de eso puedo volver a esa asquerosa celda en donde me metiste para seguirme aburriendo.

-pues con tal de que termines de una buena vez, mujer…. —se hizo tras ella y se acuclillo para quedar a su altura—lo hare. Dime ¿qué es exactamente lo que quieres que haga?

Tomando sus manos y mojándolas en aquella tibia agua, poniendo algo de jabón extra y llevándolas hasta la parte más baja de su espalda, le indico como debía lavarla. Cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de, quien lo diría, la suavidad con como la masajeaba, se le salió un jadeo y con él un solo nombre. El nombre del hombre que estaba esperando para que la rescatara y al que ella creía amaba con toda su alma.

-Kurosaki-kun….

Completamente sumergida en sus pensamientos eróticos con Ichigo, estaba excitándose por las caricias de un ya asustado e inexperto espada. El pobre Ulquiorra era tan bobo, que creía que ese jadeo significaba algo malo.

-hey mujer ¿Por qué….?

-Kurosaki-kun, oh Kurosaki-kun…. —respondió con las mejillas encandecidas y tomando las manos de un aterrado espada, las llevo hasta sus senos para que la tocara—tócame, tócame suavemente por favor. Quiero que seas él. Quiero que me toques y que me ames como quisiera que me amara él.

-¿pero de que de….?

De verdad, de verdad que pobre Ulquiorra. Él no entendía el verdadero significado de esas palabras ni lo que pasaba por la confundida cabeza de una dulce Orihime pero algo era cierto, su cuerpo a pesar de ser frio y resistente como el mismo acero, estaba respondiendo a ella. Estaba respondiendo de una forma muy acelerada e incontrolable ante los jadeos, gemidos y suplicas de una triste pero excitada mujer que se moría por ser amada.

Tras ella y con una fuerte erección que por más que quisiera no podría esconder, lo que Orihime le hizo lo hizo casi que desfallecer.

-oh…

No pudo evitar soltar un tímido jadeo cuando Orihime tomo su dedo índice y lo introdujo en su boca. Después de lamerlo y haciendo la escena como si de verdad estuviera disfrutando del sabor de su miembro y no el de su dedo, luego lo metió de lleno a su caliente boca y empezó a succionarlo. Succionándolo una y otra y otra vez, le gustaba escucharlo tras ella gimiendo y suspirando de placer.

-mu….mujer ¿qué demonios crees que haces? ¿Qué es lo que me estás haciendo?

Orihime no quería pensar, no quería detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo y sin responderle nada, saco el dedo de su boca y se giro para quedar frente a él. Extendiendo las mojadas manos y entrelazándolas en su cuello, se acerco y lo beso. Lo beso y aunque él no respondió al instante, si lo disfruto. Resulto que ser que Ulquiorra no solo era meticuloso con las cosas que le pedían que hiciera, también lo era a la hora de asearse y de vestirse. Mientras Orihime lo besaba y este poco a poco se acostumbraba a su acelerado ritmo y le correspondía con la misma pasión; mientras iba desprendiéndose poco a poco de la poca ropa y se introducía en esa tibia tina con ella, ella podía oler con mucho gusto de su singular fragancia. Era una entre cítrica y dulce, era muy intoxicante.

Ya dentro del agua y sentada completamente sobre él, lo que ella le dijo no lo podía creer.

-¿qué te lo que?

-que me lo metas—arqueo su cuerpo sobre él con gusto y le halo fuertemente el mojado y negro cabello—cógelo y mételo. Métemelo bien suave por favor, Ulquiorra.

_-"ay por Kami ¿qué le meta que y en donde?"_

Ay si, sé que puedo parecer muy mala pero como el pobre Ulquiorra no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia cogiendo mujeres, no sabía muy bien que debía hacer. Descansando un poco cuando fue la dulce Orihime quien lo tomo y lo acerco hasta la sensible entrada de su sexo, supo que debía hacer. Levantándola como si se tratara de una pluma y tomándolo en una mano, fue descendiendo el excitado cuerpo de Orihime por todo lo ancho y largo de su mojado y excitado miembro que la necesitaba. La necesitaba con urgencia.

Gimiendo un poco cuando al fin se sintió dentro, no se comparaba a lo que ella había gritado.

-¡ah Ulquiorra, ah sí, sí! ¡Ummm si, así! ¡Sí!

Teniéndola sobre él y estando en lo más profundo de su intimidad, se sentía extrañamente bien estando así. Nunca antes había experimentado esas sensaciones y mientras ella lo cabalgaba sin descanso, él se aferraba de sus caderas y la besaba por todo el pecho. Subiendo por su abdomen y lamiéndolo con cadencia, llego a la parte del cuerpo que más le gustaba de ella. Llego hasta su oloroso pecho en donde había un par de senos que se morían por ser atendidos hábilmente por él.

Acariciando uno con algo de violencia mientras succionaba un erizado pezón sin dejar de penetrarla, le gustaba mucho todos los sonidos que esta hacia por su atención. Pero mientras ella buscaba su boca para enredar su lengua con la suya y no dejaba de mover sus pequeñas y fuertes caderas sobre él, él no podía dejar de escuchar lo que escuchaba. A pesar de los fuertes gritos y gemidos de placer que ella le daba, podía escucharlo y podía sentirlo. Podía sentir su corazón latir con mucha fuerza y eso lo llenaba de dudas.

-¡ah sí, sí! ummm si, si, así…..ah Ulquiorra más duro ¡dame mas fuerte mi amor!

_-"¿eso que suena con tanta fuerza dentro de esta mujer tan caliente y tan rica, es un corazón? ¿Es eso de lo que los tontos humanos siempre hablan? ¿Es eso lo que les permite vivir? No entiendo nada. Late tan fuerte que…."_

-¡Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra oh Ulquiorra si mi amor, si! ummm si, si, si, así ¡sí! que rico….

Pero mientras Orihime sentía con cada fuerte embestida abrasadoras olas de placer y no dejaba de moverse para lograr lo que quería; correrse y correrse con mucha fuerza, otro nos muy lejos de ellos decía que había ganado. Estaba feliz al no haberse equivocado.

-no pero Aizen-sama ¡eso es increíble! ¿Cómo habrá hecho ese imbécil para convencerla ah? ¡Es el colmo!

-no sé Gin pero no creo que él…—sonrió con gracia por lo que escuchaba.

_-¡oh si, si, si Ulquiorra si! ¡Así, más duro, más duro Ulquiorra! ¡Mas fuerte mi amor que yo, ah….!_

-…haya tenido algo que ver con eso. Esa mujer despide sexualidad de lejos y era obvio que eso iba a pasar ¿Por qué crees que le pidió un baño de agua caliente ah? ¡Para eso!

Aizen era un idiota pero no se podía negar que lo que había dicho, era divertido. Por eso ni Gin ni Kaname pudieron evitar reírse con él.

-no lo puedo creer Aizen-sama pero pues, ni modo. Toco ir con usted a Karakura a pelear cuando llegue la hora.

Pero volviendo con Ulquiorra que estaba a muy poco, a muy poco de perder la razón gracias al caliente y cálido cuerpo de una bella peli roja excitada después de más de veinte minutos de estárselo metiendo….

-¿te, te, te vas a correr conmigo al mismo tiempo, Ulquiorra? ¿Me quieres? ¿Quieres que te lo de?

-ah sí, todo mujer—contesto apretándole con más fuerza el trasero y moviéndose con ella—dame todo lo que me quieras dar pero dámelo ya ¡ya!

-¡ah Ulquiorra! ¡Ulquiorra…..!

Estallando al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía, sus palabras provocaron en ella y claro, también en él, la completa locura. El más exquisito y delicioso placer. Experimentando algo que hacía mucho, mucho tiempo no sentía, no pudo evitar que una bella sonrisa que nadie nunca le había visto se dibujara en su frio e impasible rostro. Era una sonrisa llena de satisfacción y orgullo. De mucho orgullo por lo que ella le decía.

Aun con ella sobre él y teniéndola llena con su duro y gran miembro, la veía sonreír y escuchaba que le agradecía. Acto seguido no vio mas porque ella estampo su fría y seria cara contra su gran y prominente pecho.

-gracias Ulquiorra, muchas gracias. Fue delicioso ¡eres increíble! si eres muy serio y muy inexpresivo pero eso no importa, estuvo sensacional ¡que rico besas!

Igual de confundido a como había empezado aquel fortuito encuentro que lo lleno de placer, volvió a moverse por instinto. Orihime lo estaba apretando muy fuerte y no lo dejaba respirar bien pero lo que ella hizo, lo volvió a encender.

-¡ah sí, sí! ¿Mas? ¿Me vas a coger más, Ulquiorra? Guau ¡qué bien!

_-"ah pues ya qué demonios. Más le daré. Después de todo eso se sintió muy bien y me gustaría escuchar su corazón de nuevo"_—pensó con gusto pero lo que ella veía en él, era su habitual seriedad— ¿mas mujer? muy bien, mas te daré.

-ah sí, si Ulquiorra mi amor ¡sí! Ummmm que delicia….


	8. Chapter 8

**Un agitado día de escuela: Uryuu/Orihime/Rukia**

_**Hola, hola mis queridos niños y niñas hentai, ok, de pronto no y de verdad espero que no. Espero todos los que entran a este fic tan lleno de cochinadas (me estoy riendo) sean mayores de edad o en su defecto, se cuiden mucho de que no los vean leyendo este tipo de cosas ¡el horror! Se los comento porque ya me paso. Un día una nena que me leía me dijo: "oye, no te había podido comentar porque la profesora me confisco el celular y leyó lo que te estaba leyendo. Me dijo que no leyera esas cosas porque eso no era de una niña decente" o sea ¿WTF? ¡El colmo! Pero en fin….pasemos a lo que nos interesa como tal mis queridos juguetes sexuales, el shot.**_

_**Un saludo y un abrazo muy especial a todos los que han leído y pedido algo hasta ahora, se los agradezco mucho. Gracias a ustedes tengo un delicioso pretexto para hacer muchas maldades con estos personajes que me encantaron y ¿les digo algo? ¡me fascinan! Pero bueno, el turno hoy es para Cristobadican. Gracias Cristobadican por pedirme esto y ummm si, si, no sabes cómo lo estaba esperando. Amo la pareja Uryuu Orihime pero como al parecer tu eres tan sádico y perverso como yo, se nos meterá Rukia en ese shot para hmmmm ¿jugar con ellos bien rico? ¡Guau, súper! Espero lo disfrutes y ustedes mis queridos lectores y lectoras lemon, también. Gracias por el apoyo y empecemos a hacer maldades bien sabrosas ¿les parece? ¡Muy bien!**_

_**Muy bien ¿escenario eh? Como esto son shots lemons, lo de menos viene siendo la temporada o el escenario en donde lo hacen pero, nos remontaremos a los inicios de la serie. En donde todo parecía tan "sano" y normal.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Después de haber sido rescatada por Ichigo y los demás que fueron a buscarla, Rukia volvió a Karakura para retomar la vida que había iniciado y volver a la "normalidad" pero ese día habría cualquier cosa menos tranquilidad y normalidad. Sola y deambulando por los pasillos de la desolada escuela muy a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, cuando ya no había nadie, lo que escucho no lo podía creer.

Sola porque Ichigo había tenido que ir a la tienda de Urahara cuando este y Yoruichi lo llamaron con urgencia, lo que estaba escuchando la tenía prácticamente con la boca abierta.

-¿si, Uryuu? ¿Quieres que tu y yo….?

-oh sí, si Orihime, por supuesto que sí—dijo frente a ella y haciéndola tropezar con el pupitre del maestro—me encanta cuando me llamas por mi nombre, eso me trae muy buenos recuerdos.

-¿sí?—le sonrió coqueta, ahora si volvimos a mi Orihime loca mis niños— ¿qué recuerdas? Dime ¿recuerdas algo en especial, Uryuu?

Uryuu estaba más duro que el acero de la espada de Ichigo o de cualquier capitán. Supremamente excitado y acercándose cada vez más a ella que ya empezaba a jadear por respirar del penetrante olor de su perfume, la tomo por la caderas y acercándose a su ya caliente oído, suspiro en él y le dijo que la deseaba. Que la deseaba tanto como aquel día en donde lo hicieron con mucha prisa en la sociedad de almas cuando andaban perdidos buscando a Rukia para "rescatarla" vaya, que ironía. En vez de buscar a Rukia y ayudar a Ichigo ¡andaban cogiendo como conejos!

-ummmm, Uryuu….

-dime, Orihime—se acomodo los lentes y la miro con más profundidad— ¿sí? ¿Quieres repetir conmigo aquella agradable experiencia? No te preocupes, no le diré nada a Kurosaki. Por mi puedes seguir suspirando de amor por él mientras el coge a Kuchiki todas las noches pero….

Al bello y muy siempre hablador Uryuu Ishida, no le costó nada convencerla. Como les he contado anteriormente, Orihime era una sexo-adicta. A ella le gustaba mucho, mucho coger y con quien más le había gustado hacerlo hasta ese momento, era con Uryuu. Uryuu era y hacia, exactamente lo que ella quería. Se la pasaba diciéndole mientras la tocaba, la besaba y la penetraba con fuerza, lo mucho que le gustaba y lo bella que le parecía.

Pero mientras Orihime cedía ante su ansiosa boca y se sentaba en aquel pupitre que no sería el único testigo de todo lo que estaban por empezar a hacer, Rukia pensaba que era el colmo. Hasta ese momento ella y Ichigo habían tenido mucho cuidado en no llamar la atención y pensaban que igual que en la sociedad de almas, nadie sabía que ellos tenían sus fortuitos encuentros de pasión cada vez que podían; digo, cuando los _hollows_ y todos esos imbéciles, los dejaban.

_-"pero ¿Cómo sabe Ishida que Ichigo y yo lo….?"_

-ummm si, si, si ¡sí! oh si Uryuu ummm si, si. Ya se me estaba empezando a olvidar lo rico que besas. Lo rico que lo haces.

-oh pero preciosa, eso está muy mal —dejo de lamerle un desnudo pezón y la miro para hablarle— yo en cambio si tengo muy presente todo lo que gritaste cuando te hice correr después de mucho metértelo, Orihime. Oh si, muy, muy rico nena.

-Uryuu, oh Uryuu, oh si, si….

Cerrando los ojos cuando él volvió a lo que estaba haciendo en un principio, a lamerle los enormes senos en los que se había corrido de una forma completamente deliciosa e inolvidable, gemía de gusto por como la tocaba en su ya húmeda y muy expectante parte intima. El solo olor de su perfume, su sola mirada y esa boca, esa boca que a ella le encantaba besar, la prendían rápidamente. Halándole el cabello mientras él empezaba a descender cada vez más, gimiendo tranquilamente porque pensaban que estaban completamente solos, no sabía que no era la única que estaba caliente y ansiosa.

Rukia que había llegado ahí por puro y físico error, no podía dejar de mirar como Uryuu le quitaba las pequeñas bragas y se acomodaba entre sus piernas para probarla. Para hacerla gritar más de lo que ya estaba gritando.

-¡Uryuu! Oh Uryuu rico mi amor, rico. Dime ¿te gusta? ¿Te gusta mi sabor?

-es delicioso—se detuvo, luego volvió a lamerla.

-¡ah! ¡Ah Uryuu, oh si, si! chúpamela mas y mírame, mírame mientras los haces.

Quitándole los lentes y poniéndolos a un lado con mucha delicadeza, no apartaba la mirada de la suya.

Uryuu no se detenía. No dejaba de lamerla con mucha insistencia y lo que más le gustaba de estar bajo ella, era poder tocar sus piernas. Esas piernas que veía cada mañana y en las cuales desde que había pasado lo que había pasado con ellos en la sociedad de almas, lo enloquecían. Se despertaba cada noche en medio de la madrugada duro, muy duro solo por acostarse pensando en ella. Solo por recordar su sabor, solo por revivir sus gritos de placer y en todo lo que le dio ese inolvidable día. Dichoso porque por lo que se daba cuenta ella ya estaba más que lista para recibirlo, sabía que no solo ella necesitaba atención.

_-"debo irme de aquí antes de que se den cuenta de mi presencia y no debería mirar mas pero ¡no! ¡Lo hizo! Esto sí es increíble. Oh por Dios, ¡que delicia!"_

Rukia pensó que de unos cuantos besos apasionados y de una mamada no iba a pasar pero…no, no fue así. Como decía Orihime estaba muy caliente, mojada y muy necesitada de un hombre de verdad que la hiciera sentir mujer. Que la llevara a un delicioso orgasmo y la hiciera sentir amada.

Acomodándose mejor en aquel incomodo pupitre y flexionando muy bien las piernas cuando este se las subió, lo sintió de lleno y completamente dentro de ella.

-¡ah! ¡Ah sí, sí, sí, así! Dime, dime Uryuu ¿te gusta? ¿Te gusta mucho cogerme?

-oh Orihime, nena—decía con una mano apoyada en una de sus piernas y con la otra en uno de sus enormes senos. Todo esto claro sin dejar de embestirla con profundidad—no te alcanzas a imaginar cuanto me gustas, cuanto me enloqueces. Te entra tan, tan rico que haces que quiera echártelo desde que entro. Oh si—se inclino más y la beso entrelazando su lengua con la suya—la mejor. La más hermosa y rica de las mujeres que haya visto en la vida.

-¡ah Uryuu mi amor, Uryuu! Ummm si, si, si, si, si. Así, ah…. Ah sí, sí, háblame más. Dime cuanto te gusta estarme haciendo lo que me estás haciendo, dímelo por favor ¡dímelo!

-me fascinas mujer, me vuelves loco Orihime—entro más fuertemente sin dejar de mirarla—me despierto cada noche pensando en ti y en lo mucho que me gusto que me la hicieras con tus enormes senos. Ummm…—le halo los pezones.

-¡ah! ¡Ah sí, sí, que delicia!

-...eso fue delicioso, inolvidable. Haberme corrido en tu pecho y haber manchado tu preciosa cara, no se compara con nada. Con nada que haya hecho antes, Orihime.

Y mientras Uryuu no hacía sino hablarle y decirle las cosas más obscenas que se le ocurrían para excitarla (teniendo mucho cuidado de no excitarse de mas y correrse de la emoción antes de tiempo) de penetrarla con fuerza, de halar sus pezones y esporádicamente de besarla para probar esa boca que tanto le gustaba, Rukia no había podido soportarlo mas y descendió su pequeña mano para empezar a hacer algo que no quería pero que tuvo que hacer porque ese cuerpo se lo demandaba.

Empezó a pasar delicadamente dos dedos por su ya muy humedad intimidad.

_-"ummm si, oh digo no, ay no si ¡no! no debería estar haciendo esto pero ah…ah sí, sí, que bien se siente. Ichigo, ¿Por qué tardas tanto? Ichigo…"_

Uryuu no era tan despistado como el inocente de Ichigo que en esa época (y casi siempre fue así) no manejaba muy bien el _reiatsu_. Siendo para Uryuu más que evidente desde un inicio que Rukia estaba ahí tras la puerta escuchándolos y viéndolos, salió de Orihime y pidiéndole que se levantara, la llamo para invitarla a participar.

-¿qué paso Uryuu mi amor? ¿Ya no me vas a coger más o qué? ¿No me digas que te cansaste? Pero no, mejor que eso ¿Por qué llamas a Kuchiki-san?

-porque ahí está preciosa—la tomo por la cintura y tomándole las manos, las apoyo sobre el escritorio pero para tomarla de otra forma, por detrás—oye, Kuchiki, ven. Sé que estas ahí y sé también porque no te has ido. Dime ¿no quieres participar más directamente? Tranquila, no pasara nada. Ni Orihime ni yo le diremos nada a Kurosaki ¿verdad que no preciosa?

-¡no!—grito porque Uryuu la nalgueo con fuerza—puedes venir a jugar con nosotros Kuchiki-san, ven y déjate atender. Kurosaki-kun puede ser muy tonto a veces y tal vez y ¿Quién quita? Te termine gustando tanto como a mi ¡ah si Uryuu mi amor, si! ¡Sí!

Gimiendo con fuerza porque Uryuu no dejaba de tocarla por todo el cuerpo y de apretarle las nalgas; de golpear su también caliente y necesitado trasero con su miembro que estaba muy hinchado y muy erecto, escucho cuando se abrió la puerta. Era más que evidente que quien había entrado para participar en su deliciosa sesión de sexo intenso, había sido Rukia que no lo soporto mas.

Sin poder ver pero si escuchando lo que pasaba, luego lo sintió de nuevo dentro de ella con muchas ganas.

-¡ah Uryuu! Ummm si mi amor así ¡sí!

-Inoue—exclamo Rukia sorprendida al lado de un ocupado Uryuu.

-no te asustes, _shinigami_ y ven—extendió una mano para alcanzar su pecho—ven y déjame ver porque es que el estúpido de Kurosaki casi hace que nos maten por rescatarte. Quiero saber que tan bien sabes.

-Ishida….

Rukia (al igual que lo estaba la caliente y bella Orihime) estaba muy excitada por todo lo que había visto y había escuchado. Sin ser ella misma y dejándose llevar, pronto estuvo completamente desnuda frente a Uryuu mientras este, no dejaba de embestir con fuerza y mucha insistencia a la sudada y loca de Orihime.

-¡ah Uryuu mi amor así! ¡Sí! ¡Así! ¡Qué rico me coges! Ummm si, si ¡así!

Aferrada de ese pupitre y de espaldas a ellos, no veía lo que Uryuu le había empezado hacer a la ya también caliente y húmeda Rukia. Quitándole con delicadeza y suavidad el apretado uniforme de escuela (como no lo hizo con la loca de Orihime. A ella solo le bajo las bragas, le subió la falda y se lo metió con fuerza, esa mujer lo prendía mucho) la tomo por la ajustada cintura y la acerco a su boca para empezar a besarla. Más específicamente para probar a que sabían esos pezones que estaban tan erguidos y que se veían exquisitos.

-ummm si, oh si Ishida…..que rico….

Lamiendo y después succionando los erizados pezones de Rukia, estaba más excitado que Kenpachi cuando pelea. Estar haciéndolo con dos mujeres tan bellas como esas era una dicha, la gloria, casi que una experiencia divina pero había problema, era demasiado excitante. Mientras tocaba con insistencia a Rukia en su húmeda intimidad y penetraba a Orihime con profundidad, pensaba que era muy posible que no pudiera soportarlo más.

Que desgracia tan grande, estaba con dos mujeres hermosas, ansiosas, calientes que necesitaban de un hombre que las hiciera gozar pero él, estaba a muy poco de estallar.

-ah Uryuu así, así, así, así mi amor que yo estoy que…

-ah Inoue…-suspiro Rukia mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás de lo bien que se estaba sintiendo por las lamidas y las buenas caricias de Uryuu en su abierta intimidad—te entiendo, creo que yo tampoco podre mas….

_-"no, no, no, si sigo así, no voy a poder mas. Tengo que hacer algo"_—pensó Uryuu y luego, se lo saco a Orihime y paro de succionar los duros pezones de Rukia. Cosa con la que estas bellas señoritas completamente excitadas, no contaban.

Tanto les molesto que exclamaron la misma frase al mismo tiempo.

-¡oye!

-tranquilas, tranquilas princesas—sonrió muy complacido y tomo un asiento. Acto seguido se sentó en el y las llamo con un gesto—ya las he atendido mucho pero ¿y ustedes? ¿No piensan darme un poco de atención a mí?

Las dos se miraron con mucha picardía y sabían perfectamente, que era lo que les estaba pidiendo. Por eso tomándose de las manos y arrodillándose ante él al mismo tiempo, empezaron a consentirlo como debía ser. Muy suave y diligentemente.

-oh preciosas, ummm princesas. Que manos tan suaves y que buen par de….

-oye, Kuchiki-san—dijo Orihime mirando a Rukia mientras no dejaba de pasar la punta de su lengua sobre la húmeda punta del miembro de Uryuu.

-¿si, Inoue? Dime ¿qué pasa?—pregunto Rukia mientras con una de sus pequeñas y frágiles manos, tocaba el duro e hinchado miembro de Uryuu— ¿qué quieres?

-¿te gustaría darte un beso conmigo?

Rukia sonrió con malicia ante la petición de una excitada Orihime pero el que casi se corre al escuchar eso, fue Uryuu. Ya de por si era excitante tener a dos mujeres tan bellas como esas tocándolo y besándolo en su parte más sensible e importante pero eso, eso que la ninfómana y loca de Orihime había pedido, casi había sido su perdición. Pero mientras ellas se miraban con picardía y sonreían, él no pudo evitar intervenir.

Esa idea le encantaba y lo excitaba más de lo que ya estaba.

-besa a mi linda y enferma Orihime, _shinigami_. Ella tiene una boca deliciosa que sabe a gloria, tranquila. Te encantara.

-bueno, si tu lo dices….

Rukia se acerco mas a Orihime que la estaba esperando con los ojos cerrados y si señores ¡la beso! Empezaron a darse un delicioso beso con lengua y mientras sus senos se rozaban y sus bocas se compenetraban a la perfección, no dejaban de atender a un delicioso hombre que estaba prestándoles mucha atención.

Verlas ahí, debajo de él tocándolo y besándose con desenfrenada pasión, había sido demasiado. Por eso llevando una mano a la peli roja cabeza de Orihime y la otra a la de Rukia, se corrió con fuerza sobre ellas y jadeo de pura excitación. Feliz, feliz y muy contento pero para nada cansado, era su turno para acabar con lo que hacía más de media hora había empezado.

-Ishida.

-Uryuu, mi amor—hizo un dulce mohín Orihime con la cara (al igual que la de Rukia) completamente bañada— ¿no estarás cansado verdad? Porque dime ¿y nosotras que corazón?

-no te preocupes, mi dulce y deliciosa peli roja—se levanto y con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se acostó en el suelo para atenderlas—aun me quedan fuerza. Bueno pero ahora escojan ustedes, díganme ¿Quién se hace en mi boca y quien se me sienta encima? Decídanlo ustedes, deliciosas bellezas.

Orihime y Rukia que estaban tan calientes y tan ansiosas desde hacía un buen rato, solo sonrieron y se miraron. Luego, Orihime dijo que prefería sentarse sobre él y le pidió a ella, que fuera a su boca. Y pues así lo hicieron. Orihime abrió mucho sus hermosas piernas y preparándose para ser llenada y correrse de una forma deliciosa sobre un tipo que le encantaba, pronto fue complacida. Uryuu lo tomo en su mano y antes de perderla de vista porque Rukia también estaba muy ansiosa por ser atendida, volvió a sentirse dentro del interior de la mujer que le encantaba. Pero no solo le encantaba, también era especial porque era la mujer que amaba.

Unos minutos después y atendiéndolas a ambas, lo que escuchaba le alegraba el alma.

-¡oh Uryuu, oh mi amor ummmm, oh sí, si….! que rico mi amor y yo, yo estoy que….

-ah sí, Inoue… delicioso—suspiro Rukia con gusto siendo lamida en su sensible parte intima por la inquieta y muy habladora lengua de Uryuu—Qué cosas tan ricas las que hace Ishida y si, también quiero….

_-"ah que par de bellezas tan ricas estas mamacitas"—_pensaba Uryuu mientras lamia con suavidad a Rukia y se movía con fuerza para penetrar más profundamente a Orihime_—"que ricas y si, lo hare así. Cuando se estén corriendo bien rico, me corro con ellas y uy si, ojala sea ya. Estoy es que me corro desde hace rato otra vez"_

Y todo iba muy, muy bien. Orihime no hacía sino cabalgarlo con fuerza y sudada, excitada y muy feliz, sonreía de pura alegría y satisfacción. Ella quería mucho a Rukia y le gustaba poder estar así con ella, le gustaba ver que había una parte de Rukia que era como ella, muy loca y divertida.

Como decía, todo iba muy bien pero ¿qué creen? Si, así es. Si no pasaran cosas desagradables pues no sería una historia y no sería divertido ¿no creen? Pues la cuestión es que ellas (y él también) estaban a punto de correrse pero la presencia de Ichigo y la de un _hollo_w que lo venia persiguiendo, hizo que se detuvieran en el acto.

-¡ay no! ¡Estúpido de Kurosaki! ¡¿Qué carajos tiene que estar haciendo por aquí ah?!

-¿te vas a ir sin terminar con nosotros, Kuchiki-san?

Rukia se asusto no tanto por sentir la presencia de un _hollow_, eso no era problema y ella o cualquiera de ellos, podía enfrentarse a él y acabarlo de un solo golpe pero no, no se trataba de eso. Ella estaba asustada por sentir a Ichigo tan cerca. No quería que la viera haciendo ese tipo de cosas y por eso en cuanto lo sintió, se levanto y empezó a vestirse con rapidez para irse.

Luego y todavía muy sonrojada, húmeda y algo adolorida porque sus entrañas reclamaban con urgencia un duro miembro que la llenara, se fue y les dio las gracias.

-nos vemos después y gracias, fue divertido.

-¡Kuchiki-san no te vayas! ¡Espera!

Orihime, ya de pie y apoyada sobre aquel pupitre en donde había empezado todo, quedo muy triste. Estaba muy contenta cabalgando a Uryuu y lo que más quería, era ver el rostro de Rukia corriéndose con ella. Quería verla y a la vez que ella misma lo conseguía, compartir esa loca e inolvidable experiencia con ella.

Pero para su suerte y fortuna, Uryuu a diferencia de Ichigo, si la quería. Por eso fue con ella y después de darle un dulce y excitante beso, la abrazo con fuerza.

-estúpido Kurosaki, idiota. Por su culpa tú te pones triste y no sabes cómo me molesta que haga estas cosas. Tan bien que las estábamos pasando los tres y ¡mira! ¡Idiota ese! ¡¿Qué tan difícil puede ser matar unos cuantos _hollows_ de mierda ah?! ¡Es un inútil! Esta peor que los malditos _shinigamis _que hasta hoy, no sabía que podían saber tan bien.

-Uryuu…. —lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió—gracias. No sabes lo bien que me hacen sentir tus palabras pero dime ¿sí? ¿La estabas pasando muy rico mi amor?

-mucho—le sonrió y poso las manos sobre su desnuda cintura—pero dime ¿seguimos? Ya se fue Kuchiki pero tú y yo, podemos seguir ¿quieres?

-cuantas veces quieras, Uryuu—sonrió y acto seguido, se giro para quedar de espaldas a él.

Y mientras Orihime abría mucho esas bellas piernas de espaldas a él y era llenada (otra vez) Rukia ya había llegado con Ichigo. Encontrándose con él y abrazándolo con alegría, lo que más deseaba era que se fueran. Necesitaba terminar lo que ya había empezado.

Cosa que a un confundido Ichigo se le hizo raro.

-oye, oye ¿qué te pasa Rukia? ¿Por qué tan ansiosa? Tú sabes que a esta hora no se puede porque mi papa y mis hermanas están en la…

-entonces vámonos por ahí a un bosque o algo. Vámonos para alguna parte pero vámonos ya y me lo haces ¿sí?—le pidió mientras ya había saltado sobre él y era sostenida por el trasero. Luego empezó a besarlo con insistencia en la oreja—vámonos Ichigo, vámonos y me lo haces bien rico y bien duro, mi amor.

-¿mi amor eh?—sonrió con gusto al verla y sentirla tan excitada—entonces si estás bien caliente Rukia desde que me estés diciendo así, mi amor. Muy bien, vamos por aquí cerca. Ya me provocaste mucho y ah no, eso no se va a quedar así. Ya lo veras.

Con ella en brazos y estando en su cuerpo de adolescente lleno de músculos y fuerza, la cargaba sosteniéndola por el trasero con mucha facilidad. Si había algo que le gustara a Ichigo era verla y sentirla así, muy excitada. Siempre se beneficiaba mucho de eso pero mientras iban de camino por ahí cerca para sucumbir (como algunos otros hacían) ante el deseo y la pasión, algo paso. El _hollow_ que lo estaba persiguiendo hizo su triunfal aparición pero ¿no adivinan? Si, algo paso.

Uryuu que también se dio cuenta de la presencia del _hollow_ y no podía concentrarse por su culpa, saco arco, flecha y mientras no dejaba de embestir con fuerza Orihime que cada vez gritaba mas y mas, acabo de un solo ataque con aquel molesto ser que había llegado a dañarle el rato con Rukia y Orihime. Nunca había estado en un trió antes y eso, había sido delicioso y muy excitante.

-¡Ishida….! Pero ¡¿qué demonios le pasa?! ¡Le he dicho hasta el cansancio que…!

-déjalo así, Ichigo—lo tomo por la quijada y luego, lo beso con necesidad—déjalo así por ahora mi amor y ¿nos vamos? Vámonos Ichigo que quiero que me lo hagas pero ya.

-bueno—sonrió y la levanto en brazos de nuevo—por eso y solo por eso, dejare la paliza que le iba a dar al tonto de Ishida para después. Cogerte a ti es algo mucho más importante. Oh si Rukia, tu solo prepárate. Te voy dar todo lo que me pidas.

-Ichigo….

Y mientras ellos se besaban y se iban a coger en medio de un bello atardecer, otros ya estaban por terminar.

-oh, oh, oh Uryuu ummm si, si, ya no, ya no puedo mas y ¡ah! ¡Uryuu más! ¡Mas mi amor que me estoy….!

-¡no, no, no, no, espera preciosa!—se detuvo y lo saco.

Uryuu apenas estaba terminando de guardar el arco y como estaba algo desconcentrado, era muy posible que si ella se seguía moviendo así, lo hiciera correr dentro de ella y no, eso sí que no. A él si le gustaba mucho cogerla y era delicioso pero, hasta ahí. No era tan bruto. Sabía que no podía correrse dentro de ella porque no estaba listo para asumir las consecuencias que eso le traería. Aun estaba muy joven para ser padre.

-no, no, espera porque si sigues moviéndote así, vas a hacerme correr dentro de ti sin protección y no, eso sí que no hermosa peli roja. Hasta no llego yo.

-no—se giro para verlo y le sonrió—no te preocupes y vuelve a metérmelo. Ah si, es tan rico mi amor, tan delicioso. No te preocupes que si te quieres correr conmigo hazlo, no hay problema. Yo tampoco soy tan bruta como muchos de ustedes piensan, yo me cuido mi amor. Planifico desde hace mucho tiempo porque me encanta coger. Así que hazlo, hazlo ya que no lo soporto mas.

-oh bueno…—lo tomo en una mano y volvió a hundirse en ella pero esta vez, de frente. Quería ver su cara cuando se lo diera—haberlo dicho antes preciosa y ahora sí, ya no hay nada que temer. Dámelo, dámelo todo preciosa y grita. Grita tan fuerte como aquella vez.

-ah Uryuu….ummmm Uryuu si, así, si….

-eres preciosa Orihime, eres preciosa y me fascinas mujer-cayo completamente sobre ella y la beso con pasión—me enloqueces….

-Uryuu. Uryuu, Uryuu mi amor mas ¡mas!

Ahí, en medio de los mágicos colores del atardecer y en donde se habían conocido, en un humilde salón de clases, ambos se entregaron a lo que necesitaban y a lo que los manipulaba con mucha fuerza, a sus deseos. Jadeantes, alegres y muy satisfechos, se abrazaron después de haberlo conseguido al mismo tiempo.

Uryuu había quedado feliz porque nunca se imagino que su día iba a terminar así, tan bien. Pero lo mejor de todo no había sido volver a coger de esa forma tan deliciosa a Orihime; tampoco había sido haber probado a Rukia y haber comprobado porque era que Ichigo se arriesgaba siempre tanto por ella, tampoco lo fue el escuchar los gritos de placer que Orihime le dio cuando lo consiguió no, no había sido nada de eso. Lo mejor para él fue cuando Orihime entrelazo sus manos al cuello y muy sonriente, le agradeció y le dijo lo que le dijo ya fuera de la escuela y antes de tomar camino hacia sus casas.

-gracias Uryuu, muchas gracias. La pase delicioso y ¿sabes? Me encanta estar contigo. Tú no eres como Kurosaki-kun, tu no me haces sentir mal conmigo misma. Me encanta tu compañía y es mas ¿te gustaría quedarte esta noche conmigo en mi casa?

-claro que si, Orihime—poso ambas manos sobre su rostro y después de darle un suave, un suave y muy excitante beso con lengua, le hablo de nuevo—también me gusta estar contigo y siempre que me quieras y me necesites, ahí estaré. Siempre preciosa, siempre. Ojala algún día te des cuenta de que Kurosaki no vale la pena. Ese, no es más que un idiota. Un pobre idiota que no sabe que tú eres una maravilla. Una delicia.


	9. Chapter 9

**Un hmmm supuesto entrenamiento: Zaraki y Unohana**

_**Hola, hola una vez más. Guau ¿pueden creerlo? He estado súper actualizadora estos días. Ok, la razón por la que he vuelto (a seguir haciendo muchas maldades con los deliciosos personajes de "Bleach") es porque Cristobadican me volvió a leer y ¿qué creen? ¡A comentar! Este muchacho que resulto ser uno muy creativo, me pidió esta pareja. Llega y me dice: "…no sé, sería interesante" ok y yo pensé ¡porque no! entonces muchas gracias por leer, por comentar y démosle paso a un nuevo shot que me pidieron. **_

_**Dicho todo esto mis queridos lectores lemon, leamos.**_

_**La verdad yo no me he empezado a leer el manga porque apenas me termine de ver la serie y como yo no solo hago estas maldades mis amores, no he tenido tiempo. Si les digo esto es porque yo no tenía idea que Zaraki y Unohana ¡tenían su cuento! Mucho menos que habían peleado y bueno, que terminaron como terminaron. No les digo más porque si no lo han leído, no quiero hacerles "spoiler" ok y para ahora si ponerlos a hacer muchas travesuras, nos situaremos a esa noche. Les pido que se transporten al igual que lo hare yo, a la época en donde las zanpakuto se revelaron. Me gusta usar mucho esa época para ubicarlos porque muchachos ¡era el relleno! Ay si (risa) uno en el relleno puede hacer lo que le dé la gana y les digo, si los rellenos fueran lemon ¡todos los amaríamos! Pero en fin, estoy divagando mucho y ya tenemos que darles paso a los personajes. Entonces, les diré.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Esa noche, esa noche en donde Yoruichi se acostó con Kisuke y luego fue a la sociedad de almas para joder a Byakuya y luego terminar siendo cogida por detrás por este enojado hombre; esa noche en donde Toshiro se acostó con Momo y en donde Ichigo se quedo con las ganas de coger mas a Rukia porque Yoruichi fue a interrumpirlo, pasaron muchas cosas más que ustedes mis amores no saben. Pero como yo si los vi y me muero por contarles, les diré.

Renji, Kira, Hisagi y un montón de tenientes y capitanes más, se pegaron la borrachera de su vida pero Zaraki no. Zaraki era el niñero permanente de Yachiru, ah no perdón, era el amigo inseparable de la pequeña niña de cabello color rosa y como debía dar el ejemplo, no se podía poner a tomar con ella colgándole del brazo todo contento. En cambio siendo muy juicioso y en el lugar de entrenamiento, les había dado una paliza y de las mejores a todos sus yo diría que hmmm, esclavos.

Como le paso a un enojado y golpeado Ikaku por ejemplo. Oh pero si Ikaku se veía del carajo, Yukimicha se veía peor.

-son un montón de basura, una pérdida de tiempo ¿que no hay nadie aquí que pueda ofrecerme un buen combate? Oh bueno ¿por lo menos con algo de dificultad?

-¡pero capitán!—dijo un magullado Ikaku y como siempre que yo lo veía, a los gritos— ¡todos hicimos lo que pudimos y además, no es justo! ¡Todos se fueron a tomar y pasarla bien en la fiesta que armo la _zanpakuto_ de Kuchiki y nosotros, somos los únicos que nos quedamos aquí a entrenar con usted! ¡Merecemos algo de….!

-de ni mierda partida de inútiles.

Les dio la cara y los miro como siempre, como unas mierdas.

-a eso no se le puede llamar un buen combate y si tantas ganas tienen de irse a vaguear como ese resto de basuras, vayan. Igual me habría ido mejor entrenando solo que con ustedes aquí. Solo hicieron eso, estorbar.

Ikaku pero sobre todo Yukimicha, estaban que lo mataban por lo que les había dicho pero gracias a la aparición de la hija adoptiva de Zaraki, de nuevo ¡perdón! Gracias a la llegada de Yachiru, el ambiente se torno menos denso en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Ken-chan!

-ah, eres tu—la miro cuando esta le salto sobre un hombro, como siempre—ya se me hacia raro que no estuvieras por aquí ¿Dónde estabas?

-comiendo unos cuantos dulces en la fiesta ¿quieres un poco Ken-chan? Mira—le señalo la pequeña bolsa llena de dulces—tengo muchos.

Y mientras Zaraki entraba con Yachiru para llevarla a dormir (no olvidemos que es una niña y su hora de dormir se había pasado hace rato) unos molestos Ikkaku y Yukimicha decidieron hacerle caso a su capitán solo por eso, por ver si con eso le sacaban la mierda así fuera un poquito.

-¿es en serio Ikkaku? ¿Qué nos vamos a ir hacer por allá? Mínimo para esta hora la fiesta ya se acabo y ya no hay nadie. Lo mejor será ir a quitarnos todo este sudor que el salvaje del capitán nos hizo tener y a dormir. Si hoy fue duro el entrenamiento, no me quiero imaginar mañana cuando...

-ah no, camina a ver—lo halo de una mano—maldito capitán ¿dejarnos como nos dejo solo por diversión? es el colmo pero ah no, que ni crea que le voy a llegar mañana temprano al entrenamiento. De malas ¿nos dio permiso de ir a tomar y a vaguear con los demás no? ¡Pues eso haremos!

-Ikkaku, ¡espera Ikkaku!

.

.

Un rato después de eso y entrando a la parte que nos interesa a nosotros, la del lemon, Zaraki volvió al salón en donde una hora atrás estaba "entrenando" pero, pobre Zaraki. Por más que blandía su espada, expulsaba _reiatsu_ y peleaba, no estaba satisfecho. Desde que tenía uso de razón siempre había buscado lo mismo, un digno oponente para luchar. Pero sin recordar nada de lo que había pasado hacía mucho tiempo, esa noche sí que la iba a pasar sensacional.

Como siempre alerta y listo para cualquier combate, se giro de golpe y su _zanpakuto_, se encontró con la de ella que lo había atacado por "sorpresa"

-¿capitana Unohana?

-muy buenas noches, Kenpachi-san—le respondió con su habitual sonrisa y luego, retiro su _zanpakuto_— dígame ¿no está muy tarde para estar entrenando?

-siempre hay que estar preparado, capitana. No hay que olvidar ni por un segundo que así hagan todas las fiestas que hagan, seguimos estando en guerra. En una constante guerra.

Todos nosotros conocemos a Unohana y sabemos que ella es una mujer amable, de carácter tranquilo y pasivo pero esa noche, sintió remordimiento. Si, un profundo remordimiento al verlo y al escucharlo hablar. Pues era ella la única que sabía la raíz de su verdadero mal.

_-"durante esa pelea, ambos sentimos una alegría que no habíamos sentido antes. Pero la principal diferencia es que encontraste placer en pelear al completo "limite" de tu habilidad y ese, fue mi pecado. Ese es mi pecado Kenpachi y por eso mi deber, ayudarte a recordar."_

Como esto es un _shot lemon_ y debe ser _hot_ mis amores, eh bueno, ya saben lo que viene.

Resulta que Unohana se sentía muy culpable con Zaraki y para ayudar un poco a su culpa, fue con él y le ofreció ser su oponente. Dijo que quería ayudarlo a entrenar.

Este, solo se echo a reír con mucha gracia.

-¿es en serio, capitana Unohana? No se ofenda pero, no me gusta luchar con mujeres. No me gusta verlas llorar.

El pobre Zaraki no tenía idea de lo caro que pagaría esas palabras. Unohana desenfundo su _zanpakut_o de nuevo usando un increíble _paso flash_, llego con él y lo ataco. Fue tan rápido y sorpresivo su ataque que un instante y sin siquiera percibirlo, tuvo un gran corte en la mejilla izquierda. Sangrando pero esta vez sonriente, alcanzo su _zanpakuto_ y empezó a luchar con ella.

Era excitante, era lo más excitante que le había pasado desde que había luchado contra Ichigo. Por fin alguien le ofrecía un combate decente y emocionante pero lo que ella hizo después de varias veces de chocar su espada con la suya, lo dejo casi que sin aire.

Clavo su _zanpakuto_ en el fino suelo de madera y empujándolo contra una de las paredes del oscuro y frio salón, bajo la mano y lo toco.

-¿qué, que está haciendo?

-¿quieres pelear, quieres un combate de verdad Kenpachi-san?—le sonrió entre dulce y maliciosa—me gustaría ver que tan bueno eres para este tipo de…combate ¿podrás? ¿Podrás hacerlo tan bien como para ganarme?

Ese pobre Kenpachi estaba más asustado que alguien cuando le dice que Mayuri, lo necesita en su laboratorio para un experimento. Completamente desubicado y sin saber qué hacer, no fue capaz de detenerla. Su caricia era tan suave y tan buena, que además de estar excitado por la pelea, lo estaba por ella. El olor que despedía su larga y bien cuidada trenza, lo estaba incitando mucho.

Pero como Zaraki es Zaraki, no se iba a dejar manipular ni mucho menos vencer por ella. Por eso en un rápido movimiento detuvo su mano y ya sobre ella, le quito el nudo de la trenza. Soltó por completo su largo, negro y sedoso cabello y lo dejo completamente sobre aquel piso de madera que sería el único testigo de todo lo que harían. Acto seguido, se inclino para respirar y disfrutar unas vez más de su penetrante olor. Ese olor que por alguna razón que no entendía, se le hacía familiar y despertaba todos sus sentidos.

Después de respirar del olor a bayas frescas de su cabello, llevo ambas manos hasta su pronunciado pecho y ¿lo adivinan? Si señores, eso hizo. Le abrió con una enorme fuerza y rapidez el pecho. Lo que provoco que ella gimiera fuertemente.

-¡ah!

-a mí nadie me desafía capitana y para su mala suerte, ya me entraron muchas ganas de ganarle.

Tocándolos sobre el interior y muy risueño por verla arquear su cuerpo en señal de gusto, luego le rompió el sostén blanco de encaje que estaba usando. Dejándolos completamente al descubierto y apretándolos con insistencia, se daba cuenta de que ella estaba muy dispuesta a dejarse ganar por él. Oigan ¿saben algo? ¡Esto de verdad es perverso! Unohana es mayor que Kenpachi por favor ¡que degenerados! (risa loca) ah pero para eso hacemos estas cosas ¿no? por pura y física diversión.

Ok, la cosa fue que Unohana estaba tan caliente y tan ansiosa que después de ser tocada por todo el cuerpo con mucha insistencia por un ansioso capitán, le pidió que se lo hiciera. Lo miro a los ojos y casi que rogándole, le pidió que se lo metiera.

-ah no, hare las cosas a mi manera.

Dejándola completamente desnuda y en un sorpresivo movimiento, la giro sobre el suelo y le levanto las caderas. Apretándolas con fuerza mientras su pantalón terminaba de caer, se estaba preparando para lo que le iba a hacer.

-¡ah!

-ah sí, así.

Kenpachi no se puede decir que sea un genio (ya saben que se pierde más que Ryoga) pero la forma como había entrado a la muy húmeda y ansiosa intimidad de una bella capitana, había sido fantástica. No había ni palabras de amor, ni dulces caricias, ni romance. En ese momento solo había calentura y desenfreno, mucha pasión. Por eso la forma en la que él se lo metió y se lo estaba haciendo, era fantástica. La manera en como la tomaba por las caderas mientras la embestía con salvajismo y fiereza eran típicos de él. Era algo muy salvaje y fuerte.

-¡ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah sí! ¡Ah!

Siendo para Zaraki esa una batalla muy intensa, era inocente de todo lo que pasaba por la atribulada cabeza de la mujer a la que estaba cogiendo. Entrando cada vez con más ganas y a muy poco de perder el control, le tomo el largo cabello y se lo enredo en una mano. Pero escucharla gemir y gozar con sus embestidas, lo estaban volviendo loco. Estaba provocando en él muchas ganas por liberarse y no, él quería ganarle. Quería hacerla correr antes y para eso hizo algo que pensó no tendría tener que hacer.

Se inclino más sobre su sudada espalda y llegando a su oído, le hablo para excitarla más de lo que ya estaba.

-eres la primera persona a la que puedo llamar "enemigo" ummmm si, esto está muy rico.

-¡ah!—gimió con fuerza porque esas palabras le recordaron algo que no quería. También porque después de que susurro en su oído y lo lamio, se lo mordió— ¡ah, ah….!

-eso es, así. Grita más fuerte y dámelo ya. Desde hace rato quiero acabar pero no, es más que eso—la tomo por las caderas y la levanto del suelo con fuerza—te quiero ganar.

Unohana estaba al borde, estaba a muy poco de llegar pero no lo quería hacer así, quería verlo. Por eso saliendo de él y yendo contra la pared usando un _shunpo_, lo desafío a que la alcanzara.

A lo que este solo soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¿y crees que usando esos trucos me ganaras? Por favor, sé que te mueres por acabar.

Zaraki hizo lo mismo que ella. Uso un _shunpo_ y llegando rápidamente, le abrió mucho las piernas, las llevo hasta su desnuda cadera y si, se lo metió pero lo hizo violentamente. Lo hizo muy fuertemente.

Dándole, dándole, y dándole muy fuerte, escucharla gritar de placer era de verdad algo especial.

_-"tú eres el único hombre del mundo que podría hacerme feliz"_

-¿Por qué has dejado de gritar? ¿Quieres más duro? ¡¿Es eso lo que quieres?!

-¡ah! ¡Ah sí, sí!—grito cuando este entro más profundamente y luego, le lamio un erizado pezón—ah….

Ahí y en ese lugar que estaba muy oscuro y muy solo, Unohana estaba tratando de exorcizar sus demonios de esa forma. Estaba tratando de sanar su culpa con Zaraki por lo que le había hecho en un pasado que era muy, muy distante. Sintiéndose muy culpable pero más excitada que otra cosa, no lo soporto por mucho más tiempo. Pues Zaraki no es que me parezca lindo (de hecho me parece bien feo) pero como que si era muy hábil a la hora de coger. Por eso después de quince minutos en los que la toco, la mordió, le succiono los pezones y se lo metió con todas sus fuerzas, ella estallo. Llego a un increíble orgasmo con él dentro de ella y lo gracioso de todo fue que él, tampoco lo soporto. Sentir como se elevo su _reiatsu_, al igual que lo hizo su temperatura y los fuertes gritos de placer que le dio cuando lo hizo, lo hicieron rendirse ante a ella y a su cuerpo. A ese cuerpo que nunca había visto pero que desde esa noche, se quedaría gravado en su memoria.

Pero la cosa no acabo ahí, oh no. Zaraki era uno de los capitanes más fuertes de todo el _sereitei _y como Unohana lo había hecho sentir tan bien, tan bien como ninguna otra persona con la que hubiera luchado antes, la giro y mientras su blanca esperma resbalaba por sus sudadas piernas, volvió a introducirse pero por detrás. La apoyo sobre esa misma pared en donde la hizo correr y levantándola por las caderas, volvió a introducirse en ese cálido lugar que de verdad lo había hecho gozar.

-¡ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah sí más! ¡Mas!

-ah sí, capitana. Diría que hasta ahora vamos empatados y no, lo que yo quiero es ganar ¿te gusta? ¡¿Te gusta que te coja capitana?!

-¡sí!—trataba de aferrarse con fuerza a la pared pero no podía, sus manos estaban muy sudadas—ah, ah, ah…. Ah sí, si…

Y haciéndoselo por varias horas, se corrió de innumerables formas. Ese había sido el mejor entrenamiento de su vida, hasta ese momento. Luego, lo que pasaría y precisamente con ella, no seria para nada placentero.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hace más de 100 años en la sociedad de almas: Yoruichi y Urahara**

_**Hola a todos y a todas las personas que han sido tan amables de leerme y comentarme hasta ahora el fic ¡gracias! Muchas gracias y aunque sé y soy consciente de que aun me falta mucho camino por recorrer para considerarme una buena escritora, les agradezco sus lindos comentarios ¡me inspiran! **_

_**Ok y el turno hoy es para Yoruichi y Urahara, de nuevo. Mi querida amiga y colega SammyNeko, me pidió un shot de ellos y pues como obvio, yo soy demasiado kawaii para decir que no, lo hare. Muchas gracias mí querida SammyNeko por haber leído y haber comentado, te lo agradezco de todo corazón nena y oh si ¡casi lo olvido! Les recomiendo el fic de mi amiguita. Tiene lemon, una buena trama y ay si (risa) diría que esta igual o más loca que yo ¡es increíble! lo único es que se demora siglos en actualizar pero bueno, es una buena fan de la serie y vale la pena esperarla.**_

_**Entonces como nosotros venimos fue a leer muchas cochinadas y cosas sabrosas (cara maliciosa) empecemos de una buena vez.**_

_**Este shot se sitúa en si ¿pueden adivinarlo? En otro relleno. Este relleno fue cortico pero hmmm en mi humilde opinión, diría que fue interesante.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Era una oscura y fría noche. En una noche con luna creciente y frio viento, Urahara por fin había terminado de trabajar en lo que venía trabajando desde hacía un buen tiempo y que sin quererlo ni buscarlo, lo metería en muchos problemas. Siendo ya pasada la una de la mañana, se disponía a dormir y descansar para al otro día seguir trabajando; pues ahora que era el capitán de la doceava división tenía mucho más trabajo que antes. Algo incomodo hasta el momento con ese puesto que su buena amiga Yoruichi le había ayudado a conseguir, no contaba con lo que iba a ocurrir.

-¿Yoruichi-san?

-hola, hola, Kisuke-san—dijo en el marco de la puerta tratando de sostenerse pero no podía, estaba perdida de la borrachera—dime ¿en qué andas? ¿Estás muy ocupado o te puedes tomar un traguito conmigo?

Kisuke no puedo evitar sonreír por verla así. En todos los años que llevaban de amistad y de entrenar juntos, jamás la había visto así, tan ebria y sobre todo alegre. Yoruichi era más bien seria y sus golpes de verdad eran muy fuertes. Por eso yendo con ella y preocupado al verla tambalearse tanto, la ayudo a sostener y la llevo hasta un asiento para darle un café bien cargado. Pobre e ingenuo Kisuke, no tenía una idea de que entre los planes de Yoruichi estaba todo menos dormir o descansar.

Sentado frente a ella y sorprendido al verla destapar la botella, no pudo evitar preguntarle.

-¿Por qué estoy tomando de esta forma, Kisuke-san? ¿Por qué va a ser? ¡Estoy aburrida!

-hey, Yoruichi-san—se le acerco y de nuevo trato de quitarle la botella pero no pudo—no eleves tanto la voz. Es muy tarde y los demás deben estar durmiendo o en su defecto tratando de dormir.

-que se vayan todos a la misma mierda Kisuke-san, a la mierda—respondió con nostalgia y si, se tomo un gran trago de golpe— todos me importan un culo porque yo quiero tomar. Quiero tomar y olvidarme de todo por un rato. Quiero tomar y tratar de divertirme en esta vida tan aburrida que me hace tanto daño.

- Yoruichi-san….

Se levanto del asiento y se postro de rodillas frente a ella, luego le levanto la barbilla y la miro con seriedad a los ojos.

-no, no digas eso Yoruichi-san porque yo te quiero mucho. Si no fuera por ti y tu amistad, por ti y tu compañía, yo no me divertiría tanto como me divierto viviendo aquí. Tú, eres muy importante para mí. Eres mi mejor amiga.

-Kisuke-san….

No se sabía si era por los tragos, o lo nostálgica que estaba, o por sus palabras que aun estando borracha como estaba, le habían llegado a lo más profundo del alma pero lo hizo. Se acerco a su angelical rostro de niño bueno y lo beso. Lo beso y mientras lo besaba y era correspondida con la misma suavidad y cariño, empezó a caer lentamente sobre él.

Unos segundos después y completamente desinhibida por sus besos, por lo caliente y dulce de su lengua jugando dentro de su boca, se llevo las manos al ajustado traje negro de capitana que estaba usando y se lo quito. Sus besos, sus caricias en la espalda y su aliento, habían provocado algo más que excitarla. Estaba más que encantada y se podría decir que parecía una mujer muy enamorada.

-Yoru, Yoruichi-san ¿tu quieres que tu y yo lo…..?

-sí, si Kisuke-san—le respondió ya completamente desnuda y sobre él—si, es lo que más deseo. Quiero que me vuelvas a besar y que me lo hagas lo que dure esta noche. Quiero que me beses y que me quieras, que me beses y me hagas sentir todo lo que me hiciste sentir con tus besos y tus palabras.

-Yoruichi-san….ah preciosa—se abrió el traje de capitán por el medio y luego, se abrazo con fuerza a su caliente y bien formado cuerpo—siempre me has gustado mujer. Siempre te he querido con toda mi alma Yoruichi-san….

Esa noche gracias al licor y al aburrimiento, al licor y a todas las cosas que estaban pasando por la cabeza de una aburrida Yoruichi, Kisuke pudo decirle lo que siempre quiso decirle pero que nunca había podido. Gracias a que ella había tomado la iniciativa y había ido a buscarlo, él podía abrazarla, besarla y acariciarla como lo había soñado desde que la había conocido. Llevaba muchos años admirándola, idolatrándola y amándola pero eso que harían durante toda esa noche, sería más que magia. Sería algo inolvidable que uniría sus vidas por siempre.

Sentados sobre la alfombra en la habitación que le había tocado a Kisuke porque ya era capitán, estaban besándose con locura, con urgencia, con toda su pasión. Yoruichi estaba borracha, completamente perdida pero sin importar este importante hecho que cambiaria sus vidas como las conocían, ella era consciente de todo lo que estaban haciendo.

Sobre él y besándolo, sobre él y rozando su intimidad con su duro miembro que se moría por estar dentro de ella, lo tomo por el rubio cabello y deteniendo el beso, lo que le dijo parecía un sueño.

-yo también te quiero mucho, Kisuke-san. Te quiero desde que te conozco pero creo que es más que eso. Te deseo, te deseo desde hace mucho y por favor, te ruego, te suplico no me tortures mas.

-¿tortúrate, yo? ¿Por qué me dices eso Yoruichi-san?—le pregunto muy juguetón mientras no hacía sino subir esas suaves manos por toda su espalda y tocar su pequeño trasero—oh no, te equivocas porque eres tu mujer. Eres tu quien me tortura con tu perfume…

Olio su cuello con profundidad.

-ah….Kisuke-san, ah….

-…con tu cabello….

Llevo una mano hasta su enredado cabello morado y halándoselo suavemente, volvió a apoderarse de sus labios.

-oh, ah, ah Kisuke-san, ah sí, si…

-…eres toda tú y tu hermoso cuerpo, lo que no me deja dormir. Eres tú y todo lo que eres y puedes llegar a ser, la que me tortura y me quita el sueño. Eres tú y siempre has sido tú Yoruichi-san. Siempre tu hermosa mujer.

-Kisuke-san….

Con los cuerpos completamente entrelazados y desnudos, se besaban con pasión y sin descanso. Entregados a la locura de la lujuria y el deseo, se estaban preparando para materializar por primera vez lo que ambos llevaban aplazando desde hacía un buen tiempo. La completa unión de sus cuerpos. Abrazándose con toda su pasión pero muy en el fondo con todo su amor, la pequeña luna creciente que se asomo por la ventana cuando la nube se disipo, le permitió ver sus ojos. Esos ojos color miel con los que siempre soñaba.

-Yoruichi-san….

-¿si, Kisuke-san? Dime ¿qué quieres que te haga?

-oh no, no se trata de eso—sonrió y le acaricio con delicadeza una mejilla, luego le corrió un morado mechón de cabello—es que no te imaginas cuanto soñé con tenerte así. Así, así como estas ahora. Tan cerca de mí.

-Kisuke-san….

Recibiendo su fuerte abrazo y con el cual le transmitía todo su amor, lo que sucedió fue el horror.

-¿Yoruichi-sama? ¿Yoruichi-sama esta por aquí? ¿Yoruichi-sama?

Maldita fuera su mala suerte. Ella estaba muy contenta recibiendo los besos, las caricias y las palabras de amor de un muy bello y atractivo rubio pero era el colmo. Soi Fong que vivía enamorada de Yoruichi y en parte era el motivo por el cual ella estaba tan aburrida y pensaba irse, la estaba buscando con desesperación porque estaba preocupada por ella.

Pero todo se puso de un momento a otro muy divertido, cuando Soi Fong llego a la puerta de la habitación de Urahara y toco para preguntar si la había visto o sabía algo de ella.

-eh, este yo, ¿Quién dijo que era?

-soy Soi Fong…idiota—murmuro bajito tras la puerta, todos saben que Soi Fong lo odia pero la razón es muy sencilla. Eran rivales en el amor—y le pregunte si sabe algo de Yoruichi-sama. Salió hace mucho tiempo y aun no regresa ¿sabe algo de ella o no?

-ah, yo este yo ¡ah! _Hey_—dijo bajito—_cuidado Yoruichi-san. Estoy intentado contestarle a abejita-san ¿que no escuchas?_

Se detuvo y lo miro.

_-ya te dije que me importa una mierda ella y quien sea quien venga._

_-¡ah! Yoruichi-san, no, no sigas haciendo eso._

Y tras la puerta…

-oiga ¿me va a contestar o no? mejor aun ¿será que puede abrir la puerta y hablar directamente?

Pobre, pobre Kisuke. Estaba tan desconcentrado por sentir la mano de Yoruichi bajar y ascender por su erecto y húmedo miembro que no tenía ni idea, de que era lo que le estaba hablando la muy molesta y siempre gruñona Soi Fong. Siendo peor cuando Yoruichi descendió más y se lo metió de un solo golpe a la alicorada boca, su suspiro casi que lo delato.

-oiga ¡que abra la puerta! O bueno, como parece que esta tan ocupado y no puede abrir, al menos dígame algo ¿sabe donde puede estar Yoruichi-sama? esto no es normal, ella nunca tarda tanto.

-eh, yo, ah…ah sí, eh ¿qué?—pregunto de nuevo pero esta vez, con una de sus manos apoyadas en la morada cabeza de Yoruichi que lo atendía con cadencia— ¿qué fue lo que me preguntaste, abejita-san?

-¡no soy ninguna maldita abejita-san! ¡Idiota!

Pateo con fuerza la puerta, a lo que hasta a Yoruichi que estaba tan ocupada disfrutando de su delicioso sabor, le preocupo.

-tranquila, abejita-san, tranquila. No te enojes y mejor ¿Por qué no vas y las buscas en el bar a donde suele ir Rangiku-san? Yoruichi-san me dijo ayer que la vi, que se quería tomar unos tragos con ella de pronto _¡ah!_—gimió bajito por el agarre que le dio Yoruichi al gran tronco de su miembro—_oye Yoruichi-san, no hagas eso gatita._

-¿qué? ¿Entonces Yoruichi-san anda tomando con esa loba? Ah no—se arremango las mangas de su traje con enojo—voy a ir a buscarla. Gracias por nada, idiota.

Y sonriendo con malicia por su maldad, Yoruichi se detuvo y se acostó cómodamente en aquella alfombra.

-que malvada eres, preciosa gatita. Dime ¿no podías dejarme tranquilo mientras le contestaba la pregunta a tu novia? Eso es una travesura muy mala, Yoruichi-san.

-¿sí? ¿Tú crees?—abrió mucho más las piernas y llevo una de sus suaves manos hasta su húmeda intimidad—hmmm pues que mal, creo que tendré que recibir sin chistar cualquier castigo que me quieras dar ¿no, Kisuke-san?

-oh si, así será.

Sonriente y llevándose el juego, volvieron a empezar lo que una molesta Soi Fong llego a interrumpir.

Kisuke se hizo sobre ella y después de besarla en los labios con dulzura, pasión y todo su amor, paso a su cuello y lo lamio. Esas pequeñas lamidas que excitaron tanto a Yoruichi y que luego terminaron en sus erguidos senos, eran en verdad una delicia; por algo Kisuke era más inteligente que Aizen, él era el mejor en todo lo que hacía.

Llegando a sus grandes y achocolatados senos, los beso y los succiono sin descanso. Sintiendo todo el calor de su cuerpo al tocarla por las costillas, las aterciopeladas piernas y llegando a su humedad intimidad, sentía que no podía más. Él quería recorrer su bello cuerpo centímetro a centímetro pero con cada dulce gemido que ella le daba, lo excitaba y lo hacía querer perder el control.

-Kisuke, Kisuke-san….

-¿si, Yoruichi-san?—pregunto sobre ella y sin dejar de mirarla.

Yoruichi no fue capaz de decirlo porque la daba pena pero en vez de eso, puso una mano sobre su cabeza y con el gesto que hizo, Kisuke entendió que era lo que le estaba pidiendo. Con ese gesto le está pidiendo que la probara y eso era algo que él, se moría por hacer. Llegando al instante y acomodándose entre sus temblorosas piernas, el grito de satisfacción y placer que le dio al introducir lentamente su lengua en ella, lo habían llenado de orgullo pero también, de preocupación. Su habitación estaba separada de la de los demás capitanes pero eso no quería decir, que no pudieran escucharlos.

-¡ah, ah Kisuke-san! ¡Ah sí, sí, sí, sí, así, si! ummmm Kisuke-san, oh si Kisuke-san….

_-"Yoruichi, nena, no hagas tanto ruido. No quiero que alguien nos descubra y interrumpa este momento que oh sí, siempre he soñado con tener"—_pensó mientras la atendía.

-ah Kisuke- san ¡oh si Kisuke-san así! Mas, mas, oh mas, si ¡mas!

Kisuke estaba bajo ella lamiéndola, probándola por primera vez y excitándose con sus gemidos de placer y diversión pero como estaba preocupado por todo el ruido que estaba haciendo, se detuvo y se hizo sobre ella. Todo eso que ella había hecho había despertado sus más bajos y primitivos instintos.

-Kisuke-san, ¿que estas...?

-lo sé— le sonrió y se limpio con una mano el exceso de sus fluidos que aun tenía en la sonrojada boca— sé que te estaba gustando y créeme, quería hacerte correr de esa forma preciosa gatita pero no, si seguía haciéndote eso...

-ah...

Gimió de nuevo porque el volvió a tocarla aun sobre ella.

-...si seguía haciéndote eso te iba a hacer correr, gritar y decir todo lo que me estabas diciendo y no, no quiero que nadie te escuche. Quiero que tus gritos y tus gemidos Yoruichi-san— lo tomo en su mano y se preparo para entrar— sean solo para mí. Solo mía. Esta noche y creo que por siempre, serás mía preciosa gatita.

-Kisuke-san...

Kisuke lo tomo en su mano y lenta, muy lentamente y después de humedecerlo con todos los fluidos que salian de la muy ansiosa y expectante intimidad de Yoruichi, se introdujo en ella. Se introdujo por completo en ella y esa experiencia, fue mucho mejor que haber creado el _Hogyoku_. Fue incluso mejor que haberse puesto la chaqueta blanca que lo representaba como capitán. Estar dentro de la mujer que le encantaba y a la que amaba con toda su alma, era algo único y sin igual.

Dentro de ella y embistiéndola sin parar, tuvo que hacer algo que de verdad no quería hacer. Tuvo que llevar una de sus fuertes manos a su boca y mermar sus gritos y gemidos de placer. A lo cual una muy caliente Yoruichi protesto pero no lo hizo con la boca, pues no podía. Solo negó con la cabeza mientras él no dejaba de hundirse profundamente en ella.

-¿por qué te tengo tapada la boca Yoruichi-san? ya te lo dije. Eres solo para mí. Gritas delicioso mientras te lo meto y me hundo profundamente pero...

-¡_ah! ¡Ummmm, ah Kisuke-san...!_

Gemía y no dejaba de moverse bajo él.

-...pero no puedo dejar que nos dejes al descubierto. No quiero que nadie se entere y escuche como te entregas a mí por primera vez.

Kisuke siguió embistiéndola con profundidad y después de mucho vacilarla (pues cada vez que la sentía moverse debajo de él con fuerza para correrse mermaba el ritmo) la hizo llegar. Luego de media hora de estar sobre ella, hundiéndose y hundiéndose con profundidad, sintió su cuerpo más caliente de lo que ya estaba y sus ahogados gemidos aun con la boca tapada y mojada porque él no había tenido piedad y no la había soltado para dejarla gritar, casi lo hacen estallar con ella. Pero no lo hizo porque tenía una buena razón. Aun no tenía suficiente de ella. Aun necesitaba seguirla recorriendo y besando. Aun necesita comprobar con las manos, los ojos y todo su cuerpo que lo que estaba pasando era de verdad.

-ah, ah, ah Kisuke-san, ah sí, sí, sí ¡sí! que delicia. Ummm si, fue delicioso pero que mal. No me dejaste...

-sí, lo siento pero, ¿estás cansada? ¿Estás cansada o puedo darte más?

-oh Kisuke-san— entrelazo sus manos al cuello y con una enorme sonrisa que no podía borrar, lo beso—mi amor ¡mas! eso fue delicioso pero aquí no, ¿no tienes un lugar más cómodo? ¿Uno en donde te puedas acostar?

Sonriendo con ella y levantándola en brazos, la llevo hasta el futón en donde se dormía cada noche y, ¿quién lo diría? Se torturaba pensando en ella. En como seria tenerla toda noche desnuda y dándole gusto en todo lo que le pidiera. En como seria si por un momento, accediera a ser suya.

Acostándose sobre el futón cuando esta se lo pidió, lo que ella hizo lo hizo sonreír y le alegro el corazón. Se sentó sobre él y después de besarlo lentamente, después de llenar de pequeños besos su cuello y luego susurrándole al oído que le había encantado todo lo que le había hecho, la vio levantar las caderas y prepararse para lo que él se moría por hacer. Llenarla completamente y liberarse de una vez.

Ya dentro ella cuando esta se lo permitió, el espectáculo de sus danzantes senos que se movían al mismo ritmo de sus penetraciones, era fantástico y muy excitante. Extendiendo las manos para apretarlos y disfrutarlos, una cruel Yoruichi no lo dejo. Solo se inclino más sobre él y poniéndolos en su cara y mas específicamente en su boca, le ordeno que se los chupara.

-haz lo que te pedí, Kisuke-san.

-oh pero que graciosa y demandante eres mi hermosa gatita— subió las manos que estaban en sus caderas y en vez de chupárselos como ella se lo había ordenado, le halo delicadamente los erguidos pezones.

-¡ah! ¡Ah sí Kisuke, ummmm si! ¡Sí!

Disfrutando de sus fuertes gemidos de excitación siguió moviéndose al mismo ritmo con ella.

.

.

Pasados veinte minutos más en los que ambos estaban entregando mucho más que el cuerpo, ninguno pudo contenerlo. Era tan fuerte y tan especial lo que se estaban haciendo sentir con esos calientes cuerpos que olvidándose por un momento de todos y del lugar que estaban, ambos gritaron con fuerza cuando lo alcanzaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Kisuke-san...!

-¡Yoruichi-s...!

Siendo solo sudor, alegría, jadeos y un montón de adrenalina que viajaba a velocidades impresionante por todo su cuerpo, Yoruichi se hizo de espaldas sobre el manchado futón y le ordeno que lo hiciera de nuevo. Él no lo sabía pero esa era la primera vez de Yoruichi; es decir, con un hombre.

Pero lo que Kisuke le susurro al oído un segundo antes de metérselo de nuevo, hizo que sus doradas pupilas se dilataran de miedo.

-¿crees acaso que no lo sé, Yoruichi-san? sé que es tu primera vez y no sabes lo feliz que soy mi malvada gatita, de que me hayas escogido a mí para hacerlo.

-Kisuke-san, ¿tu sabias que yo...?

-oh si— sonrió con malicia y entro.

-¡ah! ah sí ¡sí!

-lo sé desde que te quitaste la ropa frente a mi Yoruichi-san y te prometo que nunca te arrepentirás de haberlo hecho. Te lo prometo.

Tras ella y embistiéndola con suavidad y amor, con todo el amor que había retenido siempre y que hasta hacia muy poco le había causado dolor, le hablaba al oído y disfrutaba de sus gemidos. Tomándola esa tercera vez y luego durmiendo a su lado abrazado, muy abrazado a ella, paso la mejor noche de su vida.

.

.

Al otro día y siendo más de las nueve de la mañana, despertó un muy contento y satisfecho rubio. Comprobando con sus lindos ojos que lo que había hecho toda la noche anterior no se había tratado de otro de sus eróticos sueños, se abrazo más al caliente y desnudo cuerpo de Yoruichi para despertarla. Él quería quedarse todo el día así con ella pero como sabia cual era su posición y cuál era la de ella, le pareció prudente despertarla para que volviera con la intensa de Soi Fong que ya había armado toda una brigada de rescate para ir a buscarla.

-despierta, despierta mi linda e insaciable gatita. Despierta ya Yoruichi-san que ya nos amaneció.

-¿qué? ¿Tan rápido?— se movió delante de él y tomo su mano que la abrazaba con cariño— no, eso no puede ser. Aun debe ser temprano y yo no me quiero levantar. Aquí estoy bien— movió su trasero contra la fuerte erección de Kisuke— muy bien ¿y tu Kisuke-san? ¿Me vas a echar como a un perro después de cogerme como me cogiste anoche o qué?

-como, ¿tu lo recuerdas todo?

La giro y la dejo frente a frente con él.

-pensé que estabas tan ebria que yo creí que...

-Kisuke-san—se acerco y le dio un tierno beso en los labios— mi lindo y muy complaciente Kisuke, ¿crees que me hubiera metido al cuarto de cualquier capitán para que me cogiera por primera vez? no, nunca mi amor.

-¿mi a qué?

Le brillaron los ojos y pregunto con emoción.

-¿es en serio lo que me estás diciendo Yoruichi-san? ¿Te gusto todo lo que paso entre los dos anoche?

-sí, si Kisuke y es más, quiero que vuelva a pasar. Gracias por haberme ayudado a aclarar muchas cosas anoche y gracias también por nunca dejarme sola. Siempre estas cuando te necesito.

Yoruichi volvía a estar tan nostálgica como cuando había entrado a su habitación con una botella en la mano y muy ebria. Por eso solo quiso abrazarlo, lo necesitaba demasiado.

Pero recibiendo su abrazo, su cálido abrazo con la misma fuerza con la que ella se lo estaba dando, la tomo por el rostro y muy serio le pregunto porque había hecho lo que había hecho. Ella solo le contesto con un nombre, Soi Fong.

-¿abejita-san? pero no entiendo, ¿qué pasa con ella? digo, además del evidente hecho de que está enamorada de ti claro está.

-acabas de responder la pregunta Kisuke-san— se levanto del futón y empezó a vestirse para marcharse— ese, ese es precisamente el problema. Soi Fong ha mal interpretado lo que paso entre nosotras esa noche y se está tomando las cosas muy en serio. Yo la quiero mucho, es una buena amiga y colaboradora pero...

-oh, ya veo. Algo así me imagine que había pasado y tranquila, no le des importancia a eso preciosa gatita. Mejor ven, ven y quita esa cara de tristeza. No te pongas así y si necesitas que te ayude con la intensa esa ¡te ayudo!

-¿sí? ¿Lo harías?— se arrodillo sobre el futón y lo abrazo cuando él le extendió los brazos.

-pero claro que si preciosa y no te preocupes, esta noche y todas las que vienen mientras nos vamos de acá, se lo vamos a dejar muy claro. Esta noche y todas las que vienen Yoruichi-san, te voy a hacer gritar tanto que hasta en el mundo de los humanos te van a escuchar.

-¡Kisuke-san!— exclamo muy alegre y atrapada entre sus fuertes brazos— ¿ese es tu plan? ¿Que todos sepan que me lo haces sin parar?

-si, así es. Por eso cuando abejita-san se entere de que te cojo y que me encantas, se enojara conmigo y no contigo. No te preocupes por nada de eso y mejor ve, ve y nos vemos mas tarde para entrenar, ¿quieres?

-gracias Kisuke-san pero aun hay algo que no entiendo— lo miro confusión— ¿qué quisiste decir con que me lo harás todos estos días mientras nos vamos? ¿Nos vamos a ir? ¿Para donde?

-hmmmm eso aun es un secreto y no te puedo decir nada mas pero, ¿lo harías? ¿Te irías conmigo?

-a donde sea— sonrió y fue a la puerta— yo también te quiero mucho Kisuke-san y a donde sea que vayas y en donde sea que estés, yo siempre estaré contigo.

Kisuke se levanto del futón y cubriendo la desnudez de su cuerpo con la sabana, llego con ella para despedirse pero no tanto por eso. Sus palabras le habían tocado una vez más el corazón y como él si sabía lo que Aizen tramaba y lo que pasaría en los próximos días, quería contar con su apoyo pero más que nada con su amor. Por eso dándole uno de esos amorosos besos que le dio por todo el cuerpo hasta muy tarde de la noche, la despidió y le dijo que no veía la hora de que llegara de nuevo la noche. Le dijo con una blanca y sincera sonrisa, que haber estado con ella era lo mejor que le había podido pasar en la vida. Que había sido el mejor día de su vida.

-también lo fue para mí, Kisuke-san. Hasta mas tarde y, ¿sabes qué? yo también deseo que anochezca pronto, muy pronto.

-Yoruichi-san, gatita...

Susurro mientras ella se iba y cerraba La puerta.

-te amo gatita, te adoro Yoruichi-san y ¡qué bien! ¡Fui el primero! Ah sí—volvió a la cama con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción—fue como siempre soñé que seria. Fue sensacional.


	11. Chapter 11

**Una agradable confusión: Uryuu y Rukia**

_**¡Hola! Hmm no se espanten porque yo generalmente (risa) soy así cuando estoy en la pagina, intento ser muy alegre. Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores lemon y pues ¿qué creen? si, si mis estimados juguetes sexuales ¡un nuevo shot! Este shot me lo pidió Ilse y espero de todo corazón le guste. Yo escribo con mucho amor para todos ustedes y mi idea es la de divertirlos; espero poder estar logrando el cometido hasta ahora.**_

_**Ok, entonces la cuestión es esta. Ilse me dice: "oye, ya me despertaste la curiosidad" y yo digo ¡qué bien! Ay si mis amores, a mi Uryuu, me fascina porque es como el prototipo de hombre que me enloquece. Es serio, de ojos azules y hablador, muy hablador. Pero como ya es hora de darle inicio al shot, les diré.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pues como les parece que Uryuu si se quedo con Orihime esa noche. Él, feliz y encantado acepto la invitación que ella le hizo pero ¡pobre Orihime! Este hombre salió igual a como era ella a veces, insaciable. Haciéndoselo y haciéndoselo de muchas formas en su casa, se acostaron muy tarde y fueron algo descuidados. Dejaron la ventana abierta y el frio viento de la noche, los resfrió. Por eso al otro día ninguno de los dos pudo ir a la escuela.

A Uryuu, que le fascinaba Orihime y quería algo más que una intensa sección de sexo ocasional con ella, se quedo todo ese día y a pesar de lo indispuesto que se sentía, la atendió como lo que se merecía, como una reina. Cocinándole, al pendiente de que se tomara los medicamentos correctamente y acostado a su lado, paso de una forma muy extraña el mejor día de su vida. Pues Orihime hasta constipada y con fiebre, resfriada y con los ojos llorosos, se veía como siempre, hermosa.

.

.

Al otro día después de eso y sintiéndose un poco mejor, se arreglo para ir a la escuela. Uryuu solo necesito de un día para recuperarse pero la delicada y dulce Orihime (nótese que es sarcasmo) aun no se sentía bien. Por eso en la cama y muy bien arropada, levanto un poco la cabeza para despedirse de Uryuu.

Él, se veía impecable porque como era como yo, tan maniático a veces, había lavado y arreglado su uniforme el día anterior de pues de mucho atenderla.

-ay Ishida te ves… tan guapo, tan bello en ese uniforme.

-eh, gracias Inoue—le contesto ¿pueden creerlo? Sonrojado. Luego soltó la maleta en el suelo y fue hasta donde ella estaba—ni modo de decirte que tú te ves hermosa porque por más que te lo digo, no me crees.

-sí que eres mentiroso—se sentó mejor en la cama y sonrió—ya te dije que no, no me digas eso porque tengo espejo. Sé y soy completamente consciente que me veo del carajo ¡horrible! Y es por eso que….

Orihime iba a decirle algo pero él no la dejo terminar de hablar. Uryuu si se lo decía en serio. A él le parecía que se veía hermosa y sin poder resistirse a la tentación que era ver sus hermosos labios hablarle; esos labios que por más que los besara no lograban saciar su sed y necesidad de ella, eran irresistibles. Dándole un dulce beso y luego separándose, le pareció muy tierno ver sus mejillas tan rojas. Aunque estaba confundido, no sabía si era por la fiebre o porque la había emocionado su beso.

Par su suerte ella hablo y le contesto ambas preguntas.

-¿seguro te tienes que ir a la escuela, Uryuu?

-aja ¿con que Uryuu eh? A mi linda Orihime, nena—le dio un tierno beso en la nariz—tengo que ir. Créeme que si no fuera importante, no me iría. Pero no, mejor dime tu ¿segura ya se te bajo la fiebre? Porque te veo un poco—se acomodo los lentes y sonrió con malicia—roja ¿segura te puedes quedar sola hasta que terminen las clases? Porque si tu quieres yo puedo….

-oh Uryuu, lindo y muy delicioso Uryuu—le tomo una mano y luego se la beso—estoy segura, estoy mejor. Vete tranquilo que si me llego a sentir muy mal te llamo ¿te parece?

-está bien. Cuídate mucho Orihime y no olvides que la pastilla te toca a las…

-gracias Uryuu—le sonrió con cariño mientras él ya estaba de nuevo en el marco de la puerta—gracias por hacer todo esto por mí. Gracias por estoy y bueno, por todo lo demás también. Te voy a extrañar mucho. Contigo siempre la paso sensacional.

-sí, me consta. Descansa Orihime, duerme y ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

-no, con que regreses tu—le guiño un ojo con picardía— será más que suficiente.

-ah que crueldad mujer, que mala eres pero bueno, en la tarde arreglamos tu y yo señorita. Descansa preciosa, nos vemos mas tarde.

.

.

Pasadas las diez de la mañana Uryuu había tenido un buen día de escuela. Aun con el hecho de que tenía la nariz constipada, algo de desaliento y cansancio pero no solo por eso, todo iba muy bien. Él había ido a la escuela porque se había comprometido con el comité del salón para ayudar con la logística de un evento que estaban organizando. De verdad que no quería ir y dejar a Orihime sola; mucho menos porque parecía que estaba haciendo grandes avances con ella hasta ese momento pero no, él les había dado su palabra y si algo tenía era eso, su palabra. Por eso aunque cansado y con muchas ganas de que se acabara el día para volver con ella, con la mujer que lo enloquecía de muchas formas y que le encantaba, fue a hacer lo que le habían pedido. Le habían pedido ir al sótano de la escuela por unas cajas pero es aquí, donde toma sentido el titulo del _shot_. Resulta que no solo Uryuu estaría ahí, también estaría alguien más.

Más ayudo a la confusión de ese par, el mensaje que Uryuu recibió de camino para el dichoso sótano en donde pasarían muchas cosas.

_"__hola mi lindo y muy complaciente Quincy. Me sentí mejor y como me moría por verte, ando por aquí en la escuela. Dime ¿Dónde estás? me dejaste muy ansiosa esta mañana y ya sabes que mi mejor medicina, eres tu mi amor"_

Sonriendo ante sus coquetas palabras, le mando un mensaje rápidamente. Le dijo que también se moría de ganas de verla y que estaba de camino al sótano, lugar que estaba muy oscuro y lleno de polvo. Lugar que seria muy divertido para él y no solo para él.

_"__ok entonces espérame y nos vemos ahí para terminar lo que empezaste esta mañana, Uryuu"_

Él abrió la puerta del sótano y antes de entrar y cerrar muy sonriente, le mando un corto mensaje.

_"__te estaré esperando impacientemente, Orihime"_

La cosa fue que (risa loca) ay si, sé que es muy cruel de mi parte pero ¡toca! Si no, no sería historia ni sería divertido.

La cosa fue que Orihime iba para allá. Iba de camino hacia el sótano para encontrarse con un ansioso Uryuu pero, no pudo. Tastsuki la halo por una mano y llevándosela lejos, impidió que fuera a encontrarse con él para hacer todas las maldades que le gustaba hacer con él. Teniendo que aparentar gusto y una gran emoción por estar con su mejor amiga, no sabía lo que pasaría.

Orihime no pudo ir a encontrarse con Uryuu pero ¿ya lo adivinaron? ¡Así es! Quien llego a aquel oscuro y polvoriento lugar, fue Rukia. Rukia entro y en cuanto entro, fue aprisionada contra una de las paredes. Ella se relajo al instante y se dejo tocar porque pensó que se trataba de Ichigo; pues Ichigo le había dicho que se encontraran ahí para tener algo de privacidad ¿qué cosa tan loca, no? Los cuatro habían tenido la misma sádica idea.

A oscuras y siendo presas de la pasión, el deseo y la lujuria del momento, ambos empezaron a percatarse de lo evidente mientras se besaban y tocaban por todas partes. Ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaban con otras personas.

_-"hmmm que raro, mi Orihime tiene el pecho grande, MUY grande y además está enferma. Ay no ¡por Dios! ¿A quién demonios estoy tocando y besando?_

_-"¡ay no, no! esto ¡esto no puede ser! este tipo ¡no es Ichigo! ¡¿Qué carajos estoy haciendo?! Ichigo tiene unos brazos enormes ¿Quién es este tipo?"_

Quien se detuvo y trato de alcanzar una luz para encenderla fue Rukia. Ella de verdad ya se estaba preocupando por saber quién la había tocado y besado de esa forma. No podía negar que si lo había confundido con Ichigo por unos cuantos segundos fue por eso, porque la había besado y la había tocado como él lo hacía, de una forma deliciosa.

Pero al prender la luz….

-¡¿Ishida?!

-¡¿Kuchiki?!

La cara de WTF que hicieron este par (risa descontrolada, soy muy mala) fue de _ripley_. Ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que había pasado y ambos igual de sonrojados y acelerados, intentaron explicarse.

-no espera Kuchiki, habla tu primero ¿qué fue lo que paso? ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?

-creí que eras Ichigo—le contesto con la cara muy roja y las manos cruzadas—es que esas niñas, esas niñas insoportables nos pidieron ayuda para decorar un salón y me mandaron aquí a buscar una caja. Ichigo dijo que nos encontraríamos aquí y que…-se percato de lo que iba a decir y le dio pena— y dijo que me ayudaría a cargarlas. Sí, eso dijo. Por eso estoy aquí.

-oh, ya veo. Lo siento mucho Kuchiki y te entiendo. Como puedo ser completamente honesto contigo por lo que nos viste haciendo el otro día—se le acerco mas—te diré la verdad. Yo te confundí con Inoue porque la estaba esperando para hacer lo mismo que tu y Kurosaki querían hacer aquí. Hacérselo hasta el cansancio.

-¡Ishida! No me digas esas cosas, que pena.

-¿pena, por qué?—se acomodo los lentes y le sonrió con malicia—oh vamos Kuchiki ¿en serio? Para engañarme con una mentira como esa yo tendría que ser como el tonto de Kurosaki, un idiota. Sé que te ibas a encontrar con él aquí para hacerlo pero dime ¿qué tal te fue el otro día con él ah? ¿Si la terminaste de pasar bien o no?

Uryuu aun estaba excitado porque los besos y las caricias que Rukia le había dado, habían sido geniales. Él estaba excitado y listo, muy listo para coger y como el otro día no habían terminado por culpa de Ichigo que llego a joder en la mejor parte, no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad que la vida, Ilse y yo, le estaban dando.

-bien, muy bien Ishida pero dime ¿y ustedes? Vaya que son degenerados ¿con todo lo que hicieron esa tarde aquí y se iban a encerrar en este lugar para hacer lo mismo? Vaya, y eso que Inoue bota la baba por mi Ichigo. Es el colmo.

-pues como te parece que no fue solo en el salón de clases donde lo hicimos ese día. Ese día me quede con ella toda la noche y la cogí hasta que se canso.

-¡Ishida!—exclamo completamente roja y nerviosa por como se le acercaba con lentitud. Como un depredador cazando su presa—eres un vulgar y caliente de lo peor ¿no?

-y bien que te gusto ¿o me lo vas a negar, Kuchiki? Aun no olvido tu sabor y como por lo que parece nos han dejado plantados, ¿qué dices si termínanos? Por el culpa del idiota de Kurosaki no te hice llegar ese día y no, a mi no me gusta dejar las cosas así, sin terminar ¿quieres o te da mucho miedo que Kurosaki se aparezca?

-Ishida—sonrió pero muy apenada, no estaba acostumbrada a que le hablaran con tanta franqueza—si es cierto que lo que paso ese día fue genial, fue muy divertido pero era cosa del momento y ya. Yo quiero mucho a Ichigo y no creo que sea correcto, lo siento.

Uryuu resoplo con molestia y extendiendo sus manos para atraparla, impidió que se fuera.

-¿qué crees que haces, Ishida?

-es que de verdad que no entiendo ¡no lo entiendo! ¿Qué es lo que tiene el tonto de Kurosaki pues? Si me dejas demostrártelo como lo he hecho todos estos días con Orihime, tal vez te pase como a ella, tal vez cambies de opinión.

-ay Ishida, Ishida que insistente y gracioso eres—puso ambas delicadas manos sobre sus brazos que la aprisionaban—es que hay una gran diferencia. Yo si me he acostado con Ichigo muchas veces ya y te digo, es sensacional. Por eso no creo que me pase como a Inoue—se agacho y se libero de su agarre—no creo que cambie de opinión porque mi Ichigo, ummm si, es el mejor.

A Uryuu le dio risa su respuesta y solo por comprobar lo que ya sabía, la tomo fuertemente por las muñecas y la aprisiono de nuevo contra esa pared. La aprisiono contra esa pared que hasta hacia unos cuantos minutos, los había visto tocarse y besarse con locura y desenfreno, con urgencia y mucha pasión.

Uryuu hizo uso de toda su fuerza y deteniéndola, la beso. La beso y la beso como la había besado cuando la confundió con Orihime, la beso entrelazando su inquieta y diestra lengua con la suya y a medida que ella se iba relajando, él la iba soltando.

-ah, ummm….

-¿ves? No es tan distinto y es más, sé que soy mejor que él. Lo sé.

Uryuu la soltó completamente y bajando para encontrarse con sus suaves piernas y de las cuales aun no se olvidaba, se arrodillo frente a ella y le subió la falda. Después de subírsela mucho y bajarle las pequeñas bragas, hizo lo que hizo aquella tarde en donde su sabor y los gritos de Orihime casi le hacen perder el control, volvió a atenderla con su lengua para humedecerla y a disfrutar de su único sabor.

-ah, ah, ah sí, ah….

Hasta ese momento satisfecho con su maldad, le gustaba escucharla gemir y disfrutarlo. Agarrado de sus piernas y sin dejar de lamerla, el agarre que le hacía por el bien cuidado cabello y como se lo estaba dejando, le demostraban que estaba logrando lo que quería y necesitaba, excitarla demasiado.

Luego de escasos tres minutos de tocarla y lamerla, se detuvo para llegar con ella. La fuerte erección que tenia bajo el pantalón, ya empezaba a doler y no, no solo lo hizo por eso. Lo hizo porque se moría por saber si su interior y su pecho eran tan cálidos como el de Orihime cuando la cogía sin parar. Quería y se moría por descubrir como seria hacérselo a una _shinigami _y sin con eso la podía hacer llegar más rápido.

Y cuando se desnudo de la cadera para abajo y lo tomo en una mano…

-ah sí, ¿me lo vas a…?

-si ¿no quieres, _shinigami_?

Rukia estaba muy excitada por todas sus buenas caricias por el cuerpo; estaba caliente por como la había lamido y no podía negar que la forma como le hablaba y la miraba, también la excitaba. Por eso apagando de nuevo aquella luz que había dejado al descubierto sus identidades, abrió mucho más las piernas y se preparo para recibirlo.

Y cuando lo hizo de un solo golpe y sin delicadeza….

-¡ah! Ah sí, ummmm si, ah….

-¿lo ves _shinigami_? No hay mucha diferencia—le levanto las piernas y empezó a moverse dentro de ella con más velocidad—solo es sexo, es un ummm si, un muy rico sexo y nada más. Dime ¿te gusta? ¿Así o quieres algo más?

-ah, ah, ah sí, ah…. —gemía completamente extasiada y tirando la cabeza hacia atrás—háblame, háblame más Ishida. Ichigo me coge muy rico pero casi no habla y eso es….

-ah sí—le apretó una nalga con fuerza y se le acerco al oído, luego lo lamio y susurro lentamente mientras no paraba de embestirla—sé que eso a ustedes las mujeres les encanta. Sé lo mucho que les gusta que les digan cochinadas mientras se los metemos ¿verdad que si, deliciosa _shinigami_?

-¡ah sí, sí! ¡Así! Ummm ah sí, ah….

Completamente a oscuras y entregada a la pasión, a las acertadas caricias de Uryuu y a sus besos con lengua; disfrutando del agarre que le daba a sus piernas y de sus buenas embestidas, no lo contuvo por mucho tiempo. Todo lo que este intelectual muchacho le estaba haciendo pero mucho más lo que le estaba diciendo, era muy excitante. Sentir su olor, el penetrante olor de su perfume mezclado con el de su sudor que corría por montones por toda la blanca espalda, era algo increíble. Caliente, muy caliente y excitada por todo lo que le decía y la forma como se lo hacía mientras le hablaba, la hicieron llegar después de veinte minutos de estar encerrada con él en ese sótano. Se entrego al delicioso placer del orgasmo y aunque fue muy potente y muy placentero, se sintió mal cuando termino.

Le dio pena con Uryuu porque mientras se corría con esa increíble fuerza gracias a él y a su poderoso miembro, ella había gritado con locura y desesperación el nombre de su amor. Lo había llamado Ichigo y eso a él, le había parecido muy divertido.

-¿Kurosaki eh? No pues ni modo, que mal Kuchiki. De verdad que hice un gran esfuerzo por darte gusto pero ¿en serio? ¿Llamarme Ichigo mientras te estabas corriendo? Ba, que mal por mí.

-eh yo, Ishida yo no…

-no te preocupes por eso Kuchiki que entiendo mejor de lo que crees—se termino de arreglar el uniforme y luego, encendió la luz de nuevo para verla mientras le hablaba—me pasaba lo mismo al principio con Inoue y bueno, es el colmo con ese idiota ¡como lo detesto! Me encantaría saber qué es lo que hace pues que las vuelve tan locas. Ya ves todo el tiempo que ha pasado y por más que la he cogido, la he cuidado y la he querido como la he querido ¡no se lo saca de la cabeza!

-eh, yo, lo siento mucho Ishida pero pues ¿o será eso? ¿Será que si Inoue se acostara con mi Ichigo se le pasaría la obsesión que tiene con él? oh no pero ¡que estoy diciendo! No, no, no ¡ni de riesgos! Tú lo haces muy rico Ishida y fue delicioso pero mi Ichigo, sigue siendo mi Ichigo.

-maldito idiota ese pero bueno, fue divertido Kuchiki y no, no creo que sea esa la razón. Si tú te sientes mejor con el tonto de Kurosaki cuando te lo hace es debido a una sola cosa, tu estas enamorada de él. No me mal interpretes Kuchiki, eres una mujer hermosa y muy deliciosa pero no, no cambio a la loca y sádica de Inoue por nadie. Esa mujer además de ser dulce y hermosa, es fantástica.

-oh ya veo—lo miro con picardía mientras abrían la puerta para salir— ¿entonces fue por eso que tú no te….?

-sí, así es. No lo hice porque lo único que quería, era terminar lo que habíamos empezado esa tarde en el salón. Quería complacerte y demostrarme que soy capaz de satisfacer a todas las mujeres que son o han estado enamoradas del despistado de Kurosaki. Fue divertido _shinigami_ pero ahora si llego la hora de ir a buscar a mi loca. Hasta pronto Kuchiki y tranquila—se le acerco y le dijo al oído antes de irse—no le diré a nadie lo que paso entre tú y yo ¿tu tampoco lo harás verdad?

Rukia ya más tranquila y de muy buen humor, se soltó a reír con él y asintió. Tomando caminos separados y después de pasar un muy buen momento a su lado; gracias a todas sus habilidades que le habían encantado, le parecía muy tierno que él quisiera como quería a Orihime. Se daba cuenta por la mirada que había puesto cuando hablo de ella, que él sentía por esa loca peli roja lo que ella sentía por Ichigo. Se daba cuenta que no solo le gustaba para hacérselo sin descansar. Se daba cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella de verdad.

Y dejando todas esas emocionantes escenas de él embistiéndola y hablándole sin parar en medio de la oscuridad, llego a donde debía llegar pero no se percato por lo emocionada que estaba con Uryuu, de algo. Se le olvido sacar la caja que había ido a buscar en primer lugar.

Caminando por un largo pasillo y muy despistada, la voz de Ichigo tras ella la devolvió súbitamente a la tierra.

-¿Rukia? hola Rukia ¿Dónde demonios estabas? Te he buscado por toda la escuela y no te encontraba.

-¿yo? Estaba en donde te dije que iba estar Ichigo—lo miro con algo de nervios pero disimulándolos muy bien le dijo—estaba en el sótano buscando la caja esa y mira ¿reclamándome cuando fuiste tú quien no llego? Me dejaste esperándote, Ichigo.

-eh lo siento Rukia pero se apareció un _hollow_ de la nada y oye no pero espera un momento—la miro con detenimiento y sospecha— ¿y la caja? ¿Dónde está la caja que fuiste a buscar?

Rukia se puso muy nerviosa por aquella pregunta pero poniendo a trabajar su mente a mil por hora, opto por hacer lo que muchos hacen cuando están tapando una mentira o han hecho algo malo. Se puso a la defensiva y se enojo con él.

-¡¿hace cuanto crees que te fuiste, Ichigo?! ¡¿Que querías, que me quedara esperándote eternamente para bajar una caja o qué?! ¡No! ¡Yo la baje y ya la lleve a donde las escandalosas esas para…!

-ya, ya—sonrió y la tomo por la cintura muy alegre—no te enojes mi linda _shinigami_ que así te no te ves tan linda como cuando te ríes después de….

-¿sí? ¿Aun quieres que tu y yo….?

-sí, siempre pero no aquí ¿qué dices si nos saltamos las ultimas clases y nos vamos a mi casa? ¿Nos vamos?

-vámonos.

Y mientras este par se abrazaban y de daban un apasionante beso, otros también hablaban.

-hola Ishida.

-es el colmo contigo Inoue—se hizo a su lado y se acomodo los lentes cuando Tatsuki y las demás los dejaron solos— ¿te enojas conmigo cuando fuiste tú quien me dejo esperándote? Eso si es una desfachatez señorita pero bueno, mejor que no fuiste.

-¿ah sí? ¿Y eso como por qué? Vaya, esas eran todas las ganas que tenias de verme. Menos mal que Tatske me necesitaba y no fui a verte.

Orihime estaba de brazos cruzados y se veía molesta. Era de verdad gracioso porque era cierto ¡Uryuu no había tenido la culpa! Pero divirtiéndole mucho la escena, no le importo que los vieran. Por eso se hizo tras ella, la abrazo y le hablo al oído como sabia que a ella le gustaba, muy suave y lentamente.

-Ishida…. ¿lo dices en serio? ¿Era por eso?

-pero claro que si mi amor, por supuesto que sí, Inoue. No quería que estuvieras en un lugar tan sucio y polvoriento porque tú has estado muy indispuesta muñeca y no, no quería que te enfermaras más de lo que ya has estado estos días. Es más señorita—la giro y la miro con amor— ¿tu porque te viniste para acá si aun no te recuperas del todo ah? Eso no estuvo nada bien preciosa.

-¿ah no?—le hizo cara de ternura para evitar el regaño— ¿y como que me vas a hacer por eso? ¿Vas a castigarme acaso?

-hmmm si, creo que sí. Tendré que darle un par de nalgadas por desobediente señorita. Usted debería es estar en cama y no aquí buscándome para que le haga no se qué tantas cosas. Que irresponsable has sido preciosa.

Los dos divertidos por sus entretenidos juegos, se soltaron a reír muy risueños. Pero siendo ella quien se puso seria por un momento, lo tomo de la mano y lo miro a los ojos después de quitarle los lentes.

-gracias por haber cuidado de mi estos días Uryuu y solo vine, porque estaba preocupada por ti. También has estado indispuesto y bueno, esa cama no es lo mismo sin ti. Me estabas haciendo mucha falta.

-y tu a mi también, Orihime. Entonces sí, creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es irnos a "descansar" a esa cama que nos está esperando con ansias ¿nos vamos?

-¡vamos!

A Uryuu le había encantado ver esa seriedad cuando le dijo lo que le dijo pero lo que más lo emociono y lo lleno de alegría, fue ese brillo. Sus bellos ojos oscuros habían tomado un brillo muy especial cuando le tomo la mano y le dijo que estaba preocupada por él. Pensó con alegría que se estaba ganando poco a poco su amor y para no presionarla, cambio el ambiente a uno de diversión. Tomándola de la mano y saliendo de la escuela con ella, tomaron rumbo a esa casa para hacer lo que mejor hacían. Besarse por todas partes y entregar el alma y el cuerpo por completo. Él, gracias a Rukia y a lo que había pasado con ella, estaba muy ansioso por terminar lo que había empezado.


	12. Chapter 12

**En encarcelamiento: Rukia y Byakuya**

_**Ay si (risa diabólica) este Cristobadican me ha caído bien, muy bien porque es un muchacho igual de loco a mí ¡esto es una locura! Me he divertido mucho con sus shots y creo que este, no será la excepción. **_

_**Hola de nuevo mis divertidos y queridos masoquistas lectores. El día hoy, o la tarde, o lo que sea que tengan a la hora de leer esto, les traigo un nuevo shot. En este shot que aun no lo empiezo pero que se me quedara bien hot porque a mi Byakuya me fascina, abordaremos a una pareja que quien no se haya visto toda la serie o sea un completo desubicado peor que si mandaran a Kenpachi y a Yachiru por el pan, creería que es sádico. Pero no, no es así mis amores porque Byakuya y Rukia ¡no son hermanos! No son hermanos y como Byakuya es mucho más enfermo y retorcido que yo, les mostrare; es decir perdón, les contare. Me encantaría mostrarles con un manga bien hentai pero como la única salada de mi familia que no sabe dibujar pues soy yo ¡ni modo! Toca usar las palabras como ilustraciones.**_

_**Entonces la cosa fue así.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Rukia estaba encerrada en una celda por un delito que si me lo preguntan a mí ¡que pendejada! Fue una estupidez que la enceraran y condenaran a muerte por eso porque luego nos dimos cuenta que, había habido un _shinigami_ sustituto antes de que ella le traspasara parte de sus poderes a Ichigo. Era ridículo pero pues si eso no hubiera pasado, no hubiera habido serie ni nada de lo que hubo. La cuestión es que estoy divagando mucho (como siempre) pero ahí estaba.

Ahí estaba la pobre Rukia con un collar al cuello como si fuera un perro y mirando por esa redonda ventana al cielo. Estaba tan triste pero no porque iba a morir (otra ironía, ella era un alma pero la iban a matar, en fin…) esa no era la verdadera razón de su melancolía y su tristeza. Estaba muy triste y muy deprimida porque moriría y no podría volver al mundo de los humanos en donde había hecho tantos amigos y por donde había pasado por tantas cosas. Estaba muy triste al pensar que no volvería a sentir la dulzura con la que Orihime la miraba y le hablaba. Estaba muy deprimida porque moriría y no volvería a estar en una de esas emocionantes misiones con ellos que a pesar de haber estado la mayor parte del tiempo en un _gigai_ y no servir para mucho, la habían llenado de buenas experiencias. Se sentía miserable y muy deprimida pero sobre todo por una y una sola cosa, porque no volvería a verlo a él, no volvería a ver ni a estar con Ichigo. Haberle entregado no solo su poder si no también su alma e infinidad de veces su cuerpo, había significado mucho para ella. Rukia se había enamorado por primera vez en su vida y ni siquiera lo que tuvo con Renji, fue tan fuerte y tan especial como lo que vivió con Ichigo durante todo ese tiempo en el que lo ayudo en su labor como _shinigami _sustituto.

Cada noche en donde muchos ingenuos creían que dormían profundamente y muy separados, fue muy feliz entre sus brazos. Ichigo no solo resulto diestro y muy eficiente para manejar una enorme _zanpakuto_ que lo doblaba en tamaño, también resulto ser muy hábil para manejar su mejor "espada" a pesar de la poca experiencia que tenia porque ¿si sabían no? Rukia era más perversa que yo y una acalorada noche de luna llena, se robo la virginidad de un peli anaranjado guerrero.

Rukia cerró los ojos y en ese preciso momento en donde el serio de Byakuya entraba a su celda para "saludarla" recordó la última vez que estuvieron juntos y en su cama.

**_Flash back…_**

_-¿Por qué siempre me dices lo mismo cada que lo hacemos, Rukia? ¿Por qué te ves tan triste? ¿Es que lo hice mal o qué?_

_-no, no, no es eso Ichigo._

_-¿entonces?—se sentó mejor en la cama y aun con ella sobre su musculoso pecho, la miro con seriedad— ¿por qué siempre dices que no puedo acostumbrarme a tenerte cerca? ¿Por qué parece como si en cualquier momento de fueras a ir? ¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?_

_-no, no, no es nada, Ichigo. Mejor dime ¿cansado? eso que me hiciste estuvo muy rico y me encantaría repetirlo._

_-ah sí, no te preocupes por eso—sonrió y cayó sobre ella completamente desnudo y muy dispuesto—cuantas veces quieras te lo hare y Rukia, te jodiste conmigo. Así te vayas a la sociedad de almas y no te dejen regresar, de malas. Yo siempre te buscare, siempre._

_-Ichigo…._

**_Fin de flash back…_**

-Ichigo….

Con todas aquellas sensaciones que su cuerpo recordó al revivir en su mente aquella noche, aquella noche en la que casualmente había sido la anterior antes de que Renji y Byakuya fueran por ella a Karakura para encarcelarla y condenarla, suspiro su nombre con amor, con pasión, con mucho deseo.

Pero mientras ella se emocionaba por su hermoso recuerdo y Ichigo la buscaba para rescatarla (el rescate más largo de toda la maldita historia del anime) Byakuya finalmente hablo y la saco de su trance.

-Rukia.

-¡Nii-sama!

Rukia se levanto como un resorte. Se puso de pie y se asusto tanto o más que Uryuu cuando Mayuri le hizo lo que le hizo a Nemu para salvarla después de aquella pelea ¿lo recuerdan? Ah sí, un capitulo muy gracioso, fue el capitulo número 200 del anime. Lo recuerdo muy especialmente porque Uryuu le dijo algo así como de: _"lo que le hiciste no se puede ni decir ni mostrar por televisión" _¡hentai! En fin pero ¿en qué íbamos? Ah sí, lo de Rukia toda asustada por la grave y muy seductora voz de su cuñado hablándole.

La cosa fue que Rukia fue abruptamente sacada de sus lindos recuerdos eróticos con Ichigo para lo de siempre, para ser mal tratada por este infeliz de mierda (risa) sé que he dicho que Byakuya está muy lindo pero, las cosas son como son mis niños. Ese hombre es una mierda y yo, no le daría ni un beso ¡ni el saludo!

-¿Cuántas veces con lo mismo, ah Rukia? tu y yo, no somos hermanos. Tú eres la viva imagen de mi querida Hisana y...

Dijo y sacando una llave, le abrió la celda y entro.

-Nii-sama, ¿qué estás haciendo?—pregunto con susto cuando este se le acerco cada vez mas.

-…esta noche, esta noche tan parecida a la que pase con ella antes de que se muriera, tú serás ella. Tú eres muy parecida a ella y como su hermana que eras, tu deber es atenderme.

-¿pero qué…?

Rukia se asusto cuando el tomándola fuertemente por la barbilla, se acerco a sus temblorosos labios llenos de miedo y la beso. La beso y la beso con tan ferocidad y pasión que se lo recordó a él, a su querido Ichigo. Pobrecita Rukia pero no pudo evitarlo. Byakuya era tan fuerte y además estaba tan bueno que no pudo evitar dejar escapar un fuerte gemido cuando este la aprisiono contra la reja de la celda y dejándola de espaldas a él, le subió por completo aquella blanca túnica.

Luego y mientras la desprendía rápidamente del interior y le abría mucho las piernas, se acerco al oído y le hablo.

-¿Cuántas veces te dejaste coger por ese imbécil, Rukia?

-Nii-sama….

-¡que no soy tu Nii-sama!—le agarro con mucha fuerza las pequeñas y blancas caderas—no, no soy tu hermano. Soy tu cuñado y en este preciso momento, tu único dueño. Ese tal Ichigo, se puede ir al infierno porque ahora…

-¡ah! ¡Ah Nii….!

-…solo serás para mí. No eres virgen como lo fue mi amada Hisana cuando la tome pero ah…. —se acerco a su cabello y halándoselo hacia atrás con fuerza, respiro de su olor profundamente—hueles como ella. Te ves y hueles como ella, Rukia.

-ah, ah, ah Nii, ah….

Aferrada de las frías barras de esa celda, Rukia no era penetrada con amor como si lo era cuando lo hacía con Ichigo toda una noche, no, no era nada ni medio parecido a eso. El pobre Byakuya era tan insoportable que ni siquiera las mujeres que cobraban por dejarse coger un rato, se lo aguantaban. Por eso y porque ya llevaba mucho, mucho tiempo sin sexo y extrañaba horrores a la que fue su esposa y el amor de su vida, se lo estaba haciendo con toda esa pasión y perversión escondida que nadie conocía; oh bueno, hasta ese momento. Hasta ese momento nadie sabía lo loco y sádico que podía ser uno de los capitanes más fuertes y serios del _sereitei._

Pero Rukia, no solo lo estaba viendo, también lo estaba escuchando.

-¿te gusta mucho que te lo esté metiendo, verdad Rukia? ¡Dilo! Sé que siempre te he gustado, siempre lo he sabido.

-no, no, estas equivocado, Nii-sama.

-¡maldita sea!

Byakuya se enojo porque no quería que lo llamara su hermano mientras se lo metía, no quería dañar toda su excitación y que eso se viera reflejado en una parte que estaba muy dura y muy hinchada, que estaba muy ansiosa por ser atendida y liberarse. Por eso salió de ella al instante y tomándola por el cabello con gran fuerza y sin ninguna delicadeza, la puso de rodillas antes él y lo dejo cerca, muy cerca de su boca.

-abre.

-pero yo…

-¡que abras la boca te digo! Abre la boca y chupa pero mucho cuidado, con mucho cuidado o te puedes arrepentir por eso.

-¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo, Nii…?

Byakuya ya estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía (si es que tenía alguna) y halándola por el cabello hasta su erecto y húmedo miembro, se lo introdujo de lleno.

-no es maldad, Rukia. Solo que me molesta que te niegues aceptar lo que ambos sabemos—sonrió al ver como se lo había empezado a succionar— ¿lo ves? Sé que siempre has querido que te coja y como te vas a morir por andar haciendo lo que nadie te mando, decidí cumplir tu deseo y también el mío.

_-"ah, ah Nii-sama, perdóname, Byakuya. __Hasta razón tienes. Esa estúpida de mi hermana ¡si era inteligente! Te pidió que me adoptaras como tu hermana para que no termináramos en estas, acostándonos. Es que claro, con un tipo tan bello como tu…."_

-oye, no tan rápido—sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza—ah sí, así está mejor. Aun no quiero acabar en tu boca porque lo quiero hacer de otra forma.

Byakuya empezó a relajarse porque como Rukia ya tenía (y mucha) experiencia mamando, lo estaba haciendo sentir cosas que en un pasado muy distante, lo hicieron muy feliz. Una de las razones por las cuales el pobre Kuchiki Byakuya vivía tan amargado y tan aburrido era por eso, porque había perdido a la mujer de su vida y la única que había podido penetrar su frio y difícil corazón.

Contento ante su succión y sus caricias, ante su experta succión y sus ahogados gemidos, no lo soporto más y la levanto con extrema facilidad por la cintura. Sentándola sobre él y tomándolo en una mano, solo vio que esta le sonrió en señal de aprobación.

-vaya, hasta en eso se parecen.

Y entrando pero esta vez muy lentamente, gimió de gusto y placer al igual que ella lo hizo. Byakuya, Byakuya era una mierda que solo usaba la boca para decir groserías y mariconadas pero esa vez, la uso para besarla. Para besarla y pretender mientras la tenía por las caderas y se movía bajo ella, que era ella. Que era su amada Hisana la que como en un pasado que estaba muy lejano, se entregaba a él con todo su amor y toda su alma.

Liberando su boca para escucharla gemir y disfrutarlo, llego a otra parte que también demandaba toda su atención. Le bajo la túnica blanca por los hombros y encontrándose con sus pequeños senos que estaban muy erguidos por todo el frio que entraba por aquella redonda ventana que iluminaba sus caras, los toco y luego los lamio.

Enterrándose en ella con mucha profundidad, lujuria y pasión, finalmente la miro a la sudada cara después de quince minutos de estárselo haciendo y volviendo a tomarla por la quijada, le ordeno que se lo diera. Podía sentir lo mucho que había subido su _reiatsu _y sabia que al igual que él, estaba a muy poco de estallar.

-ah, ah, ah….

-ah sí, muévete mas y ya ¡hazlo ya que no lo soporto más!

-¡ah!

Y enterrándole las uñas, las pequeñas uñas sobre el impecable traje de capitán, Rukia se movió con más fuerza y se entrego a él y todo lo que recorría su sudado cuerpo. Hasta el último momento intento negarse que fuera verdad pero lo era, era cierto. Sentía una gran atracción por ese hombre que a pesar de ser tan serio y tan cruel a la hora de luchar, era su cuñado. Era su familiar y aunque eso se podría considerar como malo, no se arrepentía de nada de lo que le había hecho y de lo que le había hecho sentir con su delicioso miembro. Fue un orgasmo tan fuerte y tan poderoso como los que tenía cuando Ichigo la embestía sin parar. Fue realmente espectacular pero cuando ella estaba lista para mas, este infeliz se levanto, se arreglo la hakama, el kosode y ¡salió de la celda!

-eh ¿te vas?

-sí, ya fue suficiente. Fue delicioso y aunque hueles y te ves igual a mi Hisana, no es igual. Tu cuerpo está lleno del _reiatsu _de ese imbécil y peor, no solo de ese. Tú no eres como ella. Tú no eres más que una…

-¿una qué?—lo miro con algunas lágrimas en los ojos— ¿ibas a llamarme perra después de que fuiste tú quien entro aquí para buscarme? Guau, eres peor de lo que creía.

-no, te equivocas. Mi orgullo no conoce límites.

Y diciendo la misma babosada de siempre, el muy perro infeliz se fue ¡se fue y la dejo así! La dejo completamente humillada. Pero más que eso, con ganas de más. Rukia no era como Orihime. Ella no era una sexo-adicta que se acostaba prácticamente con cualquiera pero cuando empezaba, cuando la incitaban y terminada acostada en una cama o era excitada, no quería parar. La sensación de llegar al orgasmo es tan agradable y tan adictiva que sí, es comprensible. Nunca es suficiente. Mucho de ella siempre es poco. Es muy adictiva.

Sentada de nuevo en donde estaba mirando por la ventana antes de que Byakuya llegara a joderla (literalmente hablando) volvía a suspirar su nombre pero con un deseo muy diferente.

Quería vengarse de Byakuya, de su querido y muy perverso Nii-sama por lo que le había hecho oh bueno, lo que no quiso hacerle después.

-Ichigo, Ichigo mi amor, ojala estuvieras aquí y le dieras su paliza por maldito ¡maldito idiota! ¿Dejarme así y luego irse? Ba, malote ese. Sé tú nunca me harías algo como eso mi Ichigo, Ichigo... Como me gustaría poder volver verte. Poder besarte de nuevo y acostarme sobre tu pecho como lo hacía cada noche.

Y suspirando una vez más su nombre, no perdía la esperanza de poder verlo de nuevo. De volver a estar entre sus fuertes brazos en los cuales siempre se sentía bien, con él siempre se sentía amada. Muy amada y respetada.


	13. Chapter 13

**Una historia muy lolicon: Byakuya y Yachiru (grande valga la aclaración)**

_**¡Hola! Hola mis estimados lectoras y lectoras lemon ¿Cómo han estado? Yo, hmm yo súper ocupada gracias a ustedes. Gracias por el apoyo mis amores y espero el fic les este gustando hasta ahora. Sé que hmm es medio difícil seguir este fic porque (risa) ¡no tiene un propósito fijo! El único propósito de este fic es ponerlos a ellos a hacer muchas deliciosas maldades y ah ¿Por qué no admitirlo? ¡Trolearlos un rato! Ay sí, me adoro queridos.**_

_**Ok y para darle paso a mi primer lolicon en este fic ¡awwwwwww! ¡Qué emoción! Quiero mandar un saludo y un abrazo con todo mi corazón al dueño de este shot. Un besito y un abrazo para ti Yuuto y gracias, gracias por decir que eres mi fan ¡qué lindo! Quiero que sepas y que todos ustedes se enteren, que los verdaderos protagonistas de un fic ¡son ustedes! Lo he dicho como un millón de veces pero no es más que la verdad "sin ustedes los lectores que nos leen y nos comentan, nosotros los que escribimos no valemos nada ¡nada!" un fic solo cobra vida cuando alguien lo lee y lo disfruta, cuando alguien se divierte y se ríe con uno de sus ocurrencias. Y bien mis divertidos juguetes sexuales, démosle paso a la pequeña historia.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Bueno, este _shot_ se sitúa mucho, mucho tiempo adelante porque mis queridos niños ¡tocan! Para la maldad que vamos a hacer con Yachiru Kusajishi y Byakuya Kuchiki, la necesito a ella grande. Lo suficiente madura para entenderlo y más que nada, disfrutarlo. Entonces les diré que todo empezó una tarde en donde las tenientes más bellas del _sereitei_, estaban reunidas preparando sus informes y en el proceso, platicando un poco.

La primera en decir algo y como cosa rara tomándose buen sake fue ella, Rangiku Matsumoto.

-¿no puedes estar hablando en serio, verdad Yachiru-san?

-¿y por qué no Rangiku-san?—la miro con una gran sonrisa de picardía y malicia mientras las demás reían—ese tipo puede ser todo lo patán y grosero que quiera pero esta como para chuparse los dedos ¿no? ¡Divino!

-¡Yachiru-san!

Todas exclamaron muy sonrientes por las divertidas palabras de una ya algo tomada y sonrojada señorita, de una bella y muy atractiva teniente. Oh si pero ¿no les he contado verdad? Pues les diré. Yachiru ya no era aquella bella niña, dulce y juguetona que se la pasaba al hombro de un mal encarado Kenpachi, no, ya no era ni la sombra de eso. Ahora era una linda, una bellísima muchacha de ciento diecisiete años (o sea de diecisiete en verdad) muy atractiva y más que nada, peligrosa.

Alta, con el mismo cabello rosa solo que esta vez estaba un poco más largo; le llegaba hasta los hombros, lindas curvas, ojos claros y encantadora sonrisa, era el constante dolor de cabeza de Kenpachi. Pues desde que había alcanzado la adolescencia y despedía todas esas hormonas, no había tenido un solo día de descanso.

Como se lo estaba haciendo ver la siempre linda y seria Nanao.

-ay niña por Dios ¿que no te cansas de hacer enojar a tu capitán? ¿Es que acaso ya se te olvido lo que paso la ultima vez o qué?

-uy si—se sentó, se tomo otro trago, y se soltó a reír con las demás que lo habían recordado— ¡cómo olvidarlo! Que divertido pero pobre Hisagi. Ken-chan se pasa de verdad ¡pobrecito! Le dio muy duro y no era justo, que mal. Por culpa de Ken-chan y sus estupideces, yo me quede sin jugar.

En ese momento y sosteniéndose el estomago fuertemente porque no podía de la risa al recordarlo, vino a su mente aquella escena que la hacia reír sin parar.

**_Flash back…._**

_-¡capitán, capitán por favor, cálmese! ¡No es para tanto y además Hisagi no….!_

_-¡ni mierda!—dijo empuñando su zanpakuto y lleno, lleno de ira. Ya hasta había empezado a expulsar reiatsu y todo—quítate Madarame o si no también te doy a ti._

_-¡¿pero a mí porque?! ¡¿Yo que hice capitán?!_

_-¡¿Cómo que inútil?!—Se giro y lo miro con los ojos negros, llenos de ira y odio— ¡te dije que debías estar al pendiente de que ningún imbécil, se le acercara a Yachiru y mira! ¡Mira pedazo de basura lo que paso! ¡¿Con que me encuentro?! ¡Con mi niña siendo tocada por todas partes por ese pedazo de mierda! ¡Maldita sea! ah no pero—se giro hacia Hisagi y se le fue encima— ¡me las pagaras maldito idiota!_

_-¡no, no, aahhhhh!—gritaba Hisagi corriendo para intentar salvar su vida— ¡no…!_

**_Fin de flash back…._**

Ese día el pobre y caliente de Hisagi recibió la tunda de su vida. Kenpachi le dio tan duro y lo dejo tan mal, que ni siquiera todo el escuadrón cuatro juntando todo su poder para ayudarlo, pudieron curarlo en menos de una semana. Zaraki Kenpachi adoraba a Yachiru y la veía como eso, como a su hija. La veía como a su pequeña niña y no consentía, que si quiera la miraran.

Casi que matando a golpes y a punta de espada al tonto de Hisagi que solo se dejo llevar por las excitantes palabras de una cruel niña que le había parecido preciosa, se detuvo porque fue la misma Yachiru que eso si, muerta de la risa, se hizo en medio de ellos para parar con la pelea. Le había dado pesar ver como sangraba y se quejaba de dolor Hisagi en el suelo y todo por culpa de ella.

-es el colmo con ustedes muchachas ¿y todavía se ríen y le celebran? Ah no, yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso. Eso está muy mal.

-¿ah si Nanao?—se levanto Yachiru y fue hasta donde estaba ella sosteniendo unos documentos—oh pero que curioso que tu, precisamente tu de entre todas nosotras, digas algo como eso.

-¿yo?—le pregunto confundida y nerviosa por como la miraba— ¿por qué me dices eso Yachiru-san?

-¿Cómo porque Nanao-san?—la miro Momo muy alegre—es obvio, aquí todos los sabemos. Sabemos que desde hace uffff—rió muy alegre—desde hace mucho tiempo tu y el capitán Kyoraku, tienen su cuento. Eso no es un secreto para nadie porque—tosió en señal de burla y las demás rieron con ella—muchas noches de descuidan y hacen mucho ruido.

-¡oigan!

Pobre Nano, ella estaba intentando dar el buen ejemplo como mujer responsable que era pero ¡ni mierda! En la sociedad de almas nadie, nadie se salvaba. Todos ellos a pesar de ser almas y estar en otro cuento, se entregaban a sus más bajos y primitivos instintos de vez en cuando. Alegres y tomando un poco más de sake, terminaron de preparar sus informes.

.

.

Dos horas después y volviendo a su lugar de trabajo, Yachiru (como le pasa a muchas mujeres, ok, no a todas mis amores) estaba algo caliente por el licor que recorría su bien formado cuerpo. En la oficina de Byakuya porque a petición de Kenpachi que creía que trabajando con alguien tan "serio" dejaría de estarse metiendo en tantos problemas, estaba acomodando unos papeles en una estantería muy alta.

Ese nuevo look que le pusieron a Byakuya al final ¡le quedaba divino! Luciendo el cabello suelto y más corto, impecablemente vestido como siempre y más blanco que la leche, a ella le provocaba era tirársele encima y bañarlo a besos. Hacerle de todo.

Pero conteniéndose y girándose para saludarlo muy amablemente, solo recibió su impasible mirada y la misma oración de siempre.

-¿ya terminaste?

-capitán Kuchiki—empezó a bajar por las escaleras—ya casi señor. Solo falta guardar unos cuantos informes más y ya, quedara listo.

-muy bien, apresúrate.

Byakuya, ah Byakuya maldito idiota, le quito la mirada rápidamente y yendo a la cómoda silla de su escritorio, se sentó a revisar un informe y a esperar a que se fuera. Él, siempre se veía muy serio y muy decente pero no lo era para nada. Era más sádico que Christian en _"Fifty Shades Of Gray"_ y eso una alocada chica, estaba a punto de comprobarlo.

Sin poder quitar la mirada de sus desnudas piernas cuando ella subió de nuevo a la escalera, se estaba emocionando en una parte donde no le era permitido y era mucho arriesgarse.

_-"¡maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué carajos tiene que estar tan buena ah?! No y no solo eso ¡provocándome! Ojala termine rápido de hacer eso para hacer lo que siempre hago cuando se va, hacérmela pensando en ella. Uy si, mamacita. Que lindas piernas"_

Y saliendo de sus pensamientos cuando Yachiru (que se daba cuenta de cómo la miraba) fingió una caída, la rescato usando un _shunpo_ de la inminente caída.

Ahí, entre sus fuertes brazos y aspirando de su olor, ese olor entre cítrico y dulce, no lo aguanto más y tomándolo por el rostro, lo acerco hacia ella y lo beso. Lo beso y lo que más le gusto de su beso, no fue la ferocidad y con la ansiedad con la que se lo devolvió, fue como sin dejar de besarla y caminando con ella en brazos, fue hasta la silla para ya no detenerse.

Sentándose y sentándola a ella sobre él, se detuvo y le pregunto.

-¿estás segura de lo que vas a hacer, niña?

-no soy una niña y es mas—se levanto y luego se arrodillo ante él— ¿quieres que te lo demuestre, capitán?

-oh sí—sonrió por primera vez en la vida y oigan ¡se abrió la hakama!—empieza de una buena vez pero hazte debajo del escritorio. Nunca se sabe quien pueda venir a molestar.

-como diga, mi capitán—le sonrió coqueta mientras no dejaba de tocarlo sobre el erecto y enorme miembro excitado.

Debajo del escritorio y después de mucho masturbarlo, lo acerco más a su boca y lo introdujo de golpe. Lo metió lo más profundo que pudo y a pesar de que era buena haciendo lo que le estaba haciendo, no estaba satisfecha. El miembro erecto de Byakuya Kuchiki era tan grande, que no cabía todo en su boca. Por eso succionándolo fuertemente y alternándolo con lamidas, se sentía maravillosa. Su sabor, su sabor era único. Era tan suave y tan delicado que se parecía a una bella flor de cerezo que lo representaba. Solo que lo que ella estaba haciendo no era tan poético.

Lamiendo y tocándolo sin descanso, lo que paso ninguno de los dos lo esperaba.

-capitán ¿puedo pasar?

-adelante Abarai, está abierto.

_-"¿pero que está haciendo? ¡¿Por qué dejo entrar a Renji-san?!"_

Yachiru se asusto (y con justa razón) por lo que el mal nacido de Byakuya hizo. El escritorio era muy grande y sería imposible que Renji la hubiera visto pero eso no quería decir, que no fuera arriesgado dejarlo entrar mientras ella se lo chupaba. Pero como se daba cuenta cual era su juego, no se detuvo ni por un momento, es más, incremento el ritmo y empezó a disfrutarlo mas.

Lo estaba disfrutando tanto y le había excitado tanto que alguien pudiera descubrirlos, que se abrió el traje por el pecho e inclinándose sobre él mientras la había mirado por un segundo, tomo su miembro y lo puso en medio de sus lindos y erizados senos.

_-"¿quieres jugar? Muy bien, juguemos. Oh sí, que travieso me saliste mi lindo y muy comestible capitán Byakuya"_

_-"¿con que muy arriesgada eh? Muy bien, ya lo veras. Apenas logre echar a Abarai de aquí…."_

-capitán, capitán ¿entonces si? ¿Esta de acuerdo?

-¿ah? Perdón pero ¿qué fue lo que me dijiste Abarai? Es que la verdad como puedes ver—le señalo los papeles en el escritorio mientras Yachiru se lo chupaba cada vez con más fuerza—estoy muy, eh, estoy muy ocupado en este momento.

-oh claro, claro capitán.

Se levanto el pobre lerdo y despistado de Renji sin darse cuenta de nada, a pesar de que Byakuya tenía las mejillas muy coloradas.

-no lo interrumpo mas y puedo venir después pero ¿lo pensara? Me ayudaría mucho si entrenara conmigo. He estado trabajando en mi _bankai_ para…

-sí, sí, si Abarai—contesto ya impaciente y con una mano sobre la rosada cabeza de Yachiru, estaba a punto de estallar—como digas pero ahora vete. Ve y mejor busca a Rukia dile que ¡ah!

-¡¿qué le paso capitán?! —Se acerco para mirar— ¿está bien? ¿Le dolió algo?

-sí, sí, estoy bien pero ve. Solo me golpee el pie con la pata del escritorio, no es mas. No es nada grave —bajo la mirada y la miro mal.

-entonces, con su permiso capitán. Nos vemos mas tarde.

Por fin el metido de Renji se fue y en cuanto cerró la puerta, este pervertido capitán no lo soporto más y manchando todo su caliente pecho y sobre todo su sonrojada cara, se libero y de qué forma. Gimiendo suavemente mientras lo había tomado en una mano y se entregaba a la maravilla y la delicia del clímax en su bella cara, la veía a ella reírse con mucho gusto de él.

Cosa que por supuesto pagaría muy, muy caro.

-ummm pero que rico sabor tiene, capitán. Fue muy divertido pero como me ha bañado toda, tendré que…

-ah no, tu de aquí no te vas niña ¿querías jugar? Pues eso harás.

Byakuya que ya estaba más caliente que la arena en un día de verano, uso un _shunpo_ y cerró la puerta. La cerró con seguro y luego tomándola a ella y apoyándola sobre el escritorio; aquel escritorio que también se mancho de su blanca y caliente esperma cuando esta juguetona chica lo hizo llegar, le abrió las piernas y lo tomo en una mano para finalmente introducirse en ella.

Pero el fuerte grito de placer que le dio, le preocupo. Por eso metiéndoselo igual de duro a como lo hizo en un inicio, llevo una de sus manos hasta su manchada boca para acallar de alguna manera sus fuertes gemidos y gritos.

-ah sí, que delicia. Que niñita más mala. Eres muy, muy traviesa y por eso tendré que cogerte hasta que te duela y los pienses dos veces, antes que querer burlarte de un capitán ¡¿has entendido pequeña perra?!

_-¡sí!_

Contesto completamente extasiada pero como él le tenía la boca tapada, no pudo escuchar su respuesta.

Nalgueándola en diferentes ocasiones y dejándole muy rojas las pobres nalgas, se hundió en ella con mucha profundidad mientras su bañado pecho manchaba algunos papeles y si mis amores ¡la hizo llegar! Solo fue cuestión de diez minutos para que el insoportable pero muy apuesto Byakuya Kuchiki, lograra su cometido. Él quería hacerla correr y saber que se sentiría hacerlo al mismo tiempo y no se equivoco.

Fue más de lo que esperaba.

Sacándoselo con rapidez y sin poder dejar de sonreír por verla jadear sobre aquella mesa mientras su líquido cada vez mas resbalaba por sus sudadas piernas, se levanto la hakama y fue a la puerta. Iba a abrirla para hacerle la maldad pero al ver su cara de angustia y preocupación, se detuvo.

-¿te gusta mucho el peligro, no niña?

-¿y a usted le gusta mucho dominar, no capitán?

-es justo—sonrió y luego volvió a su habitual expresión, la de care limón—ahora vístete y vete. Vete y por hoy, no trabajaremos mas ¿te parece?

-como usted diga, capitán Kuchiki.

Yachiru era traviesa, era una chica muy alegre y muy traviesa y lo que había pasado con Byakuya le había fascinado. Por eso vistiéndose lo más rápido que pudo y yendo a la puerta en donde él estaba de pie esperando que se fuera, bajo la mano y atrapo su fuerte erección en toda la extensión de su pequeña mano.

-ummm si, definitivamente el mejor que he probado.

.

.

Pasados tres días y en los que en cada tarde Byakuya cedía ante su sensual cuerpo y la cogía, algo paso. A la final acepto ayudar a Renji con su entrenamiento y mientras estaba con él practicando y blandiendo muy diestramente su _zanpakuto_ (pero esta vez si la de verdad niños) un fuerte _reiatsu_ que se acercaba a él, lo preocupo.

-¡ruge….Zabimaru!

-dispérsate, Senbonzakura.

Utilizando sus técnicas y sus fuertes _zanpakutos_, lo que pasó no solo los sorprendió a ellos. A los demás también.

-¡Kuchiki!

-Zaraki—lo miro con la misma tranquilidad de siempre mientras este, tenía las pupilas muy dilatadas y lo miraba como si con la mirada pudiera matarlo.

-¡infeliz! ¡Maldito degenerado de mierda! ¡Viejo verde maldito!

_-uuuuuuuuuu…._

Exclamaron los demás _shinigamis_ que estaban ahí viendo la pelea pero eso, fue lo peor que pudieron haber hecho.

-¿viejo vede yo, por qué? Hasta donde sé el único viejo aquí es el viejo Yamamoto ¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo, Zaraki Kenpachi?

-¡maldito infeliz!—empuño con más fuerza su espada y expulsando _reiatsu_ por ella, lo ataco. Obvio Byakuya detuvo su ataque con su _zanpakuto_— ¡¿y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntarme maldito degenerado!? ¡Pedazo de mierda! ¡Te deje a mi niña para que la cuidaras idiota! ¡No para que le hicieras lo que le hiciste!

En eso, si, llego Yachiru muerta de pena.

-¡Ken-chan! ¡Detente! ¡No más por favor! ¡Ya te dije que entre el capitán Kuchiki y yo, no ha pasado nada! ¡¿Por qué no me crees?!

Byakuya aprovecho la interrupción para usar un _shunpo_ y alejarse de un enojado Kenpachi. Estando como a tres metros de él y con su _zanpakuto_ en una mano, no solo a él le dio risa lo que Kenpachi le contesto, a todos los demás también.

-¡¿tu definitivamente crees que yo soy un payaso verdad?! ¡¿Crees que soy tan imbécil como para no darme cuenta Yachiru?! ¡No! ¡Sé que has estado con ese maldito idiota porque, apestas a su _reiatsu_! ¡Demonios! ¡¿Hasta cuándo ah?! ¡¿Hasta cuándo con esta misma mierda Yachiru?!

-bueno listo si ¡sí! ¡¿Contento?! El capitán Kuchiki y yo lo hemos estado haciendo estos días pero….

_-¡uyyyyyy!_

-¡cállense todos, que se callen!

Y acto seguido Kenpachi que estaba como dominado por la ira; por la sed de venganza contra un relajado Byakuya por haberse metido con su casi hija, expulso por completo su _reiatsu_ y los mando a todos a la mierda.

Ya en el campo de batalla solo habían quedado ellos dos. A Byakuya no le interesaba en lo más mínimo esa pelea y planeaba irse y dejarlo peleando solo pero lo que le dijo, lo saco de casillas.

-¡¿te vas a ir como un maldito cobarde después de la cagada que me hiciste Kuchiki?! ¡Responde! ¡¿Es que acaso no eres hombre?! ¡¿Dónde está tu maldito orgullo…?!

-mi orgullo—uso un paso flash y quedo frente a él blandiendo su espada con la suya—no conoce límites. A mi tu "niña" no me interesa para nada mas que no sea una revolcada ocasional y….

-¡maldito! ¡Aahhhhh!

Y así acabo este _shot_. Como yo no soy hombre y no sé ni mierda de batallas (tampoco es que me muera por ser híper sugoi en eso) no les puedo decir que paso con ese par pero lo que si les puedo contar, es que era muy divertido. Verlos dándose en la madre y todo por culpa de Yachiru y sus maldades fue de verdad sensacional.


	14. Chapter 14

**La competencia: Ichigo/Rukia - Uryuu/Orihime**

_**¡Hola de nuevo! Este shot si ¿ya se dieron cuenta no? este shot me lo pidió Cristobadican en consecuencia con el shot que hice de Rukia y Uryuu. Este alegre y divertido lector, es muy creativo. Se inspiro en el shot que le hice a Ilse Pachuca para pedir esto. Llega y me escribe: "oye, me has dado una idea ¿Por qué no haces un Ichigo vs Uryuu para ver cuál de los dos le produce el mejor orgasmo a sus mujeres?" y yo digo ¡awwwwwwww! ¡Genial! Pero como uno debe ser imparcial, los que decidirán eso serán ustedes, no yo. Ya muchos de ustedes deben saber que a mi Uryuu ¡me encanta! Entonces yo lo pondría a ganar a él y no, debo ser justa.**_

_**Muchas gracias mis queridos lectores lemon y entonces, arranquemos.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Bueno pues no lo hare primero unos y luego otros porque creo que esa no es la idea. La idea es como compararlos a cada uno mientras lo hacen y para eso, les tenemos que dar paso es a ellos y a todas sus perversiones.

Uno que estaba muy ansioso y por obvias razones, era Uryuu. Él, al no haberse corrido cuando se lo hizo a Rukia contra esa pared de ese sótano, estaba era que se cogía.

-oh Uryuu, Uryuu mi amor ¿sí? ¿Muy ansioso?

-como no tienes idea mujer.

Entraron a la casa de Orihime y en cuanto estuvieron adentro, solo fueron manos y besos. Uryuu que estaba tan ansioso y además porque le encantaba cuando Orihime le decía que si y se dejaba coger de muchas formas, la levanto en brazos y enrollándoles las piernas a la cintura, la llevo hasta su habitación para sí, lo que se imaginan. Cogerla muy románticamente y hacerla llegar. Le gustaba y mucho cuando ella lo conseguía y le sonreía. Era un adicto a su suavidad y al olor de su tersa piel pero lo era mucho más, a su risa. A esa linda sonrisa que muy pocas veces veía.

Tumbándola en la cama y mientras empezaba a desnudarla, escuchaba que se reía y le hablaba tratando de hacer lo mismo que él hacía con delicadeza, desvestirlo para besarlo y besarlo por todas partes. Para hacer con él lo que con Ichigo nunca podría.

-¿qué es eso tan gracioso muñequita?

-es que me da la impresión de que estas mas ansioso de lo normal—se sentó y le quito la correa del pantalón, luego levanto la mirada y se encontró con la suya—dime ¿paso algo más en la escuela y no me has contado? Anda no seas así, sabes que no soy celosa mi amor. Porque mi vida…

-ah Orihime, ah muñeca….

Suspiro con gusto cuando ella acerco la cara hasta su miembro erecto y después de olerlo, lo toco con fuerza.

-…hueles a sexo. Hueles como si hubieras estado cogiendo Uryuu y hasta donde recuerdo, no fue conmigo. Dime ¿Quién se dejo coger bien rico por ti mi amor? ¿Es alguien que conozco?

Y mientras Uryuu hacia lo que muchos hombres hacen, se hacia el loco para no contestar la pregunta que una sonriente e insistente Orihime le estaba haciendo, no solo él estaba en aprietos. Rukia ya en la casa de Ichigo y algo nerviosa mientras se bañaba, trataba de hacer lo mismo que Uryuu, hacerse la que no era con ella.

-oh vamos Rukia ¿no? ¿No me dejas entrar para lavarte la espalda?

-no seas impaciente, Ichigo—dijo en la ducha y llena de espuma, luego pensó—_bueno y ¿Por qué no? después de todo ya me lave y no creo que siga oliendo a él ¿o sí?_

-Rukia, déjame entrar. Ábreme la puerta por favor. Me encanta bañarme contigo y eso pasa muy poquito ¿me vas a dejar entrar o no?

-entra—sonrió con gusto—está abierta.

Ichigo entro y niñas ¡niñas! (digo niñas porque sé que a ustedes los hombres no les gusta hablar de eso) ¡entro solo usando una toalla! A mi Ichigo no es que me parezca súper atractivo pero si, no puedo negarlo. Ese pecho que tiene lleno de marcados músculos y abdominales, es sensacional. Tiene un cuerpo muy lindo que a mí me gusta mirar.

Entrando al baño y quitándose la toalla para entrar con Rukia y terminar de "bañarla" se hizo tras ella completamente desnudo y le dio un pequeño beso en la espalda.

-Ichigo, ah Ichigo….

-eres hermosa, Rukia—llevo ambas musculas y marcadas manos hasta su abdomen plano y la abrazo—eres preciosa y no te entiendo mujer ¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo? sabes lo mucho que me gusta bañarme contigo ¿Por qué no me dejaste entrar desde el principio?

Rukia estaba disfrutando del vapor, de la deliciosa mezcla de los olores entre el jabón y el shampoo que había usado para bañarse. Disfrutaba de su compañía tanto como lo hacia él pero no pudo evitar recordarlo. Se sentía algo mal por haberlo engañado con Uryuu pero su cuerpo, reacciono al instante al recordar lo que este inquieto e intelectual muchacho, le había susurrado mientras se lo hacía.

_"__sé que eso a ustedes las mujeres les encanta. Sé lo mucho que les gusta que les digan cochinadas mientras se los metemos ¿verdad que si, deliciosa shinigami?"_

_-"Ichigo, ¿qué fue lo que hice?"_

Pero erizándose cuando lo sintió cerca a su oído y vio sus manos ascender hasta su pequeño pecho, se sintió mejor. Pues Uryuu en eso último que le dijo si tenía razón. Con Ichigo era especial y era diferente porque se trataba de amor, no solo de sexo y desenfreno.

Por eso lo que este ya excitado y fuerte guerrero le susurro al oído, la hizo sentir mejor.

-te amo Rukia, te amo.

-Ichigo…-suspiro y se giro—yo también mi amor, yo también te amo con todo mi corazón.

Y mientras en la casa de Ichigo todo era romance, agua, vapor y excitación, en la de Orihime….

-ah sí, ah sí preciosa. Qué bien lo haces, Orihime.

-oye—giro la cabeza y lo miro—no te detengas. Si no, no te sigo atendiendo, mi amor.

-ya, ya, ya voy, ya voy mi caliente y sádica loca.

Orihime estaba de espaldas a él y con el fuerte y gran miembro de Uryuu entre sus senos, lo lamia sin piedad ni consuelo. Pero mientras ella lo masturbaba con sus enormes senos, lo lamia y lo succionaba, él estaba haciendo algo parecido. Él tenía como paisaje su bella y humedad intimidad frente a su boca y su trabajo, era el de siempre y el que le salía también, complacerla con su lengua.

Debajo de ella y abriéndole de par en par aquellas blancas y suaves nalgas, la escuchaba gemir ahogadamente por como la probara y la disfrutaba.

-_ummmm, oh ummm, ah…_

Y de vuelta con los otros dos….

-ah Ichigo ¡oh Ichigo!

Contra el mojado azulejo blanco de aquella ducha, Rukia era embestida con suavidad por el hombre que amaba; el hombre que le había robado el corazón como nadie más lo había hecho. Sosteniéndose con fuerza de su musculoso cuello, lo besaba con todo su amor y con toda su pasión. Desinhibida y completamente entregada al delicioso sabor de su lengua bailando al mismo ritmo dentro de su boca, detuvo el beso mientras él no dejaba de penetrarla y besarla por todo el mojado cuello.

-Ichigo, oye Ichigo.

-¿si, que quieres Rukia?—pregunto prendido de sus piernas sin dejar de moverse con fuerza dentro de ella.

-dime algo ¿te gusta? ¿Te gusta mucho hacérmelo?

-pero—levanto una ceja y luego le sonrió— ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿No es obvio? Claro que me gusta mi pequeña _shinigami_, me fascina cogerte y hacértelo de muchas formas.

-Ichigo, oh Ichigo ¡Ichigo!

Gimiendo y gritando con fuerza el nombre del hombre que la embestía con todas sus fuerzas y el que la amaba con la misma intensidad con la que ella lo hacía, fue callada porque este impaciente _shinigami_ sustituto, le encantaba besarla mientras se lo metía.

Como la misma Rukia se lo dijo a Uryuu mientras lo hacían, Ichigo era de esos hombres que cuando lo hacen, no dice mucho. No habla mucho y no es muy expresivo pero su capacidad de aguantar, era en verdad impresionante.

Y pasando de esta esquina a la otra….

-¡Uryuu! Ah sí, sí, sí, así, si ¡Uryuu mas! ¡Mas!

-que escandalosa y bullosa eres mi bella y loca peli roja—dijo tras ella en la cama mientras se lo metía con suavidad—oh si pero…

-¡ah!

-…que delicia—exclamo con los ojos cerrados después de haberla nalgueado—que mujer tan hermosa eres Orihime y ¿sabes algo? No hay ninguna que pueda compararse contigo, con tu belleza, con tu dulzura y con tu habilidad.

-Uryuu, oh Uryuu mi amor, ah….

-déjate caer suavemente sobre la cama, Orihime—le pidió apoyando las manos en su sudada cintura—acuéstate y relájate. Quiero hacértelo así también.

-Uryuu, ah sí Uryuu, ummm si, si….

Orihime se dejo caer completamente sobre la cama como él se lo había pedido. Con las piernas muy abiertas y disfrutando de sentirse llena, lo que le hizo le gusto más de lo que había pensado. Sentir su caliente y sudado cuerpo completamente sobre el de ella, no se comparaba a sentirlo jadeante y ansioso en su oído derecho. Uryuu cayó sobre ella y después de correrle con suavidad el largo, rojo y sudado cabello, le dio un pequeño beso y empezó a susurrarle lo que a ella le encantaba oír.

Que lo volvía loco y que era adicto a ella.

-Uryuu, ah sí Uryuu, si…. ¿lo dices, lo dices en serio?

-sí, que si mujer ¿Por qué no me crees ah?

-¡ah! ¡Ah sí, sí! que rico mi amor, que rico….

-eres la mujer más dulce, loca, sensual y sádica que existe sobre este planeta. Eres un sueño hecho realidad mujer y me encantas. Me fascinas y me enloqueces Orihime ¿tienes una idea de lo mucho que me cuesta contenerme para no correrme mientras te lo meto y te hablo?

-¡ah! ¡Uryuu! Ah sí, si….

-es muy, muy difícil resistirse a ti y a tu piel, a ti y a tu labios, a ti y todo lo que eres preciosa mujer. A ti y a todo lo que produces en mi cuando te tengo así, oh si, así…así como siempre te quise tener desde que te vi la primera vez.

-ummm, ah, ah sí, Uryuu…. Como me gusta que me hables, como me gusta todo lo que me haces….

Y en la otra esquina tenemos a Ichigo y a Rukia ya no en la ducha, ambos se cansaron de esa incómoda posición y mejor, se fueron a la cama a seguir con su faena.

-¡Ichigo! ¡Oh Ichigo así! ¡Así!

Sobre ella y sin dejar de embestirla, no pronunciaba palabra alguna. Sobre ella y embistiéndola sin parar, era gracioso pero ya había empezado a sudar. Estaban en pleno medio día haciéndolo y además de eso, estaba empleando todas sus capacidades para darle con todas sus fuerzas. Hundiéndose y hundiéndose en ella con mucha insistencia, se dio cuenta por la cara que Rukia hizo que estaba a muy poco de llegar.

-Ichigo, oh Ichigo mas, dame más duro. Dame más que yo, yo….

-lo sé, Rukia.

Sonriendo de medio lado y con las manos apoyadas en el colchón; penetrándola con más fuerza e incrementando el ritmo, no lo pudo soportar más. Estuvo penetrándola, besándola, tocándola y cargándola por más de una hora pero no pudo más. Derramándose dentro de ella mientras Rukia estallaba en un fantástico y poderoso orgasmo, quedo medio sordo por varios segundos por todos los gritos que ella dio al llegar. Satisfecho y muy orgulloso con su trabajo, salió de ella y se acostó de lado para dejarla respirar y descansar.

-I…Ichigo, oh Ichigo ¡delicioso!

Sin recibir ningún tipo de respuesta y yendo hacia su sudada espalda para abrazarlo, lo que le dijo la dejo helada.

-¿mas? siempre me pides un segundo round pero hoy, no sé. Estoy algo cansado y sería bueno…

-no te preocupes Ichigo—lo abrazo con fuerza y lo beso en un desnudo hombro—descansa. Durmamos un rato y ahora comemos algo ¿te parece?

Ichigo asintió con la cabeza y aunque no era el tipo más elocuente del mundo, los gestos que tenia con ella la derretían; como lo que hizo en ese instante por ejemplo. Ichigo se giro, quedo acostado de frente sobre la cama y extendiendo su brazo para recibirla en el hueco de su hombro, le dio acceso para dormir sobre él, sobre su desnudo y provocativo pecho. Ella sabía lo incomodo que era para él y por eso, lo amaba. Él hacia como ella, hacia algunas cosas que no le gustaba hacer solo por darle gusto. Solo porque la amaba.

Y para terminar esta batalla y ver como terminaron los otros, pasemos a la otra esquina ¿quieren? ¡Sé que si degenerados! (risa loca) es broma, es broma mis amores. Si alguien es una sádica enferma aquí ¡esa soy yo!

-sé que te gusta que yo este arriba pero tenerte así, sentada sobe mi y con el espectáculo de tus enormes senos moviéndose a tu mismo ritmo…

-¡ah Uryuu, ah Uryuu si! ¡Si amor, si! mas, mas, más que siento que no podre….

-ah mi preciosa y caliente loca… —sonrió con gusto y le apretó mas los senos mientras ella lo hacía.

-¡ah! ¡Ah Uryuu! ¡Ah más! mas, mas, mas, mas, mas ¡mas…!

-…como me gusta hacerte gritar y llegar.

Y debajo de ella y con apretándole los senos, la escucho gemir y gritar llegando a un potente orgasmo muy contento.

Satisfecho con todo lo que le hizo y listo para más, el estornudo que ella dio después de haber terminado y haberse acostado a su lado, lo preocuparon y desconcentraron en el acto.

-ah Uryuu si, si mi amor, que rico me lo hiciste pero ¿no estarás cansado o sí? ¿Me lo harás otra vez verdad?

-yo no estoy para nada cansado preciosa pero tú, si—se levanto, recogió los interiores y los pantalones para vestirse—lo mejor será que te des un baño de agua tibia en la tina y luego señorita, a comer y a dormir porque tu aun….

-sí, si Uryuu lo que quieras mi amor pero ¿te bañas conmigo al menos o no? hueles mucho a sexo y aunque eso es muy rico, si sería prudente que te quitaras ese olor a Kuchiki-san lo más pronto posible. Me está empezando a molestar la verdad.

Uryuu se quedo aterrado por lo que ella le dijo porque hasta donde él creía, ella no se había dado cuenta de nada mientras se lo hacía. Creía que la había distraído lo suficiente pero al no ser así y teniendo que reconocer todo ante ella, se sentó a la orilla de la cama y muy sonriente le pregunto si estaba enojada por eso.

-oh no, para nada tesoro. Tu sabes que a mí me gustas mucho y esa cogida tan rica que me hiciste ahorita…

Se sentó y lo acaricio con ternura en una mejilla.

-Orihime….

-…compensa eso. No me molesta para nada porque yo cariño, no te puedo ofrecer lo mismo. No me gusta meterme con nadie en serio porque no pierdo la esperanza de que algun día Kurosaki-kun, me diga que sí. Nunca se sabe mi amor, tal vez se aburra de coger siempre a Kuchiki-san y me dé una oportunidad.

-bueno listo, no era lo que quería escuchar pero como se que para eso falta mucho tiempo…. —la levanto en brazos—vamos y baño. Te bañare y mientras te baño, te puedo querer otra vez ¿quieres preciosa?

-¡sí! ¡Qué bien!

Y se acabo el _shot_ mis amores. Ahora la decisión sobre quien gano el combate, es de ustedes. Yo no puedo decidir porque no puedo ser imparcial. A mí me encanta Uryuu y eso se pudo ver a lo largo y ancho del _shot._ Gracias mis amores y espero, te haya gustado Cristobadican y a ustedes ¡también! Uy si, dicen que en la variedad está el placer. Chao, ¡gracias por leer y comentar!


	15. Chapter 15

**Una "aburrida" noche en ****_"las noches"_**** Aizen y Harribel**

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué hay de nuevo mis juguetes sexuales? ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Bien? Eso espero. Últimamente solo he tenido razón de Critobadican que cada día me impresiona mas (risa) con sus ideas y sus shots ¡qué locura! No es una queja ni nada mis amores, es solo que lo que a mí más me gusta de escribir y publicar aquí ¡es eso! compartir con ustedes y saber como están. Si están bien, súper bien, híper mega aburridos o que; solo eso. Espero todo por sus vidas vaya como lo esperan y los que son mayores de edad, se diviertan mucho en compañía de una pareja bien caliente una que otra noche y los que no ¡qué mal! (risa mala) no, no, mentiras mis amores. Los menores de edad también tienen derecho a pasarla rico y además, yo soy la menos indicada para decir nada. Yo la mía la perdí hace tanto que ufff ¡ya no me acuerdo! ah no mentiras sí, si me acuerdo de algo. Lo que sí recuerdo es que fue a la tierna edad de los catorce. Que ansiosa soy ¿no creen? En fin….**_

_**El día de hoy les traemos, ay sí, ya que; entre el creativo y alegre Cristobadican y yo, les traemos un shot que de verdad que ya estaba esperando con ganas ¡el de Aizen! Eso hmmm lo hare lo mas hentai y cochino que pueda porque amiguitos, mis queridos objetos de diversión, ¡es Aizen! Es el tipo más lindo y malo que he visto en la historia del anime. Ay sí, me parecía tan rico ese papacito pero tan malo, es que si, a muchas mujeres nos atraen los tipos así como él, bien malos. Pero no, luego recupero la cordura y recuerdo que los que más me gustan, son los serios e intelectuales como Uryuu, me fascinan. Los que también me enloquecen son los rubios y divertidos que salen con cualquier maricada y me hacen reír, como Kisuke. Uy si, hay tanto tipo bello en el anime que ¡aun no me decido! Pero como yo no soy tan loca como parezco, no le puedo hacer eso a mi Fye. Fye D. Flourite es mi novio aquí en y yo, lo amo con locura, con desesperación. Pero bueno ¿les parece si empezamos? ¡Arranquemos!**_

**.**

**.**

Era una noche mas (es una ironía porque en _"las noches"_ siempre era de noche pero en fin…) en _"las noches"_ y Aizen estaba como siempre, sin nada que hacer. Es que ustedes no saben porque no lo vieron pero si, así era. En hueco mundo no había mucho que hacer y mientras Aizen esperaba poder salir en algún capitulo haciendo algo; digo, lo que mejor sabia hacer que era joderle la vida a Ichigo y a los demás, se paseaba por todo ese lugar buscando en que entretenerse. Más específicamente, con quien entretenerse.

Jugar juegos de mesa con Gin y Kaname era divertido pero más divertido era, hacer otro tipo de cosas. Como lo que estaba a punto de hacer por ejemplo.

Saliendo de su lujosa y cómoda habitación, fue con Gin y le hablo.

-¿eso sería todo señor? ¿No necesita nada más?

-no, no—sonrió con malicia y le entrego la hoja—con eso es más que suficiente. Muchas gracias Gin.

Gin no pudo evitar estallar en una estruendosa gran carcajada y reponiéndose un poco, le contesto la pregunta que Aizen le hizo igual de divertido a como estaba él.

-es que me disculpa Aizen-sama pero ¿otra vez con eso del BDSM? Pensé que había tenido suficiente cuando hizo lo mismo con ella haya en la sociedad de almas. Como usted me dijo que ella había hecho tan ruido ese día y que…

-sí, sí, si Gin— sonrió con mucho gusto al recordarlo—Momo hizo mucha bulla esa noche y por eso pensé en no volver a practicarlo pero hoy, estoy especialmente aburrido. Por favor ve a Karakura por lo que te pedí y cuando regreses, le dices a Harribel que venga. Hoy el turno será para ella.

-como usted diga, Aizen-sama.

Imagino que ustedes a estas alturas ya deben saber que Gin en realidad odiaba a muerte a Aizen y solo se había unido a él, para acabarlo. Pero no se podía negar que por mucho que lo odiara y quisiera matarlo, lo hacía reír a ratos. Gin, Gin a la larga resulto ser bueno pero era un hombre. Era muy travieso cuando se trataba de sexo y por eso yendo a Karakura por lo que Aizen le había encargado, se reía solo y recordaba. Recordaba cuando una acalorada noche de verano había hecho algo parecido con Rangiku en el _sereitei._ La extrañaba horrores y si no fuera por el estúpido de Aizen y sus idioteces, estaría con ella.

.

.

Un rato después Aizen estaba en su amplia y lujosa habitación esperando a Harribel. Ah sí, lo que les digo, este tipo es una porquería pero por Dios ¡esta buenísimo! él que era pulcro y muy meticuloso con su aseo y apariencia personal, decidió tomar un baño para prepararse. Tendría una noche muy agitada con una bella arrancar que le despertaba (como casi todas las demás) muchos oscuros pensamientos.

Saliendo del blanco y vaporoso baño usando solo una pequeña toalla a la cintura, oh por Dios ¡Por Dios! Se veía divino; más de lo que ya era.

Deteniéndose frente a uno de los tocadores de la habitación y revisando la bolsa que Gin le había entregado, su pecho, su marcado y provocativo pecho lleno de abdominales, escurría pequeñas gotas de agua que estaban mojando un poco la mesa de madera sobre la cual estaba parado. Sonriendo perversamente por el uso que le daría a todas aquellas herramientas y sacando cada una de ellas para organizarlas sobre la mesa, su cabello, su castaño y sedoso cabello hacia lo mismo que estaba haciendo su delicioso pecho, escurría pequeñas gotas de agua que olían delicioso. Pues Aizen ¡de verdad era malo! Él no les daba ni mierda a sus subordinados porque todo se lo gastaba en cosas para él, era como muchos hombres, muy vanidoso.

Girando el rostro hacia la puerta cuando escucho que tocaron, sonrió con perversión y empezó a acercarse cuando escucho su voz.

-¿Aizen-sama? ¿Qué me necesita?

-sí, así es, con mucha urgencia de hecho —dijo de pie en el marco de la puerta y apoyando una de sus musculosas manos sobre el marco— Adelante, sigue.

Harribel era una arrancar y no sabía lo que le iba a pasar (al igual que les había pasado a las demás) esa noche. Pero optando por ignorar su extraña mirada y su actitud, siguió y se sentó en la cómoda cama cuando este se lo pidió.

Luego sus pupilas se dilataron del susto por lo que este malvado y muy atractivo hombre le ordeno.

-¿qué quiere que yo haga que Aizen-sama?

-desnúdate y acuéstate en la cama—dijo mientras tomaba algunas cosas de la mesa y se le acercaba—esta noche te voy a coger y te voy a coger hasta que me canse.

-¿qué me va a qué?

Ay sí, no se imaginan la cara de WTF que le hizo esta atractiva morena a Aizen. Ella, ella era como las demás arrancar y espadas a las que hasta ese momento, Aizen les había quitado la virginidad de una forma bestial. Era y estaba inocente de todo lo que le iba a pasar.

Pero mientras Aizen se reía y con mucho gusto de todas sus maldades, otros fuera de su habitación hablaban.

-¿si Gin? ¿Otra vez se va poner a…?

-si Kaname, así es. No demora en empezar el concierto de gritos y no, eso es muy cruel porque yo no puedo ir y hacer lo mismo. Entonces ¿nos vamos para Karakura y nos tomamos algo o qué? Le podemos pedir a este—miro con una maliciosa sonrisa a Ulquiorra—que se quede cuidando la puerta de Aizen-sama ¿no? después de todo este no debe saber nada de lo que va a pasar.

Gin se soltó a reír con Kaname mientras el pobre Ulquiorra (que hasta ese momento no conocía a Orihime porque aun no llegaba) era inocente de lo que la pasión la lujuria y el deseo producen en alguien. Riéndose y ya tomando camino para irse y dejar a Ulquiorra cuidando, lo que Kaname pregunto revelo algo que no se sabía pero que los que sí han leído todo el _fic _hasta ahora, si saben.

-oye Gin pero ¿Quién es la victima esta vez?

-Harribel. Ese Aizen-sama si es mucha porquería hermano. Se ha comido a todas las arrancar y la única que se le ha escapado hasta ahora y debe ser virgen todavía, es Nelliel.

-eh bueno, eso no es tan del todo cierto señor—dijo Ulquiorra y si mis amores, Gin y hasta el mismo Kaname que no podía abrir los ojos porque no veía, se sorprendió e hizo cara de WTF.

-oiga, oiga, no espere ¿Cómo así? ¿Usted porque dice eso?

-según sé por lo que me ha explicado Aizen-sama, cuando usted habla de virginidad es porque quiere decir que una mujer no ha estado con ningún tipo pero Nelliel una noche mientras yo hacía ronda por hueco mundo, bueno….

-ay no, no, no ¡¿en serio?! ¿Cómo así? ¿O sea que usted se comió a esa mamacita antes que Aizen-sama? ¡Mucho de buenas!

Gin era muy bromista. Por eso abrazando a un incomodo Ulquiorra y palmeándolo en la espalda en señal de felicitación, lo invito a ir con ellos a tomarse un trago. Quería mas detalles de lo que les había revelado.

-pero ¿y la guardia de Aizen-sama?

_-¡ah!_

Se escucho detrás de la puerta con mucha fuerza.

-¿escucho? Ya empezaron los gritos. No pasa nada Ulquiorra y mejor camine. Camine y nos cuenta cómo fue que usted hizo para quitarle esa mujer a Aizen-sama porque eso mi querido care palo ¡es increíble! hasta ahora Aizen-sama no había dejado títere con cabeza y mire ¡mire! Uy no, eso sí es increíble ¿no crees Kaname?

-sí, la verdad sí.

Ulquiorra estaba muy incomodo con la situación pero mientras ellos se alejaban por un largo y oscuro pasillo para ir a Karakura y tomarse algo, Aizen estaba…

-Aizen-sama, Aizen-sama ¿qué es lo que me está haciendo? ¡Ah! ¡Ah sí! Ah…

-ah preciosa, esto no es nada —dijo tras ella con una fusta de cuero en la mano y pasándola por todo su erizado cuerpo, sonreía de puro gusto— Solo relájate, relájate.

Aizen de verdad era una porquería ¡de lo peor! Luego de desnudarla violentamente porque ella no había querido hacerlo por las buenas, la acostó sobre la cama y la ato. Saco unas esposas expandibles de la bolsa y se las puso en los tobillos, luego saco unas de metal y esposándola a la dorada baranda de la cama, le había vendado los ojos y la estaba acariciando pero no con las manos. Lo hacía con parsimonia, con lentitud y con mucha suavidad con aquella fusta de cuero que estaba como todas las noches que hacían en ese lugar, fría, muy fría.

Tras ella y tocándola, tocándola y disfrutando del maravilloso espectáculo que era tener su sensible y trigueño cuerpo sobre su cama muy ansioso, de pronto le dio un gran azote en una desnuda y sensible nalga.

-¡ah! ¡Ah Aizen-sama!

-¿placentero verdad?—le dio uno más pero más fuerte.

-¡ah!

-el dolor mi querida y muy deliciosa arrancar—se acerco a ella e inclinándose para quedar a la altura de su oído, le susurro—puede llegar a ser muy, muy placentero. Como lo será en este preciso momento.

Ah Aizen, ah Aizen maldito degenerado. Volviendo a estar tras ella y desanudándose la toalla, quedo completamente desnudo y mis amores, uy, madre mía. La erección de este atractivo hombre, era la más grande que hubiera visto en la vida ¡enorme! Muy excitado y muy necesitado, le levanto las caderas y empezó a tocarla en la muy humedad intimidad con dos dedos. Dos dedos que empezaron a estar muy mojados y que acariciaban su sensible clítoris con insistencia.

-¡ah! ¡Ah! Uh, ah ¡ah!

-vaya ¿segura no has cogido antes? Qué raro, estas muy, muy mojada y diría que lista ¿verdad que si?—la azoto de nuevo ¡que malo! Cada vez lo hacía con más fuerza— ¿verdad que te mueres por tenerme adentro?

-¡ah! ¡Duele! ah duele pero, ummmm ¡ah! Ah si Aizen-sama ¡Aizen-sama!

Esa trigueña y bella rubia, esa excitada y muy sensible arrancar se sentía en el cielo, en la gloria. Aizen la tocaba, la lamia por toda la tonificada espalda con mucha maldad y eso estaba provocando en ella, sensaciones que jamás pensó que podía llegar a sentir. No sabía qué era lo que le estaba haciendo. No lo veía y no entendía pero lo que si sabía, era que no quería que acabara jamás.

El tampoco deseaba parar.

Se había acostado con uy, un montón de mujeres en su vida y cada una de ellas, le había dado algo diferente. Cada una de ellas lo llevaba al éxtasis de una forma muy diferente y emocionante.

Muy complacido porque hasta ese momento la que menos se había quejado de los azotes y de todos sus juegos tipo BDSM había sido ella, Harribel, siguió tocándola y azotándola esporádicamente por todas partes. Alegre por ver como su cuerpo recibía con gusto todo lo que le hacía, no lo soporto más y lo tomo en una mano para entrar. Ya no podía más pero cuando lo hizo, el grito que dio Harribel de dolor fue tan fuerte que seguro había llegado hasta Karakura. Lugar en donde estaban unos alegres hombres tomando mientras Ulquiorra, luchaba por quitarse a la bella e insistente trabajadora sexual de encima ¡pobre Ulquiorra! Era un tonto, un tonto de lo peor.

-¡ah! ¡Ah Aizen-sama! ¡Duele! ¡Duele mucho!

-ummmm si, lo sé—empezó a moverse dentro de ella mientras el pequeño hilo de sangre resbalaba por las oscuras piernas de la pobre Harribel—lo sé y ¿sabes algo? no sabes cómo me excita que me digas eso.

-¡Aizen-sama! ¡Ah Aizen-sama no! ¡No se mueva más! ¡No más por favor!

Ese infeliz hijo de su…le halo el rubio y corto cabello con una mano y con la otra, se introducía cada vez más profundamente en hasta hacia unos cuantos segundos, su virginal intimidad. Moviéndose y moviéndose sin ninguna delicadeza y con mucha agresividad, se reía de escucharla quejarse y llorar. Si, así como lo leen. Aizen no estaba abusando de ella porque ella después de todo era fuerte y si ella hubiera querido, se hubiera podido zafar de su agarre e irse pero no lo hizo. No lo hizo porque había disfrutado de todo el juego previo que él le hizo antes de metérselo pero esa parte, la parte en donde había cogido su enorme miembro y se lo había metido de un solo golpe, no le había parecido para nada _sugoi_. Le había dolido mucho.

Lo bueno; oh bueno, lo bueno de todo eso fue que a los quince minutos de tenerlo adentro moviéndose con fuerza y mucha violencia, empezó a disfrutarlo más. No, que digo disfrutarlo más, le estaba encantando.

-ah, ah, ah Aizen-sama. Ah Aizen-sama si, si….

-¿sí?—pregunto prendido de sus ahora sudadas caderas sin dejar de penetrarla— ¿ahora si?

-sí, ahora si….

Este tipo si es mucha porquería ¡una mierda! Justo cuando la bella Harribel ya lo estaba disfrutando un poco y sentía que se iba a quebrar muy pronto gracias a sus rítmicas embestidas, caricias y lamidas, este degenerado extendió una mano y alcanzo algo.

Un tapón anal.

Luego chupándolo y mojándolo mucho, le abrió más las nalgas y ¿lo imaginan? Eso hizo ¡se le metió por detrás!

-¡ah! ¡Ah no, no, duele! ¡Me duele mucho Aizen-sama!

-pero a mí me encanta—la halo hasta su pecho y le dijo al oído, luego se lo mordió y entro con más profundidad.

Y así se lo estaba haciendo, introduciéndose en su sensible intimidad y llenándole el apretado trasero con ese tapón de metal, le encantaba escucharla gritar y pedir piedad. Le fascinaba escucharla suplicar que terminara y que la dejara en paz.

-ah pero, tan de malas tu Harribel. Que mal porque esto preciosa…

-¡ah!

-…apenas está empezando. Yo estoy muy aburrido hoy y escucharte gritar, me anima y me entretiene. Me encanta y me enloquece.

-¡ah! ¡Ah no mas Aizen-sama! ¡No más! ¡No más por favor!

-¿no mas dices?—llevo una de sus manos hasta uno de sus enormes senos y le halo el erguido pezón—pero Harribel ¿de qué hablas? Tu boca me dice una cosa pero tu cuerpo…

-¡ah!

-…me dice otra. Esta tan caliente y tan sensible que sé que estas a muy poco de llegar, puedo sentirlo ¿tú no?

-¡ah, ah, ah Aizen-sama! ¡Aizen-sama más! ¡Más…..!

Y penetrada por dos partes, tocada y sudada por todo lo que este infeliz decidió hacerle esa noche, no pudo más y estallo. Estallo en un escandaloso orgasmo que si, también lo hizo llegar a él.

Disfrutando de todos sus gritos, las lagrimas que le hizo derramar al arrebatarle la virginidad y de su cuerpo hasta que no lo contuvo más, salió de ella y luego, le quito las esposas. La desato y la giro para dejarla frente a él. Dejándola frente a él y llegando hasta su pecho, lo tomo en una mano y lo puso en medio de sus oscuros y enormes senos. Lo puso en medio de esos sensibles senos y acercándolo con mucha insistencia y risa hasta su boca, le ordeno que la abriera y que lo atendiera con ella.

-eh, yo, Aizen-sama. Yo….

-hazlo, hazlo ya que quiero pruebes tu sabor. Quiero que saborees a que sabia tu virginal intimidad que ummm si, si, que rico te lo metí preciosa y que bien me hiciste llegar.

-Aizen-sama, oh Aizen-sama….

Y haciendo lo que este maldito, rico y atractivo sujeto le ordeno ¡se acabo el _shot_! Gracias mis amores y gracias a ti Cristobadican por darme algo en que entretenerme. Hasta un nuevo _shot_ mis juguetes sexuales ¡nos leemos luego!


	16. Chapter 16

**En busca del objeto de investigación: Nemu/Uryuu**

_**Hola, hola de nuevo mis lindos y muy queridos lectores ¡como los quiero carajo! Ay sí, que alegría me da poder compartir con gente tan lemon como yo, toda mi perversión. Gracias por apoyar el fic y les cuento ¡ya casi se acaba! Hare shots hasta llegar al número veinte, si, si, se lo qué dirán ¡no te vayas leidy8231! ¡Te amamos y eres muy hentai! ¡No hay nadie en esta categoría que sea tan dañada como lo eres tú! Lo sé, créanme mis amores que lo sé pero, me toca. Llevo un buen tiempo escribiendo y se, sé que cuando un fic se extiende más de veinte capítulos ¡le toman pereza! Por eso creo que lo más favorable antes de volverme repetitiva, monótona y aburrida, es hacer hasta ahí, veinte capis. Gracias por su lindo apoyo y les contare.**_

_**Mis niños hentai, mis deliciosos juguetes sexuales, la cuestión es la siguiente. El alegre, divertido y creativo de Cristobadican ¡me pidió otro shot! ¡awwwww! ¡Qué emoción! Llega y me escribe: "oye, no sé, ¿no te interesaría hacer un Uryuu/Nemu? Puede ser que Nemu vaya al mundo humano a petición de Mayuri porque él necesita más información de los quincies y para eso la manda a ella" yo me quede así de ¿WTF? ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Qué hago yo escribiendo un fic lemon de Bleach?! Este chico ¡es increíble! ay sí, me he divertido de lo lindo con él, con todas sus ideas y claro, con las de todos los demás que me han ayudado y me han apoyado hasta ahora. Gracias, son híper kawaii.**_

_**Bueno y para darle inicio al shot, les diré.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Esta pequeña historia llena de cochinadas y perversiones (como todas las anteriores) se desarrollara en la época en la que Uryuu perdió sus poderes como Quincy por proteger a Orihime ¿se acuerdan? Eso fue cuando estuvieron en la sociedad de almas buscando a Rukia y tanto la caliente de Orihime como él, se enfrentaron a Mayuri. Ya todos saben el resto e iremos a lo que nos interesa a nosotros, el después.

Pues les cuento mis queridos y traviesos amiguitos que Uryuu, mi querido e intelectual Uryuu, estaba muy deprimido por la muerte de Yoshino. Estaba deprimido por no haber podido salvarla y se sentía un completo inútil desde que había perdido sus poderes de Quincy. Por eso la llegada de Nemu y lo que le había dicho mientras él estaba en ese hermoso lugar entrenando para tratar de recuperar lo que había perdido, lo habían dejado sorprendido.

-¿qué? ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir mujer?

-lo que escuchaste, Quincy—llego de un salto con él—es posible que puedas usar tu poderes de nuevo. He venido a petición de mi capitán para entregarte algo pero…

-¿pero qué?

-nada en la vida es gratis—le sonrió y puso una mano sobre su pecho muy coqueta—tengo en mi poder un poderoso artefacto que te ayudara a pelear de nuevo junto a tus amiguitos pero quiero algo a cambio. No te preocupes, no es nada difícil de hacer.

Ay sí, que risa me da. Sé que obvio, las cosas no fueron así y nada de lo que ha pasado aquí hasta ahora ha pasado en realidad pero ¿podemos pretender que si? ¡Sí! ¿Por qué demonios no podemos ah? En fin…

La cuestión es que según yo y mi mente perversa, Nemu quería algo de diversión (y de la buena) antes de tener que volver con el loco de Mayuri a la sociedad de almas para hacer lo mismo que hacia siempre cuando estaba allá, morirse de aburrimiento.

Obvio Uryuu que es tan inteligente y las coge en el aire, entendió que era lo que le estaba pidiendo inmediatamente. Él, él se había enamorado de Yoshino y la extrañaba con toda su alma pero, seguía siendo hombre y un hombre de verdad nunca dice que no, nunca.

Por eso tomándola por la cintura, acomodándose lo lentes y quedando muy cerca de su sonrojado rostro, sonrió y le pregunto para cerciorarse.

-¿sexo? ¿Me estas pidiendo sexo a cambio de darme lo que supuestamente tu, me devolverá mis poderes de Quincy?

-yo nunca dije que te devolvería tus poderes de Quincy pero sí, eso es lo que quiero—entrelazo sus manos al cuello y se le acerco al oído muy seductora, luego le susurro lentamente—pero no quiero cualquier sexo. Quiero que me des el mejor sexo de mi vida ¿podrás?

-veré que puedo hacer.

Uryuu ni corto ni perezoso se acerco a su rostro y tomándola por la quijada con mucha seducción, la beso. Siendo muy caballeroso y delicado cuando la tomo por la barbilla, la estaba besando con pasión, con lujuria, con todo ese deseo que tenía retenido y que no había podido liberar hasta ese momento. Se enamoro, se enamoro hasta el pelo de Yoshino pero ¿pueden creerlo? ¡Pobrecito mi Uryuu! Nunca llego a acostarse con ella y lo había dejado con muchas ganas.

Al estar besando a la dulce y muy hermosa Nemu que lo abrazaba y gemía de excitación en su boca, la recordó a ella, a ella cuando hicieron lo que hicieron en la sociedad de almas. Se acordó de Orihime y ese recuerdo, fue peor.

Ella le había quitado la virginidad ese día.

**_Flash back…._**

_-¡Inoue! Pero ¡¿qué demonios crees que haces?!_

_-¿Cómo qué?—dijo con el traje que había usado como shinigami para ocultarse, completamente descubierto por los hombros y acercándosele lentamente— ¿no ves? Estoy muy aburrida de estar buscando a Kuchiki-san y quiero que me lo hagas un ratico ¿sí? no seas malo Uryuu mi amor. Te prometo que las vas a pasar muy bien, ya lo veras._

**_Fin de flash back…_**

Recordando con mucho gusto como había perdido su virginidad con una de las mujeres más hermosas y locas que había visto en la vida, levanto a Nemu con facilidad y la sentó sobre una piedra. Recordar a Orihime y todo lo que le hizo esa noche mientras se ocultaban, lo habían puesto de muy, muy buen humor.

-ummm si, oh si….

Sentada sobre aquella piedra plana y disfrutando de sus caricias en las piernas, mas le gusto cuando subió por completo ese pequeño traje que siempre usaba y que tanto le gustaba. Encantada y feliz de verlo entre sus piernas, gimió fuertemente cuando él deslizo delicadamente aquellas tersas manos y le quito la pequeña y ya muy humedad prenda.

-ummm si, si, si…. ¿qué me vas a hacer?

-lo que se debe hacer primero antes de hacérselo a cualquier mujer—se acomodo los lentes y dejo aquel pequeño interior color rosa que le había quitado a un lado—humedecerte mucho y calentarte lo suficiente antes de metértelo.

-¡ah!

Grito de placer cuando sintió su caliente y deliciosa lengua muy dentro de ella.

Aferrándose de su cabeza mientras inclinaba la propia hacia atrás en señal de gusto y mucha excitación, empezó a revolcarle el cabello y a gemir cada vez con más emoción.

-oh si, si, si, si, si ¡qué bien lo haces! Ummm si, si, si, que rico….

Sonriendo de medio lado pero sin descuidar para nada su trabajo, siguió atendiéndola. Se quedo ahí como el intelectual y diligente chico que era, humedeciéndola con su potente lengua. Quería y deseaba con toda su alma hacer lo mismo que Orihime hizo con él esa vez, quería hacerla correr con su boca. Quería hacerla enloquecer y estallar de placer, de todo el placer que una mujer con sus gritos y sus gemidos le podían dar.

-ummm oh si, si, esto era justo lo que quería, lo que necesitaba. Oh si ¡sí!

En medio de un maravilloso lugar que estaba muy solo y lleno de vegetación; rodeados de aquel cristalino rio y los potentes rayos del sol alumbrándolos, llenándolos de toda su energía y su poder, se estaban entregando. Uryuu se quedo bajo ella humedeciéndola por un poco más de cinco minutos y escuchándola gemir, estaba muy contento de estar ahí. Disfrutando de su singular sabor y sus altos gemidos de excitación, se detuvo y desnudándose de la cadera para abajo, lo tomo en una mano cuando lo tuvo completamente libre y se acerco a ella para penetrarla. Para cumplir con su más anhelado deseo desde que la había conocido.

Curiosamente lo mismo le había pasado a ella.

A Uryuu, Nemu le había parecido muy hermosa desde la primera vez que la vio. Por eso siempre se sonrojaba y se ponía muy nervioso cuando estaba cerca a ella, muy en el fondo le encantaba. Uryuu no lo decía por no verse como un imbécil pero él, (como muchos hombres) era un admirador de la belleza de una mujer. Era un adicto a las bellas curvas de una mujer pero sobre todo, a sus gritos y gemidos cuando lo conseguían.

-oh si, si ¿ya? ¿Por fin lo harás? No sabes cómo he estado esperando este momento, cuanto lo he anhelado.

-¿sabes algo?

-¡ah! ¡Ah sí, si….!—cerro los ojos y se aferro fuertemente de su cuello cuando él se introdujo de un solo golpe en ella.

-yo también pero guau, que bella y caliente eres ¿te gusta mucho tenerme adentro verdad?

-¡sí! ummm si, si, si, si ¡sí! que delicia y mas ¡mas!

-¿mas eh?—se prendió de sus caderas, sonrió de pura alegría y se introdujo cada vez con más fuerza—muy bien ¿quieres mas eh? Eso hare pero…. de otra forma ¿dijiste que no querías cualquier clase de sexo verdad? Entiendo, por eso me esforzare.

Uryuu salió de la cálida, caliente y muy humedad intimidad de Nemu y la levanto. Poniéndola de espaldas a él y diciéndole que sostuviera su cuerpo con las manos, le levanto las caderas y ¿qué creen? Sí, eso hizo. Lo tomo de nuevo en una mano y mientras le apretaba la cintura que ya estaba algo sudada, se lo metió todo. Se introdujo de lleno en ella y eso, no podía sentirse mejor, era una sensación única e increíble. Mientras la embestía cada vez con más fuerza y velocidad, sentía que el interior de Nemu lo succionaba. Era como si sus entrañas estuvieran haciendo lo que muy pronto haría su pequeña y seductora boca, se lo chupaba.

-ah, ummm ah sí, ah….ah sí, si….

-dime ¿te está gustando? ¿Te gusta lo suficiente como para poder entregarme lo que has venido a darme?

-ummmm si, ummmm no sé, la verdad no sé—extendió su mano y levantando un poco su cuerpo para pegarlo al suyo, le acaricio una sudada mejilla—aun no puedo decir que este sea el mejor sexo de mi vida. Tendrás que hacer algo mucho más que metérmelo así de ¡ah! Ah sí de rico…

-¿algo mas eh? Muy bien, intentare algo más. Mi orgullo Quincy no me permite dejar a una bella mujer, a una mujer tan bella como tú, insatisfecha.

-oh Quincy, oh si Quincy…

Uryuu salió de ella de nuevo y esta vez sentándose él, se acomodo los lentes con perversión y pidiéndole que se sentara pero de espaldas, volvió a alistarse para introducírselo. Sentado cómodamente en aquella roca que estaba recibiendo el peso de sus cuerpos, vio como se le sentó y rió muy alegre. Sonriendo con la misma malicia con la que ella lo había hecho, no se demoro prácticamente nada y volvió a hacerlo.

-¡ah! ¡Ah sí que rico! ¡Rico…..!

-¿y todavía dices que no es la mejor cogida de tu vida?—sonrió y después de lamerle el cuello, levanto las manos y le atrapo los grandes senos.

-¡ah! ¡Ah sí, sí, sí, sí! ¡Sí! Ummmm si, que manos tan suaves tienes.

-oye pero no solo son suaves—empezó a tocarle los erguidos pezones con suavidad—también pueden hacer mas ¿qué quieres que te hagan?

-¡que me toquen! Ummm si, si, si, que me toquen mas y por todas partes.

-pues muy bien, eso harán —sonrió de nuevo y le halo con un poco mas de fuerza los sensibles pezones— Tus deseos, son órdenes para mí.

-¡ah!

Sentado tras ella y sosteniendo el liviano peso de su cuerpo sobre su cuerpo pero más sobre su muy erecto e hinchado miembro, la tocaba sin descanso. La tocaba por todas partes y eso a ella, le estaba encantando. Ese pobre Uryuu estaba empapado en sudor y lo que más deseaba, era poder mantener el control. Ese olor a coco que despedía su negro y largo cabello, mezclado con el olor de su cuello que era bastante penetrante, casi tan inolvidable como el de la misma Orihime cuando se lo hizo, era enloquecedor. No solo lo eran sus olores que eran exquisitos y únicos, también lo eran sus apasionados gritos de placer y pasión.

-¡oh si, si, si, si así! Sígueme dando así y oye ¿podrás soportarlo? No quiero que te corras. Quiero que aun me des mas porque esto ¡ah sí! esto ha sido lo mejor que me han hecho en la vida oh si, una delicia…

-está bien, no te preocupes por nada. Tu solo concentrarte en correrte lo más rico que puedas que yo aquí….

-¡ah sí, sí!

-…estoy bien, muy bien de hecho. Creo que hasta podría quedarme aquí el resto del día haciéndote esto.

-¡ah!

Y luego de veinte apasionantes minutos en donde la cogió de dos formas, la sintió y la escucho llegar. Sus gritos y lo que dijo mientras lo hacía, habían sido tan apasionados y tan elevados que por un minuto creyó que no lo iba a poder contener. Pero atrayendo a su mente el recuerdo de cuando perdió sus poderes y de lo mal que se sintió cuando eso paso, se distrajo y lo logro. Logro contenerse y qué bueno que lo hizo, eso hizo muy feliz a una jadeante y sonriente mujer acalorada.

-oh sí, sí, creo que ahora podre decirle a mi capitán que los Quincy, no solo son poderosos a la hora de manejar partículas de _reiatsu_ para acabar con los _hollows _¡también son muy resistentes! ¿Verdad que si, Quincy?

-si tu lo dices, _shinigami_ ¿Quién soy yo para contradecirte?

-no soy una _shinigami_ como tal pero como sea ¿mas? ¿Listo para darme más o ya te cansaste?

-¿cansado yo?—sonrió y le puso una mano en la cabeza para inclinarla hasta su miembro que estaba súper hinchado y erecto—para nada, en lo absoluto pero dime ¿si me vas a dar eso que viniste a darme o no? ¿No estarás engañándome como el tramposo ese de Kurotsuchi cierto? porque de ser así…

-oh no, para nada—lo tomo delicadamente en una mano y lo lamio con lentitud en la húmeda punta—yo no soy como mi papa, no soy tan mala. Te daré lo que he venido a traerte pero antes, tu deberás darme tu cosa ¿lo harás? Quiero saber a qué sabe. Siempre he sentido curiosidad.

-pues si eso es lo que quieres, eso te daré.

Y mientras Uryuu lo tomaba delicadamente en su mano y lo introducía de lleno en la caliente y expectante boca de una excitada Nemu, en la sociedad de almas estaban hablando precisamente de ella; oh bueno, no tan así.

El grupo de mujeres del _sereitei_ que siempre se reunía a platicar y a hacer sus respectivos informes, estaba muy incomodo con un pintado payaso, eh perdón, con Mayuri ahí ocupando el lugar de su hija. De una caliente Nemu que muy pronto seria bañada con la blanca y dulce esperma del último Quincy que quedaba vivo y al que él, le tenía tanto fastidio.

-bueno, bueno pero ¿Cuál es la grosería Nanao-san? Que no se les olvide que yo también soy un capitán y además de eso, el presidente del Instituto de Investigación y Desarrollo Tecnológico de la Sociedad de Almas. Si estoy aquí es porque Nemu no pudo venir. Anda en el mundo de los humanos averiguándome una información que le pedí, por nada más. No crean que me moría por estar entre un grupo de mujeres chismosas que no hacen más que eso, chismosear y no hacer nada.

Pobre Mayuri ¡mucho bruto! ¿Cómo se le ocurre decirle algo como eso a un grupo de mujeres y todavía armadas? ¡Es que es bruto y se ayuda! Por eso fue sacado a punta de _zanpakutos _de aquel lugar que era sagrado para esas mujeres. No querían verlo ni en pintura y querían que Nemu, regresara pronto y les contara que tanto había ido hacer a Karakura.

Pero volviendo con aquel par de calientes y excitados personajes….

-Nemu, oh Nemu ya no puedo más, no puedo soportarlo mas y creo que…

-¿qué crees que estoy esperando?—lo acaricio con una mano y volvió a chupárselo, luego se detuvo y volvió a hablarle—hazlo ya, me muero por probar.

Y si mis queridas lectoras y lectores _lemon_ ¡lo hizo! Quito el pie mental que tenía en el imaginario freno y se corrió. Se corrió en su boca y aunque no fue lo mismo que cuando lo hizo en el enorme pecho de una bella peli roja, si lo disfruto y mucho. Corriéndose con todas sus fuerzas y con toda su alma, cayó con una enorme sonrisa sobre aquella roca en donde había hecho tantas cosas.

Sentado y sin poder dejar de sonreír, respiraba con algo de dificultad mientras que con la poca razón que le quedaba, se vestía de nuevo.

-guau, guau, guau, guau, increíble. No que increíble ¡delicioso!

-si—sonrió con picardía Nemu mientras se ponía de pie y se limpiaba con el pulgar la comisura de sus labios después de tragar—en definitiva el más delicioso que he probado hasta ahora. Muy, muy rico y ten, lo que te prometí que te daría.

Nemu muy satisfecha con todo lo que este atractivo y delicioso hombre le había hecho, saco un extraño artefacto y se lo entrego (lo siento queridos pero aunque mis hermanos siempre me regañen por decir lo mismo; odian cuando hablo de forma sexy sobre algún personaje anime, no puedo evitarlo ¡me fascina!)

Obviamente y como ustedes vieron el capitulo pues la descripción del arco que le permitía a Uryuu usar las partículas de _reiatsu_ que hubieran en el aire, es lo de menos. Aquí lo importante pues sí, era verlos a ellos hacer una maldades bien sabrosas pero pues ¡ya acabaron! Que mal porque lo mejor que pueden hacer los personajes animes (según yo) es hacerlo, hacerlo y hacerlo hasta que ya no les quede una bendita gota de aliento pero como no se podía porque ya Uryuu tenía que hacer su aparición en el relleno mas maluco de _bleach_ (en mi humilde opinión) se pusieron serios e hicieron lo que en primer lugar Nemu tenía que hacer porque si no la regañarían al regresar.

Investigar.

Y haciéndole un montón de preguntas mientras Uryuu ensayaba muy feliz su nuevo arco en aquel rio que al igual que aquella lisa piedra, los había visto retozar y gozar, ya estaba a punto de marcharse aunque no quería. Le había gustado mucho todo lo que le había hecho y quería más, mucho más.

-oye pero ¿y porque me preguntas todo eso? ¿Cuál es la curiosidad por saber tanto de los Quincies?

-mi papa—miro hacia el suelo con pesar—el capitán Kurotsuchi está obsesionado por terminar el informe sobre los Quincy y por eso me mando con eso. Quería saber si tú eras capaz de manejar ese arco y también quería saber más sobre el pasado de los….

-oye—fue con ella y le levanto el rostro por la barbilla con delicadeza— ¿estás bien? Te veo como aburrida ¿qué paso? Creí que habías quedado satisfecha ¿acaso no lo hice bien? ¿Te meterás en problemas con ese maldito enfermo si no contesto más preguntas o qué?

-no, no—sonrió sonrojada—no es eso. Es que me da una pereza tener que irme ya para la sociedad de almas y meterme a ese laboratorio con mi papa.

-entonces no te vayas todavía ¿tienes afán o qué? Esta es la saga de los _bounds_. Es el relleno más ilógico y aburridor de la historia, no hay prisa. Dime ¿quieres que te vuelva a coger bien rico otra vez o qué?

-¿sí? ¿Tú harías eso por mí?

-oh si pero no solo por ti….

-ah…oh sí, que rico me tocas—suspiro de gusto cuando él dejo el arco a un lado y estando ambos de pie sobre el rio, llevo sus delicadas manos hasta su pequeño trasero y se lo apretó con gusto.

-…también por mí. Aun me quedan fuerzas porque no olvides que soy un Quincy. Mi orgullo Quincy no me permite dejar a ninguna mujer hermosa insatisfecha y mucho menos aburrida. Ah no, eso jamás.

-ummm si, oh si…. —le halo el oscuro cabello mientras este, ya le estaba besando el cuello y el oído derecho con insistencia—que viva el orgullo Quincy. Que el capitán me espere un poco más….

Y mientras ellos empezaban su segundo round pero esta vez en el agua, Mayuri decía no de muy buen genio en la sociedad de almas….

-¡malditas mujeres, no sirven para nada! ¡¿Dónde demonios se metió Nemu ah?! ¡Ya debería estar aquí! ¡Nadie sirve para nada, para nada! ¡Ah, maldita sea! ¡Tengo afán por saber si ese arco funciono con el Quincy ese de mierda o no! ¡Demonios! ¡¿Dónde está Nemu que no llega?!

Mayuri inocente de lo que hacía su traviesa hija, la sangre de su sangre, estaba de pie ante una pantalla tratando de encontrarla pero de alguna manera loca, Nemu lo evito. Ella que tenía ADN de Mayuri y era tan inteligente como él, se las arreglo para que no detectaran su presencia y poder disfrutar de todas las travesuras que el último Quincy que quedaba vivo, le hizo. Sumergida dentro de la cristalina agua y siendo fuertemente embestida, paso la mejor mañana de su vida.


	17. Chapter 17

**Un sorpresivo aterrizaje en Karakura: Cristobadican/Rangiku y Orihime**

_**¡Hola! Hola mis estimadas lectoras y lectores lemon ¿qué tal les fue o les ha ido este día eh? ¿Bien? Espero de todo corazón todo vaya bien. **_

_**Ok mis divertidos y muy calientes juguetes sexuales, el día de hoy un nuevo shot. Este shot (como dice el titulo) incluirá un personaje muy particular y que ha estado presente a lo largo y ancho de este divertido fic que me ha encantado hacer. Como Cristobadican no se pierde ni una sola de mis actu y gano el reto que puse en el capitulo pasado ¡gano! Se gano el derecho a salir en un shot y mis amores, lo hare lo mas hot que pueda.**_

_**Y sin más carreta ni espera, empecemos.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El día de hoy es martes 18 de noviembre de 2014, el día de hoy he terminado de grabar un programa llamado _"Sailor Moon al desnudo"_ y ah sí, ustedes como que no sabían pero eso soy. Soy una orgullosa _moonie _y de lo que más he escrito hasta ahora ha sido sobre sailor moon. Entonces como les decía, yo fui a _fanfic _porque tenía que terminar de grabar el programa con mi novio, con mi Fye y le dije a Cristobadican que nos encontráramos después de eso para tomar un café y charlar pero como yo no contaba con lo que me iba a proponer mi hermoso novio, le quede mal. Lo deje esperándome en una cafetería pero es que además de eso, había otro detalle ¡estábamos en diferentes categorías! El había caído a _Bleach_ y pues yo claro, estaba en _Sailor Moon_ ¡qué locura! No pero tranquilos, afortunadamente para mí un par de hermosas y amables mujeres, sintieron pena por verlo tan perdido y le explicaron que había pasado conmigo y en donde estaba.

Pero eso apenas estaba empezando para nuestro atractivo Cristobadican, el _shot_ apenas empezaba.

-ah ya, ya sé de quién estás hablando lindo ¿tu estas esperando a la loca esa de leidy8231 verdad?

-sí, así es Rangiku-san—le respondió algo sonrojado y llevándose la taza de capuchino a los labios. Estaba apenado porque por más que lo intentaba ¡no podía dejar de ver el escote de Rangiku! Ay si, por eso me cae bien ¡es muy pervertido!

-no pero no la esperes mas—le dijo Orihime y se le acerco un poco más, estaba sentada a su lado—no creo que venga porque hable con ella el otro día que la vi; bueno, la verdad sea dicha, Uryuu y yo hablamos con ellos la otra vez que nos invitaron a su casa y me dijo que después de acabar con ese programa en donde estuvimos trabajando el otro día ¿te acuerdas Rangiku-san?

-¡claro!

Salto en su silla de emoción al recordarlo y su enorme pecho si mis amores, salto con ella.

-claro que me acuerdo Orihime y eso fue muy divertido. Pero ¿y entonces? ¿Qué paso con ella y con esa belleza de Fye?

-no pero ¿eso qué quiere decir entonces? ¿Que no va a venir? ¿Me dejo plantado? Vaya, que mal. Y yo que me arregle y todo para venir a conocerla. Hasta ahora me ha caído como bien porque es muy loca y amable cuando me contesta los _reviews_ que le dejo pero eso, no se les hace a los amigos. Debería haberme llamado al menos a decirme que no podía venir.

-oye no pero—sonrió la loca de Orihime con coquetería— ¿es que estas muy aburrido con nosotras o que biscocho? ¿Te estamos aburriendo acaso? Relájate, esa mujer es muy loca y todo lo que tú quieras pero es muy seria cuando se trata de tratar a las personas. Seguro algo inesperado paso y por eso no pudo venir. Seguro fue eso.

La cara de pena que hizo Cristobadican y el salto que dio sobre la silla cuando ella le dijo que si era que estaba aburrido con ellas, fue de risa. A Orihime y a Rangiku que eran tan coquetas y tan locas, les había parecido muy tierno ver a ese trigueño muchacho, alto como una pared, de lentes oscuros y pelo negro, tan apenado como se había puesto. De lejos se le veía que era un intelectual chico muy tímido pero eso a Orihime, le encantaba. Ver a Cristobadican tan sonrojado y apenado, le recordó a alguien muy especial. Alguien con quien ya había hecho muchas travesuras a lo largo de este _fic _y obvio ustedes que son inteligentes y han leído hasta aquí, pues ya saben de quien es que les estoy hablando.

La cuestión es que este atractivo muchacho estaba muy apenado con ellas e iba irse de nuevo a su casa a estudiar muy juicioso, (cof, cof, a ver videos _hentai _el resto de la tarde porque yo lo había dejado plantado) pero la invitación que le hizo la siempre loca y coqueta de Orihime le gusto; no que digo le gusto ¡le fascino!

Pero como este chico es inteligente, se hizo el normal y el apenado con ellas. Que belleza.

-eh, Inoue-san ¿de verdad? No es necesario que se pongan en esas molestias por mi culpa. La loca esta de Leidy8231 no vino y me dejo plantado; que de hecho no le voy a volver a leer nada por incumplida pero, eso no es razón para que yo sea una molestia para ustedes. Seguro los demás las necesitan para derrotar algún _hollow_ y….

-ay no cariño, relájate—sonrió Rangiku y le paso un brazo muy alegre por el perfumado cuello de este muchacho—no es una molestia y de malas por ellos ¿Cómo se te ocurre que vamos a dejar un muchacho tan atractivo como tú por aquí solo ah? Eso, eso sería una crueldad. Tú no conoces _fanfic_ y bueno, no falta por aquí el pedófilo que anda buscando chicos como tú.

-eh, ¿chicos como yo Rangiku-san? ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

-se refiere a muchachos tan lindos como tú que de hecho—se llevo un dedo a los labios Orihime y lo miro con picardía—aun no nos dices cómo te llamas biscocho. Dinos ¿Cómo te llamas bombón?

-eh, esto yo, yo me llamo—dijo muy apenado, es que a él le gustaban mucho ese par de mujeres pero si supiera lo que le iba a pasar con ellas, estaría más relajado—me llamo Cristobadican. Es un gusto para mi poder verlas en vivo y en directo y guau, son mucho más hermosas en persona que en televisión.

-¡qué lindo!

Gritaron las dos con emoción y abrazándolo al mismo tiempo, habían chocado sus prominentes pechos contra la sonrojada cara de este tímido y atractivo chico versión anime. Ah sí, que divertido era verlo todo encartado tratando de ocultar aquella fuerte erección que palpito y creció sin quererlo ni buscarlo cuando ellas los abrazaron.

.

.

Bueno mis amores, llego la hora de la verdad, lo que todos estamos esperando desde que arranco el _shot_, el _lemon_.

Pues resulta que Cristobadican haciéndose el inocente y el que no quería la cosa, acepto la invitación que le hizo Orihime después de beber aquel café y pagar la cuenta. Acepto ir con ellas a la casa de Orihime pero como a Rangiku le fascinaba tomar y estar de vaga cuando se escapaba de la sociedad de almas para no trabajar, se puso a tomar con ellas. Acabando la botella de aquel fuerte sake pero estando en sus cinco sentidos porque las que más habían tomado eran ellas, empezaría la verdadera diversión.

Ellas ya estaban muy borrachas y como se habían puesto muy calientes, empezaron a besarse con pasión. Cosa que encendió inmediatamente a un tímido muchacho, vaya, después de todo era cierto. Era algo parecido a él.

-oye, Orihime ¿vamos a la habitación mejor, no? hacerlo allá es mas cómodo.

-ay si Rangiku-san—se levanto del sofá y tomándole la mano a ella y extendiéndole la otra a él, le guiño un ojo y sonrió—vamos.

-eh ¿vamos?

-si querido, vamos—dijo mientras ya llegaban a la sencilla habitación de Orihime—no te hagas Cristobadican que ya me di cuenta. Tu, tu eres como mi querido y muy siempre comestible Uryuu. Te ves todo serio pero apuesto lo que sea que sé que no lo pierdo…

-ah, oh sí, que mano tan traviesa tienes, Inoue-san.

-¿lo ves?—sonrió Orihime sin dejar de tocarlo en su ya erecto miembro mientras Rangiku se desnudaba y se tumbaba cómodamente en la cama—lo sabía. Mira como estas de caliente y aun no hemos empezado. Ah sí, será como cuando lo hago con mi Uryuu. Esto será muy divertido ¿verdad que si Rangiku-san?

-vengan de una vez que me quiero acostar a dormir un rato después de hacerlo con ustedes dos ¡empecemos ya!

Este muchacho, ah sí, hubiera pagado lo que sea por haberle visto la cara que tenia mientras Orihime le quitaba la ropa y no dejaba de tocarlo por todas partes pero sobre todo, en su erecto y muy húmedo miembro. Pero como yo no estaba y me di cuenta de esto fue después; me di cuenta porque ese mismo día me vi con Rangiku y ella me conto, me toca es contarles lo que ella me conto a mí.

Me dijo y me conto después de que ella, Fye y yo lo hicimos esa noche, que Orihime era muy malvada. Dijo que lo había desnudado y que sentándolo junto a ella en la cama, bajo hasta su excitado miembro y lo lamio con lentitud, con suavidad antes de metérselo de lleno a la boca. Me conto en medio de las risas que todo lo que había pasado con ellos dos, había sido increíble. Dijo que Orihime empezó a succionárselo y que mientras ella lo atendía con su boca y momentos después lo haría con sus enormes senos, él la había empezado a tocar a ella en su prominente pecho. Dijo que se los había acariciado con mucha suavidad y que cuando empezó a halarle los erguidos y rosados pezones con suavidad, la había hecho ver el cielo.

Dijo que le había fascinado su caricia pero que más le había gustado, ver los gestos que hacía.

-oh si, así tesoro. Creo que después de todo si tienes razón Orihime. Los más serios, siempre llevan la música por dentro ¿no Cristobadican?

-lo que ¡ah!—gimió porque Orihime se lo chupo y masturbo con más fuerza—lo que tu digas preciosa Rangiku-san, lo que digas.

Mientras era atendido por una bella peli roja que estaba igual que Rangiku, muy tomada y muy excitada; muy húmeda y muy expectante, no dejaba de tocar a Rangiku. Este muchacho ¡si hizo lo que muchos han querido! Muchos hombres (y no me lo vayan a negar) muchos hombres que se vieron la serie han fantaseado o fantasearon, con poderle tocar ese enorme pecho a Rangiku ¿sí o no? ah por favor, no me mientan. Sé que así es. Pero como el que gano mi reto fue Cristobadican y además pues ya saben, le había quedado mal, era él quien estaba disfrutando de toda la calentura de ese par de hermosas mujeres. Era él y solo él, quien disfrutaría de sus hermosos cuerpos hasta el cansancio toda esa tarde.

Momentos después y luego de haberle dado un poco de sexo oral a Rangiku cuando esta se le sentó encima y dejo su humedad intima sobre su boca, se detuvieron. Sé que de verdad todo el mundo pensaría _"¡hey, un trió es genial!"_ Pero no, no tan del todo así. Son dos mujeres muy ansiosas y deseosas por llegar al orgasmo con un húmedo y erecto miembro dentro de ellas pero hay un problema, solo hay uno para las dos y no lo podían usar al mismo tiempo. Por eso tuvieron que decidir quién de ellas iría primero.

-yo voy primero Orihime. Yo siempre llego más rápido que tu preciosa, no te preocupes. No te lo demorare.

-no, no pero no hay problema —sonrió Cristobadican más duro que una roca—Rangiku-san, acuéstate de espaldas y Orihime-san, tú has los mismo. Tengo una idea que sé que a las dos les gustara; oh bueno, al menos eso espero.

Las dos se miraron con gusto y luego de darse un apasionado beso con lengua que casi lo hace llegar, se acostaron como este creativo y divertido chico (aclaro de nuevo, versión anime) se los pidió. Se acostaron y con las caderas levantadas, los cuerpos calientes y ya algo sudados porque en esa pequeña habitación ya hacía calor, mucho calor, Cristobadican se alisto para empezar. Tomándolo en una mano e introduciéndose primero en Rangiku, luego llevo una mano hasta la intimidad de Orihime y con dos hábiles dedos y muy hábilmente, la empezó a tocar mientras embestía con pasión a la muy excitada Rangiku.

-uy si, si, si, si ¡sí! ¡Así! Ah sí, que rico Cristobadican ¡rico mi amor!

-ummm si Rangiku-san ¡sí!—grito Orihime igual de excitada que Rangiku por las caricias que recibía en su hinchado y sensible clítoris—ummm si y lo sabía, es muy parecido a mi Uryuu y ¡sí! ¡Ah sí! como lo hace de rico, muy rico….

-ah preciosas…

-¡ah!

Gimieron ambas al mismo tiempo por sus acertadas atenciones.

-….que hermosas son. Esto ha sido lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida. Deliciosas….

-¡ah!

Con mucho olor a licor, una alta temperatura debido al calor y un penetrante olor a sexo intenso al estar cogiendo a dos bellezas como ellas al mismo tiempo, logro lo que quería. Hizo correr primero a Rangiku después de quince minutos de metérselo en esa posición y su próximo objetivo sería ella, Orihime.

Dejando muy satisfecha a Rangiku y luego sacándoselo mientras ella caía agotada sobre la sudada cama, se acerco a Orihime y la giro. La giro con algo de brusquedad y luego cayendo sobre ella y encontrándose con su hermoso pecho que lo atendió y que lo prendía tanto; tanto o más como el de Rangiku, volvió a sujetarlo en una mano y se introdujo de un solo golpe en ella. Completamente hundido en la cálida y suave intimidad de Orihime, le encantaba escucharla gemir y pronuncia su "nombre" con pasión. Con locura desmedida.

-ah sí, sí, ummm si, que delicia. Así Cristobadican-kun ¡más fuerte Cristobadican-kun, mas!

-ah, ah sí…-sonreía de mucho gusto y placer sobre ella—como me gustas Inoue-san, eres hermosa, casi perfecta. Estúpido idiota de Ichigo ¿Cómo se atrevió a rechazar tantas veces a una mujer tan bella y rica como tu ah? Ay que ser idiota en la vida para decirle que no a una belleza como tu preciosa, un idiota.

-¡ah! ¡Ah sí, sí! ¡Sí! Tienes… ¡ah! Tienes razón Cristobadican-kun y eso es lo que siempre me dice mi Uryuu cuando ¡ah sí! ¡Ah! Cuando me lo hace.

-¿sí? ¿Qué curioso? No sabía que entre tú y Uryuu hubiera pasado algo ¿Cuándo paso eso?

-ah cariño, eso no es un secreto para nadie— Se levanto Rangiku y llegando a su rostro cuando se arrodillo sobre la cama, lo beso como se moría por hacerlo desde que lo había visto en aquella cafetería.

Le dio un beso francés y vaya que sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Lo prendió tanto que él empezó a penetrar con más fuerza a Orihime y lo logro. Orihime ya estaba muy caliente por todas las caricias que este inquieto muchacho le dio y no le costó mucho llegar a lo que amaba y era adicta, a un orgasmo de maravilla después de diez minutos de penetración.

-¡ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah si así! ¡Ah sí que delicia! ¡Ah sí! ¡Ah…!

-oye nene—le giro el rostro por una mejilla Rangiku cuando él dejo de besarla por ver como ella se corría gracias a él y a su habilidad—bésame mas ¿no? besas bien rico mi amor y ¿sabes? Me gustaría que me lo hicieras otra vez ¿quieres?

-sí, si Rangiku-san mi amor pero espérate.

-¡ah más! ¡Dame más!

-déjame verla—sonrió con malicia y picardía mientras le halaba con delicadeza un sensible pezón a Rangiku y no dejaba de metérselo a Orihime—siempre soñé con esto. Siempre quise verlas así. Siempre quise tenerlas toda una tarde para mí.

-¡ah sí! ¡Ah….!

Y con los últimos vestigios del fuerte orgasmo de Orihime y las caricias que le daba Rangiku en una mejilla a Cristobadican ¡se acabo el _shot_! Ay si, sé que parece cortito pero como les he contado, estas no son las únicas maldades que hago. Tengo muchísimo trabajo con la creación de mi nuevo libro, es mi original; mi cuarto original de hecho pero no lo voy a publicar aquí, no vale la pena. Nadie me lee y me comenta. Y bueno, solo les diré antes de irme a seguir trabajando y esperando sus _reviews_, que eso fue lo que paso.

Cristobadican gano el reto, se acostó con estas dos hermosas mujeres toda la tarde y luego se esfumo como el humo porque llamo Uryuu a decir que iba por Orihime. Uryuu era más bien tranquilo pero como Cristobadican no quería meterse en problemas porque de pronto a Uryuu le daba por ponerse a jugar al novio celoso y le daría una tunda a punta de flechas por tocar lo que era suyo, se vistió y luego de despedirse de ellas con unos suaves besos, les dio las gracias y volvió a su hogar. Llego a su habitación ya no tan enojado conmigo porque gracias a que yo lo había dejado plantado, había tenido una de las tardes más memorables de su vida. Quitándose los lentes y esperando a ver con qué nueva locura yo salía, sonrió muy contento por todas las maldades que había hecho con ellas. Estaba agotado de todo lo que se había corrido pero no importaba, esa había sido una de las mejores experiencias de su vida.


	18. Chapter 18

**Vigilando al Quincy: Rangiku, Hinamori, Nemu, Nanao y también Isane ¡haciéndolo con Uryuu!**

_**Hola mis queridos juguetes sexuales y ¡awwwwww! ¡La locura! (risa loca) este muchacho, ah por Dios, este muchacho ¡está loco! Este fic parece más suyo que mío ¿no creen? Bueno pero no, seamos justos. Todos hemos participado y ha sido muy divertido hasta ahora. Ya casi acabamos pero bueno no se me asusten. Yo me conozco y como sé que no puedo estar mucho tiempo sin hacer algún tipo de travesura (como la que sigue a continuación) volveré. Alguna pendejada me inventare pero de que sigo haciendo lemon con Bleach ¡lo sigo haciendo! (risa maquiavélica) ay sí, me adoro y pues para darle paso al shot y empezar de una vez, solo les diré que les agradezco el apoyo. Ha sido muy divertido escribir para ustedes y espero les este gustando.**_

_**Bueno pues la cosa fue así. Llega y me escribe el hentai y alegre de Cristobadican: **_

_**"**__**este... tengo una idea nueva pero si estas comprometida con otro shot puedo esperar. Bueno, aquí esta. Personaje: Uryuu (como la mayoría que te he pedido)  
>Trata de que la sociedad de almas se preocupa de la existencia de Uryuu (como él es Quincy no purifica si no que mata hollow, eso puede romper el equilibrio) y deciden ponerlo bajo vigilancia pero no será la fuerza secreta si no que...<br>5 Tenientes muy traviesas (Rangiku, Hinamori, Nemu Nanao e Isane) lo vigilaran a toda hora e incluso cuando está en la ducha pues ordenes son ordenes  
>pero son descubiertas y nuestro muy serio Quincy, tendrá que mostrarles el "poder Quincy" Tiempo: antes de la saga fullbringer<br>pues desde que Ichigo perdió sus poderes Ishida dijo que él se estaba encargando de los hollow y de eso saque esto.  
>Bueno me voy a descansar (cof cof a ver hentai cof cof) y espero que te agrade esta idea. Un beso muy cariñoso me despido bye!"<strong>_

_**Bueno y les digo ¿Cómo no me iba a gustar la idea? ¡Me encanto! Me gusto mucho pero como se lo confesé al mismo creativo y pervertido de Critobadican ¡gome! Yo no me vi ese relleno pero al ¡al carajo! Para hacer lemon no se necesitan si no ganas ¿no? entonces como no me vi ese relleno (y fue el único que no me vi por Dios ¡qué mal!) vamos a pasar directamente a lo que nos interesa leer a nosotros ¡el lemon! Como son tantas nenas y hay que darle participación a todas, arranquemos.**_

**_._**

**_._**

Uryuu Ishida, poderoso, algo tímido y muy serio Quincy, desde hacía algunos días sentía que lo seguían y ya se estaba cansando de eso. Él, él solo estaba cumpliendo con su responsabilidad como Quincy y además, como vigilante de Karakura. Como el Karakurarizer y su grupo de payasos servían lo mismo para lo que sirven las tetillas de los hombres, para nada, era trabajo de Uryuu, Sado y Orihime cuidar a la ciudad de los _hollows _que de vez en cuando se antojaban de ir a joder para que los mataran.

Pero eso había desatado un problema. Como Uryuu no purificaba a los _hollows_ si no que los mataba, la sociedad de almas se preocupo porque eso afectaba el equilibrio que ellos tanto protegían y por el que trabajan todos los días. Por eso y porque ninguno de los capitanes quiso aceptar la misión, se la encomendaron a ellas. A un grupo de mujeres que les había encantado la idea porque estaban muy desatendidas por parte de sus parejas.

Una de ellas y la más aburrida era ella, Nanao.

-sal de ahí de una buena vez, _shinigami_. Sal por favor y dime ¿por qué demonios y tú y todas esas mujeres me han estado siguiendo hace una semana? ¿qué es lo que pasa?

Era de noche y Uryuu estaba en aquel rio en donde Ichigo perdió a su mama aquella vez a manos de un _hollow_ pero luego dicen en el manga que a la hora de la hora no era así ¿no? bueno pues el caso es que ahí estaba Uryuu terminando de guardar arco y flecha después de haber acabado con dos estúpidos _hollows_ que habían llegado a buscar comida.

Terminando de guardar sus poderosas herramientas y acomodándose los lentes porque le divertía ver aquellas mejillas tan sonrojadas a cada paso que él se acercaba, la miro pero esta vez ya no tan serio y le pregunto de nuevo.

-las demás y yo estamos en una misión de vigilancia. Por órdenes del capitán Yamamoto hemos venido a vigilar y evitar que sigas matando _hollows_ a diestra y siniestra. Eso puede provocar un serio problema en la sociedad de almas y….

-¿y que mas?—se le acerco y estaba sonriendo con mucha picardía—dime, _shinigami _¿esa también es la razón por la que estas tan sonrojada? La verdad no, no lo creo.

-eh, este yo, yo solo… —trato de responder pero roja como un tomate, se tropezó con una piedra y se cayó.

-¿entonces tu misión y la de las demás es vigilarme eh? Muy bien, pues eso harás.

Uryuu cayó sobre ella y tomándola por sorpresa, apoyo las manos en el algo mojado césped verde y la beso. Ah sí, Uryuu se la pasaba diciendo que odiaba a los _shinigamis _pero creo que debió haber sido más claro en decir que odiaba a los hombres _shinigamis _y no usar el término en general porque las mujeres _shinigamis _y mas como Nanao, le encantaban.

Quitándole los lentes y quitándose los propios, no dejaba de besarla y de muy lentamente desamarrarle el _obi_ para hacer lo que quería hacer desde que sintió que lo seguían, tomarla. Abriendo su traje de par en par y con el abriéndole mas las piernas, se bajo el cierre de aquel impecable pantalón blanco liberando su enorme erección. Finalmente y con la misma ansiedad con la que lo miraba ella, lo tomo en una mano y se introdujo de un solo golpe y con mucha fuerza.

Lo cual provoco que la excitada y dulce Nano diera un gran grito de placer.

-¡ah! Ah sí, ummm….

-¿mejor vigilar así verdad, exquisita _shinigami_? Ah sí, carajo que mujeres tan lindas y ricas son ustedes las _shinigamis_. Lástima que sean _shinigamis _pero eso no importa, me fascina y sé que me va a encantar hacerlas gritar a todas por igual mientras me vigilan ¿te gusta, te gusta mucho ardiente _shinigami_?

-ah, ah, ah sí, ah sí…-gemía bajo él mientras se aferraba de sus brazos que la aprisionaban—ah sí Quincy lo que digas, lo que quieras pero más ¡mas!

-¿lo ves? No es tan malo que haya un Quincy aquí porque de esta forma y gracias a que sigo acabando con esos malditos _hollows_, puedo mostrarte a totalidad todo el orgullo y poder de un Quincy. Espero disfrutes mucho de mi poder Quincy ¿te gusta? Dilo, _shinigami_, di que te gusta y que te encanta que te este cogiendo ¡grita!

-¡ah sí, sí! ¡Más, más!

Con algo de frio porque estaba tumbada sobre ese frio césped y además porque la noche amenazaba lluvia, Nanao disfruto de todas las acertadas caricias de Uryuu, de sus embestidas y de los besos con lengua que le dio hasta que lo logro. Tanto, tanto le gusto que después de quince minutos bajo él comprobando lo poderoso y rico que era su poder, llego. Estallo en un delicioso y prolongado orgasmo gracias a todo lo que Uryuu le hizo y le dijo. Contenta porque por fin tenía algo de sexo después de rogarle mucho a Kyoraku que se lo hiciera sin conseguir una afirmativa respuesta, se acomodo la ropa y agradeciéndole con un beso, se fue y lo dejo seguir matando _hollows_. Estaba tan contenta que alterando parte de su informe, le permitió esa noche hacer lo que quisiera. Había quedado muy satisfecha.

.

.

Al otro día y contento por aquella sección de sexo que tuvo con Nanao, Uryuu se metió a la ducha para darse un baño e ir a clases. Sonriente y pretendiendo hasta el último momento no haberla visto ni mucho menos haberla notado, siguió bañándose y pretendiendo estar sano. Pero cansado de esperar a que ella hiciera el primer movimiento, cerró la llave de agua tibia y la invito a pasar.

-sé que estas ahí Rangiku-san, puedo sentir tu _reiatsu_ a kilómetros, _shinigami_ ¿Por qué mejor no dejas de expiarme y entras? Porque ¿sabes? Te puede gustar.

Rangiku se soltó a reír muy alegre y abriendo la puerta, entro y se encontró con él. Al entrar se encontró con una escena tan erótica y tan sensual, que por más que no podía y sabía que estaba mal, no pudo evitarlo. Se excito y le encanto lo que vio. Ver el desnudo pecho blanco de ese muchacho mientras el vapor había empañado la parte superior de aquella ducha, era en verdad fantástico. Por eso y como porque como cosa rara estaba tomada, accedió a desnudarse y entrar a esa tibia ducha con él.

-guau, que caliente resultaste, Quincy. Pero dime ¿no que odias a todos los _shinigamis_? ¿Por qué me has invitado a entrar aquí?

-corrección preciosa—abrió la llave y después de besarla, empezó a tocar con suavidad sus enormes senos.

-ummm, ah sí, uy que bien. Qué bien lo haces….

-odio a todos los estúpidos de sus capitanes y a todos los hombres _shinigamis_ porque son tan inútiles y tan idiotas, que no son capaces de tener a sus mujeres contentas. Por eso me toca a mí atenderlas y mostrarles lo que un Quincy es capaz de hacer.

-ah sí, oh si….

Cerrando los ojos y cediendo antes los electrizantes besos que empezó a darle en sus mojados y sensibles pezones, le encantaba lo que le había dicho y mucho más lo que le estaba haciendo. Agradecida por la forma tan suave como la tocaba y la besaba, mas le gusto cuando después de tocarla lentamente en su muy mojada, sensible y humedad intimidad, la levanto en brazos y si, si mis queridos amiguitos _lemon_ ¡lo hizo! Uryuu lo tomo en una mano e introduciéndose lentamente en una excitaba rubia (al fin no sé si es rubia o peli roja ¿ustedes que dicen? Yo creo que es rubia) de ojos azules que estaban completamente cerrados por la excitación y la emoción, la embistió y la embistió tan fuerte mientras el agua no dejaba de bañarlos que sí, eso paso. La beso, la toco y lo hizo tan bien que después de veinte minutos de cargarla y penetrarla, consiguió que estallara y se le entregara como él quería.

-oh si, así preciosa. Grita todo lo que quieras. Definitivamente si, estúpidos _shinigamis _de mierda ¿no ser capaces de tenerlas contentas y mandarlas aquí para que yo me las comiera? Que idiotas son.

Luego de aquella placentera y refrescante ducha, Rangiku salió, se seco y se vistió. Contenta porque desde hacía un largo mes no tenia sexo, sonrió y se fue a buscar a las demás. Quería contarles que Uryuu había estado tan ocupado haciéndoselo que ni tiempo había tenido de matar _hollows_. Quería presumirles que había hecho muy bien su tarea.

.

.

Bueno pero ustedes dirán: _"¿faltan tres, no?" _si, así es y sé lo que están pensando también, ustedes se preguntaran_: "¿Cómo va a ser para hacérselo a las otras tres? ¡Ni que fuera sansón!"_ ok no, no así pero, hay una cuestión con Uryuu. Él, es muy resistente. Por eso ni cuando se lo hizo a Nanao en la noche de su vigilancia por Karakura, ni cuando se lo hizo a Rangiku en la ducha, se corrió. Se estaba reservando lo mejor para el final. Quería dejar a todas esas _shinigamis _contentas para que se fueran tranquilas a la sociedad de almas y luego rematar con la dueña de toda su pasión y perversión, con la loca de Orihime. Quería invitarla a salir esa noche aprovechando que se reunirían para vigilar y encerrarla. Quería tenerla en su casa desnuda, en su cama y haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer siempre, complacerlo.

Por eso cuando llego a la escuela y se encontró esta vez con Hinamori, se alegro y mucho. No sé si eso le pase a todos los hombres pero al mío cuando me lo hace y se aguanta, uy si (cara de picardía) hay diversión para ratos mis amores, para un largo rato.

Como lo estaba comprobando una dulce chica.

-quiero, quiero probártelo Quincy.

-¿sí?—se acomodo los lentes y contra la puerta de aquel vacio salón, le puso seguro y le pregunto de nuevo— ¿segura? Porque aquí lo importante es que tú estés contenta, _shinigami_, nada más. Mi orgullo Quincy no me permite dejar a ninguna mujer hermosa, por mas _shinigami_ que sea, insatisfecha ¿estás segura de lo que me estas pidiendo?

-sí pero oye—se levanto del suelo y le sonrió— ¿y si hacemos lo que me hizo mi capitán Aizen esa vez? sí, eso podemos hacer. Ven Quincy—le tomo una mano y lo halo muy contenta—ven y te sientas acá.

Hinamori era una nena pequeña muy, muy traviesa. Enojada con Toshiro porque le había levantado la voz antes de salir de misión con las demás, accedió a los coqueteos y caricias que Uryuu le dio cuando la descubrió siguiéndolo. Por eso sentándolo en una incómoda silla de salón de clases, se termino de quitar aquellos húmedos interiores rosas y sentándose pero de cabezas a él, tomo su erecto miembro y lo introdujo a su boca mientras Uryuu hacia lo mismo con su muy pequeña y sabrosa intimidad.

Esa posición era muy extraña que alguna vez vi y les digo (muerta de risa) ¡con Aizen! Era como un raro sesenta y nueve pero sentados. Estaban haciendo un raro sesenta y nueve pero sentados en aquella silla que soportaba muy bien el peso de sus excitados cuerpos, la estaban pasando muy bien.

Pero mientras Hinamori muy hábilmente lo acariciaba y se lo succionaba con suavidad, Uryuu hacia lo mismo y pensaba con perversidad mientras la nalgueaba, que era fantástica.

_-"uy si ¡qué bien! Nunca había hecho esto antes y es el colmo con ese maldito shinigami ¡me gano! Claro ¿Cómo no iba a poder hacerle esto a esta nena si es que es bien chiquita? ¡Es perfecta para esta posición!"_

Y disfrutando mucho de toda su humedad y su calor, estuvo lamiéndola hasta que fue ella misma quien le suplico después de cinco minutos de chupárselo que se lo hiciera. Con gran habilidad se levanto de la silla y sentándose sobre él, lo cabalgo y disfruto mucho con su miembro dentro de ella hasta que lo consiguió.

Fue uno de los mejores sexos de toda su vida.

.

.

-¡ah sí, sí, ummm si, así! ¡Sí! ¡Oh si! casi había olvidado lo bien que lo haces Quincy ¡sí!

-ah Nemu—exclamo sonriente y tras ella mientras la embestía—de todas las _shinigamis _que he cogido hoy, tu eres la mas bullosa, que delicia.

-¡ah!

Siendo ahora el turno para Nemu, estaba realmente encantado con lo que le estaba haciendo. Después de coger a Hinamori (o más bien después de que ella lo violo cuando se le sentó encima y lo cabalgo hasta que se canso pero en fin…) y emprendiendo el camino para su casa, fue el turno de sorprender a Nemu. De todas ellas con la que más trabajo había tenido para descubrirla, era con ella porque como ella no era propiamente una _shinigami _como las demás, su _reiatsu_ no era igual. Pero emboscándola y atrapándola en un oscuro y vacio callejón, la tenia contra la pared y le daba muy fuerte, con todo su vigor, con todo su poder Quincy que ese día estaba siendo puesto a prueba por todas ellas.

Muy contento y muy excitado, descanso y se relajo cuando después de diez minutos de penetración intensa, de tocarla por todas partes, de hablarle al oído y disfrutar de su olor, ese olor que le encantaba, ella se corrió y se corrió con todas sus fuerzas.

-oh Quincy, oh Quincy así ¡sí! ¡Mas, mas, mas, mas…..!

-lo dicho—salió de ella y se carcajeo con gran fuerza—eres una bullosa muy hermosa pero como te corriste tan rápido nena, tendrás que darme esto también—metió lentamente un dedo en su apretado trasero para humedecerlo— ¿lo harás? ¿Si me lo vas a dar verdad? Recuerda que tu misión preciosa…

-¡ah!—grito y sus pupilas se dilataron con fuerza cuando lo sintió dentro de ella— ¡ah sí! ¡Sí! oh si, así….

-…es vigilarme. Tienes que vigilar que no mate a ningún _hollow_ y dime ¿qué mejor forma que esta eh? Ninguna.

-oh, ah, oh si, si ¡sí!

Uryuu se quedo ahí por quince minutos más dándole gusto a la bella Nemu con la que ya se había acostado aquella vez. Después de introducirse en su sexo y hacerla llegar otra vez, se arreglo la ropa y se fue. Satisfecho hasta ese momento con cada una de las maldades que había hecho hasta ese momento, aun no sabía con lo que se iba a encontrar al llegar a su apartamento. Recibiendo un apasionado beso de una satisfecha Nemu que estaba enojada con su papa porque no la dejaba jugar con las almas modificadas que había en el laboratorio, le alegraba verla contenta.

Por otro lado Nemu lo veía partir y le alegraba haberse acostado de nuevo con él. Sabía que al regresar y ver a Mayuri, a su papa, lo haría enojar bastante. No solo le gustaba Uryuu porque se lo hacía fenomenalmente, le gustaba porque acostándose con él y apestando a su _reiatsu,_ hacia enojar muy fácilmente a su papa.

.

.

Aun excitado y más duro que el pecho de un espada por todo lo que había cogido hasta ese momento, cuando llego a su casa sonrió por lo que le esperaba. Quien estaba sentada cómodamente en su sofá azul turquí y cruzando una pierna esperándolo para "hablar" con él, era la única que faltaba y con la que hasta hoy yo no había hecho ninguna maldad. Era la teniente de Unohana, la bella Isane.

-aja, hasta que por fin apareciste, _shinigami._ Te he estado esperando todo el día pero dime ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que tu misión es vigilarme sin que yo las vea? ¿Sin que me dé cuenta de nada?

-pues no porque por mí la misión que nos dieron puede irse a la mierda—se levanto del sofá y mientras caminaba hacia donde él estaba cerrando la puerta y soltando la maleta, se iba desprendiendo del ajustado traje de _shinigami_ que resaltaba todas sus curvas— ¿quieres seguir acabando con _hollows_, Quincy?

-por supuesto—trago de ahogar una risa mientras ella le entrelazaba las manos al oloroso y delicioso cuello—pero dime ¿qué tengo que hacer para poder hacerlo? Sé que nada en la vida es gratis, _shinigami_, nada lo es. Dime ¿qué quieres a cambio?

-dicen mis amigas que eres muy bueno cogiendo—bajo una mano y atrapo su fuerte erección mientras le hablaba al oído con seducción—quiero que me hagas lo mismo que le hiciste a ellas hoy ¿podrás? Si me haces sentir tan bien como lo hiciste con ellas, yo puedo modificar mi informe y dejar que sigas matando cuantos _hollows_ quieras ¿aceptas?

-oh sí, claro que sí.

Llevándola contra una pared de su ya oscuro apartamento, se acomodo los lentes y luego se apodero de sus sensibles y delicados senos. Tocándolos con urgencia y arrancándole dulces gemidos, no lo soporto más y clavo su sonrojado rostro en ellos. Lamiéndolos y tocándolos para después empezar a succionarlos, se bajo el cierre del pantalón y se preparo para hacer lo que había venido haciendo todo ese día, coger a otra _shinigami_ con toda su fuerza.

-ummm si, si, si, si, las muchachas no se equivocaron para nada. Que rico besas, que bien hueles y que lindo eres Quincy.

-oh no—sonrió y luego se introdujo en ella con mucha lentitud—tu solo espera _shinigami_, lo mejor apenas empieza.

-¡ah Quincy si! ¡Sí! que rico….

Contra esa fría pared y las piernas muy abiertas, ni cuenta se dio cuando él la levanto y cambiaron de posición. Ahora quien estaba de espaldas a la pared mientras la penetraba era él. Isane con los ojos cerrados y sin poder dejar de sentir y gemir, disfruto de sus caricias, de sus apasionados besos y sus embestidas por más de veinte minutos y lo consiguió. Feliz, feliz y muy sudada, feliz y muy radiante, lo miro después de vestirse y le dijo que se iba. Que podía seguir haciendo lo que le diera la gana con los _hollows _y que le encantaría que se lo hiciera de nuevo en otra ocasión.

-¿Cómo así? ¿No quedaste satisfecha, _shinigami_? ¿Quieres más acaso?

-uy si—sonrió con una mano en el pomo de la puerta y mirándolo muy alegre—que delicia y ojala pudieras hacérmelo una vez mas pero como comprendo que…

-ah, ah, ah _shinigami_, no es así como yo hago las cosas.

-oh si, ummm si, que rico—cerro los ojos y gimió cuando lo sintió tras ella subiendo el traje por las caderas y hablándole al oído.

-soy un Quincy. Soy el ultimo Quincy que queda vivo y mi orgullo Quincy no me permite dejar a ninguna mujer con ganas de mas, de mucho mas ¿porque eso es lo que quieres, verdad grande y preciosa _shinigami_? —Le abrió las piernas y la toco con suavidad en la humedad intimidad— ¿verdad que quieres más? ¿Quieres correrte de nuevo conmigo adentro no es cierto? anda sé honesta y dímelo.

-por favor, quiero más….

.

.

Luego de un largo día de sexo y de haber cogido a cinco aburridas _shinigamis_, termino haciendo lo que quería en un principio, cogiendo a Orihime en su casa hasta muy tarde de la noche. Bañando enormemente todo su voluptuoso y suave pecho, luego le dio gusto un par de veces más y durmió muy contento abrazado a ella. A Uryuu, le gustaba mucho coger y se había divertido mucho con cada una de las _shinigamis_ ese día pero con quien realmente quería estar y terminar, era con ella, con la loca, sádica y enferma de Orihime. Abrazado a ella y durmiendo como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba con ella, muy bien, no sabía en que andaban aquellas satisfechas _shinigamis_ que finalmente decidieron dar por terminada la misión.

Estaban tan contentas con todo lo que Uryuu les hizo, que mandaron la misión que les habían dado a la mierda.

.

-.-

.

Tiempo después y ya en la saga de los _fullbrings_ (creo)

-¿qué? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando Ishida? y además, ¿por qué te ríes así? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-nada, nada Kurosaki—reía al recordarlas, luego recobro la compostura y le repitió—es lo que te digo. Todo este tiempo que estuviste sin tus poderes, yo me encargue de mantener a raya a los _hollows_ y ¿sabes que, inútil? No fue nada difícil hacerlo, para nada.

-¡maldito Ishida! ¡No te doy unas no mas porque…!

Y si mis amores, así es ¡se acabo el _shot_! Recordando con mucha picardía el día que cogió a cinco bellas y aburridas _shinigamis_, si le alegraba saber que le habían cumplido lo que le habían prometido. Pero no se alegraba por él; aunque si le gustaba acabar con los _hollows_ y todo eso no, no era por eso que se alegraba. Era porque sabía lo frustrante que había sido para Ichigo haber perdido sus poderes de _shinigami_ en aquella época y no poder encargarse de los estúpidos _hollows _que iban a joder a Karakura. Le alegraba que su poder Quincy, le hubiera servido para ayudar al que de una forma loca era su amigo y enemigo. Pues la mujer que el amaba seguía loca por él, por el despistado de Ichigo.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ulquiorra y Nelliel, ****_shot_**** romántico.**

_**Hola, hola mis divertidos juguetes sexuales y le diré. Pues los que aun siguen el fic (risa) saben que Cristobadican es el que mas shots me pide y aunque a mí me gusta mucho escribir para él, hoy no será así. Espero no te moleste Cristobadican lindo pero Eduardo me comento por primera vez y me gustaría hacer su shot antes que el tuyo, ¿no te molesta verdad? sé que no y como tú eres tan hentai como yo (risa loca) sé que no te molestara leer este lemon antes que otro de los tuyos, el de Soi Fonf y Toshiro.**_

_**Pasando ahora a otro asunto...muchas gracias lindo Eduardo por haber leído y haber comentado, te lo agradezco de todo corazón. Esto no solo va para ti amable y dulce lector, va también para todos los que han leído hasta aquí y sin importar si han comentado o no, espero les haya gustado y les guste hasta el final. Yo escribo con mucho amor para ustedes y espero de verdad poderles sacar una que otra risa o al menos despertarles alguna emoción.**_

_**Y bueno mis amores para darle paso al shot, la cosa es así.**_

_**Eduardo me dice: "...no sé, creo que los polos opuestos se atraen..." y yo creo mis lectores lemon que tiene razón. Por eso y porque suena divertido, les contare.**_

.

.

Hace mucho tiempo en la solitaria, fría y aburrida _"las noches"_ Nelliel deambulaba por el aquel desierto en donde ella no lo sabía pero más adelante, encontraría los mejores amigos que jamás soñó tener y que tendría. Caminando sin un rumbo fijo y con la mirada perdida, solo había una sola cosa en sus pensamientos; es decir, un espada que le quitaba el sueño.

-Ulquiorra...eres tan lindo, como me gustas.

Nelliel (esta Nelliel mis amores, pues Eduardo lo pidió romántico) era una espada muy diferente a sus demás compañeros, ella no era tan agresiva ni tan fría. Ella aunque nadie lo creyera después de verla pelear con cualquier espada o quien fuera, no era como los demás. Nelliel era muy dulce como después lo dejo ver mientras acompaño a Ichigo por todas _"las noches"_ y si, si mis queridos niños adictos al _lemon_ como yo, estaba muy enamorada de Ulquiorra; pues en ese momento y mientras caminaba, no pudo evitar recordar con que valentía y seriedad Ulquiorra se enfrento a Nnoitra por ayudarla. Eso la había dejado flechada.

**_Flash back..._**

-¡quítate Cifer! ¡Que te quites! mi problema es con esa maldita perra que se cree mejor que yo ¡no contigo!

-esa no es suficiente razón, Nnoitra— respondió Ulquiorra tan impasible como siempre mientras que con un solo dedo, detenía el ataque de su espada.

-¡que te quites o a ti también te matare! ¡Quítate! lo que más deseo en este mundo es acabar con esa perra ¡maldita perra!

-¡ya no mas Nnoitra, ya déjame en paz!— exclamo una golpeada Nelliel con dolor, estaba cansada de pelear con ese imbécil— ¡no más por favor! pero es que dime, ¡¿qué es lo que te he hecho ah?! ¡¿Qué?!

Ulquiorra que de verdad se podría considerar un caballero y nunca atacaba mujeres, empujo más fuertemente la espada de Nnoitra que lo amenazaba y se preparo para luchar. Pensando que ese pobre diablo era más bajo y mas ruin de lo que pensaba, sonreía internamente al pensar que podría darle su merecido.

Ulquiorra no tenía noción de la galantería, la coquetería o técnicas de seducción pero lo que si sabía, es que eso que había hecho ese idiota con Nelliel no se hacía. Verla toda golpeada y tumbada en el piso con algo de sangre por los ataques que había recibido, solo era una muestra de la cobardía y maldad de ese que se hacía llamar muy orgullosamente un espada. Feliz porque le partiría la cara y muy probablemente lo mataría como se moría por hacerlo, ni él, ni Nnoitra ni mucho menos Nelliel, tenían idea de quien llegaría después de que Ulquiorra le arrojo un poderoso cero a ese idiota en un rápido movimiento y con una sola mano.

Nnoitra esquivo el ataque pero alcanzando a herirle una mejilla, la voz que escucho tras él hizo que se detuviera en seco.

-vaya, hasta que por fin los encuentro.

-¿un _shinigami_ en hueco mundo?— extendió su mano Ulquiorra mientras empezaba a acercársele— ¿quién es usted y que hace aquí?

-soy Aizen y ellos son Gin y Kaname— contesto muy sonriente y señalo a sus ayudantes— pero tranquilo, baja esa mano. No vengo a matarlos sino todo lo contrario, he venido a ayudarlos.

_-¿quién será ese tipo y que querrá aquí_?— pensó Nelliel tras Ulquiorra que aun estaba a la defensiva—_ ah pero eso no importa, que lindo lo que hizo Ulquiorra por mi ¡divino! ay sí, es tan lindo..._

**_Fin flash back..._**

Reviviendo aquellas agradables sensaciones que sintió al sentirse tan protegida y respetada por ese fuerte espada que no sonreía ni hablaba aunque lo obligaran, de pronto se encontró con él y aunque nadie lo creyera, era el único dueño de su amor y de su corazón. Se encontró de frente con Ulquiorra pero no, estoy en un error. No se lo encontró, más bien lo choco.

-oye, ten más cuidado Nelliel Por algo eres la espada número tres, que cabeza tan dura.

-eh, yo, este yo— dijo completamente apenada y sin poder mirarlo a la cara—lo siento mucho, ¿acaso te lastime? no veía por donde iba y pues...

-sí, eso se nota pero no— trato de mirarla aunque ella lo esquivaba—se necesita más que tu dura cabeza Nelliel para lastimarme. Estas lejos de siquiera hacerme cosquillas, mujer.

Sonriendo ante su prepotencia y soberbia, finalmente lo miro y obvio nadie me creería pero se los juro ¡se ruborizo! ella estaba tan enamorada de Ulquiorra que su sola presencia; además de su exquisito aroma que provenía de aquella chaqueta que estaba más abierta de lo que ella hubiera querido, la estremecía. Sentía mientras ya no podía quitarle la mirada a esos bellos ojos verdes que siempre se veían tan fríos y tan secos, tan helados y tan inexpresivos, que se sumergía en ellos. Ella sentía más que gusto por él y por eso y porque no podía quitarle la mirada, lo que dijo solo fue el reflejo de sus sentimientos y nada más que eso.

Suspiro y se le salió algo que no quería que se escuchara jamás.

-te quiero Ulquiorra, eres tan lindo...

-¿qué? ¿Que yo soy qué Nelliel?—le pregunto igual de serio que siempre y algo confundido— ¿qué es lo que acabas de decir?

-¡ay no! ¿Lo dije en voz alta? cuanto lo siento. Yo no quería que tu...

Ulquiorra no sabía ni tenía idea de nada de lo que era el romance, la pasión, la lujuria o si quiera el amor pero algo curioso por saber si lo que producía ese sonrojamiento tan extraño en las mejillas de Nelliel era él, su sola presencia, uso un paso rápido y se acerco a ella. Tomándola completamente desprevenida y por la cintura, la miro fijamente a los ojos y le pregunto una y una sola cosa.

-¿qué es lo que quieres de mi Nelliel?

-todo, todo Ulquiorra.

Nelliel se rindió a sus deseos, a sus sentimientos, a su deliciosa cercanía y lo beso. Entrelazo tímidamente sus manos al cuello y lo beso con ternura, con suavidad, con mucha dulzura. Aunque al principio no obtuvo respuesta (pues Ulquiorra no sabía lo que hacía) luego se alegro porque él no solo correspondió a su beso y empezó a acariciarla como ella quería, también entrelazo su lengua con la suya y eso, era toda una maravilla.

Halándole suavemente el negro cabello y muy caliente ante sus besos, le pidió que se lo hiciera.

-¿qué te haga qué?

-¿me vas a obligar a decírtelo de nuevo Ulquiorra?

-sí, claro que sí.

Tomándola fuertemente y de un suave salto que dio, llego con ella a la que era su habitación. Ulquiorra no sabía mucho de esas cosas pero siguiendo los consejos que no solo Aizen le dio aquella vez, la llevo hasta su habitación y la encerró. Queriendo comprobar si su muy querido Aizen-sama tenía razón, la tumbo sobre aquella suave cama y se hizo sobre ella.

Subiendo una de sus frías manos por una pierna, se detuvo antes de llegar a sus caderas.

-ah sí, oh si Ulquiorra mas. Tócame más por favor.

Sin detenerse porque tenía su total aprobación, subió más esa fría mano por todo su abdomen y llego hasta donde quería llegar desde el inicio, llego a uno de sus grandes y suaves senos. Apretándoselo con algo de fuerza mientras no le podía quitar la mirada, se reía mentalmente de todo lo que pasaba.

No se reía de su posición ni tener a una sonriente y excitada Nelliel bajo el pidiéndole atención, se reía de recordar a Aizen explicándole lo que estaba haciendo y lo que más risa le daba, era que tuviera razón. Que tonto y lento había sido hasta ese momento, pensó.

_-Aizen-sama, Aizen-sama, tenía usted toda la razón. Esto en verdad es mucho más divertido y emocionante, que agarrarse a golpes con cualquier espada, es mucho mejor._

-Ulquiorra, oh Ulquiorra te quiero, te quiero tanto mi amor. Ah sí, ah...

Sin dejar de besarla por todo el cuello y sobre ella, prosiguió a hacer lo que Aizen y Gin le habían mostrado en aquel video aquella vez.

Bajándole el ajustado traje de espada a Nelliel por el pecho y dejando sus senos completamente descubiertos, se inclino aun sobre ella y con mucha ansiedad y necesidad (aunque su rostro no reflejaba ninguna emoción como si lo estaba haciendo su pantalón) se llevo un erizado seno a la fría boca. Chupándolo y haciéndolo muy lentamente, la estaba haciendo ver el cielo.

-oh, ah, oh si Ulquiorra. Es como siempre soñé que seria, ah...

Succionándole uno para después pasar al otro, la escuchaba gemir y gritar de emoción.

Sintiendo un extraño calor emanar de ella que luego lo cobijo, paro de succionar sus erizados pezones sonrojados y paso a hacer lo que había visto y le habían enseñado, paso a descender para quedar en medio de sus piernas y quitarle el interior para humedecerla.

-¡ah Ulquiorra, oh mi amor!

Gritando y gritando con todas sus fuerzas cuando Ulquiorra le destrozo aquel blanco interior y se hizo en medio de sus piernas, no era consciente de lo alto que gritaba y gemía por estar sintiendo su fría lengua atenderla. Halándole con pasión el ya muy desordenado cabello por todas sus caricias, reía, disfrutaba de su lengua recorrerla y gemía y gemía, gemía y gemía de puro gusto y alegría.

-oh Ulquiorra, oh si Ulquiorra. Que delicia mi amor, que delicia mi vida...

Teniéndolo bajo ella saboreando de todos sus fluidos, no pudo contenerlo más cuando después de un poco más de cinco minutos de recibir tan deliciosa y hábil atención, se corrió y se corrió entre risas de satisfacción. Feliz, jadeante y llena de dicha, lo miro muy sonriente y le rogo que lo hiciera. Le dijo sin dejar de verlo a los impasibles y serios ojos que tanto le gustaban que se lo metiera.

-¿entonces eso quiere decir que ya estas lista?

-oh si cariño—lo tomo por las manos y lo halo hacia ella— muy lista mi amor, mi Ulquiorra.

Y tomándolo en una mano para introducirse por primera vez en la tibia intimidad de una mujer, Ulquiorra estaba inocente mientras se hundía lentamente en ella, de que esa también era la primera vez para ella. Completamente dentro de ella y sintiéndose de maravilla, pronto empezó a moverse con algo de rapidez sobre ella.

-oh, ah, oh si Ulquiorra ummmm, oh Ulquiorra mi amor, ah...

-¿te gusta? ¿Así está bien?— le pregunto muy serio mientras no dejaba de embestirla— dime, ¿esto es suficiente o hay algo más que quieras y que yo deba hacer?

-bésame, bésame mientras lo haces y bésame otra vez por favor mi amor.

Apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre aquel cómodo colchón que los estaba recibiendo, cayo completamente sobre el sudado y excitado cuerpo de Nelliel para hacer lo que esta le había pedido con tanto amor, con todo su amor. Cayo sobre ella y sin dejar de besarla y recibir sus ahogados gemidos sobre su boca que lo besaba como si no fuera a haber un mañana, disfrutaba de las fuertes caricias que ella le daba en la espalda.

En una perfecta unión de cuerpos se encontraban estos dos poderosos espadas que, era una casualidad, se seguían. El serio y muy siempre Ulquiorra era el numero cuatro pero ella era el numero tres. Un numero que Ulquiorra muy pronto iba a conocer pero no porque la iba a girar sobre esa cama y la iba a tomar también de esa forma, no, no por eso. Era porque ese era el número de veces que ella se iba a correr con su poderoso y muy sabroso miembro dentro de ella.

Como estaba a punto de suceder luego de muchas embestidas y besos con lengua.

-mas, mas, mas Ulquiorra mi amor. No dejes de moverte que yo, yo, yo ah sí ¡sí!

Dilatándose sus pupilas del susto porque hasta donde recordaba que le habían enseñado hacer correr a una mujer era muy difícil, no dejo de moverse con rapidez sobre ella e involuntariamente y aunque él no quería ceder, no pudo evitarlo. Al sentirla tan caliente, tan excitada y tan feliz entregándose a él, se entrego al igual que ella a todo lo que su calor le había provocado. Llego por primera vez en su vida a un sensacional orgasmo y de inmediato, se hizo adicto a esa agradable sensación de placer.

Al desparramarse largamente dentro de ella y dejarla muy contenta, salió y mirándola como si en vez de pedirle algo la estuviera fuera regañando, le pidió permiso para hacérselo de nuevo.

-mas Ulquiorra, si quieres más, mucho más te doy mi amor.

Saltando de emoción pero en su interior por su afirmativa respuesta, la tomo por las caderas y la giro sobre la cama. Pidiéndole que se arrodillara y levantara el gran trasero, se acomodo tras ella y se detuvo un momento a apreciar la belleza de su marcada espalda pero más que nada, de su imponente tatuaje. Viendo con algo de disgusto que ella era superior a él y que aquella vez había estado de más que él la hubiera defendido, lo tomo en su mano y se preparo para penetrarla otra vez.

Ya dentro de ella y sin dejar de moverse...

-oh Ulquiorra, oh si, si, como me gustas. Como me está gustando todo lo que me has hecho y todo lo que me haces mi amor...

-eso, esta, muy, bien— le contesto jadeando porque aunque ustedes no lo crean, estaba prendido de sus caderas dándole con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡ah si Ulquiorra mi amor! ¡Ulquiorra!

Satisfecho por escucharla gritar y gemir, se alegraba de estarlo haciendo bien; pues no quería seguir siendo la burla ni de Kaname ni de Gin.

Penetrándola con todas sus fuerzas y disfrutando de su aroma, de sus quejidos, de sus gemidos y de todo lo que hacía y le decía mientras el muy hábilmente la hacía suya, no se aguanto y llevando sus frías y diestras manos hasta su pecho, la halo con suavidad al suyo. Quería besar su espalda y hablarle al oído para hacer que se excitara más de lo que ya estaba. No sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a poder resistirlo y quería hacerla llegar primero que él.

Teniéndola completamente cerca a él, le corrió el largo y verde cabello que tanto le gustaba para darle un beso. Un beso algo diferente al que se habían dado, un beso ya no tan apasionado sino uno más tierno, más de enamorados.

-ummmm ah, oh Ulquiorra, oh mi amor...

-¿te podrías acostar de frente de nuevo? quiero verte a los ojos mientras lo haces otra vez.

-sí, sí, lo que digas mi amor— sonrió y saliendo de él, se giro y se acostó en la cama para quedar frente a él— todo lo que tú quieras mi frio Ulquiorra.

Flexionando las piernas sobre la cama y recibiéndolo una vez más, volvía a sentirse de maravilla. Así él no expresara nada ni con sus ojos ni con su boca; sin poder ver en su rostro lo que ella sentía al estar así con él, lo sabía y además lo sentía. Podía sentir mientras entrelazaban sus manos en un símbolo de amor y pasión; de entrega total y des comprometida, que él sentía lo mismo que ella. Que se sentía de maravilla.

Lo sabía porque su caliente y viscosa esperma, la lleno con mucha más fuerza que la primera vez.

-oh si así Ulquiorra mi amor ¡así amor, así!

Luego de haberle dado rienda suelta a toda su pasión escondida y que no tenía ni idea que tenia, se quedo junto a ella viéndola sonreír. Para nada cansado pero prefiriendo dejarla descansar, decidió quedarse unos minutos con ella hasta que se durmiera para poder salir e irse. Aizen y sobre todo Gin, habían sido muy enfáticos al haberle dado ese consejo.

_"nunca, nunca se vista y salga corriendo después de coger a una mujer ¡ni se le ocurra marica!"_

_"si Ulquiorra, Gin tiene razón. Las mujeres son muy sensibles y les enoja que uno las coja y luego las deje tiradas en una cama como si nada hubiera pasado; como si a uno le hubiera valido mierda haberse acostado con ellas. Usted acaba, le da un besito bien tierno_ _y luego prestándole su pecho como si de una almohada se tratara, espera a que se duerma y luego si se va. Créame, le estamos ahorrando un problema"_

_-no pues si ellos lo dijeron— _pensó mientras la tenia completamente desnuda y sobre su pecho— _por algo es. Bueno pero pensándolo bien, no es tan malo estar así. Qué bonita se ve así también, muy bonita._

Más cómodo con su compañía y decidido a quedarse ahí, no contaba con lo que iba a ocurrir.

-Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra, ¿estás ahí? necesito que vengas un momento por favor.

-un momento Aizen-sama, deme un momento por favor.

Ulquiorra estaba muy cómodo acostado con el hermoso y muy bien formado cuerpo de Nelliel sobre su pecho pero removiéndose un poco y con eso despertando por completo a una adormilada Nelliel, se dispuso a levantarse para vestirse y luego ir con el impertinente y metido de Aizen.

Sorprendido con lo que escucho, se giro y la miro después de recoger su poca ropa del suelo.

-¿te vas?

-Aizen-sama me necesita Nelliel— respondió al tiempo que se vestía.

-oye pero, ¿puedes volver después de que te desocupes? Haberlo hecho contigo fue delicioso mi amor pero más rico es, dormir sobre tu pecho ¿te gustaría volver o no?

Ulquiorra no dijo nada, pues no debemos olvidar que era el espada más frio de todos los espadas que hayamos conocido. En cambio, acercándose hasta la cama en donde ya Nelliel estaba sentada cubriendo su bella desnudez con una cobija blanca, la tomo por la barbilla y la beso. Luego se levanto y mientras abría la puerta, asintió con la cabeza y con eso ella quedo más feliz que cuando se corrió y se corrió gracias a todas las habilidades de este bello e irresistible espada. Volviendo a acostarse y abrazando una suave almohada, suspiro su nombre con el mismo gusto de siempre, con todo su amor.

-Ulquiorra, oh Ulquiorra mi amor, que rico todo lo que paso entre nosotros hoy. Delicioso mi amor.

Y se acabo el _shot_ mis amores. Esa noche Ulquiorra fue a Karakura a conseguirle unas botellas de whisky y unas nenas que Aizen necesitaba para distraerse porque estaba cansado de acostarse con arrancars, esa noche quería cambiar. Pero luego de cumplir a cabalidad con la orden que Aizen le había dado; es decir, con el favor que le había pedido porque Aizen se las daba de bueno y dijo que nunca los obligo a nada, volvió a la habitación con ella, con Nelliel.

Desvistiéndose y acostándose a su lado, la abrazo con fuerza y respiro de su singular olor a fruta fresca y durmió, durmió junto a ella como nunca antes había dormido. Sin saber que al otro día el idiota de Nnoitra la golpearía tan fuerte en la cabeza que eso le produciría amnesia y la alejaría si se puede ser algo dramático, para siempre de él, durmió sin saber nada de lo que pasaría. Inocente de lo que ocurriría y sin saber que no volvería a tener sexo hasta que apareciera Orihime en _"las noches"_ disfruto el tiempo que pudo de su agradable calor y su dulce compañía. De verdad le había gustado acostarse con ella y haber dormido junto a su cálido cuerpo toda esa noche, toda esa noche junto a ella.


	20. Chapter 20

**El que ríe al último ríe mejor: Soi Fong /Toshiro**

_**¡Hola! Sé que estuve muy perdida y pues como que ya les he contado mucho el porqué ¿no? no les diré más el porqué no había podido actualizar hasta ahora. Ok afortunadamente todo se arreglo y puedo volver a seguir haciendo todas las maldades que ustedes me piden y pues eso es lo que haremos a continuación. Este (como cosa rara) es un shot que me pidió Cristobadican y pues, aprovecho la oportunidad para darle las gracias por seguir el fic tan atentamente y además porque (risa) él me ha pedido muchas cosas con Uryuu y ¡sí! ¡Me fascina! Uryuu es de mis personajes favoritos en bleach y gracias a él; y por supuesto también a ustedes, yo me he divertido mucho escribiendo este fic.**_

_**Bueno y ahora sí, empecemos con el shot ¿les parece? ¡Empecemos!**_

_**Cristobadican me dice: "Excelentísimo, capitulazo, uno de los mejores que he leído.  
>Tengo una nueva idea pero esto será más sádico, un Toshiro x Soi Fong (aunque son casi del mismo tamaño) podría ser que en una reunión de capitanes Toshiro por accidente deja en vergüenza a Soi Fong y esta se quiere vengar y se consigue un equipo completo de sado-masoquismo para castigar al capitán del 10 escuadrón (¿o es demasiado fuerte?)<br>un abrazo y un beso nos leemos luego"**_

_**No saben lo que me rio cada que leo un review suyo (risa) ya hasta miedo me da cuando sé que voy a leer otro de sus amables y creativos reviews. Esta idea me gusto y aunque aún no se cómo me va a salir eso, miremos a ver qué pasa.**_

.

.

Este _shot_ se sitúa en la época en que se acabo la serie. He decidido hacerlo ahí porque ahí uy si ¡papacito! (risa) Toshiro creció y creo que viéndose así, más grande y ¿Por qué no decirlo? Más atractivo, no sería tan perverso ponerlo a hacer las maldades que lo vamos a poner hacer con Soi Fong porque se ve más grandecito y puede soportarlo ¿no creen? Yo me considero perversa y muy _hentai _pero tampoco, tampoco hasta allá. Los que lo podemos hacer debemos ser conscientes de lo que estamos haciendo y más que nada, estar dispuestos. A los niños inocentes hay que sacarlos de este paseo. Dicho eso y dejando claro la situación, las edades de los personajes y la época, les contare.

.

.

Era un día más en el _gotei 13_ y no había mucho que hacer. Pero como el capitán Yamamoto es más cansón que la mama de uno cuando lo llama a comer, todos los capitanes del _sereitei_ estaban en una aburrida reunión sin importar que fuera domingo ¡el colmo! Pero bueno, en fin…

Quien más molesta estaba con dicha reunión imagino que ya saben quién es, era Soi Fong. Ella había tenido que rechazar una invitación que le hizo su querida y muy amada Yoruichi-sama y todo por culpa de esa inoportuna reunión.

No podía estar de peor humor.

-ah sí, sí, sí, lo de siempre capitán Yamamoto. Que no se debe descuidar la seguridad del _sereitei _y mucho menos al _shinigami _sustituto que está en Karakura ¿esa era la urgencia de la reunión? Para decirnos lo mismo de siempre no era necesario convocar a esta reunión hoy ¿no cree?

-vaya—exclamo Toshiro sin querer—pero que no se le note tanto que estaba que se moría por ir a la parrillada que organizo Urahara-san con Yoruichi-san en su tienda con esos vagos hoy ¡que genio!

-uy no ¿Cómo así?—exclamo un ya tomado Kyoraku— ¿había fiesta en el mundo de los humanos y no nos invitaron? ¡Qué malos!

-¡capitán!

-¿qué Nanao?—se giro y la miro muy sonriente—es la verdad pero oigan no, aquí lo curioso es otra cosa ¿usted como sabe eso capitán Hitsugaya? ¿Fue que a usted si lo invitaron o qué?

-eh bueno, no, no exactamente capitán.

Respondió nervioso porque hasta Byakuya, se estaba riendo de la cara de pena que había puesto Soi Fong cuando Toshiro la dejo al descubierto con los demás. Asustado porque ya conocía el genio de esa bella capitana a la que por encima se le veía que solo le gustaban eran las mujeres; mas especialmente Yoruichi, ya se estaba preocupando y en serio por la mirada asesina que le daba una todavía apenada Soi Fong.

Pero el pobre Toshiro era tan de malas que no dejaban de hablar de Yoruichi, Urahara y de aquella fiesta que pobrecito, lo había metido en un gran problema.

-claro, por eso no está su teniente aquí ¿imagino que Matsumoto-san también debe estar por allá verdad?

-sí, si capitán y pues esa es la razón por la cual sabia de la dichosa fiesta—le respondió Toshiro a un muy siempre alegre Kyoraku—ella me rogo que le diera permiso para ir y como aquí las cosas han estado bien desde que Ichigo recupero sus poderes de _shinigami_, no le vi problema que fuera con las demás.

-ah claro, allá debe estar Nemu también—respondió de mal genio Mayuri—minino en esa fiesta está el infeliz ese de mierda del Quincy ¿no es cierto capitán Hitsugaya?

-la verdad no lo sé señor, ni idea.

-maldita sea—exclamo molesto Byakuya—claro, eso fue. Rukia no quiso estudiar el pergamino que le di para la ceremonia de té que realizara la próxima semana representando a la casa Kuchiki por eso, por andar detrás del estúpido de Kurosaki ¿cierto que allá también va a estar el idiota ese, capitana Soi Fong?

-¿me pregunta a mi capitán?—levanto una ceja y algo asustada le pregunto— ¿Y yo como porque voy a saber si su hermana está ahí o no capitán Kuchiki? Ni idea.

-¿Cómo no va a saber capitana?—le pregunto Kenpachi a su lado—es obvio que usted quería ir a esa fiesta y debe estar enterada de quien y quien no iba a ir ¿no? su _reiatsu_ esta tan elevado que hasta creía que estaba enferma.

No lo pudieron evitar, hasta Unohana se soltó a reír por verla tan apenada. Cosa que hizo enojar a un cansado señor de edad. Aunque ustedes no lo crean era como cualquier señor de edad, se cansaba de la espalda y le daba sueño a cada rato. Se la pasaba era geteando (durmiendo) casi todo el tiempo mientras esta partida de capitanes, se la pasaba dándose en la madre con cuanto _hollow_ o cosa le daba por ir a joderlos.

-¡suficiente! No se van a coger la reunión de ruana y lo que la capitana Soi Fong quiera o no quiera hacer con su tiempo libre…

-¡pero capitán Yamamoto, eso no es así! ¡Yo no…!

-…como decía antes de que me interrumpiera capitana—le dio una mirada asesina a la pobre roja y apenada Soi Fong, y todo por culpa de Toshiro—lo que usted haga o no haga en su tiempo libre, es su problema. Pero como ahora estamos es trabajando, ordeno que los capitanes Hitsugaya y el capitán….

Dando las últimas instrucciones para acabar con la reunión e irse a dormir por largo rato, los despidió y los saco del aquel salón. Estaba era que se tiraba un pedo pero como nada que se iban ¡no podía!

Total fue que importándole una mierda si Soi Fong quería o no quería ir a la fiesta; si quería matar a punta de _zanpakuto _a Toshiro por lo que le había hecho o no, se acostó a dormir y le importaba muy poquito lo que pasaba con ellos. Ah pero la que no se había olvidado para nada de todo lo que había pasado en esa reunión y planeaba su venganza de camino a Karakura, era Soi Fong. Soi Fong estaba era que lo mataba pero no, se le ocurrió una mejor idea que estaba a punto de llevar a cabo.

.

.

_"__¿puedes venir por mi Shiro-chan? Rangiku-san me hizo tomar mucho y estoy muy borracha para volver a la sociedad de almas sola ¿puedes venir por mi o no amor?_

-¿amor? –se preguntaba con aquella nota en la mano mientras se acercaba a la tienda de Urahara—esto es muy raro. Tú nunca me dices amor y mucho menos me dices Shiro-chan cuando estas borracha Momo ¿qué rayos te dieron en esa fiesta? Bueno pero eso no importa, ya voy por ti preciosa, ya voy por ti mi amor.

Ilusionado al pensar que pasaría la noche en Karakura con su novia haciéndoselo toda la noche como aquella vez en la fiesta de halloween (para más información véase mi especial de _bleach_ de halloween) pronto perdió el conocimiento y no supo más de sí.

.

.

Un rato después y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, despertó pero cuando despertó, se llevo el susto de su vida. Estaba acostado en lo que parecía una camilla dentro de una oscura bodega, y atado de pies y manos con unas fuertes sogas, no sabía lo que le pasaría. Sin tener una mínima idea de donde estaba, se asusto más y sus bellas pupilas turquesas se dilataron de miedo, cuando vio lo que vio y escucho lo que escucho.

-¿ahora si no se está riendo verdad, capitán?

-¡capitana Soi Fong!—intento moverse sin éxito y al hacerlo se lastimo los brazos, las sogas estaban muy fuertemente amarradas—pero ¡¿qué demonios significa esto?!

-lo que usted me hizo hoy capitán Hitsugaya, no se hace —le respondió con una maquiavélica sonrisa y sosteniendo dos pinzas en la mano mientras se le acercaba— Me dejo en ridículo y en vergüenza frente a todos hoy y por eso y solo por eso, usted también quedara en vergüenza porque mire—señalo una cámara que lo grababa.

-oiga no, no, no ¡¿qué es lo que piensa hacerme ah?! ¡Suélteme! ¡Yo tengo que ir por Momo y no estoy para….!

-esa mi querido e impertinente capitán…. —le puso ambas pinzas en las tetillas y se las apretó con fuerza.

-¡ah no! ¡No! ¡Quíteme esa mierda pero ya capitana, pero ya! ¡Eso duele, me duele!

-…es la cuestión. Qué bueno que me diga que le duele porque esa es toda la intención ¿alguna vez ha escuchado que en el dolor también se encuentra placer? pues muy bien, con usted vamos a comprobar si esa teoría es cierta.

El pobre Toshiro no podía moverse porque estaba completamente amarrado y lo peor no era tener dos frías pinzas en su pecho apretándole las tetillas; ni tener una cámara que lo estaba grabando ni estar desnudo de la cintura para abajo, lo peor fue verla acercarse a él con lo que parecía una bandeja llena de herramientas. Asustado como un carajo por ver en el rostro de Soi Fong esa sonrisa de perversión y malicia, no tenía ni idea de los planes que ella tenía.

-hmmm ¿con cuál de todas estas cosas deberíamos empezar, ah capitán? ¿Cuál cree que le puede doler más?

-¡suélteme maldita sádica loca! ¡Que me suelte! ¡¿Que gana con todo esto ah?! ¡Ya lo que paso, pasó! ¡Supérelo!

-¡no! –tomo una fusta de cuero negro y lo azoto con fuerza en el pecho.

-¡ah! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Que me suelte capitana! ¡Suélteme carajo o…!

-no—le pego una vez más—no lo hare porque mis sentimientos hacia Yoruichi-sama, solo me pertenecen a mí y a nadie más ¡maldito idiota! Por culpa suya todos se dieron cuenta de que….

-¿es en serio?—sonrió y si, por eso recibió otro azote— ¡maldita perra! ¡Eso duele! pero si será estúpida maldita pervertida y enferma degenerada. Todos sabemos que usted bota la baba por Yoruichi-san ¡eso no es secreto de estado! ¡Que me deje ir de una buena vez capitana antes de que….! ¡Ah! ¡Que no me pegue más! ¡Perra!

-¿con que muy enojado eh? Muy bien, muy bien.

A Soi Fong no le gustaban los hombres para nada pero como necesita que se le parara para hacer lo que quería hacer, se acerco a la camilla y tomándolo con fuerza en una de sus manos, empezó a masturbarlo. Duro, muy duro era su trato pero como Toshiro era un hombre y uno muy caliente, reacciono involuntariamente a su tacto. Viéndolo jadear y con el pecho algo marcado, luego tomo uno de los accesorios que había comprado para eso, para torturarlo.

Amarrándole una tela con cuerda al erecto y húmedo miembro, luego halo aquella cuerda y se lo apretó con fuerza. Era como ¿Cómo les explico? ¿Era como cuando a una mujer le amarran un corsé al torso? Era lo mismo, solo que ese corsé era pequeñito, negro y estaba rodeando el erecto miembro de un golpeado y muy excitado capitán. Por más loco que pareciera era verdad. El pecho le dolía, tenia entumecida las manos y su miembro estaba rojo de lo apretado pero sentía un increíble placer que nunca había experimentado. Aunque era bastante doloroso, también era muy placentero.

En aquella oscura bodega muy cerca de la tienda de Urahara y de los demás que celebraban, Soi Fong le arrancaba altos gritos de placer porque mientras no dejaba de tocarlo para que no perdiera la erección, lo lamia en la punta para provocar su perdición.

-suel, suélteme capitana, no más. De verdad que no era mi intención hacerla quedar mal pero ¡ah! Ah ya no más, no más por favor.

-no, no es suficiente—se alejo y por tanto también la boca—porque dígame algo ¿se quiere correr verdad? ¿Se quiere correr aquí?—se llevo las manos hasta el cuello y desanudo su negro y tallado vestido. Luego se acaricio con suavidad los erguidos pezones.

Toshiro aparto la mirada porque a pesar de que los senos de Soi Fong eran pequeños, eran perfectos. Se parecían mucho a los de su querida Momo y para su desgracia, sus pezones estaban muy erguidos. Cerrando los ojos pero teniendo que abrirlos cuando ella apretó mas el corsé negro de su miembro que lo apretaba, no pudo evitarlo. Se rindió a la tentación de dejarse ir mientras ella lo tocaba en la punta con el pulgar pero….

-¿cree que lo voy a dejar correr, capitán? ¡Olvídelo!

-¡ah no, no! ¡Maldita perra! ¡Eso duele, duele mucho!

Esa Soi Fong, esa Soi Fong de verdad se podría decir que era bien mala porque ¿saben lo que hizo? Justo cuando se dio cuenta de que Toshiro se iba a correr, apretó con una increíble fuerza aquel corsé y le pelo un poco el miembro al hacerlo. No lo dejo correrse como él quería y lo estaba torturando lo mejor que podía. Deteniendo su liberación y luego cortando las sogas que lo sostenían a la camilla por los tobillos, lo giro de un solo golpe sobre ella y se preparaba para usar otra de sus herramientas.

-por favor no mas, no mas se lo ruego capitana, ya fue suficiente. Déjeme ir por Momo y usted puede ir con….

-¡ni mierda!—tomo un látigo con puntas de metal y lo azoto en la espalda con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡ah! ¡Perra! ¡Déjeme ir maldita perra del demonio! ¡Ah! ¡No! ¡No más!

Y como si sus gritos fueran una dulce melodía, siguió azotándolo hasta que su espalda estuvo llena de marcas y sangre, bastante sangre diría. Luego tomando una botella de whisky que había comprado para curar su _reigai_, la vacio casi toda sobre su ensangrentada espalda y el ardor fue tan fuerte que lo hizo llorar.

-guau ¿estás llorando como una nenita, capitán? Dígame ¿dónde quedaron sus burlas y sus risas de mí hoy cuando dijo lo que dijo delante de los demás capitanes ah? ¡¿Dónde?!

-¡maldita!—se giro, la miro con odio y lagrimas en los ojos—cuando me suelte de aquí, que va a ser muy pronto, se lo voy a meter tanto que la voy a hacer llorar igual a o más de lo que usted me ha hecho llorar a mí. Se va a arrepentir de no haberme dejado ir ¡se lo juro!

-bueno pero mientras eso pasa… —sonrió y tomo un tapón anal después de soltar aquel látigo.

-¡ah! ¡Sáqueme esa mierda del culo! ¡Que me la saque pero ya! ¡Maldita perra! ¡Pero me las va a pagar capitana! ¡Me las va a pagar y…! ¡Ah! ¡Ah no más! ¡No más!

Introduciéndole un poco más aquel lubricado y frio tapón anal, lo estaba haciendo llorar una vez más. Quitándole la virginidad anal al pobre y muy atractivo de Toshiro, fue muy feliz por todas las maldades que le hizo. Violándolo, golpeándolo y riéndose de sus lágrimas, finalmente quedo satisfecha cuando Toshiro se canso de luchar y se desmayo de vergüenza, dolor y pena. Que malvada era Soi Fong, mala, muy mala y sádica.

.

.

Una rato después y siendo ya bastante la madrugada, lo que Urahara y Yoruichi encontraron, aun no podían asimilarlo.

-oye, oye Yoruichi-san ¿es en serio? ¿abejita-san le hizo esto a este muchacho? No puedes estar hablando en serio ¿de verdad? ¡Qué peligro! Hasta miedo me da seguirte cogiendo.

-ya cállate Kisuke-san y mira—señalo el pecho de Toshiro y le mostro la particular marca de la _zanpakuto_ de Soi Fong—esa es la marca de Soi Fong, si te lo digo es porque la conozco como la palma de mi mano. Quien sabe que le hizo este muchacho que le saco tanto la mierda, seguro que fue algo grave. Ella es más bien tranquila y no creo que le haya hecho todo lo que le hizo por puro deporte. Sinceramente lo dudo.

-si claro, como hace cien años fue tu novia… por eso la defiendes— dijo mientras seguía curando las heridas de Toshiro y se preparaba para borrarle la memoria— No pero no, hasta aquí llegamos tu y yo Yoruichi-san, ni mierda. Yo no me voy a exponer a que me violen como le pasó al capitán Hitsugaya y todo por andar detrás del culo tuyo ¡olvídalo!

-ay Kisuke-san, mi amor—se le acerco y le entrelazo las manos al cuello, luego lo beso y lo excito con eso— ¿no? ¿Te da mucho miedo entonces que la loca enferma de Soi Fong te viole mi amor? no te preocupes, yo nunca la he dejado hacerte daño y nunca se lo permitiré. Ella sabe que si te toca un pelo, jamás volvería a hablarle y muy probablemente la mataría por eso. Seguro que sí.

-Yoruichi-san—le apretó el trasero y pego su erección con su intimidad—solo bromeaba. Así la loca de abejita-san me pegue, me viole y me torture como lo hizo con este muchacho, yo jamás me alejaría de tu lado. Yo te amo Yoruichi-san. Te amo mi bella gatita y ¿qué dices si terminamos de curar al capitán y llamamos a la novia para que lo recoja? Después de eso, no sé, podríamos salir a hacer lo que tú quieras ¿te gusta la idea?

-me encanta—lo beso de nuevo y sonrió—yo creo que ya está listo, pobre muchacho ¿no podía dejarlo al menos en la puerta de tu tienda? Es el colmo con Soi Fong—rió—al menos debió ser más amable y no haberlo dejado tirado en ese callejón. Pobre muchacho, quien sabe que le habrá hecho para haber terminado tan mal hoy.

Y mientras Soi Fong reía muy alegre en la sociedad de almas y en su cuarto de capitana por todo lo que había hecho, Momo decía muerta de miedo, lagrimas y angustia en la tienda de Urahara mientras Toshiro por fin despertaba…

-¡Toshiro-kun! Ay Toshiro-kun ¿qué te paso? ¿Te duele? ¿Te duele mucho?

-Momo—se levanto con dificultad del futón y le sonrió, no le gustaba ver esas lagrimas en sus ojos y verla tan angustiada—estoy bien, estoy bien Momo pero ¿y tú? ¿Que no estabas en una fiesta o algo así?

-¡capitán!—exclamo Rangiku a su lado igual de angustiada— ¿qué fue lo que le paso ah capitán? ¿Con quién se agarro esta vez que lo dejo tan mal?

-no sé Matsumoto, no recuerdo nada de lo que paso. Es más ¿Cómo llegue yo aquí?

-Toshiro-kun, ay Toshiro-kun—lloraba Momo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, luego le dijo al oído para que solo él la escuchara—debes dejar de ser tan buscapleitos y tan imprudente mi amor, solo mira como te dejaron mi cielo. Toshiro-kun, mi amor….

-pues quien haya sido Momo, le va a saber a mierda haberse metido conmigo—la aparto para mirarla y luego le sonrió—ya no llores más y mejor dime ¿te divertiste mucho? ¿Ya nos podemos ir?

Rangiku que era como la cómplice de su capitán y mucho mas de Momo, se disculpo y diciendo que se iba adelantando a la sociedad de almas, los dejo solos y no pudo haber hecho algo mejor. Momo se moría por darle un beso a su novio pero delante de ella no podía. Sabía que Toshiro debía guardar ciertas apariencias ante los demás porque ya saben, su puesto de capitán no se lo permitía.

-uy si, dame otro de esos Momo. Seguro que si me das una terapia intensiva de besos hoy, me empiezo a sentir mejor de una. Más rápidamente, mi amor.

-Toshiro-kun, ay mi Toshiro-kun—le tomo el rostro en ambas manos y lo miro—no importa lo que digan en la sociedad de almas, me voy a quedar contigo hasta que estés mejor. Me voy a encargar personalmente de cuidarte ¿quieres?

-sí, si mi Momo, como digas.

Le respondió muy sonriente mientras salían de la tienda para pasar por el _senkaimon._

-oye Momo, recuérdame agradecerle al imbécil que haya sido que casi me mata, haberme dejado así. Gracias a quien sea que haya sido, yo te voy a tener para mí solo cuidándome por lo menos una semana.

-qué risa Toshiro-kun, mira no mas como me estoy riendo.

Atravesando la puerta que los llevaría a su hogar, el pobre Toshiro no tenía memoria de nada pero lo que si sentía, era un extraño ardor en el trasero. Pensando que se había quemado con alguna cosa durante la batalla que tuvo y de la cual no se acordaba de nada, de verdad estaba contento. Él, amaba a Momo y aunque le dolía hasta el pelo por todos los morados que aun tenia, estaba contento, muy contento porque ella que era tan dulce con él y lo amaba, no hacía más que acariciarlo y consentirlo muy preocupada.


	21. Chapter 21

**Mi tercer Ulquihime: una provocación salvaje y letal**

**_Hola mis niños ¿Cómo me les va? ¿Ustedes pueden creer esto? Es el colmo. Según mis cuentas hasta el pajarito que salió en la serie una vez con Sado ¿se acuerdan? Pues yo creo que hasta ese pajarito es más famoso que los protagonistas de esta serie (risa) ay si mis amores es que ¡increíble! aquí quienes más lo han hecho hasta ahora son Uryuu, obvio y todo por culpa de Cristobadican, Byakuya, como que a todos les entra la curiosidad por saber como lo hace ese care limón ¿no? Grimmjow y bueno y yo creo que de ahí le sigue pues este ¡Ulquiorra! (risa loca) mis niños hentai y lemon si se los menciono es porque me parece divertido, por nada más. Yo por ejemplo me quede esperando que alguien me pidiera algo de Gin y Rangiku. Es que ellos sí tuvieron su romance; digo, hasta donde sé en el manga si se hace más mención al romance de ellos pero en fin….sigamos._**

**_Antes de pasar a hacer la travesura que me pidió Niok con esta pareja que a muchos por lo que he notado les gusta, quiero mandarles un gran saludo y mis sinceros agradecimientos. Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me han dado en ya casi un mes que llevo publicando este fic. Un saludo muy especialmente al hentai de Cristobadican que me lee y me comenta a la velocidad de la luz ¡gracias lindo! Gracias y un gran beso y saludo hasta Chile ¡que viva Chile y todo Latinoamérica carajo! ¡Todo el mundo! ¡Sí! (risa) bueno y obvio no me puedo quedar sin saludar al dueño o dueña (aun no sé que es) de este shot. Un gran besito y abrazo a Niok y aunque no fuiste muy especifico/a, hare lo mejor que pueda Espero te guste el resultado._**

**_Pues mis queridos amigos llega Niok y me escribe: "un Ulquime pero ¡mas acción!" y yo le digo: "perfecto pero ¿Cómo mas acción? ¿Mas cochino o qué?" entonces como no me dio muchos detalles y yo por acción entiendo eso (cara de picardía) acción, les contare._**

.

.

Era una despejada y aburrida noche en _"las noches" _y Orihime ya llevaba una semana "secuestrada" en ese oscuro lugar. La pobre estaba más aburrida que cuando alguien recibe su pago y lo tiene que repartir todo entre facturas y deudas ¿no? los que trabajan saben de qué les estoy hablando ¡horrible! Así estaría de aburrida la pobre Orihime, ya se imaginaran como estaba.

La pobre loca, sádica y enferma de Orihime estaba tan aburrida, que hasta llamo al pesado de Ulquiorra. A ella no le gustaba llamarlo para nada porque hacerlo hablar, era todo un problema. Tenía que sacarle las palabras con ganzúa.

-¿y ahora que es lo que quieres, mujer? es tarde de la noche y tu deberías es estar durmiendo.

-ay Ulquiorra, mi amor—se le acerco a la reja e intento tomarle una fría mano—estoy muy aburrida aquí encerrada mi amor ¿no me puedes hacer un favor?

Ya se imaginaran, la miro como si con la mirada la pudiera matar y se dio medio vuelta. No le respondió ni mierda ¡que grosero!

-ay Ulquiorra papacito rico, no seas así. Mírame y dime si me puedes hacer un favor o no ¿sí? no seas malito mi amor, por favor. Te prometo que si me haces ese favor que te voy a pedir, no te molesto más por el resto de la semana.

-¿lo prometes, mujer?—se giro y la miro con la misma seriedad de siempre.

-sí, si mi amor pero ayúdame, te lo ruego. Me estoy muriendo de aburrimiento aquí encerrada y me gustaría escuchar un poco de música ¿tú me las puedes traer?

Y mientras Ulquiorra la miraba con cara de WTF porque él no sabía lo que era la música ni mucho menos en donde podía conseguirla, Gin, Kaname y Aizen se estaban partiendo de la risa en su estudio lleno de cámaras mientras los veían. Ellos; mas especialmente Aizen, no les perdían pisada a nada que se moviera en _"las noches"_ y por eso frente a los ordenadores y doblados de la risa, escuchaban lo que una coqueta Orihime le decía.

-uy no Aizen-sama, es el colmo con ese marica ¿es que de verdad es tan marica que no se da cuenta que esa mamacita le es está cayendo? ¡Es el colmo! Solicito permiso para darle un golpe por guevon.

-no, no, no Gin—rió muy alegre con él—esperemos a ver qué pasa cuando le lleve la música. Ese es tan bobo que no demora en venir a pedirme permiso para hacer lo que esa ricura le pidió. Esperemos, esperemos a ver que hace. No sé porque pero tengo el presentimiento de que hmmm esta noche será muy movida ¿ustedes no?

-pues yo no digo nada—dijo Kaname y pobrecito, él como no veía solo escuchaba—Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra es una mierda y no creo que pase nada especial hoy; digo, con el respeto que usted me merece Aizen-sama.

-pues yo no sé pero si ese guevon no se termina comiendo a esa mujer hoy ¡lo hago yo!—dijo Gin y se soltó a reír muy alegre—es que si será marica ¿no darse cuenta de que esa cosota lo que le está pidiendo es otra cosa? Idiota, hasta deberían es matarlo por imbécil.

Y pasada una hora cuando Ulquiorra fue a Karakura por lo que Orihime le había pedido….

-¿era esto mujer lo que querías?

-¡sí!—exclamo muy alegre cuando Ulquiorra le entrego aquella pequeña caja musical con la memoria usb—gracias. Muchas gracias Ulquiorra, era justo lo que quería pero ven, no te vayas ¿no quieres escuchar un poco?

En la sala de cámaras….

-tranquilízate Gin, tranquilízate. Vamos que hace ese biscocho con el bobo de Ulquiorra, esperemos a ver si lo convence o no.

-pero ya sabe ¿no Aizen-sama? —sonrió y lo miro—si ese guevon vuelve y le dice que no, nos traemos a esa belleza entonces para acá y le hacemos lo que quiera. Recuerde que usted lo prometió.

-sí, sí, si Gin, ya sé. Ahora cállate y déjame oír.

De vuelta en la celda, digo, en la habitación en donde estaba encerrada Orihime ya bailando….

-¿a ese infernal ruido le llamas música, mujer? ¿Para eso me hiciste ir al mundo de los humanos y a tu casa?

-si Ulquiorra mi amor pero es que mira—dijo mientras no dejaba de bailar y se le acercaba con cadencia, con suavidad—para eso es la música y hay música de todo tipo. Esta por ejemplo me gusta escucharla cuando…

_"…__le gusta el sexo en exceso y en el proceso…"_

-….estoy muy aburrida—dijo tras él y en su oído.

-¡Aizen-sama por favor!

-que te calmes Gin—rio con alegría por su ansiedad—que te calles y me dejes ver y oír que mas va a hacer esa nena tan bella.

Y Ulquiorra decía….

-¿aburrida? ¿Cómo una música tan vulgar como esa puede subirle el animo a alguien? No te entiendo, mujer.

-oh es sencillo, muy simple—le contesto pero ya no tras él sino de frente mientras no dejaba de mover las caderas y las manos con cadencia—me prende.

Bailando frente a él aquella movida canción que la describía tan bien a ella, que era como muy _"candy"_ a veces, luego cambio de ritmo cuando empezó a sonar otra canción. Dándole la espalda y acercándosele mucho mas al pecho, no dejaba de mover sus caderas con insistencia para lograr en él lo que a ella ya le había pasado desde que había encendido el reproductor, excitarlo.

Bailando frente a él y sintiendo su hombría crecer por cómo le contoneaba el trasero, se reía con mucha picardía de sus juegos mientras la acelerada canción seguía sonando.

_"__Como un animal, como un animal  
>Me la voy a tirar, la voy a devorar, como un animal, como un animal<br>me la voy a llevar, machucando por la capital, ese material, demasiado brutal  
>si fuera normal, sonido bestial…"<em>

-mujer, mujer ya no mas ¿qué es lo que quieres lograr con esto?

-¿qué crees?—alzo las manos y las deslizo sensualmente por los costados de sus enormes senos mientras no dejaba de rosarlo con su trasero— ¿qué crees tú que es lo que yo quiero de ti ah? ¿De verdad tengo que ser tan explícita? ¿En serio quieres te lo diga, Ulquiorra?

-¡Aizen-sama por favor, no más! déjeme ir y darle en la cara a ese hijo de…

-que no, no Gin, espérate, espera un poco más por favor. De verdad me gustaría ver hasta donde es capaz de llegar esa mujer para provocarlo. Por eso la traje aquí, porque sabía que de todos ellos, era ella las que más nos iba a divertir.

Aizen estaba muerto de risa por ver a Gin hacer coraje, a Kaname reír pero lo que más le divertía era lo que veía. Ulquiorra se veía más impasible de lo normal y él sabía la razón. Sabía que Ulquiorra estaba muy excitado y le divertía y mucho, ver hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar, hasta donde podría aguantar.

Cosa que no duro mucho más tiempo pues Orihime se paso de loca y lo provoco demasiado. No sabía lo que se iba a arrepentir por eso.

-¿entonces eso es lo que quieres mujer? ¿Estás segura de eso?

-oh Ulquiorra, ummmm si Ulquiorra—dijo ya frente al él y sin dejar de bailar, deslizo ambas manos con lentitud por su macado pecho que estaba cerrado con aquella chaqueta—oh si Ulquiorra, ya no puedo esperar más.

-al carajo, a la mierda todo.

Ulquiorra no se pudo seguir resistiendo a sus coqueteos y tomándola por la cintura, la apego más a su pecho y la llevo contra una de las paredes usando una increíble velocidad que muy pocos le conocían. Mandando su vigilancia al demonio y siendo presa de sus deseos, le abrió el traje blanco por el pecho y le subió la falda de aquel largo vestido. Luego, después de medio desnudarla y desatando el nudo de su hakama para hacer lo que se moría por hacer, penetrarla con todas sus fuerzas, era una ironía pero ella dijo lo mismo que decían tres metiches ex _shinigamis_ que los estaban viendo.

-¡por fin!

-¿lo ves Gin? Yo sabía. Ulquiorra puede ser un espada y todo lo frio que le dé la gana pero esa mujer, está muy buena. Ni un santo sería capaz de decirle que no a una diabla tan bella como esa, nadie.

-¿pero entonces qué?—dijo sonriente y mirando de nuevo la pantalla— ¿si podemos seguir viendo o no?

-ah sí, que carajo—rio muy alegre y se sentó—vamos a ver qué tan bien se lo hace ¿no? de pronto la nena quede insatisfecha y nos tocaría a nosotros terminar la tarea.

Pero mientras estos tres sádicos de mierda veían; ah no perdón, solo Aizen y Gin miraban porque como Kaname no veía un culo por su ceguera, solo podía escuchar. Pero oigan, con lo fuerte que gritaba Orihime por como Ulquiorra se lo estaba metiendo, podía imaginarse el resto.

-¡ah Ulquiorra! ¡Ah papacito rico mi amor, mas! ¡Mas!

Teniéndola contra la pared y dándole con todas sus fuerzas, no decía nada mientras se lo metía sin detenerse ni por un instante a mirarla. Ulquiorra tenía clavada la cara en uno de los desnudos hombros de Orihime mientras que ella, no dejaba de gemir y gritar con fuerza que le encantaba. Que era una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer en la vida y que quería que la besara.

-¡ah, ah, ah Ulquiorra bésame! ¡Oh, ah sí, así, rico, muy rico mi amor! ah Ulquiorra ¡Ulquio…!

No pudo decir más porque este callado y diestro espada, quería silenciar sus gritos de alguna forma. Por eso levanto la cabeza y tapando su boca al besarla con toda la pasión que le había despertado y que hacía mucho tiempo nadie sacaba, le metió la lengua y muy pronto bailo a su mismo ritmo dentro de su ansiosa y deliciosa boca. Sin dejar de besarla, penetrarla y tocarla, le tomo ambas piernas y las anudo a sus caderas.

-¡ah Ulquiorra, ah Ulquiorra yo, yo….! ¡Mas! ¡Dame más duro mi amor! ¡Más….!

Ulquiorra se prendió con más fuerza de sus caderas y dejándose ir al igual que lo hizo ella, disfruto de todos los gemidos y gritos que dio de placer al hacerla llegar después de escasos diez minutos que se lo metió teniéndola contra esa fría pared.

Orihime había quedado muy satisfecha y pensando que ahí había acabado, trato de empujarlo para que se lo sacara pero no. Lo que recibió de él fue una fría mirada y después, una sonrisa de lado muy perversa.

-¿Por qué me miras así Ulquiorra? ¿Por qué no me lo has sacado?

-porque te lo pienso seguir metiendo, escandalosa mujer pero no así. Lo haremos de otra forma.

-¡ah! ¡Ah sí! ¡Sí!

Completamente sorprendida pero para nada molesta, sonrió cuando él se lo saco, la giro dejándola de espaldas a él y luego le levanto las caderas para metérselo otra vez. Despertando toda la pasión, la lujuria y el deseo de un frio espada, era como estar en un sueño. Tenerlo tras ella embistiendo y embistiéndola sin parar, era casi perfecto pero había un problema. La única que hablaba y parecía que lo disfrutaba era ella. Él se sentía tan frio y tan impasible como siempre y eso no le gustaba para nada.

_-"ay no Ulquiorra, estas peor que él cuando lo hicimos esa vez. Ay no ¡qué mal! me haces tanta falta Uryuu, ay mi amor, tu si sabes cómo es que se debe coger a una mujer"_

Orihime si estaba disfrutando del duro y muy caliente miembro de Ulquiorra dentro de ella entrando y saliendo de una forma (como dijo en algún momento la canción) salvaje y letalmente pero a ella le gustaba que le hablaran mientras se lo hacian. Que le dijeran que coger a una mujer como ella era todo un sueño y en resumen, que le hicieran lo que Uryuu si le hacía de una forma muy única, decirle que era perfecta mientras la embestía y la besaba por todas partes.

Pero mientras ella lo recibía y luego era halada hasta el frio y resistente pecho de un espada que estaba completamente desinhibido, otros reían y hablaban.

-no pero Aizen-sama le digo una cosa, si yo fuera mujer, hace rato me le habría quitado a ese idiota. Es que mire ¡tiene más emoción Kaname que no ve que ese guevon mientras coge a esa ricura! No, eso no se hace.

-pues si Gin, yo sé eso pero ¿qué hacemos? No debemos olvidar que aunque parezca un tipo como cualquiera de nosotros, sigue siendo un espada. Es lógico que no sienta tanta emoción mientras se lo hace pero…

Y mientras hablaban, escucho que Orihime llego de nuevo y ya se veía agotada, muy cansada.

-¡ah Ulquiorra si, si, si, si!

Orihime estaba empapada, llena de sudor. Con el cabello rojo muy desordenado porque Ulquiorra se lo agarro como si se tratara de las riendas de un caballo mientras se lo metía con mucha insistencia, llego por segunda vez y ya, ya no podía mas pero ¿si pueden adivinar que paso? Sí, eso mismo. Ulquiorra ya no era consciente de sí mismo y estaba completamente poseído por el deseo y la pasión; quería tenerla cuantas veces su cuerpo lo resistiera y al parecer, nada se lo iba a impedir. Ya se había corrido dos veces dentro de ella y no era suficiente para él. Mientras Orihime jadeaba de cansancio y reía de satisfacción tras él, Ulquiorra se alistaba para metérselo otra vez mientras su blanca esperma que era abundante, resbalaba por todas las temblorosas piernas de una bella chica que ya estaba preocupada.

-¿qué, que estás haciendo Ulquiorra? ¿Por qué me estas tocando ahí?

-porque ahí te lo voy a meter.

-¡ah!—grito Orihime de dolor y sorpresa cuando Ulquiorra le abrió mas las piernas y se lo metió en su pequeño y apretado trasero de un solo golpe— ¡ah Ulquiorra no, no más! ya tuve suficiente y ¡ah! ¡Oye! ¡Ah, ah, ah mas pacito! ¡Ah Ulquiorra, cuidado!

Ese pobre espada ya no oía su razón, ya ni sabía quién era él mismo, ni en donde estaba, nada le importaba, solo tenía una sola misión en ese momento y esa era la de metérselo y metérselo hasta que ya no pudiera mas. Había olvidado por completo cual era su misión y solo quería cogerla, cogerla, cogerla y cogerla hasta que ya no le quedaran nada de fuerzas y pobre Orihime, eso no sería pronto. Ulquiorra era el espada número cuatro y pobrecita pero ese número era poco para todo lo que Ulquiorra se lo iba a meter. Estaba tan excitado y tan emocionado al sentir tan agradable sensación que lamiéndole con algo de perversidad la sudada y blanca espalda, se reía mentalmente de ver sus lagrimas y de escuchar sus gritos de dolor por estárselo metiendo por el trasero; él hasta ese momento, virginal trasero de la coqueta de Orihime.

Pobre Orihime, eso solo lo encendía más.

-ya, no, no mas Ulquiorra ¡ah! ¡Ah por favor sácamelo! ¡Ya no más! ¡Córrete ya y déjame en paz!

-¿no era esto lo que querías, mujer?—la tomo por los senos y la halo hasta su pecho para hablarle al oído mientras no dejaba de introducirse con más profundidad.

-¡ay! ¡Ay no más! ¡No más por favor! ¡Ya no mas y hazlo, hazlo ya!

-tú lo pediste, mujer. Pero ah no, aquí no acaba. Prepárate porque esto apenas comienza para ti, deliciosa mujer.

Introduciéndoselo todo y haciéndola ver el diablo, se desparramo en su trasero con todo su vigor. Feliz por escucharla gritar y gemir, luego se lo saco y la puso de rodillas ante él. Acercándose a su cara y más especialmente a su boca, lo tomo en una mano y le ordeno que lo hiciera. Dijo que quería explorar a profundidad cada una de sus cavidades y que no solo una vez, le dijo mientras Orihime abría mucho los ojos del susto que le dio escuchar sus palabras, que se lo iba a meter tanto que en la vida le iban a quedar ganas de volver a provocarlo.

-Ulquiorra por favor, estoy cansada mi amor y yo…

No pudo terminar de hablar porque Ulquiorra estaba tan poseído y tan caliente que tomándolo en una mano e introduciéndoselo casi que hasta la garganta, se apoyo en su roja cabeza y movió sus caderas hacia ella.

Unos como ya un serio Gin que no le gustaba ver a las mujeres así, sometidas contra su voluntad, le pidieron a Aizen que interviniera y parara con eso. A Orihime se le veía el cansancio por encima y pobrecita, se veía que estaba en serios problemas.

-sí, tienes razón Gin. Esperemos que se lo haga una vez mas y ahí si lo llamo y lo mando a hacer alguna maricada a Karakura para que la deje descansar. Ver como se lo hace es divertido y todo eso pero espera un momento ¿eso no era lo que tú querías ver Gin?

-pues si Aizen-sama pero es que, se está pasando. Ella no es un arrancar o un espada. Es una humana y…

Algo que escucho lo interrumpió.

-oh Ulquiorra si, que rico sabe tu leche mi amor, muy rico…

-entonces lo harás otra vez—lo puso entre sus senos y con la mirada que le dio, le indico que hacer.

-¿ves? A ella también le gusta pero si, es verdad. Ella es una humana y a ese paso, la va es a terminar matando. Ni modo, me toco ir y dañarle la diversión a este guevon. Ya vengo muchachos, no me demoro.

Y se acabo el _shot_ mis niños _hentai_. A la larga y mientras Aizen iba hasta la habitación para detener a un desatado Ulquiorra, este se corrió y lo hizo pero esta vez lo hizo sobre su voluptuoso pecho. Muy feliz y satisfecho se disponía a llevarla hasta el sillón para metérselo otra vez pero no pudo. Aizen llego y eso para Orihime (aunque se moría por volver a sentir todo lo que este poderoso espada le hizo sentir) fue la bendición. No era que Orihime no quisiera seguir cogiendo, era que su cuerpo de humana no le respondía.

-¿Ulquiorra? ¿Ulquiorra estás ahí? Necesito que me hagas un favor, ¿puedes salir?

-Aizen-sama—dijo y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad lo mismo que su cordura mientras Orihime se acostaba sobre aquel sofá a descansar—deme un momento por favor, ya salgo.

-tranquilo, tomate tu tiempo —sonrió con perversidad y les mostro el dedo anular por una cámara a Gin y a Kaname— Te espero en el salón.

Aizen se fue y muy sonriente por sus maldades, volvió con los demás al salón de cámaras a esperarlo. Pero mientras este infeliz degenerado se iba y sonreía por ver lo que había visto junto a sus ayudantes (se había antojado de hacer lo mismo y por eso le iba a pedir a Ulquiorra que fuera a Karakura y le buscara una prostituta) Ulquiorra se vestía y sentía un poco de pena por todo lo que había pasado, por todo lo que le había hecho. Él, él era un espada. Se reprochaba el hecho de haber caído ante los coqueteos de esa mujer que le parecía tan fascinante y tan hermosa, muy provocativa.

Peor fue cuando una ya mas descansada Orihime le hablo y le sonrió con malicia.

-¿después de todo si eres un sádico como me lo imaginaba eh Ulquiorra? Vaya, eres más potente de lo que me imaginaba pero oye, eres un niño muy malo también mi amor ¿si no es porque llega tu querido Aizen-sama me habrías seguido cogiendo verdad?

-ya cállate mujer si no quieres que por primera vez en mi vida desobedezca una orden de Aizen-sama. Ya fue suficiente y no quiero que…

-oye ¿Por qué no vienes y te sientas un momentico aquí al ladito mío ah? Es que mi amor, no es que yo no quiera, es que no me estabas dando tiempo ni de respirar Ulquiorra, papacito rico. Ven, ven y me das cinco minutos más porque después de todo ¿que son solo cinco minutos? Que Aizen te espere un poquito más ¿no?

Ulquiorra había vuelto a la normalidad porque Aizen había ido a llamarlo pero al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Orihime y su coqueta sonrisa que le fascinaba así no quisiera reconocerlo, mando la orden de Aizen la mierda y si, fue con ella. Luego sentándose a su lado y como ella se lo había pedido, se sorprendió gratamente cuando ella se le sentó encima y le pidió que se lo metiera.

-tú eres casi igual de sádico a mi querido Uryuu cuando me lo hace pero no, no es igual. Ojala hicieras alguito mas de ruido mientras me lo ¡ah! ¡Ah Ulquiorra rico! ¡Rico mi amor así, ah….!

-dijiste cinco minutos, mujer—le dijo prendido de su cintura y tan serio como siempre mientras la veía moverse con insistencia sobre él—hazlo rápido que tengo que irme.

-¡ah Ulquiorra! ¡Ah sí, si….!


	22. Chapter 22

**Un ¿lamentable error? Sado y Hinamori**

**_Hola, hola de nuevo mis muy queridos juguetes sexuales y les diré. El día de hoy les traigo un shot que me pidió el gracioso de Cristobadican el otro día. Me dice que a Sado no lo hemos puesto a hacer deliciosas maldades pero ¿saben algo mis queridos y muy divertidos lectores lemon? Existe una razón para eso. Sado hmmm Sado es más serio de lo que ustedes creen y eso están a punto de leerlo. _**

**_Gracias por su amable lectura, sus bellos e inspiradores comentarios, y pues mi niños, empecemos ¿quieren? Si, sé que eso es lo que quieren ¡yo también!_**

.

.

Aquí no los vamos a situar en ningún relleno porque pues no, no quiero (risa) no mentiras, no por eso. Es que de verdad yo no sé de donde se saco esta pareja Cristobadican y ahora sí que puso a mi cerebro a trabajar a mil por hora ¡increíble! entonces les diré para darle paso a los personajes que esto paso hace mucho, mucho tiempo, fue en los inicios de la serie. Esto paso cuando Ichigo fue con todos sus amiguitos a la sociedad de almas para rescatar a Rukia (ya lo he dicho pero es la verdad mis amores ¡qué hijo de la gran…. rescate tan demorado y difícil! Peor que aquí en mi país cuando se sientan a disque subirle al salario mínimo ¡el colmo!) Paso una noche en donde ya había pasado todo lo que había pasado con Rukia y en donde el pobre lerdo de Sado, dormía pacíficamente en un futón muy abrigado.

Bueno, eso fue hasta que recibió una inesperada visita a muy altas horas de la madrugada.

-pero ¿usted? ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-shu, no digas nada lindo, no digas nada.

Quien había entrado a escondidas a la habitación en donde se encontraba el pobre y cansado Sado durmiendo, fue Hinamori. Momo Hinamori en esa época no tenía nada con Toshiro porque como seguía enamorada hasta el apellido del sádico de Aizen, pues no le prestaba atención pero eso no quería decir, que no tuviera necesidades. La pobre Hinamori estaba muy caliente esa noche y quitándose con lentitud aquella bata blanca, quedo completamente desnuda frente a un ya preocupado Sado.

Sado, Sado era un macho, un macho de pecho peludo (en sentido figurado, no literal) y era un machote en todo el sentido de la palabra pero pues no quería meterse en problemas, recién habían salido de uno para meterse en otro no, pensó que eso no era lo más recomendable por el momento. Él, sabía que Toshiro botaba la baba por ella y como Toshiro podía ser todo lo bajito que fuera pero pegaba muy duro cuando le sacaban la mierda, no se quería ganar una muerte pendeja y todo por una calentura de una bella, bella _shinigami _que estaba muy dispuesta.

Mas encartado que yo en la cocina cuando me coge la tarde para hacer almuerzo, no sabía cómo detener sus aceleradas caricias sobre su ya erecto y ENORME miembro.

-por favor, por favor señorita _shinigami_, se lo ruego, no más. Vístase y si usted gusta, la acompaño hasta su habitación para….

Ese pobre Sado no pudo terminar de hablar porque Hinamori estaba tan caliente y necesitada de una buena acogida muy intensa que ¡pam! Cayó sobre él completamente y lo beso, lo beso con mucha insistencia y toda su pasión.

Ustedes dirán: _"pero es que, esta mujer ahora si se paso de loca ¿Hinamori en esas? No, no creo"_ pues yo les digo que si, si mis amores porque es que ustedes no saben lo que sí sé yo. Resulta que una noche hace mucho, mucho tiempo en la sociedad de almas, Hinamori le entrego su virginidad a Aizen (como muchas otras lo hicieron con ese triple papito) y aprendió muchas, muchas cosas que ese miserable le enseño. Ella era una chica muy dulce, amable y atenta con todos pero, en su cotidianidad. Ya cuando se trataba de cama y sexo, era completamente diferente y eso ustedes mis queridos y pervertidos lectores _lemon_, están a punto de leerlo.

-eh, este ah ¿qué hace?

-tu tranquilo, tu solo déjate atender—respondió Hinamori de rodillas y mientras le quitaba el pantalón.

Hinamori lo desnudo de la cintura para abajo con rapidez y luego, lo tomo en una mano. Empezando un ritmo de lentas caricias que iban de arriba para abajo y cada vez con más insistencia, estaba provocando que la punta del ENORME miembro de Sado, se humedeciera. Luego y cuando se dio cuenta que ya lo tenía completamente en sus manos, se inclino más ante él y humedeciéndose los delicados y delgados labios, lo metió lentamente en su boca.

Con lentas succiones y tratando de arrancarle algún suspiro y gemido de placer, estaba preocupada. Pues es que ahora si llegue a lo que les quería contar ¡el horror! ¿Alguien recuerda cuando Orihime dijo….?

_"__ay no Ulquiorra, estas peor que __**él**__ cuando lo hicimos esa vez. Ay no ¡qué mal!…."_

¿A que a no adivinan de quien estaba hablando Orihime esa vez? ¡Sí, de él! Orihime hablaba de él porque había sido Sado que después de un día en donde se reunían con Urahara para despertar su poder, le quito la virginidad y eso fue algo brutal. Fue Sado quien con su ENORME miembro, la hizo sangrar y le arranco la inocencia aquella tarde de lluvia que era imposible para ella de olvidar.

Ok pero ¿ya les conté? ¿Creo que no verdad? Pues la cuestión es esta. Sado, Sado es tan serio que hasta para coger a una mujer lo es ¡no dice ni pio! El pobre como que si esta hecho de piedra porque por más que Hinamori y su linda boca lo atendían, no decía ni mierda. Parecía como si no le estuvieran haciendo nada ¡qué mal! vaya, ahora entiendo mas a Orihime y porque pensaba lo que pensaba.

Igual le pasaba a una confundida Hinamori con la boca llena.

_-"¿qué raro? ¿Será que lo estoy haciendo mal o qué? No pero yo recuerdo que al capitán Aizen, le encantaba que yo se lo chupara así, bien suave y luego bien rápido ¿qué le pasara a este tipo tan lindo que no dice nada ah? ¿Será que tengo que esforzarme más o qué? Bueno pero con tal de que me lo meta, yo se lo chupo mas si quiere"_

Pobre Hinamori, ella no sabía ni se hacía a una idea que el problema no era ella. Ella no sabía que Sado era así, como una pared. No decía nada, no se movía mucho y más bien parecía muy, muy frio.

Cansada de chupárselo sin conseguir que le dijera nada, se detuvo y luego se acostó a un lado suyo. Luego y flexionando las piernas sobre aquel tibio futón, le pidió con la mirada y llevándose una pequeña mano a la muy caliente intimidad, que le hiciera lo mismo que ella le había hecho tan amable y hábilmente. Quería que se hiciera entres sus piernas y que pasándole la lengua, la hiciera gemir y vibrar de placer pero….

Pero este pobre era tan lento e inexperto; no era sino musculo el moreno este, que lo tomo en una mano y se lo metió de un solo golpe. Cosa que le causo algo de dolor porque ella aun no estaba lo suficientemente húmeda ni caliente ahí para recibirlo.

-ah, ah oye, pacito cariño, pacito ¿que no me entendiste lo que te quise decir? Quería que me dieras lengua primero para ¡ah! ¡Oye! Que me lo hagas más pacito grandulón.

Como les digo, yo creo que es más fácil hacer hablar a un mudo que a Sado. Por eso y porque realmente estaba muy concentrado embistiéndola y controlándose para no correrse, no le respondió nada. En cambio opto por girar la cara y no mirarla. Mirarla solo conseguía aumentar su excitación (que era mucha) y no quería ceder, quería aguantarse y aguantarse mucho para no cometer el mismo error que cometió cuando se lo hizo a Orihime, correrse antes que ella y bañar rápidamente su abdomen.

-oh si, uy si, pareces como hecho de palo pero guau, que bien te mueves cariño. Oh si, muy rico….

Hinamori más complacida por la forma como se lo estaba metiendo este enorme sujeto de grandes músculos, se prendió de esos algo oscuros y muy musculosos brazos para moverse debajo de él. Enterrándole un poco las uñas y dejando escapar altos gemidos de placer por los dos, lo estaba disfrutando bastante. Él no la besaba, no la tocaba y no le hablaba como si lo hizo el sádico de Aizen pero si se movía bien, muy bien.

Tan bien se movía y tan bueno era el ritmo de sus fuetes embestidas, que a los quince minutos de tenerlo sobre ella y ya dejando escapar algunas gotas de sudor por la frente, se corrió por primera vez esa noche y vaya que lo hizo con fuerza. Mandando al demonio la inexpresividad de Sado para cogerla, sonrió de dicha mientras jadeaba y le pidió que le diera más. Lo bueno de que Sado fuera tan serio es que no se alteraba con facilidad por nada, de cierta forma salió ganando.

-¿mas? fue muy rico cariño pero yo quiero mas ¿si me puedes dar más o estas cansado?

Y lo que les digo, no debió pasársela detrás de Ichigo sirviendo para muy poco….si no haber conseguido trabajo de mimo ¡el colmo! ¡Salió peor que Ulquiorra! No le dijo nada y tomando posición en aquel sudado futón, se acostó y guau, sería lo único bueno que tenia de hacerlo con alguien como él. Sado era tan fuerte que levantar el pequeño y muy excitado cuerpo de Hinamori ¡no era problema! Por eso levantándola por la cintura y sentándola sobre él y su ENORME miembro que estaba muy hinchado y muy erecto, sí, eso hizo mis queridos juguetes sexuales. Lo tomo en una mano y metiéndoselo lentamente mientras deslizaba su suave cuerpo sobre él, la escucho gemir y casi que gritar de placer.

-uy si así, así cariño. ¡Qué rico mi amor, muy rico….!

Cerrando los ojos y tomándole las manos, las puso sobre sus desnudos senos que estaban muy erguidos y bailaban al mismo son de sus movimientos. Empañando un poco sus grandes manos con el sudor que pronto empezó a escurrir por el medio de ellos, lo cabalgo y lo cabalgo con todas sus delicadas fuerzas de _shinigami_ hasta que lo consiguió una vez más. Pareciéndole increíble hasta el último momento no poder arrancarle aunque sea un gemido por todo lo que le hacía, finalmente se rindió y se corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Sosteniéndose de su bronceado y marcado pecho, cerró los ojos, hecho el cuerpo hacia atrás y disfruto segundo a segundo de lo que duro su potente y extenso orgasmo.

Por más callado e impasible que Sado fuera, no se podía negar que era bueno en lo que hacía; digo, a su manera. Por eso una satisfecha Hinamori y como si le hubieran puesto una prueba, se acostó dándole la espalda sobre el futón y si, se alisto para que se lo metiera pero por detrás. De alguna forma quería hacerlo jadear y gemir como ya lo había hecho ella dos veces esa noche.

-ni me mires así que si, mas. Hazte detrás de mí y métemelo otra vez. De aquí no me voy a ir hasta que logre sacarte al menos un suspiro, aunque sea solo uno cariño.

.

.

Al otro día y ya en su habitación (muy adolorida y con las entrañas hinchadas por cierto) despertó Hinamori y no podía creer mientras reía y se levantaba del futón para alistarse y salir a reunirse con las demás, lo que había pasado la noche anterior con ese tipo que le había parecido tan lindo y que uso hasta que se rindió. Mientras se vestía y se preparaba para salir, se reprochaba una y mil veces el no haberlo hecho gemir ni siquiera una vez, ni una.

-ni modo, tal vez y después de todo el capitán Aizen estaba equivocado. Tal vez no soy la mejor como él decía mientras me lo hizo toda esa noche, que mal. Y yo que creía que decía la verdad.

Unos minutos después y ya en el salón con las demás tenientes y visitantes….

-ay Hinamori no seas así y dime ¿Quién fue la victima anoche ah? Mira que aquí todo se oye mi amor y yo te oí ¿sí o no eras tú la que estaba jugando anoche hasta tarde ah? Pero dime ¿con quién? ¿Al fin le hiciste caso a mi capitán o qué?

-ay Rangiku-san—le respondió entre risas mientras las demás revisaban sus informes y hablaban—no, ya te he dicho que Shiro-chan es mi amigo y además pues no, con él no hay caso, es muy serio. No, anoche estuve pero con el amigo de ese muchacho que salvo a Rukia ¿si sabes cuál es?

-¿Cuál? ¿El que usa unas gafitas todas _kawaii_?

-no—rió con ella—no ese no pero pensándolo mejor, seguro si me hubiera metido con ese me habría ido mejor, no, te hablo del otro. El grandote que tiene unos músculos que madre mía… ¿ya te acordaste o no?

-ah ya se cual, uy pero Hinamori ¿esa mole? ¿Te acostaste con Chad anoche? ¡Te pasas mujer! ese tipo ¡es enorme!

-oye—la reprendió con pena, habían llamado la atención de algunas de las presentes, sobre todo la de Orihime—cuidado Rangiku-san, no hagas tanta bulla. A ti te cuento porque somos amigas pero por nada más.

-está bien, está bien, perdón Hinamori pero es que ¿en serio? ¿Pasar del capitán Aizen, churro divino, a ese muchacho? No sé, no me parece. Para esa gracia le hubieras dado una oportunidad a mi capitán. Yo sé que si tu le dijeras que….

-no pues sabes que si—sonrió al recordarlo—de pronto es más fácil derretir el hielo de Shiro-chan que hacer decir algo a esa ricura mientras lo hace, no amiga ¡el horror!

Hinamori se soltó a reír con mucho gusto al recordar todo lo que había hecho la noche anterior para hacerlo gemir y lo infructuosos que habían sido sus intentos por lograrlo. Riendo con su amiga a costillas de un tímido pero muy resistente muchacho, alguien más se unió a su conversación.

La de siempre, la loca y sexo-adicta de Orihime.

-bueno señoritas, ustedes me perdonan pero _"secretos en reunión…es de mala educación"_ cuenten a ver de qué o de quien es que tanto se ríen a ver si yo también me rio ¿no? no sean así, cuéntenme por fa.

-¿tú qué dices Hinamori?—miro a su amiga que reía al igual que lo hacia ella mientras Orihime las abrazaba con mucha confianza por los hombros— ¿le preguntamos a esta belleza porque es que ese tipo es tan serio para coger o qué?

-¿de quién hablan? ¿De Sado-kun o de Ishida-kun? Porque uy no, Ishida-kun ¡es lo máximo mujeres! En cambio Sado-kun hmmmm sin comentarios niñas, muy, muy regular.

Ambas, tanto Rangiku como Hinamori no lo pudieron evitar. Ambas muy alegres y sin poder evitar estallar en una sonora carcajada, le preguntaron tratando de limpiar las lagrimas de la risa que les había dado escucharla decir eso, porque había dicho lo que dijo de ambos.

-¿Por qué va a ser niñas? Porque lo he hecho con los dos. Con Ishida-kun uy si, fue aquí mientras buscábamos a Kuchiki-san hace unos días pero no ¡la maravilla mujeres! Que tipo para hacerlo tan rico carajo y me encanto. Ahora que Sado-kun, esa es otra historia. Él, es muy resistente, musculoso y muy fuerte pero no ¡horrible! Yo creo que hace mas bulla la pared que él mientras se lo está haciendo a uno.

-¡sí, eso mismo pensé yo!—exclamo una sonriente Hinamori mientras Rangiku, se doblaba de la risa—y yo que creí que había sido culpa mía ¿o sea que siempre es así de inexpresivo?

-¡siempre! Ay nena, que mal por ti pero si quieres te puedo presentar a Ishida-kun uy nena—le guiño un ojo y señalo con la mirada a ese particular grupo de hombres que se acercaban hacia donde ellas estaban—una sola noche con ese papacito rico de Uryuu y listo ¡Se supera el mal rato con Sado-kun!

Y no muy lejos de ellas mientras estas se reventaban de la risa….

-¡ashu!

-¿qué tienes Chad? ¿Estás enfermo o qué?

-no, no, nada de eso Ichigo—lo miro y le sonrió—seguramente están hablando de mi, debe ser eso.

-sí y por lo que veo, debe ser alguna de esas nenas de ahi—dijo Uryuu y se ajusto los lentes muy sonriente mientras recorría con la mirada a Orihime que le sonreía coquetamente—¿qué estuviste haciendo anoche ah? ¿No nos quieres contar Chad?

-uy no Chad—dijo Ichigo y no pudo evitar reírse de la cara de susto que este puso— ¿en serio? ¿Tú andabas de levante anoche pero, con quien? Uy porque si llega a ser con la pequeñita esa, grave. Esa como que es la traga maluca de Toshiro y….

-que es capitán Hitsugaya para ti, _shinigami_ sustituto—dijo Toshiro tras él que apenas llegaba a donde ellos estaban— ¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir antes de que te vayas ah? Bueno pero por cierto ¿de qué hablaban? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo ahí?

Sé que no me creerían y es difícil de creer pero sí, eso paso. Chad (como le decía Ichigo) o Sado o como en verdad se llama (y que yo solo me di cuenta porque SammyNeko lo nombra brevemente en su _fic _pero como sea…) se puso blanco. Se puso como un papel al ver a Toshiro tan de mal genio y pensando que tal vez hubiera alcanzado a escuchar algo de lo que Ichigo había dicho. Tratando de recuperar el color de su piel y muy incomodo ante las risas de Ichigo y Uryuu, descanso cuando finalmente Toshiro se despidió y se fue.

Viendo que era de verdad, Toshiro si estaba más enamorado de Hinamori que Puka del novio, luego se sonrojo porque mientras Toshiro intentaba sin éxito abrazar a Momo por la cintura para entrar a un salón, esta se giro y guiñándole un ojo, le sonrió.

Lo que el pobre y malote en la cama de Sado no sabía, es que el guiño no había sido para él.

-supongo que estabas equivocado, Kurosaki. Chad no se pudo haber acostado con esa nenita porque esa muñequita tan pequeñita y traviesa, me acaba de hacer ojitos tiernos a mí.

_-"te equivocas Ishida porque no era a ti a quien ella miraba, era a mi"_

-si eres un egocéntrico de mierda Ishida—rió Ichigo y se giro para ir a buscar a su ama; digo, a Rukia para despedirse—no, no creo idiota. Yo insisto en que Chad estuvo de temerario anoche con ella y no, sinceramente amigo—miro a Chad y le palmeo un hombro—no te lo recomiendo. Para nada.

-ay Kurosaki, ay inútil bueno para nada—se acomodo los lentes Uryuu y sonrió con perversión—de no ser porque ya llevamos mucho tiempo aquí y ya casi empieza la mierda esa de relleno de los _bounds_, me quedaría y te lo demostraría. Esa chiquitica quería probar el poder Quincy, lo sé.

-eres un estúpido narcisista egocéntrico de mierda Ishida—lo miro y rio con él—no te doy una no mas porque nos tenemos que ir ya y además, porque quiero ir y encerrar a Rukia en mi cuarto toda la tarde ¿no escritora?

**_-¡si Ichigo! A mí me encanta que lo hagan y claro ¡no solo yo! ¿Verdad que si mis queridos lectores, mis queridos juguetes sexuales?_**

-¿juguetes sexuales eh?—rió Uryuu y empezó a coquetear conmigo— ¿eres como bien traviesa, no escritora? ¿Tú también quieres probar el poder Quincy o que mi amor?

**_-ah Uryuu papacito rico ¡cuando quieras mi amor!_**

Y recibiendo los ojitos coquetos de Uryuu mientras Ichigo y Sado se estaban partiendo de la risa ¡se acabo el _shot_! Gracias y espero les haya gustado ¡chao, nos leemos después!


	23. Chapter 23

**Shot final: la prueba de Aizen**

**_¡Hola! Muy buenos días, tardes o noches tengan todos aquellos pervertidos como Cristobadican o yo (les saco la lengua, no pongo el emoticón porque pues no, me daña la presentación del capítulo) que hayan llegado hasta aquí._**

**_El día de hoy mis amores, mis queridos lectores lemon, el final y ultimo capitulo del fic. Hoy me voy a extender un poco más porque pues ya saben ¡es el final! Es el final y como en todos mis finales, siento una gran nostalgia. No saben lo que me divertí escribiendo para todos ustedes y espero en un futuro no muy lejano, volver con alguna maricada para ver si les puedo transmitir algo o al menos hacerlos reír un poco, eso espero. Quiero agradecerles antes de empezar a escribir el último shot del fic, por todos sus reviews, por todo el apoyo y por haber llegado hasta aquí. Se lo agradezco de todo corazón. Muchas gracias mis amores y pues, empecemos._**

**_Me dice el creativo y hentai de Cristobadican que haga una competencia y ¿saben que mas me pidió? (risa) no, no les voy a decir porque pues me spoleo. Mejor lo descubren ustedes en las siguientes líneas ¿les parece? ¡Arranquemos!_**

**_._**

**.**

Resulta, pasa y acontece que, Aizen estaba muy aburrido en _"las noches"_ y por eso y porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer, se levanto de su silla y le pidió a Ulquiorra que fuera y le buscara a Harribel. Le pidió muy amablemente que se diera prisa porque tenía afán por ir a Karakura y hacer su maldad.

-¿problemas Aizen-sama? porque si usted gusta, yo puedo encargarme de…

-no, no, no Ulquiorra no te preocupes, eso no será necesario —le puso una mano sobre el hombro derecho y le sonrió, papacito rico. Puede ser todo lo malo que le dé la gana pero estaba bueno, muy bueno— Mejor dime ¿después de mandar a Harribel conmigo puedes ir y buscar a Orihime?

-¿a la mujer? ¿Para qué?

-ya lo sabrás —sonrió con malicia y abrió la puerta—muy pronto lo sabrás.

Pues mis niños como esto va a ser una competencia y bien reñida, toca darle es inicio pero de una al _shot_. La cosa fue que Aizen se fue con Gin, Kaname, Harribel, Ulquiorra y Orihime, para Karakura a buscarle problemas a Ichigo y a todos sus amiguitos. Aizen era tan porquería que después de crear una explosión y destruir gran parte de la ciudad, les sonrió y tomando a Harribel por la cintura, los miro y los desafío.

-¡¿es en serio maldito idiota?! ¡Eso es una locura!

-ah Kurosaki Ichigo—rió Aizen y empezó a descender muy bien acompañado hacia ellos para hablarles mejor— ¿miedo? Por favor, ¿no iras a decirme que esa competencia que les estoy ofreciendo no es más fácil y divertida que agarrarnos a _zanpakutos_ como lo hemos venido haciendo durante toda la maldita serie? ¿O sí?

-pues no pero ¡eso es enfermo! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre que vamos a competir de esa forma ah?! ¡Eso solo le ocurre a un sádico como tu maldito pervertido!

-¿entonces eso es un no?—frunció el ceño y extendiendo la mano, lanzo energía y siguió destruyendo la ciudad.

-¡ya para de hacer eso idiota!

-ya les dije y creo que he sido muy claro con todos ustedes, niños que quien logre vencerme en una competencia de sexo, se ganara el derecho a pedirme lo que quiera; entre esas cosas que deje de destruir esta ciudad y me vaya por donde vine.

-bueno pero—se acerco un sonriente Urahara— ¿cómo así Aizen-san? Si es una competencia como usted dice ¿Quién será el juez? Obviamente debe ser alguien imparcial. No puede ser ninguno de nosotros.

Urahara que dice eso y yo que llego.

-**_hola muchachos y perdón pero ¿de casualidad no han visto a mi Fye por aquí? Quedamos de encontrarnos en la entrada de fanfic y por más que lo busco no lo…._**

-¿Leidy8231?

**_-¡Uryuu mi amor, hola!—_**fui y lo abrace, papacito hermoso, como huele de rico carajo.

-hola belleza, que alegría me da verte de nuevo—me abrazo y luego me dio un beso en la mejilla—oye pero ¿y tú? ¿Ya terminaron de grabar? ¿Qué haces por aquí preciosa?

**_-pues Uryuu mi amor sí, ya terminamos de grabar y como este es el último shot de este fic, decidí venir a joderlos un poquito; además porque fue una sugerencia de un buen lector y amiguito mío pero dime ¿no te gusta? ¿Quieres que me vaya o qué? _**

-uy, uy pero—se acerco Aizen y me sonrió como diciendo "carne fresca"— ¿y tu quien eres preciosura?

-bueno, bueno—llego el lindo de Kisuke y eso sí, muerto de risa dijo mientras me tomaba por una mano—pero tu llegada nos cae de perlas Leidy8231. Creo que tu eres la más indicada para hacernos un favor ¿no? además nos lo debes por lo que paso con tu novio la otra vez.

**_-ay Kisuke papacito_**—me reí y mire a los demás que me veían con cara de WTF—**_eso no fue culpa mía ¿yo qué culpa tengo ah? Además gracias a mi Fye ustedes la pasaron riquísimo esa noche con ellas cuando se las trajo ¿o me lo vas a negar?_**

-no, no te le voy a negar pero como sea. Ven y nos ayudas—luego miro a Aizen mientras me tomaba de la mano y se le acercaba—listo Aizen-san, yo acepto ¿qué es lo que hay que hacer y en donde lo vamos a hacer?

-es sencillito Urahara Kisuke—le toco el trasero a Harribel y sonrió con ella—la competencia es así. Yo lo voy a hacer con Harribel y mi oponente, que en este caso serás tú y la mujer que tú escojas para enfrentarme, deberá competir conmigo para ver cuál de los dos hace correr más rápido a su pareja. Esa es la competencia. Quien me gane, pues ya saben, me puede pedir lo que quiera y además pues eso incluye no destruir esta ciudad antes de tiempo ¿si entendieron o no?

-**_ah, ahora entiendo_**—dije y sonreí— **_¿entonces tu me necesitas para que sea como el réferi de ustedes, no Kisuke?_**

-sí, así es ¿entonces qué dices, nos vas a ayudar o no?

**_-¡pero claro!_**—dije muy alegre—**_se oye muy divertido y listo, yo con mucho gusto les ayudo._**

Luego de dejar claras las reglas del juego y entrar a un edificio, se dio inicio a la competencia. Obvio no todos estaban de acuerdo con la idea, como un serio Byakuya pero de malas porque eso fue lo que se le ocurrió a Cristobadican para acabar con el _fic_ y pues como a mí me gusto la idea, le toco aguantarse.

En una amplia y decorada habitación se encontraban aquellas dos parejas listas para competir. Cada uno en una cama con sus respectivas parejas y muy dispuestos, empezaron cuando yo di la orden. Lo más enfermo y sádico de todo es que Aizen es tan porquería, que semanas atrás había acondicionado ese lugar para la competencia. Aquella habitación en donde correría mucho más que sudor, gritos y gemidos de placer, también había un gran vidrio que funcionaba como espejo; y aunque Kisuke y Yoruichi no lo sabían, ese espejo les permitiría a los demás ver mientras esperaban su turno, todo lo que Aizen y ellos harían.

Y mientras yo me reía de verlas gemir y gritar, ellos decían tras el vidrio…

-¡oh vamos Urahara-san, así no! ¡Deja de estar jugando con ella y hazlo rápido!

-¡Ichigo!—exclamo una apenada Rukia a su lado—no digas eso por favor y es mas ¿qué hacemos nosotros aquí viéndolos ah? Eso es muy…

-¿pervertido Kuchiki-san?—sonrió Orihime en medio de Uryuu y Ulquiorra—oh vamos Kuchiki-san, ¿tantas cochinadas que has hecho con Kurosaki-kun y te asombras por ver algo como esto? Por favor, eso no te lo crees ni tú.

-oigan no, silencio, silencio que parece que ya—dijo Uryuu y se acomodo los lentes mientras miraba—parece que Yoruichi ya se está…

-¡Ishida!

Exclamaron algunos muy apenados, como Hinamori, Rangiku y Toshiro.

-¿qué? ¿No es eso lo que estamos esperando? Al demonio, yo si quiero saber quien gano.

Pero mientras ellos miraban y discutían, yo decía…

**_-lo siento Kisuke y Yoruichi pero gano Aizen y Harribel._**

-¿qué?—exclamo una jadeante Yoruichi debajo de Kisuke— ¿como así? ¿Y por qué si se puede saber?

**_-a mi me da mucha pena con ustedes porque ustedes son de mis parejas preferidas pero, Aizen gano porque hizo correr a Harribel hace rato y además lo hizo muy bien—_**le guiñe un ojo a Aizen que reía y se ponía una bata negra de seda**_—lo hizo con la lengua y guau, eso se vio muy excitante._**

Yo estaba dando mi veredicto y tras el vidrio decían…

-estúpido Urahara, nunca ha servido para nada ¿Cómo no va a ser capaz de hacer correr a esa maldita gata ah? Con lo perra que es y ha sido, no veo porque no…

-¡Nii-sama!—exclamo Rukia completamente apenada por sus palabras.

-¿que, Rukia? así es. Tú no te acuerdas porque eso pasó hace mucho tiempo pero ese par de infelices, se la pasaban haciéndolo en la sociedad de almas cuando…

-¡oigan!—dijo Aizen frente al espejo muy sonriente— ¿quien sigue ah? Decídanlo rápido porque estoy es que me destruyo esta ciudad ¡sirvan para algo inútiles!

-vamos tu y yo Toshiro-kun.

-¡uyyyyyyyyyyy!

Ay si, tan cansones. Molestando al pobre Toshiro que se había puesto rojo de la pena cuando Hinamori lo tomo de la mano y muy sonriente le pidió ir, estaban muertos de risa por verlo asi. Era el colmo con ellos, ellos habían hecho cosas peores que eso.

-eh, esto Momo yo no creo que…

-ese estúpido del capitán Aizen ¿qué dijo? ¿Voy a venir aquí a seguirme burlando de todos ellos y más especialmente de Momo? camina Toshiro y le ganamos para que se vaya a donde se tiene que ir, a la mierda.

-¡uyyyyyyyyy!

-¡se enojo la chiquitica!

-¡mucho cuidado con Momo pues partida de zánganos!—exclamo ya de mal genio Toshiro—y pues sí, toco. Ese imbécil de Aizen y sus estupideces pero ya verá, ya verá. Vamos Momo, si tú no tienes problema en ir y hacer lo que ese imbécil nos pidió, yo tampoco.

Yo me estaba muriendo de la risa por todo lo que estaba pasando pero es que muchachos ¡era divertidísimo! Kisuke y Yoruichi lo hicieron bien, muy bien de hecho pero como Aizen era Aizen y además era un tramposo de mierda, se había tomado todo un frasco de viagra y por eso lo tenía más parado y duro que una _zanpakuto_ bien empuñada.

Sentado en la cama mientras esperaba a que los siguientes participantes entraran, me miro y me pidió un vaso de agua.

**_-claro, toma._**

-oye ¿qué harías si alguno de esos ineptos te escogiera a ti para competir contra mí? ¿Aceptarías?

**_-primero eso no se puede bizcocho porque pues yo soy la juez_**—le guiñe un ojo y sonrió—**_y lo segundo no podría aceptar porque aunque todos ellos estén muy buenos y me gusten, yo tengo novio. Tengo un novio divino aquí en fanfic y como yo lo quiero mucho, no le haría eso. Lo siento, pervertida pero fiel mi amor._**

-bueno, eso es bueno saberlo.

El sádico y papacito de Aizen me estaba como coqueteando y justo cuando se levanto y me iba a tomar por la quijada para mirarme mas fijamente, entraron Toshiro y Momo tomados de la mano vistiendo unas batas de seda azul que escondían su desnudez.

Eran los próximos en competir.

-vaya ¿viniste a competir contra mí, querida Momo?

-ya cállate maldito idiota y acabemos con esto de una buena vez a ver si te largas ¿no Momo?—se giro Toshiro y le sonrió.

-si Toshiro-kun, lo que digas mi amor.

-interesante, interesante ¿me cambiaste por este niño inexperto Momo? Bueno, veo que quedaste tan mal cuando te deje, que decidiste buscar consuelo en los primeros brazos que encontraste. Que mal nena, muy mal.

El ambiente no solo estaba caluroso porque las ventanas estaban cerradas y casi no entraba aire, también estaba tenso porque Toshiro y más especialmente Hinamori, odiaban con toda su alma al idiota de Aizen por lo que les hizo en el pasado.

El muy maldito le quito la virginidad a Momo en el pasado y después, cuando se canso de cogerla y de cogerla, fingió su muerte y desapareció. Maldito enfermo, hasta yo que me alistaba para darles el inicio quería que le ganaran.

-en sus marcas ¿listos? ¡Empiecen a coger!

Claro y al igual que me pasaba a mí (y me imagino a ustedes también) les pasó a los muchachos tras el espejo. Ichigo estaba muerto de la risa apoyado contra el espejo mientras que Uryuu, no hacía sino tratar de acercársele a Orihime pero como ahí estaba Ulquiorra "custodiándola" no podía. Total era que hasta Byakuya que es tan porquería, se estaba riendo de lo que estaban viendo y sinceramente, no era para menos.

Eso no era que no fuera sexy, es que de verdad era muy divertido.

-¿de verdad Momo? ¿Te gusta mucho como te lo está metiendo ese niñito? Porque si quieres, podemos cambiar para que veas lo que es un hombre de verdad nena.

-¡ah Toshiro-kun! ¡Oh si Toshiro-kun mi amor! ¡Toshiro-kun te amo! ¡Te amo amor….!

Hasta yo creía que Toshiro y Momo habían ganado mientras ella se corría contra esa pared y Toshiro no dejaba de embestirla con todo su vigor pero….

-¡Aizen-sama otra vez! ¡Otra vez me estoy….! ¡Oh si Aizen-sama más! ¡Más…!

Y al igual que me paso a mí, les paso a ellos tras el vidrio que veían y esperaban ganar.

-¡carajo!—exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-¡ah, ese hijo de puta de Aizen!

-¡Ichigo!

-¡al demonio!—dijo Ichigo y tomo de la mano a Rukia—nos toco ir a nosotros Rukia. Toshiro casi le gana pero como ese ¡maldito! Es un maldito y fijo está haciendo trampa de algún modo, tenemos que entrar.

-pero Ichigo—le dio una mirada de reojo a su hermano—no, no creo que sea una buena idea.

-no te preocupes Rukia—le sonrió y le guiño un ojo—ya pensé en eso. Tengo todo bajo control.

-oye no Kurosaki Ichigo—se levanto Byakuya y no lo dejo pasar— ¿y tu como para donde crees que vas con mi hermana ah? Olvídalo, tú de aquí no pasas.

Unos minutos después y cuando Nemu le inyecto a Byakuya uno de los poderosos sedantes de su padre en la nuca para que dejara de joder….

**_-lo siento capitán Hitsugaya pero gano el idiota de Aizen con Harribel ¡es el colmo! Por un pelín y le ganan. Que mal de verdad, lo siento mucho._**

-oye no nena pero ¿de verdad? Es que pues yo a pesar de que me estaba pues, ya sabes, si alcance a escuchar cuando esa mientras el capitán Aizen se lo metía por detrás, se vino al mismo tiempo que lo hice yo ¿Cómo van a haber ganado? ¿Eso no es un empate?

**_-no Hinamori porque es que tú te viniste una vez, ella lo hizo dos veces. Lo siento_**—le hice cara de pena mientras la puerta se abría—**_de verdad créeme que lo lamento. Como me hubiera gustado que le hubieran ganado porque ese Aizen a pesar de que esta muy bueno, ¡es muy malo! nunca olvido cuando te atravesó con su zanpakuto. Eso fue muy cruel._**

-oh si—le guiño un ojo Aizen a Hinamori mientras Toshiro la detenía para que no le pegara—y vaya que la atravesé con mi espada muy profundamente ¿si te acuerdas Momo?

-¡váyase al demonio capitán Aizen, al demonio! ¡Maldito idiota hijo de…!

Toshiro levanto a Momo en un brazo y saliendo con ella en un hombro como si de un costal de papas se tratara, finalmente hizo su aparición la pareja estrella de la serie ¡Ichigo y Rukia!

-oh ¿has venido a enfrentarte a mí y a Harribel, Kurosaki Ichigo?

-vete a la mierda y empecemos de una buena vez ¿no?—me miro Ichigo y quitándose la bata mientras Rukia se acostaba en la cama, guau ¡madre mía! ¡Qué abdominales y que cosota!

**_-¡awwwwwwwwww! ¡Qué belleza de novio tienes Rukia! ¡Divino!_**

Algunos se reían; como Aizen y Rukia y otros deliraban tras el espejo, como una bella Orihime que no le faltaba sino empezar a babear. No podía quitar la mirada de la parte más baja y caliente de un peli anaranjado _shinigami_ mientras este se acercaba al espejo para hacer algo especial.

-uy por Kami ¡Por Kami! Kurosaki-kun ¡es más lindo de lo que me imaginaba! ¡awwwwwwwwwww! ¡Papacito rico! ¡Lindo mi amor!

-oye, oye, Inoue—se le acerco Uryuu cuando Ulquiorra se canso de esa mierda y fue por un refresco—no esta tan lindo el idiota de Kurosaki, horrible ¿que no ves que con tanto musculo te podría es lastimar? Además yo sé que lo que te a ti te gusta nena…. —le dijo al oído después de correrle un mechón de cabello.

-ummm Ishida-kun, oh Uryuu mi amor…

-…es que te consientan, que te traten bien ¿no preciosa?

Unos se reían, otros coqueteaban y Ichigo, cerraba la roja cortina del vidrio para que no los miraran mientras lo hacían.

-¡hey!

-ese idiota de Kurosaki—rió Uryuu y le paso un mano por la cintura a Orihime—por eso dijo que tenía todo bajo control ¡idiota! ¡Resulto más inteligente que yo!

Para hacerles el cuento corto y porque ya casi se acaba el _shot_, Ichigo y Rukia tampoco les pudieron ganar a Aizen y Harribel ¡no! ¡El horror! (risa) Ichigo cogió a Rukia de frente, la sentó sobre él, le dio por detrás, la llevo contra la pared y a pesar de que la beso, la hizo gritar y se lo hizo muy bien, no lo consiguió. Ichigo logro arrancarle dos deliciosos orgasmos a Rukia pero Aizen, le saco tres a Harribel.

**_-¡ah, maldita sea Ichigo! ¿Ni tú que eres el protagonista y eres tan fuerte le pudiste ganar? ¡No! ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer ah?_**

-¿estás muy ansiosa porque me ganen, Leidy8231, mamacita rica?

Se anudo la bata de nuevo el muy imbécil de Aizen mientras Harribel (al igual que Rukia) trataba de recobrar el aire.

**_-sí, la verdad si porque pues ¡ellos son los buenos! ¡No! ¿Y ahora quien carajos podrá defendernos?_**

Uryuu se estaba alistando para entrar con Orihime pero…

**_-¿Cristobadican? ¿Y tú qué haces aquí nene?_**

-¿Cómo? ¿Es que no te acuerdas que tú me invitaste?—me miro y se quito las gafas mientras tomaba de la mano a una bella Orihime, luego le cerró la puerta en la cara a Uryuu. Que mal por el pobre Uryuu ¡con lo ansioso que estaba!

**_-bueno, pues ojala tu si le puedas ganar al tonto de Aizen porque ya me tiene harta ¡harta! Necesito que le ganes porque mi Fye me debe estar buscando y si me encuentra aquí y en estas, de aquí no saldríamos nunca ¿no Orihime?_**

-ay si nena—le tomo la mano a Cristobadican y sonrió—ese Fye está muy lindo y lo hace riquísimo pero es mejor que no se aparezca porque hmmm nosotros vamos a estar muy ocupados ganándole a Aizen y hoy no tengo tiempo para él ¿no lindo Cristobadican?

-si muñeca, así es.

Y tras el vidrio que funcionaba como espejo para los demás…

-¡quiten esa maldita cortina! ¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué se tenía que aparecer ese maldito idiota ah?! ¡Yo iba a entrar con la mamacita de Orihime! ¡Demonios!

-ya, ya—se le acerco una alegre Nemu—contrólate Quincy y dime ¿de verdad quieres ver?

-¡claro!

Pues Nemu que le gustaba tanto Uryuu y pensaba invitarlo a pasar el rato por ahí cuando la competencia acabara, fue hasta el salón-habitación en donde nosotros estábamos y nos pidió quitar la cortina para que ellos pudieran ver. Luego y volviendo con un ya menos enojado Uryuu, lo abrazo por la cintura y como si fueran a ver una película y no una casi orgia, le sonrió y le pidió que se sentaran y la cargara.

Cosa que a Uryuu de inmediato le gusto.

-más le vale a ese pedazo de pelo de concha que le gane, más le vale que le gane porque si no, yo mismo lo mato.

Y en la habitación después de que di inicio a la competencia, Cristobadican miro al espejo y dijo….

-no se preocupen, llego lo que necesitaban. Soy su última esperanza y le ganare a Aizen, sé que así será.

Al igual que lo estaban todos tras el vidrio, lo estaba yo. Este chico que era tan parecido al lindo de Uryuu ¡lo estaba haciendo genial! Muy parecido a como lo hacía Uryuu cuando la cogía, le estaba arrancando elevados gritos de placer y emoción a una muy húmeda y excitada Orihime que yacía tendida con las piernas muy abiertas sobre aquella desordenada cama por donde ya habían pasado tantos.

-ummm oh, oh si, si, así ¡oh! ¡Oh si! ¡Ah sí, sí, sí, si….!

Sorprendiéndonos a todos y más que todo a Aizen porque a los cinco minutos de que Cristobadican estuviera lamiendo con delicadeza y ansiedad el húmedo sexo de Orihime, ella estallo y de qué forma. Halándole el pelo y sin poder dejar de gritar, se corrió y por fin ¡le ganamos a Aizen! ¡Sí!

-¡maldición! ¿Por qué no te corriste antes que ella ah Harribel? ¿Qué paso mi bella espada? ¿Muy cansada o qué?

-A…Aizen-sama yo, yo no…-jadeaba y gemía completamente agotada sobre la cama.

-está bien—sonrió y después de ponerse una bata, la levanto y la vistió a ella—entiendo. Han ganado y reconozco mi derrota. Dime ¿Cómo es que te llamas muchacho? Yo jamás te había visto ni por el _sereitei_ ni por aquí en Karakura ¿Quién eres?

-me llamo Cristóbal y soy de Chile, eso es todo lo que necesitas saber de mi pero ¿sí? ¿Te vas a ir y dejar la ciudad tranquila ahora que te hemos ganado?

-¿tengo otra opción?—sonrió y levanto a Harribel en brazos, esa pobre estaba tan cansada que no podía ni caminar—chao ineptos y hasta la próxima vez, fue divertido.

-estúpido Aizen de….

Y de vuelta en la habitación que estaba pasada a sexo….

**_-bueno….yo también me voy niños. Chao muchachos, me voy porque Fye me debe estar buscando y… ¡Fye! ¡Hola mi amor!_**

-aja—me sonrió y puso sus manos en mi cintura cuando apareció— ¿con que aquí estabas eh mi reina? pero espera ¿qué es ese olor? Aquí huele mucho a sexo ¿no me digas que estabas cogiendo y no me invitaste? ¡Qué mala eres conmigo mi amada reina!

**_-no, no, no mi amor eso no es así ¿cierto que no era yo Orihime?_**

-si Fye—rió Orihime y se acerco mientras Cristóbal le ponía una bata de seda rosa—los que estábamos en una extraña competencia por culpa de Aizen y sus pendejadas, eramos….

-ya, ya ni me digas más Orihime que mi reina me ha hablado hasta el apellido de ese imbécil, ya sé quién es y listo, no importa. Ahora chao porque yo estoy es que me llevo a mi hermosa reina para hacerle muchas maldades hoy ¿cierto que si preciosa?

**_-si mi amor, las que quieras mi vida_**—le respondí muy sonriente y entrelazando mis manos a su cuello, lo bese con pasión, con mucha excitación.

Fye estaba a punto de usar su magia y llevarnos a su casa para hacer lo que siempre hacíamos cuando estábamos ahí, hacerlo hasta la madrugada pero….

-¡oigan no, espérenme! Yo me voy con ustedes. La competencia se acabo tan rápido que todos cogieron menos yo.

-camina Rangiku-san—le extendió una enguantada mano mi delicioso rubio—eres más que bienvenida en nuestra cama ¿no mi reina?

**_-lo que tu digas mi vida, lo que tú quieras mi amor._**

Y entre la poderosa magia de mi novio que nos envolvió ¡puf! Desaparecimos con Rangiku.

Cuando nosotros nos fuimos, Cristóbal también se fue. Aunque él se quería quedar y aceptar la invitación que le hizo Orihime; la de ir a su casa con Uryuu y Nemu para hacer maldades y travesuras hasta el otro día, no podía. El _fic _ya se había acabado y era hora de volver a "realidad" la que tanto yo como muchos de ustedes me imagino a veces, odiamos a muerte.

Nuestros amigos, nuestros poderosos amigos ganaron gracias a Cristobadican y de la mano con las personas que habían escogido o les habían tocado, no sabían y tampoco les importaba todo por lo que aun tendrían que pasar. La historia para ellos apenas empezaba.


End file.
